Instinct
by Bunny188
Summary: Qu’arriverait il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu’arriverait il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir! [Chapitre 16 classé M]
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Il s'agit de ma première fic (c'est pourquoi j'ai d'abord mis un personnage fictif pour tenir un des rôles principaux… je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir recréer la personnalité de tous les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling)…. n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.. qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs ou constructifs:) Ça m'aidera à m'adapter pour mes prochaines fics!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**_

Èva Jenkins était étendue sur une chaise longue au bord d'une plage artificielle de sable blanc. La jeune femme paressait sous un énorme parasol, des plus bénéfiques d'ailleurs, pour la brunette à la peau pâle qui ne bronzait jamais, à son plus grand malheur.

Vêtue d'une robe légère aux couleurs pastel et de sandales assorties, Èva profitait de son après-midi de congé, chose plutôt rare pour la jeune femme étant donné qu'elle menait de front des études en psychologie et un emploi d'assistante à la bibliothèque de son quartier.

Tout à coup, Èva sentit quelqu'un la secouer. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus pour découvrir Michael, son frère aîné.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point sa sœur cadette était mignonne. Certes, elle n'était pas d'une beauté à faire tourner toutes les têtes, mais, si on prenait le temps de s'attarder, on pouvait découvrir un charme discret sous ce visage fin, ses yeux qui amadoueraient même le plus froid des hommes et cette silhouette féminine, que sa sœur savait mettre en valeur quand elle le désirait.

Èva papillonna des yeux en souriant à son frère. Tout à coup, elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que le soleil était couchant.

- Je crois que je me suis endormie! dit-elle en s'étirant d'une manière que Michael trouva plutôt féline.

- On dirait bien, ricana-t-il. Heureusement que ton grand frère est là pour veiller sur toi!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune femme frissonna en sentant le sable froid sous ses pieds et se dépêcha de remettre ses sandales, bien maigre protection contre la fraîcheur du sol.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté une veste, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid! lui dit Michael avec un sourire bienveillant.

- En effet, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? ironisa Èva, qui trouvait que son frère la maternait beaucoup.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait son geste. Après tout, on avait beau être seulement à la mi-août, l'automne manifestait sa venue imminente par un froid glacial le soir venu.

Èva enfila donc sa longue veste de laine noire en remerciant son grand frère.

- Bien, maintenant, rentre vite. Je dois aller travailler. On se voit demain matin! dit Michael en enlaçant sa sœur.

- Essaie de ne pas te faire frapper cette fois-ci, je te veux en un seul morceau! intervint Èva en serrant plus fort son frère contre elle.

Michael travaillait comme barman dans un club reconnu pour être assez mouvementé.

Comme il était sa seule famille, Èva était très proche de lui. Son frère était de quatre ans son aîné et, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, il avait toujours pris soin d'elle, comme il l'avait fait il y avait un an lorsqu'il était venu habiter avec elle après la mort de leurs parents et comme il le faisait encore aujourd'hui. En un mot, il était très protecteur envers elle, et ce, même si la jeune femme avait maintenant vingt-quatre ans.

- Promis, ma belle. Maintenant, ouste, il fait déjà noir!

Après un dernier regard, la jeune femme consentit à laisser son frère partir et prit le chemin de leur appartement.

Malgré tout, Èva ne put s'empêcher de flâner un peu dans les rues, en profitant de l'air frais pour se revigorer un peu.

Cependant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir écouté son frère et de ne pas être directement rentrée à leur appartement lorsqu'elle sentit un picotement dans la nuque, signe que son instinct l'avertissait qu'elle était observée.

La jeune femme jeta rapidement un regard derrière elle et accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle vit une haute silhouette à forte carrure qui ne pouvait être qu'un homme… vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Un capuchon cachait le visage de l'homme, l'empêchant ainsi de savoir si elle le connaissait ou non.

Èva sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme se rapprochait.

Ne sachant que faire, elle tourna au coin d'une rue, dans l'espoir de semer cet inconnu.

Son effort fut vain, car un second coup d'œil lui permit de constater que l'homme était toujours derrière elle. Elle était donc bel et bien poursuivie.

Que devait-elle faire? S'arrêter et carrément lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait? Non, cette solution n'avait aucun bon sens : si l'homme désirait l'agresser, c'était pratiquement une invitation! À cette idée, le cœur d'Èva s'emballa.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une tension dans l'air, comme si l'homme qui la poursuivait sentait son affolement.

Comme mue par une force hors de son contrôle, Èva se retourna pour fixer le trou où se cachait le visage de cet inconnu.

En réponse à sa requête muette, l'homme saisit les rebords de sa capuche et l'abaissa pour ainsi découvrir son visage.

Èva sentit un flot de papillons se déverser dans son estomac.

L'homme en face d'elle avait un visage mince, de longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect graisseux, des yeux troublants aussi noirs que du charbon, un nez aquilin et des lèvres pincées, comme s'il se retenait de dire… ou de faire quelque chose.

La brunette était tiraillée entre deux émotions : d'un côté, elle trouvait cet homme terriblement séduisant et attirant, elle avait envie de poser sa main sur sa joue ou de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais, en même temps, elle avait peur de cet homme, qui semblait des plus menaçants avec son air sévère et ses yeux sans émotion.

Sans prévenir, l'homme avança à grandes enjambées vers elle.

Ce geste fit revenir Èva à la réalité et elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle se gifla mentalement de s'être mise dans un tel pétrin. En effet, la jeune femme avait tourné dans une ruelle qui se finissait en cul-de-sac.

L'homme s'avançait toujours dangereusement et Èva reporta son attention sur lui, cherchant toujours une solution pour pouvoir s'échapper. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de cet étranger qui fonçait sur elle tel un rapace sur sa proie, un cri mourut sur les lèvres d'Èva : les yeux de l'homme étaient devenus rouge sang!

La seule réaction qu'Èva eut, fut de reculer. Elle ne pouvait quitter les yeux menaçants de cet inconnu, comme si elle était hypnotisée.

Après quelques pas, Èva se frappa à un mur. Elle posa une main sur la pierre froide, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour s'acculer elle-même au pied du mur et ainsi s'offrir en pâture à cet inconnu.

L'homme fondit finalement sur elle.

En dernier signe de protestation, la jeune femme posa la main sur le torse de l'inconnu, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin, voire même de reculer.

La jeune femme s'étonna lorsque son geste eut l'effet escompté : l'homme se figea. Le regard de l'inconnu se baissa vers cette main frêle et légèrement tremblante qui le touchait. Lui, que personne n'osait approcher depuis tant d'années.

Èva ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage maintenant tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions. Elle crut voir passer de la surprise, d'abord, puis de l'hésitation et finalement l'homme leva ses yeux rouge sang vers elle et Èva reconnu la lueur caractéristique de la détermination dans ses prunelles.

Un lien presque palpable s'était établi entre ces deux personnes, pourtant totalement étrangères l'une à l'autre.

L'homme se pencha vers Èva et cette dernière crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais, au dernier moment, l'étranger bifurqua et alla déposer un baiser dans son cou.

À ce contact, Èva inspira brusquement, comme si elle avait oublié de le faire depuis de nombreuses minutes. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra et la jeune femme se surprit à vouloir que l'homme recommence.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se dire que ses pensées étaient totalement insensées, Èva sentit une fulgurante douleur au niveau de son cou. Sa main se crispa sur la robe de l'inconnu. La robe? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, car cet inconnu qui l'avait poursuivie, l'avait terrorisée et qui l'avait même attirée était en ce moment même en train de la mordre!

Èva porta sa main libre à la tête de l'homme dans le but de lui tirer les cheveux pour le forcer à la libérer. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle ne fit qu'entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux… soyeux? Cela étonna la jeune femme : de prime abord, ils avaient l'air graisseux, mais il n'en était rien.

Èva fut stupéfaite de constater qu'elle était agréablement surprise par cette constatation. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi avait-elle de telles pensées? Pourquoi cet homme s'en était-il pris à elle? Mais, surtout, pourquoi était-il en train de la mordre, tel un vampire se nourrissant?!

Les pensées de la jeune femme, qui défilaient à toute allure, furent interrompues par un cri. Èva réalisa alors que c'était elle qui avait crié.

Son instinct lui hurlait de se séparer de l'homme, car il était en train de la vider de son sang. La seule réaction que son cerveau avait trouvée pour arrêter l'étranger dans son geste fut de crier sa détresse.

Èva n'eut pas le temps de savoir si son geste avait porté fruit, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Sa dernière pensée fut de se dire, qu'à l'avenir, elle devrait contrôler les battements de son cœur…

* * *

Si tout va bien, je devrais mettre un nouveau chapitre à tous les vendredis! Une petite review pour me dire si vous appréciez:)) 


	2. Chapitre 2: Le réveil

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Comme promis, voici le chapitre numéro deux:) J'espère que vous l'aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (en passant, merci Lilie pour ta review, j'étais trop touchée :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil**_

Lorsqu'Èva se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours. Au moins, elle se sentait bien et reposée.

Elle s'étira à sa manière si particulière et ouvrit les yeux.

À ce moment, elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle n'était pas dans sa chambre!

Elle lança un regard à la pièce pour découvrir plusieurs lits alignés en une rangée bien droite. De plus, tout était blanc : les draps, les oreillers, les murs, tout!

- Une infirmerie?!

Èva avait parlé à voix haute, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de l'infirmière qui finissait de concocter une potion dans son bureau.

La vieille dame s'approcha du lit où Èva reposait maintenant sur son séant, tout à fait réveillée.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs! lui dit l'infirmière, sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Où est-ce…, la voix d'Èva se cassa et elle toussa, découvrant que sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert en plein été.

L'infirmière lui sourit avec un air bienveillant, agita un bout de bâton et fit apparaître un verre d'eau. Apparaître? Èva cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son imagination lui jouait vraiment des tours!

La vieille femme lui tendit le verre. Èva ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air suspicieux. À quoi jouait cette femme avec son bout de bois? Était-elle une adepte de vaudou? Ou peut-être pratiquait-elle la magie noire? Voulait-elle l'empoisonner?

Puis Èva reporta son attention sur la vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnants, légèrement rondelette et au visage chaleureux. Èva jugea que cette femme ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal et accepta finalement le verre.

La brunette s'empressa de vider son verre. Mais, dès la première gorgée, elle ressentit une douleur au cou.

Au début, elle l'ignora, préférant se désaltérer, car elle en avait grandement besoin. Mais, une fois qu'elle eut vidé son verre, elle porta la main à son cou pour y découvrir un bandage.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore fini la potion pour accélérer la guérison, intervint l'infirmière en remarquant son geste.

Une potion? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, à la fin!

Tout à coup, Èva se rappela la nuit précédente. L'homme qui l'avait poursuivie… l'homme qui l'avait mordue! À ce sujet, se rappela Èva, ses questions de la veille étaient toujours sans réponse.

C'est ce moment précis, alors qu'Èva allait demander à la gentille infirmière de l'aider à comprendre cette histoire qui devenait de plus en plus farfelue, que l'homme ayant causé tout cela fît son apparition.

Èva écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Au moins, ses yeux ne sont plus rouges! », pensa la jeune femme.

- Ah, professeur Rogue, vous êtes venu prendre des nouvelles de… votre victime, lui cingla au visage l'infirmière, qui semblait plutôt en colère contre cet homme qui avait maintenant un nom.

Le dénommé Rogue jeta un regard noir à la vieille femme.

Èva sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer en pensant à ce que l'infirmière venait de dire. Sa _victime_!

Le cerveau d'Èva ne pensa plus rationnellement lorsqu'elle constata que l'homme avait posé les yeux sur elle avec un intérêt trop marqué d'après la jeune patiente.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Èva fasse la seule chose que tout son corps lui intimait : fuir!

Elle passa entre les deux personnes qui l'observaient, prit le chemin de la porte et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas le cas? Une partie d'elle lui hurlait que oui, mais une autre partie lui murmurait que non.

La jeune femme était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle remarqua à peine les tableaux qui murmuraient sur son passage ou les escaliers qui s'amusaient à l'emmener à un endroit bien précis.

Soudain, la brunette fut irrésistiblement attirée vers une porte, qu'elle s'empressa de passer. Il faisait noir dans cette pièce exiguë, mais Èva ne pensa même pas à chercher l'interrupteur pour faire de la lumière. Elle claqua la porte et alla se réfugier dans le fond de la pièce, entre deux étagères. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la drôle d'odeur qui flottait dans cette salle.

Èva porta la main à sa gorge. Dans son affolement, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que sa blessure s'était remise à saigner. Elle appliqua une pression pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Aller, ma vieille, calme-toi. Tu sais que tu dois le faire. Respire. », s'intima la jeune femme en panique. « Oh, foutu cœur, ralenti ! »

S'il fallait que ce Rogue la découvre, là, dans une petite pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre et sa blessure saignant, elle était cuite!

Et comme pour répondre à sa malédiction, Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans _ma_ réserve? aboya le professeur de potions en colère.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée? Laissez-moi sortir! hurla pratiquement la jeune femme.

Severus Rogue arqua un sourcil et un petit sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse en premier? Répondre à vos questions ou vous laissez fuir à nouveau?

Pour toute réponse, Èva poussa l'homme et repartit en courant vers un autre corridor.

Elle tomba sur un escalier descendant et se demanda comment il pouvait y avoir un étage inférieur à des donjons. Et comment savait-elle qu'elle était dans des donjons?

- Ça suffit, je ne vais pas vous poursuivre à travers tout ce foutu château, alors vous allez vous arrêter _maintenant_! intima un Rogue dans une colère noire.

« Ce que cette fille peut être peureuse et lâche! », pensa-t-il.

Au ton menaçant de Rogue, Èva se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, pleine d'appréhension. Comme elle le pensait, ses yeux commençaient à se teinter de rouge.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là. Pas encore.

Èva recula, comme lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait été hypnotisée par ses yeux étranges.

Cependant, elle avait oublié l'escalier qui se profilait derrière elle et ce fut le « Attention! » de Severus qui la ramena à la réalité.

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune femme battit pathétiquement des bras dans le vide dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas faire la douloureuse chute qui l'attendait.

Mais son effort fut vain et Èva bascula dans le vide en laissant échapper un petit cri.

Elle mit ses bras autour de sa tête dans le dernier espoir de se protéger et attendit l'inévitable choc contre les marches de pierre.

Pourtant, elle ne sentit jamais cette collision. Èva ouvrit précautionneusement un œil pour découvrir qu'un homme l'avait attrapé.

Elle rencontra un regard d'or en fusion.

« Tout à fait magnifique! », pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

L'homme qui l'avait rattrapé avec les cheveux châtains presque blonds et de splendides yeux ambre. Il avait l'air tout de même jeune, mais avait les traits tirés d'un homme fatigué. Èva se demanda alors pourquoi.

- Vous n'avez rien? dit l'inconnu, tirant Èva de ses pensées.

- Oh, euh… non. Merci, lui répondit Èva avec un sourire gêné en réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans les bras du bel inconnu.

- Sombre idiote! Vous êtes vraiment inconsciente! Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou! Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, cela aurait été une excellente idée : nous aurions été débarrassés d'une pauvre petite peureuse complètement empotée! rugit Severus Rogue, toujours égal à lui-même.

- Bonjour Severus, content de te voir aussi, répondit tranquillement l'inconnu en remettant Èva sur ses pieds.

Cette dernière se demandait comment l'homme pouvait faire comme si Rogue n'avait rien dit! Il avait tout de même été odieux. Était-ce parce qu'il y était habitué? Rogue était-il ainsi en permanence? Si c'était bien le cas, il devait être très pénible!

- On ne vous a pas sonné, Lupin! vociféra l'homme aux cheveux graisseux.

- Oh, mais ça suffit. Vous êtes toujours aussi aigri? Oh et puis non, ne dites rien, intervint la jeune femme, prise en plein milieu d'une joute verbale à laquelle elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister.

Sur ce, Èva passa devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs et emprunta le couloir à sa droite.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas repartir ainsi! Vous retournez à l'infirmerie, que je doive vous y amener de gré ou de force, lança l'homme devant qui elle venait de passer.

- Vraiment? J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui répliqua Èva, voulant tout à coup provoquer cet homme qui avait été ignoble avec elle.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle se mit à courir. Mais, contrairement à ce que Severus s'attendait, elle prit la direction de la balustrade.

Après un dernier regard en arrière et un sourire victorieux, elle se lança dans le vide.

Severus et Remus accoururent à la rambarde, s'attendant à découvrir la jeune femme blessée au sol, un étage plus bas. Au contraire, ils virent qu'elle avait atterri comme un chat, sur ses pieds et prenant appui sur ses mains.

La jeune femme se redressa et se tourna vers eux.

- Quoi, vous ne venez pas me chercher? envoya-t-elle d'un air de défi à un Rogue furieux.

Une lueur de triomphe brillait dans ses yeux. Et, après un sourire énigmatique, elle s'engagea dans le premier couloir qu'elle vit.

- Sale gosse! cracha Rogue, la mâchoire serrée.

Remus sourit. Cette jeune femme allait rendre le professeur de potions complètement dingue.

Seulement, Lupin se demanda comment elle avait réussi à sauter la balustrade sans se faire mal.

Il regarda Severus faire de même, à la seule différence que, lui, atterrit sur ses deux jambes.

Pour Remus, c'était tout à fait normal que Rogue ait les capacités pour accomplir un tel exploit, mais cette étrangère? Ce pouvait-il que…

Laissant à Severus la tâche de retrouver la demoiselle, Lupin se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il avait besoin d'une explication!

Rogue n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la trace de l'inconnue. Elle avait une odeur bien particulière et, ne connaissant pas le château, elle avait plutôt tendance à tourner en rond.

Le professeur emprunta un passage secret et fondit sur la belle à un tournant.

Èva ne put empêcher un cri de passer ses lèvres lorsque l'homme de tous ces malheurs lui tomba dessus et la plaqua au mur, en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Èva arqua un sourcil et lui jeta à la figure :

- Bien, maintenant que vous m'avez attrapée, qu'allez-vous faire? Me _mordre_?

Elle avait fait bien attention de mettre l'accent sur ce dernier mot. Elle voulait une explication et il était plus que temps. Même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle n'était pas tellement en position de négocier pour l'instant.

Mais, au diable ces considérations, elle voulait comprendre et, étrangement, elle se sentait plutôt provocatrice.

- Ne jouez pas les impertinentes avec moi, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire! siffla son interlocuteur de plus en plus près de son visage.

- Justement, c'est exactement ce que j'aimerais savoir! Mais lâchez-moi à la fin!

Rogue eut un air moqueur. Cette jeune femme ne savait décidément pas ce qu'elle voulait : des réponses ou lui imposé sa volonté.

Quelqu'un toussota, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre la conversation des deux antagonistes qui semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore brillaient de cette lueur particulière dont il était le seul à avoir le secret.

« Vieux sénile », pensa Severus en libérant la jeune femme qui se massa les poignets. Cet homme était plus fort qu'il ne semblait le réaliser.

- Eh bien, Severus, on dirait que vous avez retrouvé notre invitée, dit le directeur en souriant à la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent et il lança son fameux regard « made in Rogue » au directeur qui l'avait interrompu.

Si seulement Lupin, qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Dumbledore, n'était pas allé chercher le vieux directeur, Severus aurait eu tout le loisir de faire comprendre _ses_ règles à cette petite effrontée.

« Ce n'est que partie remise! », pensa alors l'homme aux yeux charbonneux.

- Oui, bien, _l'invitée_ aimerait bien savoir pourquoi on veut la retenir prisonnière! cingla Èva, en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous l'assure, mademoiselle. Mais si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau, nous aurons tout le loisir d'en discuter.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore ouvrit la marche en direction de son cabinet de travail. Remus fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Èva pour l'encourager à emboîter le pas au directeur. Ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur, aux côtés du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Finalement, Rogue fermait la marche d'un air renfrogné.

Arriver devant une statue en forme de gargouille, le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs murmura quelque chose qu'Èva crut comprendre comme étant « Chocogrenouille ». Puis, la statue fit un pas sur le côté, découvrant une entrée. Décidément, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de choses à se faire expliquer!

Les quatre acolytes grimpèrent sur un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même, les amenant à l'étage supérieur, comme le ferait un escalier roulant Moldu.

En passant la lourde porte de chêne du bureau, Èva découvrit un attirail impressionnant d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres. Plusieurs brillaient, tournoyaient ou émettaient même un léger sifflement.

Mais, ce qui fascina littéralement Èva, fut le Phénix appartenant sans nul doute au directeur.

Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, elle demanda :

- C'est bien ce que je pense?

- Si vous pensez à un Phénix, Fumseck en est effectivement un, répondit l'homme à la longue barbe blanche en lançant un regard affectueux à l'oiseau mythique.

Ce dernier émit un roucoulement mélodieux avant d'ébouriffer son plumage et de plonger son bec dans les plumes couleur feu et or de son dos, signe qu'une petite sieste s'imposait.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Mademoiselle, je crois qu'une discussion est nécessaire, intervint le vieil homme qui avait déjà pris place derrière son bureau.

Èva dut prendre place sur le seul siège disponible, soit celui entre Rogue et Lupin. Ainsi entourée, elle se sentit à moitié paniquée et à moitié rassurée.

Le Phénix avait calmé l'humeur plutôt provocatrice de la jeune femme. Elle fut donc plus disposée à écouter lorsque le vieil homme aux yeux bleu ciel prit la parole.

- Voulez-vous un peu de thé? demanda-t-il aux trois personnes en face de lui.

Lupin et Èva acceptèrent et Rogue refusa la proposition d'un grognement impatient. Décidément, cet homme était plutôt désagréable et fort peu courtois, pensa la brunette.

Après une gorgée de thé à la cannelle (le préféré d'Èva, pensa cette dernière), le vieil homme enchaîna :

- Bien. Vous vous demandez sans doute où vous vous trouvez, Mademoiselle.

Èva arqua un sourcil.

« Je croyais que c'était tout de même évident! », ne put s'empêcher de penser Èva, en roulant les yeux.

Dumbledore la fixait droit dans les yeux et il eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Èva.

- Pour répondre à vos interrogations, je dois vous annoncer que vous vous trouvez actuellement à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et j'en suis le directeur. Les professeurs Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin ici présents enseignent respectivement les potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh là, une minute. Sorcellerie, potions, Forces du Mal? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça? intervint Èva, agacée.

- J'ai bien peur que non, très chère. Le monde de la magie et le monde des Moldus, les personnes qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme vous, ne se mélangent généralement pas. C'est pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au courant de notre existence avant ce malencontreux évènement, expliqua Dumbledore, en jetant un regard au professeur de potions.

- Tiens, parlant de cet évènement, j'aimerais bien une explication, dit Èva en se tournant elle aussi vers Rogue.

Ainsi, elle faisait diversion, ne voulant pas aborder un sujet qu'elle considérait d'emblée comme risible. De la magie! Et puis quoi encore? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait encore douze ans?

Rogue, de son côté, évita soigneusement de croiser le regard accusateur de la jeune femme. Il l'ignora même très bien, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter encore plus la jeune femme.

- À vrai dire, je crois que nous ne pouvons vous fournir qu'une demi-réponse pour l'instant, se désola Dumbledore.

- Dites plutôt que vous ne _voulez_ pas me donner une réponse franche! répliqua Èva, de nouveau à cran.

- Non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, intervint le dénommé Remus Lupin. Nous ne savons pas exactement la raison qui a poussé Severus à vous attaquer, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne le découvrions, finit le lycanthrope avec un sourire avenant.

Èva ne put que soupirer. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

- D'accord! capitula la jeune femme. Que pouvez-vous me dire pour l'instant alors?

- Eh bien, je présume que vous aviez deviné que Severus était un vampire. À vrai dire, il ne l'est qu'à moitié, et ce, de naissance.

Rogue se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le rire franc de la jeune femme résonner dans le vaste bureau.

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce qui vous fait rire? dit le professeur de potions sur un ton doucereux des plus menaçant.

Èva se calma un peu, mais était toujours prise de soubresauts.

- Oh, pardon, peut-être que je ne devrais pas me moquer de votre soi-disant… condition, dit la jeune femme avait d'être à nouveau prise d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Pour une raison inconnue, Severus se sentit blessé par la remarque sarcastique de la jeune femme. Et il réagit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour se protéger : il attaqua avant d'être attaqué.

- Je vous interdis, petite sotte. Peut-être vous croyez-vous supérieure? Eh bien, détrompez-vous, car dans à peine quelques heures, vous serez exactement comme moi!

La jeune femme s'arrêta nette de rire. Rogue eut un sourire victorieux : il avait touché un point sensible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

- Jeunes gens, calmez-vous, je vous prie, intervint Dumbledore.

Èva lança un regard plein de détresse à Remus, dans l'espoir qu'il réponde à son interrogation.

Ce dernier se leva et dit :

- Bien, je crois qu'il serait temps pour notre invitée de retourner à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'apprécierait pas si on la lui rendait en état de choc.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Èva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à se lever et à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit à contrecoeur.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Èva Jenkins.

Remus tourna son regard d'or en fusion vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Eh bien, enchanter mademoiselle Jenkins.

Ce qu'Èva ignorait, c'était que le cœur d'un autre homme dans leur petit groupe avait fait un bond en entendant son nom.

« Un prénom si mélodieux », pensa-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement d'avoir pensé cela et de se renfrogner.

Le quatuor quitta finalement le bureau du directeur. Èva se complaisait dans son mutisme. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait voulu insinuer le supposé vampire!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Elle lança un regard de reproches à Èva.

- Et vous, je vous interdis de refaire une telle chose : vous êtes en convalescence ma petite mademoiselle!

Èva baissa la tête, se sentant coupable d'avoir inquiété la gentille infirmière.

- Convalescente? Et quoi encore! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez poursuivie à travers cette foutue école! siffla Rogue.

Lupin et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard complice. Décidément, Èva allait rendre Severus complètement dingue!

- Ah oui et à qui la faute? rétorqua madame Pomfresh, tenant toujours rancœur à Severus. Si vous vous étiez retenu de la mordre, aussi!

- Quoi? coupa Èva. Vous aussi vous croyez à ces histoires rocambolesques de vampire? dit-elle, pensant qu'une femme de science comme elle ne croirait pas ces inepties.

- Oh, ma petite, murmura l'infirmière en lançant à Èva un regard plein de pitié. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais il faudra vous y faire. Après tout, le processus de transformation n'est pas réversible.

Transformation? C'était donc ce qu'avait voulu insinuer Rogue tout à l'heure!

Cette information fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et la jeune femme s'évanouit.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais heurté le sol : les réflexes de Severus avaient pris le dessus et il avait attrapé la jeune femme au moment même où ses genoux l'avaient lâchée.


	3. Chapitre 3: La transformation

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Promis, Èva ne va pas s'évanouir à chaque fin de chapitre! lol Je tiens juste à rappeler que c'est ma première fic, donc je n'avais pas nécessairement les meilleures idées! ' Mais je trouve tout de même la fin de ce chapitre-ci assez loufoque:P Les vrais ennuis commencent!

Bisous bisous!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La transformation**_

_Des yeux rouges la suivaient partout. Elle pouvait fuir aussi loin qu'elle le voulait, ils étaient toujours là à l'observer, la guetter, la poursuivre._

_La jeune femme était en sueurs, elle courait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se cachait derrière chaque objet qu'elle rencontrait ou se terrait dans l'ombre de bâtiments présents sur son chemin... mais elle savait que c'était inutile : il était toujours là._

_Lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à affronter ces yeux qui la terrorisaient, une voix retentit :_

_« Suis-moi. Aller, viens. Tu vas voir, c'est agréable! »_

_Elle connaissait cette voix grave, mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à identifier à qui elle appartenait._

_Au même moment, une silhouette massive drapée de noir apparut au loin et se dirigea lentement vers elle._

_Lorsque la silhouette fut assez près, la jeune femme la reconnut._

_« Severus? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi, mon amour. Viens avec moi, je vais faire ton initiation. »_

_Avant qu'elle ne lui pose une question ou refuse tout simplement, l'homme ténébreux lui prit les mains et le décor sembla tourner tout autour d'eux._

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle où une femme d'âge moyen se promenait sous le clair de lune._

_Severus fondit sur elle et la jeune femme entendit distinctement les canines du vampire transpercer la peau de l'inconnue alors que cette dernière hurlait._

_Alors qu'elle assistait à cette scène, impuissante, la jeune femme vit des flashs d'images traverser son esprit. Elle voyait la femme que Severus était en train de mordre avec deux jeunes enfants dans un parc. Puis cette même femme à son mariage. Et, finalement, l'inconnue, tenant un bébé dans ces bras, assise aux côtés d'une dame âgée: trois générations de femmes d'une même famille posaient au cours d'une réunion de famille._

_La tête de la jeune femme l'élançait dangereusement. Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien faire. Seulement, elle était pétrifiée : elle était incapable d'empêcher l'homme d'agir._

_La jeune femme ne voulait plus voir ces images, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le vampire aspirait la vie du personnage central de ces souvenirs heureux._

_Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sang, Severus releva la tête et lança à la jeune femme toujours médusée :_

_« À ton tour, amour. »_

-** NOOOOOOOON!**

Èva se redressa dans son lit. Elle était tout en sueurs et se sentait nauséeuse.

Après de nombreuses secondes, une faible lumière, semblable à une lampe de poche, apparut un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que son porteur s'approchait.

Èva finit par reconnaître la vieille infirmière. Cette dernière avait les yeux encore empreints de sommeil et elle portait une longue chemise de nuit à motifs de fleurs aux couleurs pastel.

Puis Èva vit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une lampe de poche, au départ, émanait en fait du petit bâton de la vieille femme.

Elle se rappela alors ce que le directeur lui avait dit la veille à propos du monde magique, de Rogue et de sa condition de vampire. Elle se rappela aussi sa transformation imminente et le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, même s'il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar, à son avis.

À cette dernière pensée, la jeune femme sauta en bas de son lit.

- Non, il n'est pas question que je fasse ça. Ni vous, ni lui ne m'y forcerez, c'est bien compris? dit Èva, au bord de la crise de larmes.

Avant que l'infirmière n'ait le temps de prononcer des paroles réconfortantes à la jeune femme paniquée, Severus Rogue entra en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie.

Èva constata qu'il était habillé. Pourquoi avait-il pris le temps d'enfiler une de ces robes? D'ailleurs, quelle habitude idiote était-ce donc que de porter une robe? Voilà au moins une chose qu'Èva avait pu remarquée en regardant le peu de sorciers et de sorcières qu'elle connaissait.

Elle secoua la tête et revint à ses premières pensées : mais que faisait Severus Rogue à l'infirmerie au beau milieu de la nuit?

Ce fut madame Pomfresh qui articula l'interrogation à voix haute.

- Posez plutôt la question à cette petite écervelée! répondit l'homme en pointant Èva.

- Je vous demande pardon?! Je viens à peine de me réveiller.

- Justement… Rappelez-vous votre rêve, juste avant de vous réveiller, murmura Rogue, en plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes rougeoyantes.

Èva porta sa main à sa bouche. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait capté des images de son rêve? Ou peut-être qu'il y avait assisté du début à la fin!

Étaient-ils donc connectés l'un à l'autre?

- Madame Pomfresh, j'aimerais administrer une potion Inhibitrice à miss Jenkins. Je ne désire _vraiment pas_ partager ses rêves toutes les nuits! articula Rogue en lançant un regard assassin à Èva.

Alors, c'était donc vrai : ils étaient reliés… d'une certaine façon, du moins! Èva déglutit avec difficulté. Dans ce cas, il avait pu voir son rêve, ce qui était plutôt gênant.

Une pensée refit alors surface dans la mémoire de la jeune femme : la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les donjons et qu'elle avait su par elle ne savait quel moyen qu'elle était bien dans les donjons du château, c'était sans doute aussi grâce à cette étrange connexion.

Se pouvait-il que, en la mordant, Severus lui ait aussi transmis une partie de sa mémoire? Ou peut-être que la jeune femme avait regardé trop de films…

Mais, pour l'instant, Èva se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce mauvais pas plutôt embarrassant, elle s'interrogerait sur ce lien mental plus tard.

- Mais qui vous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait subir votre rêve? objecta Èva, avec un air de défi.

- Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête! Il est vrai que vous en connaissez beaucoup plus que moi sur la magie, ironisa l'homme aux cheveux gras.

- Je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui aie osé dire « mon amour »!

Èva ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, réalisant que, par cette unique phrase, elle venait d'accepter l'existence du monde magique et de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait, l'infirmière encore somnolente préféra retourner à son lit et laisser ces deux-là s'arranger entre eux. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas des adultes civilisés? Mettant de côté le léger doute qui avait fait son apparition dans son esprit, la vieille femme tourna les talons et sortit.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas _ma_ faute si vous transposez _vos_ désirs dans vos rêves! répliqua Rogue en se dirigeant vers le bureau de madame Pomfresh pour y trouver les ingrédients pour sa potion Inhibitrice.

- Laissez-moi donc vous rafraîchir la mémoire : le soir où vous m'avez agressée, je crois pourtant me rappeler que c'est _vous_ qui m'avez embrassée.

Au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait déposé dans le cou de la jeune femme avant de la mordre et d'aspirer sa vie à travers son sang, Rogue frissonna.

Il se retourna vers elle et la pointa d'un air accusateur, en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment vous m'avez ensorcelée ce soir-là, mais sachez que je vais rapidement le découvrir. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous avoir sur les bras jusqu'à la fin des temps! répliqua Severus sur un ton glacial.

- Bien! Vous n'avez aucune envie de me voir et c'est tout à fait réciproque, alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je resterais ici! répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle était restée parfaitement stoïque face à la tentative corporelle d'intimidation de Rogue.

« De toute façon, je ne fais pas partie de ce monde absurde », pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui dit que, maintenant, elle était indissociable de cet univers qu'elle s'évertuait à nier.

Balayant ses pensées d'un geste de la main plus symbolique qu'utile, Èva prit la direction de la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'évertua à trouver la porte principale.

« Une bonne chose de faite! », pensa le professeur.

Pourtant, son corps refusait de reprendre le chemin des cachots.

Pendant que le Serpentard tentait de raisonner son corps, Èva avait fini par trouver les imposantes portes du hall d'entrée, avec trop de facilité, cependant, pour que ce soit normal pour une personne qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce lieu.

Èva poussa néanmoins une des portes et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Elle inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Cela la revigora et lui fit beaucoup de bien, surtout après s'être réveillée en nage et après son altercation avec l'homme odieux et froid qu'était Severus Rogue.

Èva finit par emprunter le chemin menant aux grilles du majestueux château.

Elle frissonna en réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit semblable à celle de madame Pomfresh. Qui lui avait donc mis ce pyjama? Il ou elle l'avait-il fait par magie?

Elle frissonna à nouveau et préféra ne plus y penser avant de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. De toute façon, elle trouverait bien un endroit où elle pourrait se réchauffer en chemin.

Alors qu'elle allait pousser les grilles délimitant la frontière du terrain entourant le château, Èva fut projetée en arrière.

Furieuse, elle se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui faire ça.

« Lui, qui d'autre! », pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire.

Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc retenue?

Elle allait tenter de sortir à nouveau, lorsqu'une brusque douleur lui déchira le ventre. Sous le coup de la souffrance, la jeune femme se plia en deux.

« Oh mon Dieu, faites cesser cette douleur! », pensa-t-elle de toutes ces forces.

- Èva!

La jeune femme se retourna tant bien que mal lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom.

Cependant, ce qu'elle vit ne l'enchanta guère : Severus Rogue arrivait à grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour qu'elle puisse distinguer ses yeux devenus rouge sang, la douleur dans l'estomac de la jeune femme s'estompa, laissant place à une grande faim.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Rogue. Vos yeux sont en train de devenir rouges, vous êtes en pleine transformation. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Il n'en est pas question! Laissez-moi en paix, dit la jeune femme en tentant de s'éloigner de l'homme de tous ses tourments.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et dit :

- Bien sûr, pour que vous alliez mordre tout ce qui aurait le malheur de vous tombez sous la dent!

Èva fixa la main du professeur sur son bras nu. Elle avait la chair de poule à ce contact.

Elle releva les yeux vers ceux rouge foncé de son procréateur. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait le ventre.

« Mordre tout ce qui me tomberait sous la dent… », pensa la jeune femme.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Elle se mit à humer l'air.

Severus sut qu'elle allait se mettre à chasser. Il fit un mouvement pour la retenir, mais, après un dernier sourire victorieux, Èva disparut avec un léger « pop », laissant derrière elle une trace de fumée noire.

Severus jura contre l'aptitude des vampires à se téléporter d'un lieu à un autre. Le professeur savait que la jeune femme avait senti le sang chaud non loin de là et il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable et ne morde des innocents. Des innocents…

« Dire qu'il y a un peu plus de seize ans, une telle considération m'aurait réjouie! », pensa sarcastiquement l'ancien Mangemort.

Il finit néanmoins par secouer la tête. Le vampire ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et ouvrit ses sens pour retrouver la trace de la jeune vampire qu'il avait engendrée.

Par ce processus, Severus voyait toutes les âmes qui vivaient à quelques kilomètres à la ronde comme s'il était dans un rêve. Les formes étaient floues au départ, comme bordées d'un nuage blanc, mais elles devenaient claires s'il se concentrait sur l'une d'elles en particulier.

Rogue sentit clairement la présence des quelques professeurs et du directeur de Poudlard qui étaient profondément endormis dans le château. Toutefois, il ne sentit pas celle de la jeune vampire, alors il projeta son esprit un peu plus loin.

Il se rendit ainsi jusqu'au village de Pré-Au-Lard, où il découvrit des sorciers et des sorcières s'attardant dans des bars encore ouverts à cette heure tardive.

Puis, il finit par localiser la présence de celle qu'il recherchait. Il se concentra sur elle et il put distinguer son aura qui avait tourné au rouge.

Lorsque sa silhouette devint claire, Severus constata avec étonnement que la jeune femme avait dévalisé un magasin de vêtements gothiques.

Elle portait maintenant un corset noir lacé à l'avant par un long cordon bourgogne et un pantalon de cuir, noir lui aussi, qui ressemblait à une deuxième peau sur elle. Le pantalon était serré au niveau des cuisses et devenait évasé au niveau des mollets, pour ainsi cacher la paire de bottes que la jeune vampire avait enfilées.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était terriblement sexy dans cet accoutrement, surtout avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui étaient libres et flottaient au vent et ses yeux assortis au cordon bourgogne.

Un détail qui lui avait d'abord échappé, dû à sa contemplation de la jeune femme, lui sauta tout à coup au visage lorsqu'il revint à la réalité après s'être giflé mentalement : Èva avait identifié sa première victime, un homme bedonnant complètement ivre qui titubait dans une ruelle.

Sans plus attendre, le professeur traversa les grilles de l'école et transplana auprès de la jeune femme. Rogue préférait ce moyen de transport, qui utilisait beaucoup moins d'énergie que la téléportation possible grâce aux pouvoirs vampiriques.

Èva avait remarqué la présence de son procréateur, mais elle resta concentrée sur son objectif. Peut-être que Severus serait fier d'elle si elle réussissait parfaitement sa première prise.

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui demanda pourquoi elle voudrait que Rogue soit fier d'elle, mais elle l'écarta d'un battement de cils.

Avant qu'Èva ne saute au cou de cet inconnu bedonnant, l'homme aux cheveux couleur charbon plaqua la jeune vampire au mur de pierres grâce auquel elle se cachait aux yeux de sa victime.

Interloquée, Èva le regarda scandaliser en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lâchez-moi, avant que je ne le perde de vue! murmura-t-elle.

- C'est bien mon intention, répliqua le sorcier qui la tenait immobile.

S'il ne l'avait pas retenu par les poignets, Èva l'aurait giflé. Comment osait-il l'arrêter, alors qu'elle était si proche du but? Il aurait dû l'encourager, il aurait dû vouloir qu'elle devienne une vampire à part entière!

En regardant les yeux étranges de Severus, qui oscillaient entre le noir et le rouge, Èva se demanda si elle l'avait déçu. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de laisser partir cette douloureuse sensation qui la déchirait maintenant jusqu'aux entrailles.

Prenant ce geste pour un signe que la jeune femme se calmait, Rogue relâcha son emprise. Cependant, il n'allait pas tarder à regretter son geste. En effet, Èva sentit la colère s'insinuer doucement en elle : pourquoi cet homme, qui était pratiquement un étranger, lui faisait-il autant de mal? Et ce, simplement avec une phrase des plus anodines, pourtant!

Lorsque Èva rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour lancer un regard meurtrier à l'homme en face d'elle. Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, la jeune femme le propulsa loin d'elle.

Propulsé était bien le mot. En effet, avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Èva avait envoyé Severus valsé à deux mètres d'elle.

Grâce à ses réflexes surhumains, Rogue avait au moins réussi à se retourner et avait atterri, accroupis, dos à la jeune vampire.

Le temps qu'il se retourne, la jeune femme avait eu largement le temps de parcourir la distance qui les séparait.

Severus eut tout juste le temps de se coucher sur le dos, de mettre un pied au niveau de l'estomac d'Èva et de la faire basculer par-dessus lui.

Èva retomba lourdement sur le dos, à quelques centimètres de la tête du professeur de potions. Elle se retourna vivement et férocement vers celui qui avait osé lui faire cela. Son geste avait eu pour effet d'exacerber la fureur de la vampire.

- Vous allez le regretter, je vous le promets, vociféra-t-elle.

Severus arqua un sourcil en se redressant. Un sourire tout juste perceptible par la jeune femme apparut sur ses lèvres et il murmura, provocateur :

- Je veux bien voir cela…

Èva plissa les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes ardentes et elle s'élança vers cet homme qui l'énervait au plus au point.

Un véritable combat s'engagea alors. Hors d'elle, la jeune femme tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre Severus, de lui faire mal comme lui la faisait souffrir. Mais ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait se battre, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus la vampire. Il se baissait pour éviter un coup, contrecarrait ses attaques et il lui assena même un coup à l'estomac.

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Elle chercha son air quelques minutes.

De sa position, Severus l'observait, essayant de déterminer si elle se calmait ou si elle allait reprendre la bataille là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Nom de Dieu de merde! Ce qu'il peut être fort. Il ne se rend donc pas compte à quel point ça peut faire mal? » se dit Èva alors que sa respiration reprenait tranquillement son rythme normal.

Elle observa l'homme qui se tenait à bonne distance d'elle et se félicita d'avoir troqué sa ridicule chemise de nuit pour des vêtements plus souples et confortables.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt contente de son choix, surtout lorsqu'elle avait perçu quelques brides des pensées de l'homme ténébreux qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Un instant, elle pensa reprendre la guerre qu'elle avait déclenchée, mais en repensant au coup qu'il lui avait porté, elle se dit que ce ne serait pas très prudent. Même si, elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait!

Voyant qu'elle semblait avoir capitulé, Rogue intervint :

- Bien, je vais vous ramener au château maintenant. Je crois qu'une potion Calmante vous sera des plus bénéfiques, conclut-il en massant son avant-bras, qui avait arrêté bon nombre de coups.

- Oh, vous et vos potions! Je suis sûre vous allez essayer de m'empoisonner un de ces jours, cingla-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Avec un grognement, le maître des potions s'approcha d'elle. Précautionneusement, en surveillant le moindre signe avant-coureur d'une quelconque violence, il la prit par les mains.

Comme dans le rêve qu'avait fait Èva, le décor se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent immobilisés, la jeune femme se dépêcha de s'éloigner le plus qu'elle put de Rogue, sentant la panique s'emparer d'elle.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ma vieille. », tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. « Il t'a même empêchée de mordre quelqu'un, alors relaxe! »

Au moment où, d'un geste de baguette magique, Severus alluma les torches, Èva réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la réserve personnelle d'ingrédients du maître des potions, comme lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie le premier jour.

« Décidément, je tourne en rond! C'est pathétique. », se dit-elle.

Lorsque Rogue eut fini de rassembler les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, il ordonna à Èva de le suivre.

- Je ne suis pas votre petit toutou, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, mais obtempérant, malgré tout.

Rogue n'était décidément pas très doué pour les relations sociales harmonieuses. Comme si lui donner des ordres était une façon de faire civilisée! À ce moment, Èva se dit qu'elle regrettait les manières douces et polies de Remus.

Severus lui lança un regard blessé, que la jeune femme ne vit pas, avant de se renfrogner encore plus, si la chose était possible.

Arriver devant une lourde porte de chêne, Rogue murmura quelques incantations que la jeune femme supposa être des contre sorts, avant de l'ouvrir.

Lire des romans avait au moins ça de bon que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas totalement perdue dans ce monde de science-fiction aux yeux de la brunette.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Rogue éclaira la pièce de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour la réserve d'ingrédients.

- Assoyez-vous, ce ne sera pas très long, ordonna-t-il en désignant un divan à l'aspect invitant.

- J'ai faim, répliqua Èva pour toute réponse, en prenant place sur le canapé.

Severus mit un chaudron au-dessus d'un feu qu'il venait d'allumer d'un coup de baguette, avant de répondre à l'affirmation de la jeune femme, même si cette dernière n'avait pas dit cela pour provoquer une réaction de la part du professeur :

- La première fois est toujours la pire. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortie, tout de même. Et vous parviendrez à vous contrôler à l'avenir, comme je l'ai fait.

- Sauf une fois, rétorqua Èva d'un murmure à peine audible.

Rogue accéléra son rythme de travail. Il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait des faiblesses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle cette fois-là en particulier et il fallait qu'il le fasse rapidement!

Èva regardait le maître par excellence dans l'art de la concoction des potions s'évertuer à finir celle-ci le plus rapidement possible.

Pour aller plus vite, Rogue faisait venir les ingrédients à lui en les faisant léviter jusqu'à la table de travail qu'il avait fait apparaître près de la cheminée. Il jetait rapidement les ingrédients coupés ou broyés dans la potion, ce qui avait pour effet de faire apparaître de petites étincelles semblables à des feux d'artifice au-dessus du chaudron.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ce monde, malgré tout.

Elle grogna lorsque son estomac se tordit, lui signifiant clairement qu'il voulait être nourri. Elle sentait une nouvelle fois l'emprise de son instinct. Ce dernier voulait reprendre le dessus. Pour l'en empêcher, Èva porta son attention sur la première chose qu'elle vit : les mains de Severus.

Elles étaient larges et semblaient rêches, mais, comme pour ses cheveux, Èva se doutait que leur aspect était trompeur.

À ce souvenir, la jeune vampire rougit, mais ne délaissa pas sa contemplation, car elle devait absolument se concentrer sur quelque chose pour tromper son instinct.

Elle reprit donc son observation. Les mains de Rogue semblaient savoir exactement ce qu'elles devaient faire. Elles coupaient ou broyaient habilement chaque composant, avant de le porter gracieusement au chaudron, d'où s'échappaient maintenant de gros bouillons.

Èva suivit le chemin que prit l'une des mains du professeur. Elle se dirigeait vers une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant les yeux de l'homme. Elle fit rapidement passer la mèche derrière l'oreille de Severus, permettant ainsi à Èva d'avoir une vue dégagée du visage sévère et concentré de Rogue.

Elle se mit donc à épier son profil. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué au début. Cela donnait au professeur un air terriblement viril.

Èva se mit à remonter la ligne de la mâchoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la bouche fine et pincée par la concentration. Ces lèvres d'où sortaient des mots si acerbes et démesurément puissants. Èva était persuadée que cette bouche pouvait aussi murmurer de douces paroles… ou bien pire encore!

La brunette réalisa tout à coup que Severus la fixait, un air indéchiffrable affiché sur ce visage qu'elle s'amusait à détailler à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Rogue remarqua que les yeux de la jeune vampire brillaient d'une lueur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas, mettre de nom.

Voulant à tout prix briser cet étrange échange dans lequel ils se complaisaient, Rogue dit :

- Votre potion sera prête dans quelques instants.

Èva papillonna des yeux, comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve. Elle détourna ses yeux encore rougeâtres, gênée.

« Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur ce foutu lien mental! Cette école doit bien avoir une bibliothèque… », pensa-t-elle.

À cette idée, la jeune femme sourit : une bibliothèque était tout à fait son milieu et il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une mine d'or d'informations sur la magie.

- Tenez, buvez ça, l'interrompit Rogue en lui tendant un gobelet.

Èva renifla le liquide bleuâtre. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que la potion sentait la cannelle, sa saveur préférée. Èva ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était voulu ou si la potion avait cet arôme par pur hasard.

Elle prit une longue gorgée de potion, sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus.

La jeune vampire fronça les sourcils en sentant sa gorge en feu. Était-ce normal?

Alors qu'elle allait faire part de ce détail à l'expert sur la question, Èva s'effondra au sol. Le reste de sa potion se déversa près d'elle.

Pliée en deux par la douleur dans son estomac, la jeune femme fut prise de spasmes.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une réaction normale pensa-t-elle en voyant l'air inquiet de Severus qui s'était penché sur son corps secouer par des décharges douloureuses.

- Faites cesser… C'est atroce! réussit-elle à articuler, avant de crisper la mâchoire pour retenir un cri de douleur.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix inquiète de Severus lui demandé :

- Êtes-vous allergique à l'ail?

« Espèce d'idiot! », fut la dernière pensée de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un état semi-comateux.

* * *

Vous allez pas me lancer des pierres, hein? Une petite review pour me rassurer:P 


	4. Chapitre 4: La perte

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Il y a vraiment des jours ou je me dis que j'ai un style déplorable! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : La perte**_

Èva se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle hésitait entre malade et confortable.

Lorsqu'elle voulut s'étirer, elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée en cuillère avec quelqu'un. Elle baissa les yeux vers la main qui l'enlaçait par la taille.

Définitivement, c'était une main d'homme.

Èva se retourna vers l'homme appuyé contre son dos avec un regard affectueux en disant :

- Michael, quand j'ai dit que je te voulais en un seul morceau, je ne voulais pas dire en un morceau avec moi. Que je sache, tu n'es pas mon frère siamois! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Mais Èva se figea lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux charbonneux encore endormis qui n'étaient définitivement pas ceux bleu foncé de son frère aîné.

Le cœur de Severus avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait croisé ce regard rempli d'affection qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en réalisant cruellement qu'il ne lui était pas destiné, tout comme ces paroles joyeuses.

- Michael?

Èva s'éloigna du professeur pour briser ce contact physique qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

Les yeux de nouveau bleus de la jeune femme se brouillèrent.

Elle s'assit dans le grand lit. Elle replia les jambes vers elle, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle prit une longue inspiration entrecoupée de sanglots refoulés.

- C'est mon frère… murmura Èva en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Dieu qu'il me manque! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Tout est de ma faute… comme toujours », pensa-t-il amèrement.

La brunette se retourna vivement vers Rogue. Ce dernier vit que ses yeux étaient voilés d'un film de larmes.

Èva cligna rapidement des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Oh mon Dieu, ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie? Trois ou quatre jours? Seigneur, il doit être terriblement inquiet! débita la jeune femme sur un ton affolé.

Rogue s'était redressé lui aussi. Il voulait prendre Èva dans ses bras et la réconforter, mais il hésitait. Elle ne le laisserait sans doute pas faire, elle le repousserait et cela ne ferait qu'empirer leur relation déjà conflictuelle.

Lorsque Severus s'était assis près d'elle, Èva avait remarqué qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon en lieu et place de pyjama. Elle se mit alors à détailler lentement son torse.

Il était plutôt musclé et avait la peau blême de quelqu'un qui ne voyait pratiquement jamais la lumière du soleil.

« Pas étonnant quand on vit dans un cachot », pensa la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage.

Puis elle remarqua quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tatouage sur son avant-bras. Elle tendit la main pour aller effleurer le dessin, essayant de distinguer ce qu'il représentait.

Severus était tellement concentré à épier chaque expression du visage d'Èva, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était en train de le juger, physiquement du moins, qu'il ne vit pas son geste tout de suite.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fronça légèrement les sourcils qu'il suivit son regard… jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres.

Quel imbécile il pouvait être des fois : laisser cette satanée Marque à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un choc supplémentaire.

Il s'empressa donc de cacher son avant-bras sous le drap.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna-t-elle.

- Vous êtes trop curieuse, cingla-t-il pour la dissuader de poser davantage de questions. Il y a des choses qui ne vous regardent pas.

La jeune femme se rembrunit. Elle était vulnérable pour l'instant et elle s'était permis de baisser sa garde. Et la première chose que cet odieux personnage trouvait à faire était de l'attaquer! Elle regrettait maintenant amèrement d'avoir accordé un peu de confiance à Rogue.

Elle se dépêtra des couvertures et se leva rapidement.

Trop rapidement. La jeune femme sentit sa tête tournée dangereusement et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Severus la rattrapa et la brunette se retrouva plaquée à son torse. Son corps était tiède et Èva se permit d'appuyer son front sur sa poitrine un instant, permettant ainsi à son propre corps de retrouver son centre de gravité et à son esprit de remettre les objets autour d'elle dans le bon sens.

Èva entendait le cœur de Rogue battre à un rythme effréné.

« Est-ce à cause de moi? », pensa-t-elle, confuse.

Elle releva les yeux vers son visage et elle vit son air troublé. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, le professeur de potions avait remis son masque d'indifférence.

Il remit la jeune femme sur ses pieds et lui demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

Honnêtement, Èva devait avouer qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle se sentait plus nauséeuse que jamais, sa tête lui tournait et tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de dormir.

La jeune femme eut alors une illumination : l'ail!

Elle posa un regard plein de rancœur sur le professeur :

- Et ça se dit _maître_ des potions, tsss, dit-elle en secouant lentement la tête.

Rogue prit l'air le plus snob qu'il possédait.

- Je connais parfaitement les potions, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Par contre, je ne suis pas devin. Je ne pouvais donc pas deviner que vous ne nous aviez pas précisé vos allergies alimentaires.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, habituellement je donne mon curriculum vitae à tous les vampires qui me mordent pour ne pas qu'ils m'empoisonnent, fit-elle, sarcastique.

Rogue grogna, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un vieux chien asocial, pensa la jeune femme.

- Bien, puisque vous n'avez aucune confiance en mes capacités, je vais vous confier avec plaisir aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. De toute façon, j'ai des cours à préparer, car j'ai des responsabilités, _moi_.

Et vlan!

Une douloureuse gifle retentit sur la joue de Severus. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire perdre à Èva le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver.

Rogue l'agrippa fermement par les bras, la serrant sans doute un peu trop fort. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était pour la remettre d'aplomb sur ses pieds ou pour la punir de son comportement.

Réalisant son geste, le professeur la poussa brusquement sur le lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour enfiler une robe.

Èva se redressa sur le lit et hurla, pleine de hargne :

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, comment vous permettez-vous de dire de telles horreurs! Sachez que moi aussi j'ai des responsabilités : j'étais étudiante avant que vous ne m'enleviez violemment à mon monde. Et j'avais aussi un travail et… une famille.

À ces derniers mots, la voix de la jeune femme se cassa et ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau.

Rogue marmonna un vague « pleurnicheuse » et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il l'emmena vers la porte.

Lorsque le professeur la tira par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte, la jeune femme se sentit attirée vers Rogue. Cette sensation s'apparentait à celle qu'elle avait ressentie la veille, lorsqu'elle avait voulu sortir des limites du château. Bien que sa première expérience ait été plus violente que celle-ci, Èva était pratiquement persuadée qu'il s'agissait du même phénomène.

Était-ce simplement parce que sa tête l'élançait et qu'elle n'avait plus les idées claires ou y avait-il plus qu'un simple lien mental entre les deux vampires.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie aussi rapidement que la jeune femme malade le lui permettait, Rogue l'interrompit dans ses interrogations:

- C'est une barrière magique. Vous ne pouvez pas vous éloigner de moi ou, du moins, vous devez rester à une distance raisonnable. Cela me permet d'avoir un certain contrôle sur la vampire immature que vous êtes.

- Vous voulez bien me dire de quoi vous parlez?! répondit Èva, franchement agacée.

- De la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pu quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard hier soir.

Èva prit un air scandalisé.

- Sortez de ma tête, je ne vous le permets pas!

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre permission. Pour l'instant, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder un œil sur vous… Il lui lança un regard, voulant constater sa réaction. Et ce, en permanence…

Èva s'arrêta et libéra son bras de la poigne de fer du professeur de potions.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou! Et de toute façon, vous ne m'aurez plus à votre _charge_, car je quitte ce château de malheur à l'instant même!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Èva pris appuie sur le mur de pierres et le longea en direction de ce qu'elle espérait être le grand hall.

- Soit, gaspillez le peu d'énergie que vous avez. De toute façon, vous n'arriverez même pas aux grilles du château, répliqua Rogue sur un ton désinvolte.

« Foutue laisse magique. », pensa amèrement la jeune femme.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Severus Rogue serait sans nul doute mort au moment même où Èva avait tourné son regard bleu vers lui.

- Bien, je vois que le bon sens vous a rejoint. Nous pouvons donc continuer, dit Rogue en désignant le corridor à la jeune femme en colère.

Èva bouillait de rage. Elle avait envie de sauter à la gorge de ce tyran. De le griffer et même de l'étrangler. Si seulement son état le lui permettait, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire payer son intrusion dans ses pensées et son air détaché, comme si entrer dans son esprit était la chose la plus banale.

C'est donc écumant de rage qu'Èva dû ravaler son peu d'amour propre pour accepter la main secourable que Rogue lui présentait, ce dernier ayant constaté que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à marcher droit et qu'elle semblait même sur le point de s'effondrer au sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Èva avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant trois jours dans le désert du Sahara. Elle était exténuée, elle avait aussi chaud que dans un fourneau et avait une terrible envie d'être malade.

Du coin de l'œil, madame Pomfresh vit les deux antagonistes entrer dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers eux.

- Mais voulez-vous bien me dire où vous étiez, jeune femme? dit l'infirmière en colère, les poings sur les hanches. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? continua-t-elle en désignant les vêtements de cuir qu'Èva avait volés. Où êtes-vous donc allés tous les deux?

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir reçu un regard noir de la part du maître par excellence dans l'art de lancer de telles œillades, que la vieille dame reporta réellement son attention sur Èva.

C'est alors qu'elle constata le piteux état dans lequel la jeune femme était.

- Oh, ma chère, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? lança l'infirmière, dont le ton avait radicalement changé et était maintenant réellement inquiet. Mais que lui avez-vous fait, Severus?

Èva eut un petit rire.

- Mis à part m'empoisonner, vous voulez dire?

Devant l'air outré de l'aide soignante, Rogue crut bon de se défendre :

- Miss Jenkins n'a simplement pas cru bon de m'avertir de ces allergies alimentaires. Comment pouvais-je savoir que l'ail d'une simple potion Calmante aurait un tel effet sur elle?

- Simplement! Mais quel inconscient vous faites, Severus! Vous auriez pu la tuer! répliqua l'infirmière, hors d'elle. Et vous le savez pertinemment.

Cette idée, Rogue avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Cependant, lorsque la vieille dame l'avait mentionné, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de blêmir. Et si Èva en était réellement morte?

Madame Pomfresh prit Èva des bras de Severus et l'emmena vers un lit à l'aspect fort invitant.

Voyant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui et que, de toute façon, sa présence n'était pas désirée, Rogue préféra quitter l'infirmerie à l'odeur stérile.

- Allongez-vous, je reviens dans une minute avec un antidote, dit l'infirmière avec un ton bienveillant à l'intention de sa jeune patiente.

Èva grogna : encore une potion! Elle avait assez de ces mixtures.

Épuisée de se battre contre tout et tout le monde, la brunette se lova sous les couvertures du petit lit blanc. Èva s'endormit au moment même où sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller moelleux.

Lorsque madame Pomfresh revint avec la potion, elle trouva Èva dans les bras de Morphée. Elle eut un regard attendri. Èva semblait si fragile. Dire qu'elle devait se battre contre Rogue en plus d'apprendre à se dépêtrer dans ce monde totalement inconnu pour elle!

- Pauvre petite, murmura l'infirmière en bordant la jeune femme, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant malade.

- Pourquoi devrait-elle donc rester ? Elle ne le désire pas et elle n'est pas la seule!

- Voyons, mon ami, soyez raisonnable. Elle n'est pas en état de quitter ces lieux. De plus, elle ne connaît absolument rien de ses pouvoirs, elle aura besoin d'un mentor.

Ses voix, Èva les connaissait. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour identifier à qui elles appartenaient. Elle savait que la lumière ne ferait qu'aggraver son mal de tête déjà atroce.

- Il est hors de question que je joue les nounous! s'indigna le premier homme qui avait parlé.

Quelqu'un toussota. Combien y avait-il donc de personnes ici? N'était-elle pas supposée être convalescente?

- Je crois que la principale intéressée est réveillée, dit la voix moqueuse de la troisième personne.

Cette fois-ci, Èva n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le propriétaire de la voix : Remus Lupin! La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Coupable, dit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Allant toujours au-devant des désirs de la jeune femme, Lupin tira les rideaux de la grande salle d'un mouvement circulaire de baguette magique.

- Merci, dit Èva en se redressant dans le lit.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- À vrai dire, pour le moment, j'aimerais bien placer ces oreillers pour pouvoir m'asseoir, répliqua la jeune femme, d'un air moqueur.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres!

À ces mots, Remus disposa lesdits oreillers, dans lesquels la jeune femme se cala confortablement.

- Et un verre d'eau ne sera pas de refus, renchérit-elle en arquant un sourcil, se demandant si Lupin allait continuer à jouer les serviteurs.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine gâtée pourrie!

L'air joyeux d'Èva disparut au son de cette voix cassante. Elle se tourna vers Severus Rogue.

- Merci de vous inquiéter. Je crois en effet que je vais survivre à votre empoisonnement, mais si vous voulez m'achever, n'hésitez surtout pas! dit-elle, sarcastique au possible.

- Ne me tentez surtout pas… murmura son antagoniste en plissant les yeux.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, Miss Jenkins, je crois que nous pouvons enfin débuter la discussion qui est l'objet premier de notre visite, coupa le vieux directeur, comme si l'échange tranchant entre Èva et Severus n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que c'était déjà fait, dit Èva avec un ton morne, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler avec eux.

Un verre d'eau apparut tout à coup dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle remonta le long du bras qui le tenait pour finalement rencontrer le visage compatissant de Remus. Elle le remercia silencieusement et prit une longue gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant.

N'ayant rien manqué de l'échange silencieux et de la complicité unissant Lupin et Èva, Rogue croisa les bras. Son regard lançait des éclairs au lycanthrope et il avait un air mauvais collé au visage, comme s'il imaginait les pires tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

- À vrai dire, Mademoiselle, je tentais de convaincre Severus de se joindre à nous avant votre réveil, dit le directeur, le regard brillant d'amusement. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, commençons.

Il fit apparaître deux chaises, Lupin s'étant assis sur le lit d'Èva, ce qui n'était pas pour aider l'humeur de Rogue.

- Bien, reprit le directeur lorsque tout le monde eut pris place. Qu'avez-vous entendu de notre conversation?

La jeune femme se concentra. Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté les paroles, mais plutôt les voix, essayant de les associer à des visages connus.

- Seulement que vous vouliez toujours me retenir prisonnière, finit-elle par dire, mécontente de cette découverte.

Dumbledore eut un sourire navré.

- Vous comprendrez que, vu votre état actuel, vous ne pouvez quitter Poudlard. Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas remise de votre malencontreuse mésaventure et madame Pomfresh ne vous permettra pas de quitter cette infirmerie avant de nombreux jours, je le crains, continua-t-il avec un sourire en pensant à l'infirmière qui pouvait se montrer très têtue.

- Oui, en fait, vous avez été inconsciente pendant près de quatre jours, intervint Lupin.

- Quoi!

Èva écarquilla les yeux. Quatre jours! Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait disparu de chez elle. Son frère avait déjà dû envoyer toute la police de Londres à sa recherche!

- Écoutez, je peux comprendre votre réticence à me laisser partir, mais je dois absolument retourner chez moi! Mon frère doit être mort d'inquiétude, je dois aller le voir. Je dois le rassurer. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, je vous en prie!

Èva avait l'air misérable à cet instant. Suppliante et désespérée, elle n'en menait pas large.

L'air se raréfia pour Severus. Il sentait son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Par Merlin, pourquoi cette fille lui faisait-elle ressentir de telles émotions! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il fasse cesser cette douleur.

- Cessez de jouer les capricieuses et faites ce que l'on vous dit pour une fois! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire pour détourner son attention de son cœur.

Èva fut profondément blessée de cette réplique : comme si vouloir voir son frère était un caprice!

C'est d'une voix brisée empreinte d'une profonde tristesse que la jeune répondit :

- Depuis que je suis ici, on m'ordonne toutes sortes de choses… on m'oblige à rester bien sage et à ne pas poser trop de questions… Et maintenant on me contraint même à renoncer à la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi, à la seule personne qu'il me reste sur cette terre! Et, vous, vous voudriez que j'abandonne, tout simplement?

Remus prit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes, pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Mais Èva brisa le contact. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait envie de voir et de prendre dans ses bras qu'une seule et unique personne : Michael.

- Miss, je vous assure que tout ceci n'est que temporaire, reprit le vieux directeur dont la lueur amusée avait fui le regard. Dès que vous saurez maîtriser vos pouvoirs, vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble.

- Comme si je le pourrais un jour. Je suis à attacher à lui, répliqua Èva en pointant Rogue d'un air dégoûté.

D'un sourire bienveillant, Dumbledore démentit l'affirmation de la jeune femme :

- Lorsque vous serez apte à contrôler vos aptitudes, vous ne serez plus une vampire immature. Et ceci est l'unique raison pour laquelle ce lien magique existe entre Severus et vous. Historiquement, cette barrière avait été créée pour empêcher les nouveaux vampires de faire tout ce qui leur plaisait, sans aucun respect pour de quelconques règles. De cette manière, celui ou celle qui avait engendré ces jeunes vampires avait tout le loisir de leur transmettre leur ancestrale connaissance.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche avait ponctué la fin de son explication d'un regard lourd de signification au professeur de potions.

Èva comprit immédiatement ce que Dumbledore voulait insinuer.

- Oh non, je vous en prie, tout, mais pas ça!

- Je ne suis pas plus d'accord que vous, mais c'est cela ou rien! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi autant que je veux vous voir disparaître, alors finissons-en!

Remus secoua la tête. Ce n'était décidément pas la meilleure façon de partir du bon pied. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, alors qu'allait-il espérer. Pourtant, il avait cru déceler quelque chose…

Lupin finit par soupirer et intervint :

- Bon, je crois que cela fait assez d'émotions pour l'instant! Èva a besoin de se reposer.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, mon cher Remus, répondit le directeur. Puis, il se tourna vers Èva. Miss, soyez assurée que je suis navré de vous imposer cette situation.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, monsieur le directeur, ça ne changera rien, l'interrompit l'interpellée d'un ton las.

Échangeant un regard désolé, Dumbledore et Lupin finirent par conclure qu'il fallait mieux laisser la jeune femme un peu seule. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

Severus hésita un instant. Il observa la jeune femme, ne sachant s'il devait s'excuser ou la laisser en paix.

Èva fixait un point invisible au sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle semblait souffrir à un point inimaginable.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Rogue vit une larme roulée sur la joue de la jolie brunette, qu'il se décida enfin à quitter les lieux. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Lui, qui avait pourtant torturé et vu mourir tant de gens dans sa vie.

Lupin et Dumbledore avaient préféré attendre Severus près de la porte. Ils comprenaient que l'homme avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour accepter la douleur qu'ils infligeaient à la jeune vampire. Même si Rogue lui-même ne réalisait pas encore tout cela.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les trois hommes croisèrent madame Pomfresh. Leurs mines dépitées lui firent comprendre que l'entretien ne s'était pas passé au mieux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du lit d'Èva, elle comprit que leur discussion avait bien plus affecté la jeune femme qu'aucun des trois autres qu'elle avait vus.

- Tenez, buvez cela. C'est un antidote pour votre empoisonnement, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Èva réalisa alors qu'elle s'était presque habituée à la perpétuelle sensation de nausées qu'elle ressentait. Elle accueillit avec plaisir cette délivrance qui avait pris la forme d'une potion, pour une fois.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini le premier médicament, non sans grimacer à son goût amer, l'infirmière enchaîna avec un pauvre sourire :

- Et celle-ci est pour vous aider à dormir, car vous avez besoin de repos pour récupérer…

Après un simple hochement de tête, Èva vida le gobelet, s'allongea et se laissa transporter vers l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre 5: La découverte

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure : _Que dire mis à part que je suis affreusement désolée de mon retard? Ah oui, peut-être: "J'espère que vous aimerez!" ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La découverte**_

Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui frappait contre un carreau... Une brise légère et fraîche… Un hululement…

Un hululement?

Èva ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit habituel à l'infirmerie et se tourna vers un imposant hibou complètement noir.

La brunette se figea un instant en jetant un coup d'œil au bec tranchant de l'oiseau de proie.

Que faisait donc un hibou à l'intérieur du château? Celui-ci était bien téméraire!

Puis la jeune femme pensa aux griffes acérées de l'animal et se précipita en dehors de son lit dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le volatile.

- Aller, ouste, va t-en sale bestiole, dit-elle en gesticulant dans l'espoir de faire peur au hibou.

Tout en faisant cela, Èva s'était mise à reculer lentement. Cependant, l'oiseau ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir, car il s'avançait maintenant gauchement en se dandinant sur l'oreiller sur lequel Èva était confortablement calée il y avait à peine une minute.

- Oh, laisse-moi tranquille à la fin, je ne suis pas une souris, quoi!

Un léger rire retentit derrière Èva et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir madame Pomfresh qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, ma chère, lança-t-elle, toujours moqueuse. Ce hibou désire simplement vous apporter une lettre. C'est notre système de courrier, ici, finit-elle avec en désignant la patte de l'oiseau du menton.

En effet, Èva remarqua un petit morceau de parchemin replié sur lui-même accroché à la patte de l'animal. Quel drôle de moyen de distribuer des messages!

- De plus, ces petites bêtes savent se montrer très têtues dans l'accomplissement de leur tâche, continua madame Pomfresh avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme réticente.

Èva soupira et se décida finalement à s'approcher de l'oiseau, non sans rester sur ses gardes et prendre toutes ses précautions.

Lorsque, finalement, elle eut fini sa tâche, l'oiseau lui lança un regard courroucé qui signifiait clairement « il était plus que temps! » avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte.

- Mais je vous comprends parfaitement très chère, surtout quand on pense à qui appartient ce hibou.

Èva fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Madame Pomfresh eut à nouveau l'air amusée.

- Voyons, regardez-le bien, dit-elle en pointant l'oiseau qui volait maintenant dans le ciel. Son plumage noir, de prime abord, mais qui prend des reflets rouge foncé quand le soleil se réfléchit sur ses plumes brillantes…

- Rogue, murmura Èva plus pour elle-même que pour la vieille dame qui la regardait.

- Et comme ils ont un caractère semblable, il vaut mieux ne pas se confronter à ce hibou.

Sur ce sujet, Èva était tout à fait d'accord avec l'infirmière!

Mais que lui voulait donc le professeur de potions? Alors que la jeune femme allait déplier le morceau de papyrus, madame Pomfresh rajouta :

- Au fait, je me suis permis d'aller vous chercher quelques vêtements à Pré-Au-Lard. De plus, si vous le désirez, l'infirmerie est juxtaposée à une salle de bain.

Èva la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Madame Pomfresh sourit et fit signe à Èva de la suivre.

Après avoir passé devant une longue rangée de lits simples d'un blanc immaculé, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant une porte…

« Blanche, quelle surprise! », pensa Èva, mi-amusée, mi-agacée par cette uniformité.

- Bon, je vous laisse ici. Prenez votre temps, l'infirmerie est plutôt tranquille ces temps-ci, conclut madame Pomfresh avec un clin d'œil.

Décidément, la vieille dame était d'une humeur fort enjouée. D'ailleurs, c'était contagieux.

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit joyeux qu'Èva pénétra dans la salle d'eau. Cette dernière était spacieuse et la jeune femme s'émerveilla de voir qu'elle y trouvait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer : du shampooing à la senteur de lilas jusqu'aux serviettes chaudes et moelleuses, en passant par le savon à l'odeur légère de fruits.

Après s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée à clé, Èva se dévêtit rapidement et s'engouffra dans la vaste douche. Elle fit immédiatement couler une eau bouillante sur son corps encore légèrement endolori à cause de l'empoisonnement.

Cependant, cela ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes avant de se détendre. Elle se lava donc lentement en chantonnant doucement.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Èva consentit à arrêter l'eau et sortit pour directement aller s'emmitoufler dans un peignoir, blanc bien sûr, qui répandait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

Avec étonnement, la brunette réalisa qu'elle était complètement sèche. La magie lui réservait encore de nombreuses surprises!

Èva se dirigea finalement vers le large miroir de la salle de bain et essuya la vapeur d'eau qui s'y était concentrée à l'aide d'une manche de la sortie de bain.

Du coin de l'œil, elle rencontra son regard bleu et elle crut y voir son frère. Elle se retourna vivement pour cruellement réaliser que ce n'était que son propre reflet qu'elle avait entraperçu.

- Aller, courage, ma vieille! Ce n'est que pour un jour ou deux, s'encouragea-t-elle en offrant un pauvre sourire à son reflet.

En soupirant, elle attrapa une petite serviette et secoua sa longue chevelure pour tenter d'y faire disparaître le surplus d'eau. Puis, elle prit une brosse et démêla ses cheveux légèrement frisés.

Constatant que son humeur joyeuse l'avait fui, Èva préféra se mettre à la recherche des habits dont madame Pomfresh lui avait parlé.

Finalement, après une minute d'exploration, elle découvrit une longue robe bleu ciel et blanche déposée nonchalamment sur une chaise capitonnée qu'Èva n'avait pas vue en entrant.

Elle troqua donc son peignoir, qu'elle laissa traîner au sol, pour ce vêtement confortable, elle devait l'avouer.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un long miroir rectangulaire situé près de la porte et s'observa. La robe s'ajusta toute seule à la silhouette de la jeune femme, ce qui surprit une fois de plus la jeune Moldue. La robe était magnifique et faisait ressortir les yeux bleu pâle d'Èva.

C'était une robe du style bourgeois des années 1800. Son col carré était bordé de dentelle blanche et les larges manches se terminaient en losange au bout des doigts de la jeune femme. Au niveau de la taille, une ceinture blanche, elle aussi en forme de losange, était brodée à même la robe. Finalement, le bas de sa nouvelle tenue frôlait le sol.

- Madame Pomfresh a du goût, conclut la jeune femme après son examen minutieux.

Elle enfila les escarpins assortis et retourna vers le peignoir pour le remettre en place.

Mais Èva se figea lorsqu'elle vit une drôle de créature prendre le survêtement à sa place.

Le petit être, qui ne devait pas être plus haut qu'un enfant de deux ou trois ans, avait de longues oreilles, ainsi que des yeux bien trop grands pour sa minuscule tête. Il portait ce qu'Èva jugea n'être qu'une vieille taie d'oreiller sale et arborait une impressionnante pile de bonnets de laine juchée entre ses oreilles.

- Dobby vous demande pardon, miss. Dobby n'a pas voulu vous faire peur. Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de ranger, alors Dobby fait ce que monsieur Dumbledore a dit, finit la créature avec un large sourire, comme si répondre à la demande du vieux directeur était la chose la plus valorisante qu'il ait faite de sa vie.

- Ah…, fut tout ce qu'Èva trouva à répliquer.

Voulant quitter cette pièce et, par le fait même, l'étrange créature dénommée Dobby, Èva posa la main sur la poignée. Mais, lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte, elle constata qu'elle était toujours fermée à clé.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer? demanda Èva, interloquée.

- Dobby est un elfe de maison, miss. Dobby n'a pas besoin de passer par la porte, conclut-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

- Ah, mais oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête? répondit la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de contredire la créature. Après tout, elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait se montrer méchant et elle était enfermée avec lui! Bien… je vais y aller. Au revoir, Dobby.

- Oh, miss, attendez!

Èva se retourna lentement.

« Voyons, regarde-le, il a l'air plutôt sympathique. Il ne va quand même pas te sauter à la gorge! », tenta de se raisonner la brunette.

- Euh… oui? finit-elle par dire, la voix légèrement tremblante face à cette étrange créature.

- Dobby a trouvé ce bout de papier dans la poche de votre pantalon, miss. Oh! et Dobby va nettoyer vos vêtements et les remettre à leur place, miss, conclut-il, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Décidément, cet elfe de maison n'était en rien un être maléfique. Et puisqu'il semblait tant vouloir lui plaire, pourquoi ne pas lui accorder ce plaisir?

- Merci Dobby, c'est vraiment très gentil. J'apprécie beaucoup, je t'assure.

Avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, l'elfe dit :

- Dobby va faire ça dès maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, miss, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Dobby et Dobby se fera un plaisir de vous aider, miss.

- Parfait. Encore merci Dobby et à bientôt.

Après un dernier sourire ravi, l'elfe de maison disparut, emportant les vêtements avec lui.

Ayant retrouvé son air insouciant, Èva sortit de la vaste salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et profita un peu d'un rayon de soleil avant de dérouler le parchemin.

Èva découvrit une belle écriture soignée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette écriture ronde qui semblait douce et coulante ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'homme qui avait écrit ce mot.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle entreprit de le lire, finalement.

_Miss Jenkins,_

_Bien que cela ne vous enchante guère, votre apprentissage est à faire. Je vous attends donc ce soir, à 20h, devant mes appartements._

_S.R._

Toujours aussi direct! Pour une fois, cela ne dérangeait pas Èva.

Cette dernière jeta un regard à son bracelet-montre et vit qu'il était déjà près de midi.

- Pas étonnant que mon estomac crie famine!

- Et c'est précisément la raison de ma visite.

Èva redressa vivement la tête.

- Remus!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était contente d'avoir un ami avec elle. Passer la journée seule n'était vraiment pas dans ses priorités.

- Èva, vous êtes absolument ravissante, constata Lupin après avoir vu les habits de la jeune femme.

- Il faudra remercier madame Pomfresh!

- Tout à fait, son choix est parfait. Venez, allons manger un petit quelque chose. Après cela, je vous ferai visiter le château et le parc.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous concernant mon choix de vêtements, mais personne ne m'a consultée concernant cette sortie…

Remus et Èva se tournèrent vers l'infirmière, têtes baissées, se sentant coupables d'être pris en flagrant délit.

- Oh, je vous en prie, madame Pomfresh. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée. Le grand air me fera le plus grand bien et Remus sera avec moi, je ne crains rien en cas de problème, acheva Èva sur un ton suppliant.

La vieille femme roula des yeux et soupira.

- Oh, et puis, je pensais aussi que vous auriez besoin de voir un peu autre chose que les quatre murs de cette infirmerie, céda-t-elle.

Èva la prit dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure! Et je vous promets de venir faire un tour dans l'après-midi pour que vous soyez certaine que tout est en ordre.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, ma petite. Maintenant, dehors! Et profitez-en.

Après un regard complice avec Remus, Èva sortit derrière le lycanthrope.

- Vous allez voir, les elfes de maison font des repas succulents, commenta Lupin en descendant les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Parlant d'elfes, j'en ai rencontré un ce matin. Un certain Dobby.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

- Je sais, il est un peu étrange. D'ailleurs, ils le sont tous un peu. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Dobby ne cherche qu'à faire plaisir, il n'est pas méchant.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai remarqué. Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, non? Car Dobby s'est introduit dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

- En effet, ils ont certains pouvoirs. Ils sont esclaves de nature, c'est pour cela qu'accomplir toutes sortes de tâches est naturel pour eux et leurs pouvoirs leur servent pour cela uniquement. Dobby, cependant, a été affranchi grâce à Harry. Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas arrivé au mauvais moment…, acheva Lupin avec un regard moqueur, en bon Maraudeur qu'il est.

- Oh, euh, non! Je venais d'enfiler la robe que madame Pomfresh m'a offerte. Et, de toute façon, en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il? répliqua Èva avec un regard de faux reproches. Je me demandais simplement, car j'avais fermé la porte à clé. Et qui est Harry? finit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- C'est le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il fait ses études ici, à Poudlard. Je vous le présenterai quand les cours recommenceront.

Remus avait le regard perdu dans le vide et Èva préféra ne pas insister.

C'est donc dans un silence complet qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger.

Èva écarquilla les yeux devant l'immensité de cette pièce. Combien y avait-il donc d'élèves ici? La jeune femme regarda les quatre gigantesques tables habillées de couleurs et de blasons différents. Puis elle leva les yeux pour voir le plafond qui reflétait parfaitement le ciel au dehors.

Après un petit « wow » admiratif, Èva, voyant qu'elle avait pris du retard, accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Remus.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua où ils se dirigeaient. Il y avait une autre longue table située sur une petite estrade. Èva déduit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la table des professeurs.

Son idée fut confirmée lorsqu'elle vit le directeur en conversation avec une vieille dame arborant un chignon serré et, malheureusement pour elle, le professeur Rogue.

Remus lui tira une chaise juste à côté de la dame qu'Èva ne connaissait pas. Elle prit donc place après avoir remercié Remus. Ce dernier s'assit au côté de la jeune femme, mettant ainsi assez d'espace entre elle et Rogue, qui mangeait en retrait une place plus loin. Èva lui en était reconnaissante et le lui signifia grâce à un sourire. Remus semblait avoir compris, car il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Jenkins.

Èva se tourna vers la vieille dame qui avait parlé. Malgré son air sévère, elle avait une voix douce et ses yeux étaient chaleureux.

- Hum, bonjour… madame.

- Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et la directrice de Griffondor.

Èva lança un regard interrogateur à Remus. Ce dernier lui expliqua le système des quatre maisons et lui mentionna que Rogue, quant à lui, était le directeur des Serpentards.

« Le serpent… ça lui va parfaitement. Sale créature, va! », se dit la jeune femme.

Severus tourna vers elle un regard noir que la jeune femme accueillit par un air indifférent. Puis elle se retourna vers Minerva qui continuait son monologue d'explications et de mises en garde. Tout en écoutant la vieille dame, Èva dégustait nonchalamment une assiette de pâtes tout simplement divine, ignorant les regards courroucés de Rogue.

- Finalement, j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez être affectée à un endroit où vous pourriez aider une personne du collège, histoire de ne pas toujours être seule à ne rien faire. Peut-être aimeriez-vous apporter votre soutien à madame Pomfresh?

Les yeux d'Èva pétillaient lorsqu'elle dit :

- La bibliothèque, j'aimerais bien, dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

La jeune femme avait l'air d'une enfant qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir son cadeau de Noël, ce qui attendrit la directrice adjointe.

- Bien, ce ne sera peut-être pas facile avec madame Pince, mais je peux bien vous accorder cela, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui!! Èva prit la vieille dame dans ses bras. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!

- Voyons, jeune femme, reprenez-vous. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une bibliothèque, répliqua MacGonagall, qui était loin d'être habituée à de telles effusions.

- Les livres sont toutes ma vie, continua Èva sur un ton passionné. Ils m'ont même sauvé la vie.

Severus grogna.

« Encore une Miss-je-sais-tout! », pensa-t-il avant de se lever pour quitter la salle.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Èva et qu'il réussit à croiser son regard, il lança un simple :

- Vingt heures.

- Comme si je pouvais oublier, marmonna la jeune femme en se renfrognant.

- Bien, et si nous allions le visiter, ce fameux château, coupa Remus pour changer les idées de la jeune femme.

- Seulement si vous me promettez que nous allons aller voir la bibliothèque! répliqua Èva d'un ton passionné.

- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que vos désirs sont des ordres? demanda Remus avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

« Totalement adorable. », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Sur ces mots, Remus emmena Èva à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'était le collège. Il lui montra les cachots, chacune des classes, les bureaux des professeurs en cas de problème, la tour d'astronomie qu'il promit de lui montrer un soir et ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au parc.

Là, ils rencontrèrent Hagrid et son molosse, Crocdur. Le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques mit la jeune femme en garde en ce qui avait attrait à la Forêt Interdite et aux êtres qui y rôdaient et l'invita à revenir le voir.

Après ce court entretien, le loup-garou et la vampire se dirigèrent finalement vers la bibliothèque, au plus grand bonheur d'Èva. En chemin, Remus lui parla des tableaux qui bougeaient et un peu de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, en prenant cependant bien soin d'omettre le détail nommé Voldemort.

Au terme de leur discussion, ils arrivèrent au lieu tant espéré de la brunette.

Èva resta sans voix devant la quantité impressionnante de bouquins que la bibliothèque de Poudlard pouvait contenir.

- Là, je crois que la magie n'aura plus aucun secret pour moi, dit-elle avait un sourire carnassier.

Èva se demandait quel livre elle allait dévorer en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La brunette se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il devait s'agir de la bibliothécaire.

Son nom lui allait à la perfection : tout en elle avait l'air pincé! De plus, elle semblait prendre leur présence comme une intrusion.

- Bonjour, madame Pince, dit Lupin avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Je vous présente Èva Jenkins. MacGonagall l'a assigné à la bibliothèque. Elle sera donc votre assistante le temps de son séjour à Poudlard.

La vieille bibliothécaire jugea Èva du regard. Visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie de cette nouvelle.

- Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas une novice. Je travaille dans une bibliothèque depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Madame Pince prit une mine renfrognée : elle n'avait plus aucune bonne objection à émettre maintenant. Elle était forcée d'accepter.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, venez dès demain matin, à huit heures. Nous avons du pain sur la planche avant le début des cours.

Èva lui envoya un sourire ravi. Elle rayonnait.

- C'est parfait, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil?

La vieille dame lui donna son assentiment d'un vague geste de la main avant de retourner à ses occupations, derrière le comptoir.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous transformer en rat de bibliothèque, dit Remus d'un air moqueur. Je vais revenir vous chercher pour le repas. Cela vous convient-il?

- Pas de problème, Remus, répondit distraitement Èva.

Après un dernier regard, ce dernier laissa Èva à son émerveillement.

La jeune femme commença par la rangée la plus à gauche. En pénétrant dans le rayon, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Comme cette odeur lui avait manqué! Un parfum de cuir et de papier mélangé à celui de la poussière. En un mot, l'odeur du calme.

Lentement, Èva s'enfonça dans le rayon. Elle passait délicatement son index sur la reliure des livres, mémorisant chacun des titres et notant ceux qu'elle voudrait lire en priorité. Après tout, en à peine un jour ou deux, elle était capable d'engloutir un nombre impressionnant de bouquins. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle travaillait dans une bibliothèque!

Tout à coup, une porte claqua, faisant sursauter la brunette.

Èva se retourna pour apercevoir la cape noire de Rogue virevoltant derrière lui, alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées.

Puis elle reporta son attention vers la porte qu'il avait refermée brutalement. Èva n'avait pas remarqué cette petite pièce en entrant.

Sa curiosité l'emportant, elle se permit de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Quelle surprise, encore des livres! », pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Une réserve, sans doute, comme il y en avait une où elle travaillait. Peut-être de nouveaux arrivages ou, au contraire, des livres très anciens que l'on désirait conservés à l'abri de la lumière du soleil.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'une étagère et parcourut les titres. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir des sujets traitant de magie noire ou des livres très avancés.

- Ah, vous êtes là!

Madame Pince avait l'air d'une maîtresse d'école qui avait pris un étudiant en flagrant délit.

- Sachez que cette pièce est interdite aux novices et à ceux qui n'ont pas d'autorisation particulière.

- Pardon. Je ne désirais qu'explorer un peu. Et, puisque j'ai vu monsieur Rogue sortir d'ici, je…

- Justement, le professeur Rogue est tout à fait habilité à consulter ces ouvrages. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, jeune fille. Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici et de ne revenir que demain matin, comme je vous l'ai demandé, coupa la bibliothécaire.

- Oui, bien sûr, madame. À demain, alors.

La bibliothécaire émit un petit « hum » lorsqu'Èva passa devant elle pour sortir.

Décidément, la moitié des gens de ce château n'étaient pas très sympathiques et c'est avec plaisir qu'Èva quitta l'atmosphère tendue de la bibliothèque.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre. Dix-huit heures trente. Remus ne devrait pas tarder à venir la chercher.

Èva appuya donc son dos contre le mur de pierres et attendit.

Soudainement, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Èva regarda des deux côtés du couloir. Personne.

- Yé suis là, dit une voix avec un fort accent.

Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle réalisa que c'était un tableau qui lui parlait. Èva ne fut surprise qu'à moitié. Remus lui avait un peu parlé de ces personnages. Mais que lui voulait-il?

- Holà, señorita. El director m'envoie pourrr vous cherrrcher. Il vous attend dans son bourrreau.

- Oh! Euh, merci. Pourriez-vous m'en indiquer la direction, s'il vous plaît?

- Sì! Es está corridor. Au bout, tourrrrner à gauche. Un peu plou loin, vous allez voirrr la statoue.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

L'espagnol s'inclina et Èva prit la direction indiquée.

Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle arriva devant la gargouille et se trouva un peu bête. Quel était le mot de passe? Elle n'avait pas pensé de le demander au tableau.

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce que le directeur avait marmonné la première fois qu'elle était venue.

- Chocolat gargouille? tenta-t-elle.

Rien. Mauvaise réponse. Èva soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?

- Chocogrenouille, lui souffla une voix au creux de l'oreille.

Èva arrêta de respirer. La personne était vraiment très près et, bien qu'Èva ne savait pas qui l'abordait, elle se sentait étrange. Elle se sentait comme une gamine à son premier flirt.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se ressaisir, puis se retourna lentement.

- Severus…

Étrangement, cela n'eut pas le même effet que ce prénom avait habituellement sur elle.

L'homme se pencha vers elle. Il effleura les lèvres d'Èva des siennes et la jeune femme ferma irrésistiblement les yeux, attendant la suite.

Mais il bifurqua vers son oreille et murmura à nouveau :

- Je crois que nous pouvons entrer.

Èva retomba dans la réalité et elle vira au rouge pivoine. Elle n'avait même pas vu ou entendu la gargouille céder le passage aux deux invités.

Elle se dépêcha de pénétrer dans le hall et de grimper les escaliers. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire de Rogue. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il était satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la jeune femme.

Èva inspira et expira plusieurs fois et lorsqu'elle sentit Rogue s'approcher, elle frappa au heurtoir de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit, découvrant…

- Remus?

Le regard de ce dernier passa d'Èva à Rogue, puis revint sur la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils devant les drôles d'airs qu'affichaient les deux vampires.

- Nous avons tous été convoqués, expliqua Rogue alors que Lupin ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son mutisme.

Néanmoins, le lycanthrope consentit à les laisser passer et ils purent tous prendre place devant le bureau du directeur. Èva prenait un grand soin à ne pas croiser le regard du professeur de potions. Ce que Rogue n'avait pas manqué de remarquer et qui l'amusait beaucoup.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi à l'heure du repas, mes amis, mais je ne doute pas que vous voudrez tous savoir ce que Severus a découvert, débuta Dumbledore.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le susnommé Rogue et ce dernier arqua un sourcil avec un regard fier. Pour une fois, il savait quelque chose sur Èva que Lupin ignorait.

- En effet, Severus a finalement compris pourquoi son instinct vampirique a eu le dessus sur lui le soir où il vous a mordu, miss Jenkins.

- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? intervint Lupin.

- Tout dépend de votre point de vue, mon cher Remus.

L'interpellé fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ce n'était jamais très bon signe lorsque Dumbledore commençait à faire des sous-entendus.

- En fait, toute cette histoire est due à un élément qui est en vous depuis le départ, miss.

- Je vous demande pardon? Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout est de ma faute?

- Absolument pas, miss. Nous ne cherchons aucun coupable.

- Une ancienne magie coule dans vos veines, coupa Rogue, détestant tous ces préambules inutiles que le vieux directeur s'évertuait à respecter.

- Ça ne m'apprend pas beaucoup de choses, j'en ai bien peur, soupira Èva.

- Une ancienne magie… Aussi vieille que les vampires. Vous comprenez? répliqua Rogue qui, même s'il était professeur, n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour les explications.

- Pas vraiment, continua Èva, de plus en plus énervée. Ce monde n'est pas le mien, je vous le rappelle, finit-elle sur un ton glacial.

Rogue secoua la tête et se frotta le front en fermant les yeux. Il sentait un mal de tête pointer son nez. Ça n'allait définitivement pas être évident si la jeune femme s'évertuait à être aussi peu coopérative.

- En résumé, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant, une très vieille magie, la même qui est à l'origine de certains êtres magiques, comme les vampires, est présente dans votre sang. Vous savez, ma chère, il n'est pas rare de voir des sorciers naîtrent parmi les Moldus. Bref, c'est ceci qui a attiré Severus vers vous et c'est aussi pourquoi il n'a pu contenir la part de vampire en lui.

- Merci! Ça, c'est une explication _claire_, dit la jeune femme en ponctuant sa remarque d'un regard lourd de sens vers Rogue.

Le professeur de potions se contenta de détourner la tête. Èva reporta alors son attention sur le directeur.

- Bien, merci pour cette clarification. Mais, peu importe, sachez que cela ne change rien. Je ne vais pas abandonner ma vie simplement parce que vous me dites qu'il y a une part de magie en moi.

- La décision finale vous revient, miss, dit Dumbledore.

- Parfait. On s'entend au moins sur un point.

Une horloge grand-père dans un coin du vaste bureau sonna vingt heures.

« Déjà! », pensa Èva, désespérée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seule face à Rogue après l'évènement devant la gargouille.

Ils étaient sensés se détester, alors pourquoi cet étrange comportement? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mieux que de s'être réveillée dans _ses_ bras et dans _son_ lit quelques jours plus tôt!

- Suivez-moi.

Èva leva les yeux vers l'homme debout devant elle.

- Et quand est-ce que l'on va manger? tenta-t-elle pour retarder le moment fatidique.

- N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la magie? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Èva grogna. À contrecœur, elle consentit à lui obéir.

- À demain, lui dit Remus.

- À la bibliothèque alors, car je dois y rejoindre madame Pince à huit heures, précisa la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte du bureau du directeur.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien, murmura Remus.

- J'ai confiance en Severus. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire, le rassura le vieux directeur, les yeux pétillants.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait amené Èva dans une vaste salle d'entraînement situé dans les donjons.

« Encore des cachots. Quelle surprise! », pensa sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous, on dirait.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, répondit Èva, sur ses gardes.

- Eh bien, plus vous passez de temps ici et plus vous devenez sarcastique. Voulez-vous bien me laisser ce rôle, je vous prie, miss Jenkins?

Avoir la confirmation qu'il avait de nouveau pénétré dans son esprit aurait dû énerver Èva. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. S'énerver et lui jeter une réplique cinglante à la figure. Mais, au lieu de cela, la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Èva fut un léger rire.

Malgré le masque d'indifférence que Rogue s'efforçait de garder, Èva put voir une lueur purement joyeuse passée dans son regard noir.

- Bien, qu'y a-t-il au menu? finit-elle par ajouter.

Rogue se ressaisit. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

- Nous avons pu constater que vous maîtrisiez la téléportation, dit-il en lui rappelant les évènements du soir de sa première transformation. Maintenant, j'aimerais voir…

- Naaaan, le coupa Èva avec un air de gamine trop gâtée qui refuse tout ce qu'on lui propose.

« Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle. Une adorable petite gamine… ». Rogue se gifla mentalement avant d'avoir pu aller au bout de sa pensée.

Èva regardait Severus d'un air espiègle. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle jouait avec lui.

- Je voulais dire pour manger, expliqua-t-elle.

Rogue roula des yeux en marmonnant un vague « sale gosse » et fit apparaître une petite table ronde déjà dressée ainsi que deux assiettes de poulet, riz, pommes de terre et salade qui avaient l'air des plus appétissantes.

Èva avait pris place et elle engouffrait déjà une bouchée, avant même que Rogue n'ait le temps de s'asseoir.

- Huuummm… Je ne vous savais pas cordon bleu.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Je n'ai fait que transférer des plats des cuisines jusqu'ici.

- Alors, il va falloir que j'aille féliciter les elfes de maison, ils…

La fin de sa phrase disparut dans une autre bouchée que la jeune femme dégustait les yeux fermés.

Rogue, quant à lui, mangeait machinalement, plus occupé à observer la brunette.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le repas. De toute façon, Èva était trop occupée à savourer avec délice son plat principal.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Rogue fit apparaître le dessert, une succulente mousse au chocolat, qu'Èva se décida à briser le silence.

- Pourquoi?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus, Rogue pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi était-il si froid et méchant? Pour s'évertuait-il à ne se faire que des ennemis? Pourquoi était-il distant? Pourquoi avait-il peur que les gens se rapprochent de lui? Pourquoi cachait-il de douloureux secrets au plus profond de lui?

- Les mots ne suffiraient pas. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Severus savait qu'elle était déterminée à savoir. Et, étrangement, il n'avait plus la force de l'empêcher de tout découvrir.

Il se leva et fit signe à la jeune femme de faire de même. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir le faire? Ce que vous allez découvrir risque de ne pas vous plaire…

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement.

Après un soupir, Rogue vint plaquer son front contre celui d'Èva.

- Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Cela ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde après que la jeune femme eut obéi pour qu'un flot d'images l'assaille.

Elle sut alors toute l'histoire.

L'enfance noire de Rogue, son adolescence difficile à cause des Maraudeurs, son amour impossible pour Lili Evans, la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son saut dans la magie noire, la Marque des Ténèbres, les horreurs qu'il a commises, la prophétie, le meurtre de Lili et James Potter, sa douleur face à la mort de son seul amour, son retour du bon côté, ses remords, son poste de professeur, Harry Potter, le retour de Voldemort, son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, elle, un sentiment…

Puis tout fut coupé. Èva tomba à genoux en cherchant son souffle.

Après quelques minutes, lorsque son esprit fut plus clair, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours collée à Rogue.

- Lâche-moi!

Rogue obéit immédiatement. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du ton employé par Èva, à cause du fait qu'elle l'ait tutoyé ou parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le prenne définitivement pour un monstre et qu'elle le déteste à jamais.

La jeune femme recula jusqu'au mur de pierres. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Toutes ces images tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir : ressentir de la pitié à cause de sa vie difficile, être dégoûtée à cause de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, avoir peur de lui ou se demander pourquoi il avait coupé le lien à ce moment précis.

- Èva?

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait la voix tremblante et qui avait employé un ton apeuré qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle croisa son regard rempli d'appréhension. Èva ne put en supporter davantage.

Elle se releva et courut aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et être en présence de Rogue ne l'aidait certainement pas.

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Èva s'arrêta donc un moment. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur de pierres fraîches et permit à ses larmes de couler à leur guise sur ses joues.

- Èva? Que se passe-t-il? J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

- Michael?

- Non. C'est moi, c'est Remus.

Le loup-garou s'agenouilla et attira la jeune femme à lui. Èva laissa libre cours à sa détresse. Lupin tentait de la réconforter en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant qu'il ne la laisserait pas, qu'il était là et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Après plus d'une heure, Èva s'endormit, exténuée.

Remus la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait pratiquement rien pour le lycanthrope. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et la déposa dans son lit habituel. D'un coup de baguette, il troqua sa robe pour un pyjama que Dobby avait mis dans une malle au pied du lit. Pyjama qui se résumait en un simple pantalon de coton trop long et en une camisole rose pâle à fines bretelles.

Il soupira en se disant que la jeune femme avait un charme discret auquel il pourrait succomber. Secouant la tête, il préféra la border avant que son esprit ne divague trop.

Malgré tout, Lupin était inquiet. La jeune femme était brûlante. Deux sillons sur ses joues étaient les derniers vestiges des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait laissées coulées. Finalement, la laisser seule avec Severus n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eue. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que la jeune femme soit en si grande détresse?

Remus s'assit sur le lit voisin et ne bougea plus d'un poil du reste de la nuit, veillant sur la jeune femme en détresse, comme un loup le ferait pour sa louve blessée…


	6. Chapitre 6: La demande

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ J'espère avoir de petites reviews pour savoir si vous appréciez toujours... ou si je devrais bannir les traitements de texte de mon ordinateur:P

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : La demande**_

La nuit porte conseil. Èva connaissait maintenant le sens propre de ce proverbe.

En effet, pendant son sommeil, son cerveau avait analysé les informations qu'il avait assimilées la veille, puis les avait triées et en avait tiré ses propres conclusions.

Tout d'abord, il avait digéré le phénomène Voldemort, puis avait jugé que le passage de Rogue du côté du mal était du passé et que, même si nos actes nous définissent, on ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qui avait déjà eu lieu.

Ensuite, il avait étudié tous les à-côtés que les souvenirs de Rogue lui avaient divulgués. D'abord, les Maraudeurs, dont Remus faisait partie, puis l'étonnant Harry Potter. Il avait mémorisé tous les détails concernant Poudlard et ceux qui y vivaient.

Finalement, il s'était penché sur les dernières images qu'il avait vues. Elle. Et quel était le sentiment que son cerveau avait perçu? Il en venait à la conclusion que cette émotion était assez confuse, même pour son propriétaire. Il comprenait pourquoi Rogue avait préféré couper court à cette avalanche de souvenirs. Après tout, ne doit-on pas être certain de quelque chose avant d'en faire part aux autres?

Bref, le cerveau d'Èva avait travaillé à toute vitesse durant toute la nuit, à l'insu même de la jeune femme.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla et que ces constatations lui vinrent à l'esprit, elle remercia la capacité d'analyse étonnante que possédait le cerveau humain.

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit beaucoup plus calme que la veille qu'elle s'étira à sa manière féline.

- Comment allez-vous? demande une voix inquiète.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil pour découvrir la tête d'enterrement de Remus, penché au-dessus d'elle. Il avait les traits encore plus tirés que d'habitude et semblait exténué, à en juger par les cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

- Je me porte comme un charme. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit et un sommeil réparateur. Mais c'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question!

À cela, Remus répondit en arquant un sourcil sceptique, peu convaincu de son explication et ne tombant pas dans le piège de sa tentative de diversion.

- Oui, bon, je sais que, sur le moment, ça n'allait pas très bien… Mais je vous assure que le petit hamster à travailler très dur pour tout comprendre et assimiler, expliqua la brunette en tapant de son index sur sa tempe.

Lupin ne semblait toujours pas persuadé. C'était cette femme, qui avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant une heure entière la nuit précédente, qui lui disait qu'elle allait comme un charme maintenant?

- J'ai eu peur, c'est tout, dit-elle, sincère.

- Mais de quoi?

- De certaines révélations, répliqua-t-elle, voulant rester vague.

Cependant, Remus comprit immédiatement l'allusion à l'ancienne vie de Mangemort de Severus. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir sinon?

- Vous n'étiez pas supposés vous entraîner ?

- C'est ma faute, j'ai insisté. Êtes-vous resté éveillé toute la nuit? demanda-t-elle plus pour changer de sujet, même si elle se posait réellement la question.

- Oui. J'étais très inquiet. Il faut dire que vous aviez l'air complètement paniquée, expliqua Remus avec un sourire coupable, gêné de s'être permis d'épier la jeune femme toute la nuit.

- Je suis désolée.

Èva baissa la tête, honteuse de son attitude. Si Remus avait été affolé par son comportement, qu'en était-il de Rogue, qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné dans les cachots? Il lui avait révélé ses secrets les plus intimes et, elle, elle l'avait fui comme la peste. Il devait penser qu'elle le prenait pour un monstre.

Une partie d'elle voulait aller voir Rogue pour s'excuser et lui expliquer. Mais l'autre partie disait qu'il allait redevenir le vampire asocial à la langue acerbe qu'il voulait être pour empêcher les autres de trop s'approcher de lui. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait blessé, il allait sans doute la maudire et lui faire vivre les pires tourments si elle osait s'approcher de lui à moins de cent mètres.

Elle soupira, ne sachant que faire. Voyant son désarroi, Remus préféra intervenir :

- On devrait peut-être aller manger un peu. Je suis sûr que les elfes seront ravis de nous préparer un petit quelque chose malgré l'heure tardive.

Èva redressa rapidement la tête.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Près de dix heures trente. Pourquoi?

- Oh non, madame Pince va me tuer!

Elle devait retrouver la bibliothécaire il y avait près de deux heures et demie maintenant! _Ca-tas-tro-phe_.

Èva se leva rapidement, ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit et chercha rapidement quelque chose à enfiler. Elle était vaguement étonnée de ne pas y trouver de robes de sorcier. Sans doute madame Pomfresh avait-elle voulu lui faire plaisir.

Finalement, Èva jeta son dévolu sur un jean pâle et une veste blanche. Elle prit rapidement une paire de sandales tout aussi blanche (décidément, l'infirmière adorait cette couleur!) et des sous-vêtements et partit en courant vers la vaste salle de bain.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, portant toujours la camisole rose pâle que Remus lui avait enfilée pour dormir.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour voir une mine reposée encadrée de cheveux emmêlés. Elle grogna et peigna rapidement ses bouclettes brunes.

Puis, Èva sortit tout aussi rapidement de la salle de bain, jeta son pantalon de pyjama sur le lit et dit, essoufflée :

- On se voit peut-être pour le dîner, si je suis encore en vie!

Et elle disparut en coup de vent.

Remus sourit en croisant les bras. La jeune femme n'allait pas si mal finalement.

Tout à coup, la tête de la brunette réapparut dans le cadre de porte.

- Oh et si madame Pomfresh me cherche, je vais bien, je suis à la bibliothèque et je m'excuse de ne pas être passée la voir hier après-midi comme promis.

Et elle repartit avant que Remus n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Lupin prit le pyjama, le plia et le remit dans la malle.

L'humeur joyeuse d'Èva était contagieuse. Cependant, Remus se dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être dans cet état d'esprit!

C'est pourquoi, toujours plein de bonnes intentions, il prit la direction des cachots et, plus précisément, des appartements de ce cher Severus Rogue. Mais d'abord, il fit un petit détour par les quartiers de madame Pomfresh pour lui expliquer l'absence de la jeune femme la veille.

Lorsque, finalement, il toqua à la porte des appartements de Rogue, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Aller, Severus, je sais que tu es là. Je le sens, conclut-il pour ne pas que le maître des potions puisse penser qu'il avait une échappatoire.

C'est donc un Rogue d'une humeur massacrante qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

- Je croyais pourtant que le message était clair, Lupin : je ne désire aucune visite, siffla-t-il.

- Je vois que ta petite mésaventure d'hier soir t'a mise de mauvaise humeur, toi, répliqua Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée? demanda Rogue avec un regard assassin.

- Oh, car cela rentre dans la catégorie « vie _privée_ », se moqua Lupin.

Rogue grogna pour toute réponse et s'apprêta à claquer la porte au nez de son impromptu visiteur.

- Attends, dit Lupin en bloquant la porte avec son corps. J'ai cru comprendre que ça s'est mal passé au début. Mais je crois que tu devrais parler à Èva. Tu pourrais être agréablement surpris, finit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Rogue devint plus agressif, chose à laquelle Remus ne s'était pas attendu.

- Ne me parle _surtout pas_ de cette petite sotte. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, ni même la voir. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser en paix, conclut le vampire en poussant violemment Lupin dehors et en claquant la porte, qu'il s'empressa de fermer à double tour.

« Ça ne va pas être facile… », pensa Lupin en se frottant les reins après sa chute forcée.

Il préféra laisser Rogue à ses ruminations pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'entendrait rien dans cet état d'esprit.

Remus ne revit pas Èva de tout l'après-midi. Madame Pince devait la tyranniser pour avoir osé arriver si tard.

Son idée fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit Èva arriver dans la Grande Salle complètement exténuée. Visiblement, madame Pince avait fait rattraper son retard à la jeune demoiselle.

- Toujours en vie? se moqua le loup-garou.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater. Vous ne serez pas débarrassé de moi si facilement. Même si je suis presque morte de faim, dit-elle avant de se jeter sur un invitant croissant.

Remus émit un léger rire.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Par contre, j'ai croisé quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui semblait le souhaiter ardemment.

Èva tourna son regard vers le siège vide de Severus. Elle s'en était doutée, mais elle aurait tout de même espéré qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

- Je vais aller…

Èva interrompit sa phrase. Une drôle de sensation lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Elle fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son ventre. Puis elle se tourna vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Remus, je me sens…

Le susnommé Lupin ne connut jamais la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme, car elle disparut avec un léger « pop », ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mince filet de fumée noire.

Dumbledore s'était levé pour constater de lui-même le phénomène. Il tourna cependant un regard rassurant à Remus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, fut la seule chose que le vieux directeur prononça comme explication.

Il affichait néanmoins un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait ce qui se passait, comme toujours.

Èva, de son côté, avait résolument fermé les yeux et avait mis ses bras autour de sa tête dans le but de se protéger.

Cependant, l'incident prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il s'était déclenché. Le monde arrêta de tourner autour d'elle et Èva consentit finalement à ouvrir un œil.

« Pré-Au-Lard? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? », se demanda-t-elle, complètement éberluée.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et constata qu'elle avait atterri devant un bar à l'aspect plutôt louche.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lire l'enseigne, Èva sentit quelqu'un la saisir par le bras et l'entraîner dans une ruelle isolée derrière le bar.

La jeune femme fut brutalement plaquée au mur de l'édifice et l'homme daigna finalement dévoiler son visage.

- Tiens, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise, dit simplement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin en découvrant nul autre que Severus Rogue.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi? Je n'ai même pas le droit de prendre un verre sans que vous ne veniez mettre votre nez dans mes affaires? cingla-t-il froidement.

- Sache que ce n'était pas volontaire. N'oublie pas que tu me traînes derrière toi comme un boulet, répliqua-t-elle en faisant allusion à ce qu'elle appelait si gentiment « la laisse magique ».

Rogue se troubla. Pourquoi Èva le tutoyait-il? Pourquoi ne pas se montrer froide et dure, comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre? Lupin avait-il dit vrai lorsqu'il avait mentionné qu'il pourrait être surpris? Après toutes les révélations de la veille, Èva ne le prenait-elle pas pour un monstre?

- Est-ce que tu comptes me libérer un jour? demanda Èva en jetant un regard aux mains de Severus qui maintenaient toujours ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Severus l'espace d'un furtif instant. Un moment si court qu'Èva ne put identifier à quoi cette lueur s'apparentait.

- Et si je répondais non? demanda-t-il, voulant tout à coup provoquer la jeune vampire.

Rogue se mit à fixer la bouche d'Èva. Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, s'attendant à une objection à sa demande muette. N'en recevant aucune, il se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Èva était comme hypnotisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle désirait ce qui allait inévitablement se produire, mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'arrêter Rogue. Le voulait-elle vraiment après tout?

Lorsque Severus frôla les lèvres d'Èva des siennes, il ferma les yeux.

- Alors, je te répondrais que tu me détruirais, le coupa Èva, trouvant le courage elle ne savait où, toute pantelante qu'elle était.

Rogue retomba durement dans la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer ceux profondément tristes de la jeune femme.

Puis il comprit l'allusion au sens large du mot libéré. Michael.

« Toujours son foutu frère! », pensa-t-il hargneux.

Mais il se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur la brunette.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi juste aller lui parler. Seulement pour le rassurer. Je te promets que je vais revenir après pour faire ce satané entraînement, supplia Èva.

Rogue soupira et plongea son regard charbonneux dans celui bleu pâle de la jeune femme.

Èva sentit à nouveau la sensation caractéristique d'une téléportation. Elle se concentra sur le regard de Severus, car ce simple geste diminuait amplement la perception de vertige qui voulait s'emparer d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Èva réalisa que Rogue les avait transportés dans la ruelle où il l'avait mordu. Ce qui était logique puisque le sorcier ignorait totalement où la jeune femme habitait.

- Merci, dit-elle, sincère, en lui accordant un sourire. Viens, nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons arriver avant qu'il ne quitte pour le travail, continua-t-elle en regardant le soleil couchant.

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi les rayons du soleil ne les dérangeaient pas, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant deux vampires.

Puis elle lança un regard rieur à Rogue qui la suivait.

- Je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec Michael… il est barman, dit-elle en faisant allusion au pub miteux qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt.

Severus se contenta de rouler des yeux. Comme s'il était alcoolique. Certes, il appréciait l'alcool et son effet libérateur, mais de là à être un ivrogne, tout de même!

Èva sourit et tourna à un coin de rue.

- C'est là, dit-elle en pointant un immeuble standard qui se confondait parmi les autres.

Cependant, Èva se figea devant la porte. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, se sentant vraiment bête à cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à la clé et je me vois mal l'appeler sur l'interphone pour lui dire « salut Michael, c'est ta sœur disparue qui revient te faire un coucou ».

Èva baissa la tête, honteuse et en colère contre elle-même. Elle était si proche du but!

Rogue soupira et secoua la tête.

- Décidément, le fait que la magie existe n'arrive pas à te rentrer dans le crâne! dit-il avant de sortir sa baguette.

Il murmura un sort et la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

C'était pratique, finalement, ce bout de bois, conclut Èva avec un sourire en repensant au fait qu'elle avait pensé que madame Pomfresh avait voulu l'empoisonner avec son « bâton ».

Ils montèrent deux étages et arrivèrent finalement devant l'appartement numéro sept. Èva inspira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux et expira lentement, sa respiration étant légèrement tremblante.

Rogue jeta sur elle un regard protecteur qu'elle ne vit pas. Il se fit patient, pour une fois, et attendit que la jeune femme soit prête à affronter la réaction de son frère.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être des secondes pour Èva, elle se décida finalement à frapper.

En moins de deux, la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme approchant la trentaine, brun comme Èva et aux yeux bleu foncé inquisiteurs. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était bien bâti et que, même si lui n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette puisqu'il était un vampire avec toutes les aptitudes que cela impliquait, il ne voudrait pas avoir à se battre avec le frère d'Èva.

Les yeux de Michael s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ressemblait étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il passa rapidement le regard de Severus à Èva, pour revenir sur Rogue et finir sur sa soeur.

- Mais, bon sang, où étais-tu?! demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Èva baissa la tête, un air coupable affiché sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu es désolée? Ça fait pratiquement deux semaines que tu as disparu et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu es désolée? Merde, Èva, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'ai envoyé toute la cavalerie à ta recherche, mais rien, aucune trace! J'ai même engagé des détectives privés. J'ai…

- Je sais tout ça, Michael, le coupa Èva avant qu'il ne finisse par manquer d'air. Je n'ai pas pu revenir avant à cause de certains évènements hors de mon contrôle, mais…

- C'est qui lui? demanda soupçonneusement Michael en désignant Rogue du menton.

Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et afficha son air le plus snob.

- Hum… C'est long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit Michael en s'effaçant du cadre de porte, les invitant par le fait même à entrer.

Ce qu'ils firent, étant tout de même un peu réticents à cause de l'atmosphère tendue.

Dans l'entrée, Michael agrippa le bras d'Èva et dit à l'intention de Rogue :

- Le salon est au bout du couloir à gauche.

Severus émit un petit grognement. Il détestait être mis à l'écart, mais il obtempéra, sachant parfaitement qu'il pourrait suivre toute la conversation grâce à son ouïe aiguisée.

Lorsque l'homme disparut dans le boudoir, l'aîné de la famille Jenkins se mit à chuchoter :

- Èva, ne me dit pas que tu fais partie d'une secte religieuse, tout de même!

L'interpellée ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'un fou rire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Severus comme pouvant être le gourou d'une quelconque secte.

Quoique, si elle prenait la situation du point de vue de Michael, elle devait avouer que voir sa sœur réapparaître après deux semaines de silence total avec un inconnu habillé avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une soutane, donnait toute place à l'imagination.

- Ok, ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau et tu es rendue dingue, c'est ça? demanda-t-il, blessé que sa sœur ose rire de ses hypothèques alors qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant de nombreux jours interminables.

- Et même si c'était le cas, tu crois que je te le dirais? répliqua Èva avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant, assez de secrets, allons rejoindre Severus.

Èva déclencha donc le mouvement vers le salon où Rogue tentait de se reprendre : Èva l'avait appelé par son prénom!

- Et en plus, il a un nom d'extra-terrestre, grommela Michael qui s'éternisait derrière sa sœur.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard de reproches qu'il ne vit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à fixer ses pieds en avançant lentement, les mains dans les poches.

Ils retrouvèrent Rogue qui avait nonchalamment pris place dans un des canapés.

Èva écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que le sorcier avait fait _apparaître_ du thé.

Il en proposa même une tasse à Èva, qui refusa poliment, même si le thé était à sa saveur préférée : la cannelle.

Èva savait pertinemment que Rogue essayait de provoquer de l'incompréhension chez Michael. Après tout, chez les Moldus, les objets ne surgissaient pas comme cela.

De cette manière, Rogue avait sans doute l'impression de se sentir supérieur à Michael, car lui était maître de ses moyens, alors que son adversaire était déstabilisé.

L'apparition d'un service à thé au milieu du salon eut l'effet escompté, car le visage de l'aîné d'Èva se troubla. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda tour à tour les deux personnes assisses en face de lui.

- Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense…

- Que veux-tu insinuer? demanda Èva, totalement perdue.

Son frère regarda Rogue intensément avant de poursuivre, le plus sérieux du monde :

- Si je vous disais que le sang a coulé, que me répondriez-vous?

- Je vous répondrais que l'heure est arrivée, répliqua Severus, comme si cette phrase était la chose la plus naturelle à dire.

Cependant, Rogue fronça à son tour les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu dire cela, mais que c'était sortit tout seul, contre son gré.

Michael, quant à lui, avait pris sa tête entre les mains et répétait inlassablement des « non, non, non » en secouant la tête.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une explication, intervint Èva, complètement larguée.

- Je ne suis pas contre non plus, enchaîna Rogue.

Le brun se leva et disparut dans la pièce en face du salon, pièce qu'Èva savait être la chambre à coucher de son frère.

Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Severus et ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Michael revint à peine une minute plus tard avec une boîte en bois de cerisier fermée à clé. Cette boîte, Èva l'avait souvent vue et elle s'était toujours demandée ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, sans jamais oser poser la question.

Son frère sortit une petite clé de la poche de son pantalon et l'introduit dans la serrure du coffret. Après trois « clics » successifs, le couvercle s'entrouvrit.

Après un regard d'appréhension vers sa soeur, Michael ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une pile de photos.

- Je te présente nos grands-parents, dit-il en tendant à Èva une vieille photo aux coins cornés.

Cette dernière émit un léger « oh » en constatant que les personnes sur la photo semblaient être littéralement en vie et la saluaient. Tout comme les tableaux à Poudlard.

- Vous avez des ascendances sorcières, constata Severus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais su? demanda Èva, étonnée et en colère d'avoir été tenue à l'écart.

- Dès ta plus tendre enfance, maman et papa ont vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en toi. Ni eux, ni moi n'étions sorciers et tu ne semblais pas être sorcière non plus. Pourtant, une sorte d'aura magique semblait t'envelopper. C'est en allant consulter nos grands-parents paternels, continua Michael en pointant du menton la photo qu'Èva tenait entre ses mains, que les parents ont eu certaines réponses. Sans être très puissants, mamie et papy venaient d'une ancienne lignée de sorciers. Mais, puisqu'ils ont toujours préféré vivre du côté des Moldus et qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup parler de cette part d'eux-mêmes, nous savions peu de choses sur la magie. Ils nous ont simplement mis en garde concernant la venue éventuelle d'un inconnu qui voudrait s'emparer de toi à cause de cette magie dans ton sang. Nous t'avons caché la vérité pour te protéger. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons toujours été très protecteurs envers toi, on ne voulait pas te perdre! Alors tu imagines bien ma peur quand tu as disparu! Et encore plus quand tu es réapparue avec _lui_…

Èva fixait la photo entre ses mains sans vraiment la voir. En deux jours, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations chocs à assimiler.

- Je suis donc l'inconnu qui veut kidnapper votre sœur, si j'ai bien compris?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour le faire, il me semble, répliqua abruptement Michael. D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous donc?

- Severus Rogue, maître des potions enseignant l'art de la concoction des potions à de jeunes sorcières et sorciers dans une école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard. Oh et, petit détail, il est à moitié vampire, répondit Èva à la place de Rogue, amusée par la tête qu'il faisait à cet instant.

La réaction de Michael fut immédiate : il se releva rapidement et se jeta pratiquement sur Èva. Il lui tourna le visage, pour mieux pouvoir examiner son cou. C'est alors qu'il vit les deux marques rouges en forme de rond situées parfaitement sur la jugulaire de sa soeur.

Une expression de pure colère se peignit alors sur son visage.

- En plus de la kidnapper, vous la mordez? Bien sûr, me l'enlever n'était pas assez! Et vous essayez de la tuer? finit Michael en pointant les derniers rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre.

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire. Le soleil n'a donc aucun impact sur moi. Et mes particularités vampiriques sont transmises par la morsure, répliqua Rogue sur le même ton agressif que Michael. Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais consciemment mis Èva en danger? continua-t-il en se levant pour faire face au brun.

- Ah, parce que c'est déjà Èva pour vous?

Rogue détourna le visage. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme voie son air troublé.

Michael, quant à lui, semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge du vampire. Tout son corps était tendu. Il n'appréciait absolument pas que l'on touche à sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière se décida finalement à intervenir avant que les deux hommes ne décident de se battre et que, accessoirement, ils saccagent l'appartement. Elle se leva donc, mettant son corps entre Severus et Michael.

- Bon, on va se calmer, ok? Michael, Severus n'est pas un kidnappeur. C'est à cause de cette magie dont tu m'as parlé. Il était incapable de se retenir. Enfin, de retenir le vampire en lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas plus mal cette condition. C'est exactement comme avant, mais avec quelques capacités rajoutées.

Puis elle retourna vers Rogue.

- Et Michael n'est pas méchant non plus. Il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi, c'est tout. Et puis, je suis la seule famille qui lui reste, il faut le comprendre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, sachant très bien que Severus n'avait plus aucune famille, lui.

Elle fit à nouveau demi-tour pour faire face à son frère, un drôle d'air affiché sur le visage.

- Oh et tu ne vas pas apprécier, Michael… mais je dois retourner à Poudlard avec Severus. C'est juste le temps que j'apprenne à contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs et aussi pour que j'apprenne à me dominer pour ne pas mordre personne, débita-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas être interrompue par son frère.

Les deux vampires purent voir la réaction de Michael avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Tout son corps parlait pour lui.

Èva fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'était pas habituée de voir son frère en colère.

Cependant, elle rencontra le corps de Rogue derrière elle. Ce dernier, se voulant rassurant, mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme en signe de soutien. Et, pour une fois, Èva ne chercha pas à briser le contact physique.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun. Il serra la mâchoire essayant de se retenir.

Puis, il plissa les yeux et observa le lien qui semblait unir sa sœur et le vampire. Il arrêta son regard sur l'expression de sa cadette. Elle redoutait clairement une réponse négative de sa part.

Incapable de refuser quelque chose à Èva, Michael soupira :

- C'est seulement parce que c'est pour ton bien, céda-t-il. Mais promets-moi de me donner de tes nouvelles! Deux semaines, c'est trop long, dit-il en la pointant de doigt accusateur.

Èva se sépara de Severus et prit son frère dans ses bras.

- C'est promis, Mike. Et toi, jure-moi de prendre soin de toi! Je ne serai pas là pour veiller sur tes fesses, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Son frère se contenta d'émettre un léger rire et de serrer sa sœur un peu plus fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, chacun communiquant à l'autre toutes les émotions qu'ils étaient incapables de dire en mots.

Severus devait avouer qu'il commençait à être jaloux et cela l'agaçait.

Èva le sentit. Elle sourit en se séparant de son frère.

- Il va falloir que nous partions. Nous avons du pain sur la planche!

C'est avec une mine déçue que Michael accompagna les deux vampires à la porte de l'appartement.

- Oh! Et si un hibou cogne à une fenêtre, ouvre-lui, dit Èva avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

À cet instant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Èva ne l'avait pas interrompu un peu plus tôt, dans la ruelle.

La jeune femme lança un regard indéchiffrable à Rogue alors que Michael émettait un grognement.

- Je déteste ce système de courrier, maugréa-t-il.

Après un dernier câlin et un au revoir rempli d'émotions, les deux vampires quittèrent finalement l'immeuble.

- Merci, murmura Èva.

Severus lui offrit un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers l'arrière d'un bâtiment, loin des regards.

Alors qu'Èva faisait un pas en direction de Severus pour qu'ils transplanent jusqu'aux grilles du château, le sorcier dit :

- Et si nous commencions ton apprentissage dès maintenant? Rendez-vous au château.

À ces mots, il se téléporta, laissant un simple filet de fumée noire devant une Èva surprise.

La jeune femme finit par se ressaisir. Elle croisa les bras et tapa du pied, de mauvaise humeur.

- Il désire vraiment que je m'écrase dans un mur ou qu'on retrouve des parties de mon corps aux quatre coins du monde!

Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle devait se concentrer si elle voulait réussir et que se mettre en colère ne l'aiderait en rien. Èva ferma donc les yeux et prit plusieurs profondes respirations.

Elle devait d'abord trouver où Rogue voulait qu'elle le trouve et, qu'ensuite, elle le rejoigne.

Lorsqu'elle localisa enfin le professeur de potions, elle fronça les sourcils. Là? Pourquoi _là_?

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Rogue se tourna vers elle. Il devait la sentir, car elle n'était pas physiquement avec lui. Elle avait simplement ouvert ses sens pour le repérer.

Son regard était hypnotisant. Il leva la main et lui fit signe de l'index de venir le rejoindre. Èva se posait une multitude de questions face à son air énigmatique. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à ce moment précis?

Elle redoubla d'ardeur pour s'imaginer se transportant aux côtés de Rogue. Ce qui était assez épuisant, elle devait l'avouer.

Puis, tout à coup, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre. Cependant, elle ne toucha jamais le sol, car elle était en train de se téléporter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle chancela pour se remettre sur ses pieds, mais sa tête tournait toujours. Elle bascula à nouveau, mais, cette fois-ci, Severus la rattrapa.

Elle se permit de rester dans ses bras quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour briser le contact physique avec le sorcier, car ce simple contact, aussi innocent soit-il, la troublait.

Elle leva finalement un regard espiègle vers Severus.

- Tes appartements?

- Peut-être aurais-tu préféré ceux de Dumbledore? lui répondit le professeur de potions sur le même ton taquin.

- Non, mais l'infirmerie m'aurait suffi, répliqua Èva en plissant le nez à l'idée de découvrir le vieil homme en chemise de nuit.

- Mais c'est plus intime, ici.

- Oh, car nous avons besoin d'intimité pour faire un entraînement, maintenant? rétorqua Èva sur un ton peu convaincu.

- Bien sûr. Il s'agit d'une ambiance favorable à la concentration, expliqua Rogue en s'avançant vers Èva.

- Je ne trouve pas, souffla cette dernière.

Rogue se rapprochait dangereusement et Èva savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait.

Le fait qu'elle l'ait interrompu plus tôt, dans la ruelle, obsédait le professeur de potions. Et Èva devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus trop ce qui lui avait pris de l'arrêter dans son geste.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le visage de Severus ne fut plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres du sien.

- Si tu as la moindre objection, c'est le moment, parce que, cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je m'arrête…

Èva ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela pour une menace ou pour une promesse, mais sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle laissa donc Severus se pencher vers elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Le sorcier s'arrêta une seconde près des lèvres de la jeune femme dans l'attente d'un ultime obstacle. Encouragé par la respiration saccadée de la jeune vampire, il finit par déposer sa bouche sur celle d'Èva.

Le premier réflexe que la jeune femme eut fut de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Rogue. Ce qui attira ceux du vampire autour de sa taille.

La sensation des lèvres de Rogue sur les siennes faisait tourner la tête de la jeune femme.

Severus, de son côté, voulait plus, tellement plus. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il s'était retenu.

Èva sentit la langue de Rogue lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la lui refuser.

La jeune femme gémit lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

La main de Severus remonta le long du dos d'Èva jusqu'à sa nuque. L'empêchant ainsi de briser leur étreinte.

De doux, leur baiser passa à passionné. Puis, rapidement, il devint de plus en plus fougueux, presque bestial.

Puis, impatiemment, Severus attira la jeune femme vers sa chambre et, finalement, vers son lit.

Avec une infinie douceur, il l'allongea sur les draps et revint rapidement capturer sa bouche en se positionnant au-dessus de la jeune femme.

Èva sentait les mains de Severus parcourir son corps. Ces gestes réveillaient chacun de ses sens. Ce qui faisait naître en elle une passion qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà connue.

Elle le repoussa doucement. Rogue fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite… murmura-t-elle pour explication.

Il hocha la tête; il pouvait comprendre. De plus, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et la faire fuir à nouveau.

Néanmoins, il se sépara difficilement de la jeune femme. Rogue roula à côté d'elle et prit appui sur un coude pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Mais reste dormir ici. Juste dormir, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant l'air scandalisé d'Èva.

Le pouvait-elle? Leur relation avait fait un énorme pas en avant et Èva devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Elle préférait de loin le Severus passionné à celui froid et distant. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher. Dès qu'elle contrôlerait ses pouvoirs, il faudrait qu'elle retourne auprès de Michael. Son frère avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne pourrait pas abandonner Severus si elle s'attachait à lui.

Mais elle avait tellement envie de rester… Elle se souvenait de la sensation de confort et de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras du sorcier. Et puis, une nuit, ce n'était pas une promesse pour toute une vie. Alors au diable le côté rationnel!

- Ok et je mets quoi comme pyjama? dit-elle en pensant qu'il ne saurait quoi répondre.

Mais, au contraire, il roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ah, oui, la magie! », pensa-t-elle, avec un air miamusé, mi-coupable.

Pour confirmer sa pensée, Severus fit apparaître un des pyjamas que madame Pomfresh lui avait achetés.

- Et c'est toi qui l'as choisi? pouffa-t-elle en découvrant un tee-shirt bleu poudre orné d'un gros canard jaune et de pantalons assortis.

- Il t'ira à ravir, j'en suis persuadé, dit-il avec un air sadique.

- Mais bien sûr, tout me va, voyons! répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue et en s'enfuyant dans la salle de bain privée du maître de potions.

Rogue en profita aussi pour se changer. Il mit son indémodable pantalon de pyjama… noir.

Lorsqu'Èva réapparut et qu'elle le vit, elle devint écarlate et se retourna d'un bloc.

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on dorme? dit-elle avec un geste de la main supposé désigner ce qu'il portait.

Elle sentit tout à coup le souffle chaud de Severus contre sa nuque.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Èva ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté, dans l'espoir inavoué que l'homme vienne déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Mais puisque tu veux simplement dormir, je vais enfiler quelque chose d'autre, dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers sa commode.

Èva grogna et murmura un vague « sadique ». Severus lui lança un regard amusé avant d'enfiler lui aussi un tee-shirt, mais à la différence que le sien était noir, bien évidemment.

- Je t'aimais mieux quand tu étais asocial, espèce de tyran, conclut Èva avant de se lover sous les couvertures du grand lit de Rogue.

Ce dernier vint se coucher en cuillère contre le dos de la jeune femme qui le boudait.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux… dit-il en mordillant son cou.

- C'est malhonnête. On n'utilise pas les points faibles des gens comme ça, argua la jeune femme en répondant malgré elle à la caresse.

- Tu es sûre? Je peux m'arrêter si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Noui, répondit la jeune femme.

Severus rit doucement. Encore aujourd'hui, Èva ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, exactement comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

La jeune femme bâilla.

- On recommencera cette petite séance de torture demain. Pour le moment, vous avez besoin de dormir, jeune fille, car une téléportation est un exploit épuisant.

- Oui, papa, murmura moqueusement la jeune femme, glissant déjà doucement vers les bras de Morphée.

Severus arqua un sourcil pervers. Il faudrait qu'un jour il lui montre qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant le visage de la brunette et l'observa de nombreuses minutes.

Certes, Èva n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Mais, quand on s'attardait, on lui découvrait un charme discret. Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui résister le premier soir, magie mise à part.

Il se décida finalement à briser sa contemplation et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Èva, qui sentaient le lilas. Il soupira d'aise avant de plonger lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le malentendu

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Pour me faire pardonner mon retard de la dernière fois, voici le prochain chapitre mis en ligne rapidement:) Les choses entre Severus et Èva ne sont pas aussi simples qu'on pourrait le penser à prime abord... ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le malentendu**_

Lorsqu'Èva se réveilla le lendemain, elle était de très bonne humeur.

Elle s'étira à sa manière féline et se retourna. Cependant, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Severus dans le lit.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si tard qu'il soit déjà parti manger? S'il fallait qu'elle soit de nouveau en retard, madame Pince ne la laisserait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque!

Alors que la jeune femme cherchait une quelconque horloge des yeux, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Elle tourna son regard en direction du bruit et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas succomber devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Severus venait apparemment de sortir de la douche, car il secouait encore ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge magique qui en absorbait toute l'eau. Il était pied nu et portait un pantalon chic complètement noir et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas encore boutonnée.

« Craquant! », pensa Èva en tentant de détourner le regard.

Mais ce fut peine perdue et elle croisa le regard amusé de Severus.

Ce dernier lança la serviette de bain dans un panier de vêtements sales apparemment destiné aux elfes de maison. Puis il se dirigea vers la jeune femme médusée sur place par l'apparition d'un dieu grec qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Èva émit un petit grognement et agrippa la chemise de Rogue pour l'attirer brusquement à elle. Le sorcier se retrouva donc allongé sur la brunette.

Cette dernière s'empara avidement des lèvres de Severus. Le vampire sourit contre la bouche de la jeune femme à cause de son comportement immature. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui n'avait pas reçu assez de bonbons. Il répondit néanmoins passionnément à son baiser.

À bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer, restant tout de même étroitement collés.

- Bonjour, répondit finalement Èva. Et ne recommence plus jamais ça; je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée, continua-t-elle d'un air faussement boudeur.

- Hum… si c'est comme cela que tu réagis à chaque fois, je veux bien recommencer tous les jours!

Èva plissa les yeux et le repoussa à côté d'elle, sur le lit, en murmurant un vague « sadique, va! ».

Elle allait se lever lorsque Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Où allez-vous, jeune femme? demanda-t-il en mordillant son cou.

- J'allais travailler, monsieur. Et si vous voulez me retrouver vivante ce soir, il faudrait me libérer, répliqua Èva, sur le point de craquer.

Severus accepta finalement de la relâcher.

- Peu importe, j'aurai tout mon temps ce soir, à notre entraînement.

La jeune vampire se dépêcha de se relever avant que Rogue ne décide de la reprendre comme otage.

- À ce propos, où et quand je te retrouve? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour constater le massacre de ses cheveux, comme à tous les matins, ignorant résolument le sous-entendu qu'avait fait Severus.

- N'avais-je pas dit à vingt heures… il y a deux jours?

Èva comprit l'allusion à la soirée où Severus lui avait révélé son passé et qu'elle s'était enfuie.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit après avoir brossé ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et s'être aspergé le visage d'eau froide pour se donner un peu de courage.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet…, commença-t-elle d'un air coupable, je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée.

- Ah…, fut la seule réponse de Rogue.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je t'assure. Mais comprends-moi, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps. J'ai été dépassée, c'est tout. Et tu dois avouer qu'apprendre qu'un mage noir complètement fou a presque conquis le monde à ton insu, c'est assez choquant. Et encore plus de savoir que l'homme en face de toi, avec qui tu es seule dans des cachots, a été un de ses plus fervents partisans. C'est même un peu effrayant quand on ne connaît pas beaucoup l'homme en question, finit-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée de ce qu'elle avouait.

Le cerveau de Rogue avait très bien saisi toute l'explication d'Èva et pouvait même comprendre sa réaction, mais, pour le moment, il s'obstinait à n'entendre que les dernières phrases qu'elle avait prononcées. Elle avait eu peur de lui.

- Je vois…, reprit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle avait refusé d'aller plus loin la veille, alors que tout son corps disait le contraire. Avait-elle eu peur qu'il aille contre sa volonté? Qu'il aille même jusqu'à la violer, comme il lui était arrivé de faire avec d'autres femmes?

Cependant, Èva s'était abandonnée dans ses bras et elle avait même accepté de dormir à ses côtés, même si cela signifiait se mettre en position de faiblesse devant un ancien Mangemort.

Que devait-il penser à ce moment, alors qu'Èva avait pris une adorable teinte bourgogne et qu'elle avait baissé la tête d'un air gêné?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle d'un ton timide.

- Oh et qu'est-ce que je crois alors? répliqua Severus d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Èva leva vers lui un regard à moitié blessé et à moitié en colère.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce monde n'est pas le mien? Il n'y a que quelques semaines encore, j'ignorais qu'il était possible ne serait que de faire léviter une plume. Alors, imagine torturer des gens par la magie! Et ton passé n'est pas des plus roses, je te ferais remarquer! Qu'aurais-tu voulu? Que je te saute dans les bras en disant que tu avais toujours été un homme bon et charitable et que je voulais que tu sois le père de mes enfants?

- Je n'en sais rien! la coupa Severus.

Les deux vampires se fixèrent un long moment, tentant chacun de leur côté de se calmer.

- Bien. Je crois que nous avons tous deux des responsabilités qui nous attendent…, dit finalement Rogue pour couper court à la discussion et pour enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul avec un bon verre de scotch pour digérer toutes ces révélations… ou pour les oublier, ce qui était moins compliqué.

- Écoute, oublions cette histoire, d'accord? soupira la jeune femme. Le passé, c'est le passé. On ne peut plus revenir dessus. Et puis tu as changé. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas retrouver le vampire asocial, j'aime beaucoup trop celui attentionné, conclut Èva avec un petit sourire, pleine d'espoir.

Le sorcier soupira en roulant des yeux. Il cédait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau en froid avec la jeune femme. Bien malgré lui, il devait avouer qu'il aimait sentir les lèvres de la jeune vampire sur les siennes. Il avait envie de pousser leur relation plus loin. Et ce n'était certainement pas en se mettant Èva à dos qu'il arriverait à ses fins!

Severus se releva donc et, d'un mouvement circulaire de baguette magique, il fit apparaître la robe bleu ciel et blanche de la jeune femme.

Après avoir remercié le professeur de potions, Èva se retira dans la salle de bain pour enfiler le tout.

Severus en profita pour commencer à faire son lit. En prenant un oreiller, la douce odeur de lilas des cheveux d'Èva lui chatouilla les narines. Oui, décidément, il avait envie de garder la jeune femme le plus près possible de lui et d'amener leur relation à un niveau supérieur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Serait-il amoureux?

Cependant, il ne put aller plus loin dans son questionnement, car il fut interrompu par Èva qui sortait de la salle d'eau.

- Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-elle.

- Sept heures quinze… il te reste encore un peu de temps, lui répondit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier.

Contente de voir que Severus était revenu à un meilleur état d'esprit et amusée par son attitude, Èva s'avança langoureusement vers lui, un air lubrique accroché au visage.

- En effet, monsieur Rogue. À quoi pourrais-je bien passer ce temps?

La brunette poussa doucement Rogue sur le lit. Elle releva sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses et s'assit sur les genoux de Severus.

- Hum… je crois que je le sais parfaitement, conclut Rogue avant de s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière y répondit brièvement, puis fit basculer Severus sur le lit. À califourchon sur le vampire, elle entreprit de parcourir son corps de petits baisers.

Elle débuta son chemin dans son cou et, après quelques mordillements, elle s'aventura vers le torse toujours dénudé.

Elle s'attarda sur un téton, sous les gémissements rauques de Severus. Après quelques secondes, elle continua son exploration du torse d'albâtre offert à ses tortures.

Elle dessina la forme des pectoraux finement ciselés avec sa langue. Elle s'aventura jusqu'à la naissance de la ligne de poils sombres indiquant le chemin jusqu'à de la virilité de Severus avant de remonter vers les lèvres du vampire.

Severus mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Èva dans le but de la faire basculer sous lui, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle agrippa ses poignets et les maintint au-dessus de la tête du vampire.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu ne te sens pas bien où tu es? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Pour démentir sa question, Severus lui fit clairement sentir son érection durement emprisonnée dans son pantalon.

Èva effleura les lèvres de Rogue des siennes avant de bifurquer vers son oreille dont elle s'amusa à titiller le lobe.

- Èva, tu me rends dingue, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de m'attarder plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Comme tu as si bien dit, des responsabilités nous attendent, susurra Èva au creux de son oreille.

Et avant que Severus n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Èva s'était déjà relevée.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

- On se voit ce soir à la salle d'entraînement!

Puis elle disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Rogue grogna. Une douche froide s'imposait pour calmer le feu inassouvi qui s'était déclenché dans ses reins!

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu vas me le payer, Jenkins! dit Severus pour lui-même.

Alors que ce dernier s'engouffrait dans sa douche pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, Èva, elle, se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour y grignoter quelque chose.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait accroché au visage qu'elle pénétra dans la vaste salle.

Cependant, Èva n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre l'estrade où se tenaient le directeur et la directrice adjointe, car Remus l'intercepta au passage.

- Èva! Par Merlin, mais où étiez-vous? J'étais mort d'inquiétude! Que s'est-il passé hier? débita rapidement le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

La brunette sourit, amusée par le comportement précipité de Lupin, attendrie par toute l'attention qu'il lui portait et coupable de l'avoir inquiété.

- Rassurez-vous, mon cher Remus, ce n'était rien de bien grave. Un simple problème de laisse magique auquel Severus n'avait pas pensé avant de quitter le château.

Le lycanthrope arqua un sourcil perplexe. Laisse magique? Sans doute le lien unissant les deux vampires. Mais, surtout, _Severus_? Depuis quand Èva appelait-elle le professeur de potions par son prénom?

- Je suis désolée, mais je suis légèrement pressée. J'aimerais manger quelque chose avant d'aller affronter madame Pince, expliqua-t-elle avec clin d'œil.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous accaparer. Je dois aussi y aller, j'ai des préparations de dernière minute à compléter concernant le début des classes, acheva le loup-garou avec en dernier sourire en quittant précipitamment la Grande Salle.

Èva fronça les sourcils. Lupin lui semblait étrange.

Elle secoua néanmoins la tête et continua finalement son chemin vers la longue table des professeurs.

- Bonjour, dit-elle aux deux seuls autres convives attablés.

MacGonagall lui sourit simplement d'un air bienveillant.

- Bon matin, miss Jenkins, répondit Dumbledore. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, continua-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Oui… merci, dit Èva, méfiante.

Le vieux directeur émit un léger rire.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a fait part de votre absence la nuit dernière. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir vos propres quartiers, le temps de votre séjour ici?

Èva écarquilla les yeux. Une chambre à elle, seulement à elle!

- C'est très gentil. Oui, j'apprécierais. Merci.

- Bien. Je vais demander à Remus de vous montrer l'emplacement de votre chambre dans la journée, finit Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

- C'est parfait. Dites-lui qu'il pourra me trouver à la bibliothèque, bien sûr. Et encore merci, acheva Èva en prenant deux croissants et une pomme avant de quitter la table.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, huit heures tapantes sonnaient à la vieille horloge.

Madame Pince la regarda d'un œil mauvais alors qu'elle finissait de manger sa pomme.

- Eh bien, vous avez au moins fait l'effort d'arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui. Faites-moi le plaisir de jeter ce fruit et suivez-moi.

Èva obéit docilement, préférant ne pas mettre de nouveau la bibliothécaire en colère. Après tout, elle désirait en apprendre davantage sur cette ancienne magie et quel meilleur endroit qu'une bibliothèque pour cela! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse mettre dehors.

Madame Pince lui fit classer de nouveaux arrivages dans divers rayons. Puis, elle dut épousseter toutes les étagères.

Éreintée de devoir monter dans un escabeau, nettoyer le dessus des bibliothèques, redescendre, pousser la petite échelle un peu plus loin et recommencer le même manège inlassablement, Èva grommelait contre Rogue et son idée de lui avoir fait apparaître une robe! En plus d'être serrée au niveau du corset, ce qui ne l'aidait pas pour respirer ou tousser pour faire sortir la poussière de ses poumons irrités, elle devait sans cesse prendre garde à ne pas mettre le pied sur un pan de sa robe, ce qui aurait pour effet de la faire stupidement tomber au sol.

C'est alors qu'elle soufflait un peu, assise sur l'une des marches du petit escabeau, que Remus la surprit.

- Puis-je déranger une honnête travailleuse? demanda-t-il, compatissant.

Èva ouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire sincère, mais fatigué, à Remus.

- Oh, attendez, vous avez un peu de poussière là…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lupin s'accroupit et porta la main à la joue de la jeune femme pour y enlever la trace noire.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il, s'attardant encore sur la joue de la brunette.

- Merci, lui répondit Èva avec le même sourire qu'elle lui avait offert un peu plus tôt.

- Je me suis dit qu'une petite pause vous ferait du bien et comme il est déjà treize heures, c'est le moment parfait pour s'éclipser un peu sans s'attirer les foudres de madame Pince, dit Remus en se ressaisissant.

- Mon sauveur! répondit joyeusement Èva en se levant rapidement.

Elle offrit un large sourire à Remus et le cœur de ce dernier manqua un battement.

En chemin, ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Mais le sujet revint inévitablement sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Èva consentit donc à lui raconter toute l'histoire, en omettant bien sûr les petites scènes intimes avec Severus.

- C'est donc cela que je sentais en vous, dit Remus alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle à manger.

- C'est ça que tout le monde, sauf moi, sent, soupira Èva en prenant place entre MacGonagall, en grande discussion avec Hagrid, et Remus.

Ce dernier prit la main d'Èva en signe de réconfort, se voulant compatissant. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'ignorer quelque chose que tout le monde connaissait pouvait être assez énervant, surtout quand ce quelque chose en question nous concernait personnellement.

C'est sur cette image que Severus pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Il se figea un instant en voyant Remus qui couvait Èva du regard, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, et Èva qui lui souriait, semblant reconnaissante de quelque chose.

L'air inhabituellement joyeux de Rogue le quitta instantanément et son visage se ferma.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus rationnel ce matin? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il avait la moindre chance avec Èva? Après tout, il l'avait arrachée à son monde, il l'avait transformée en une bête assoiffée de sang et il lui avait même appris que son kidnappeur était un monstre de la pire espèce. Et, finalement, Lupin avait été son premier ami à Poudlard et il semblait que ça avait cliqué entre eux dès leur première rencontre à en croire le sourire niais qu'avait eu Èva lorsque Lupin l'avait rattrapé dans les escaliers.

- Entre animaux, on se comprend, murmura Rogue pour lui-même, la mâchoire serrée.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante, presque meurtrière, qu'il prit place dans son siège habituel, à l'écart du petit groupe qui mangeait tranquillement, ignorant totalement ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de Rogue.

Èva constata néanmoins que Severus ne semblait guère dans son assiette. Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Remus. S'était-il passé quelque chose durant la matinée, alors qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied à la bibliothèque? Lupin lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle.

La jeune femme mangea sans appétit le reste du repas, échangeant des banalités avec les autres personnes attablées autour d'elle.

Elle lançait sans cesse des regards en coin à Severus, tentant de percevoir quelques-unes de ses pensées. Mais son esprit était totalement fermé, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Rogue, de son côté, sentait bien qu'Èva l'observait. Attendait-elle une réaction de sa part? Oh non! Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui laisser voir la douleur que sa trahison lui causait.

Il quitta néanmoins précipitamment la table avant la fin du repas, sans un mot ou un regard pour quiconque, mais surtout pas pour elle.

Le comportement de Severus inquiéta encore plus Èva. Elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas le découvrir avant le soir, à leur entraînement, puisque madame Pince refuserait catégoriquement de lui donner un après-midi de libre juste avant le début des classes.

Voyant l'air soucieux d'Èva, Remus se décida à intervenir :

- Désirez-vous que je vous montre où sont vos appartements?

Èva, qui fixait toujours la porte derrière laquelle Severus avait disparu, se tourna vers Lupin avec l'air de quelqu'un que l'on vient de sortir de sa torpeur.

- Hein? Oh! Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais dépêchons-nous, car je dois retourner travailler, conclut Èva avec un pauvre sourire en pensant à la poussière qui l'attendait.

- Bien évidemment, continua le loup-garou en se levant.

Remus mena Èva à travers plusieurs couloirs, lui faisant remarquer différents tableaux pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son chemin.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un griffon profondément endormi sur un rocher plat.

- Le mot de passe est cannelle. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, mes appartements se trouvent à gauche, en haut de l'escalier et ceux de… Severus se trouvent à droite en bas de l'escalier.

Les yeux de Lupin s'étaient troublés lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom du professeur de potions.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Èva.

- Oh oui, merci, se ressaisit Remus avec un sourire fatigué. Venez, je vais vous montrer où se trouve la bibliothèque à partir d'ici.

C'est donc toujours préoccupée qu'Èva retourna à son travail. Cependant, elle était maintenant soucieuse autant à cause du comportement de Severus que de celui de Remus. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait!

Le temps n'était pas de son côté cet après-midi-là. Les minutes et les heures s'obstinaient à s'écouler à la vitesse d'un escargot. La jeune vampire continuait péniblement sa besogne, toujours dans l'incertitude.

Pourquoi Remus changeait-il si subitement de comportement? Et pourquoi cela s'était-il produit lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de Rogue? Y avait-il un problème entre les deux hommes?

Et pourquoi Severus avait-il l'air si en colère? Dumbledore l'envoyait-il en mission pour l'Ordre? Était-ce à cause du début des cours et de l'inévitable retour d'Harry Potter, qu'il détestait au plus haut point? Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il appelé à lui pour lui ordonner de faire quelque chose de désagréable pour lequel il se sentait coupable?

Èva jura la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait qu'elle sache, l'ignorance lui devenait insupportable! Et il n'était que dix-sept heures!

La jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses maugréas par un grand hibou couleur de jais.

- Severus! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'empressa de prendre le message que l'oiseau venait lui porter, heureuse pour une fois d'avoir à se confronter au volatile et à son humeur aussi massacrante que celle de son propriétaire.

Elle déplia rapidement le parchemin, ignorant totalement le hibou qui partit après un regard courroucé, et lut le bref message.

_Èva,_

_Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de débuter ton apprentissage. Viens me rejoindre immédiatement à la salle d'entraînement._

_S.R._

Une étrange sensation se mit alors à lui tirailler les entrailles. Bien que Severus ne l'ait pas vouvoyé, il avait employé des tournures de phrases sèches, froides et distantes. Il lui ordonnait même implicitement de se dépêcher de venir, comme si son entraînement était une tâche dont il voulait se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Bref, elle eut l'impression de s'être de nouveau retrouvée face à l'ancien Severus Rogue.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit des plus incertains qu'elle alla retrouver madame Pince pour lui demander son congé. La bibliothécaire accepta à contrecoeur, car, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une demande expresse du professeur Rogue en personne, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Appréhendant le moment où elle allait se retrouver face à un Severus d'une humeur apparemment meurtrière, Èva marchait lentement dans les corridors du collège, tentant tout de même de ne pas se perdre.

Après à peine quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des secondes, la jeune femme arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la salle d'entraînement.

- Severus? appela-t-elle en poussant timidement la porte. Tu es là?

Elle pénétra dans l'immense salle de pierres qui n'était éclairée que par quelques malheureuses chandelles. Èva ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cet endroit lui paraissait hostile à ce moment précis.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sec. Elle se retourna vivement pour constater avec soulagement que ce n'était que Severus.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! l'accusa-t-elle gentiment en posant une main sur son cœur affolé.

- Tu aurais pourtant dû sentir ma présence, l'attaqua-t-il. Il va falloir que tu mettes plus d'ardeur dans ton apprentissage, finit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Severus, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? répliqua Èva, irritée par son changement impromptu de comportement.

Rogue ricana, un air malveillant affiché sur le visage.

- Comme si cela pouvait te faire quelque chose!

- Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses? demanda Èva, scandalisée. Après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ces derniers jours!

Severus comprit parfaitement l'allusion à leur nouvelle intimité.

- Chimère! conclut-il d'un mouvement de la main signifiant qu'il balayait sa déclaration comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire courant d'air. Maintenant, prépare-toi, nous commençons.

- Oh non, tu ne t'en tireras pas…, commença Èva.

Mais elle ne put finir son objection, car elle sentit une fulgurante douleur au niveau de sa tempe droite. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la poignardait sauvagement. Sous le coup de la souffrance, elle tomba à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla la jeune femme à son tortionnaire.

« Je croyais pourtant que c'était évident… j'utilise ce fameux lien magique qui est sensé nous _unir._ », lui répondit Rogue… dans sa tête.

Il s'insinuait donc dans ses pensées, comme elle avait voulu le faire plus tôt pour découvrir ce qui le tracassait.

« Un peu de douceur, ça te tuerait? », lui cracha mentalement Èva dont les yeux commençaient à s'emplir de larmes à cause de la douleur.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du sorcier. Ce sourire qu'elle avait vu à travers les souvenirs de Rogue. Ce sourire qu'il utilisait pour ses victimes lorsqu'il était encore Mangemort.

Èva prit peur. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Severus? Pourquoi voulait-il autant la faire souffrir? Allait-il la tuer? Mais, surtout, pourquoi?

Rogue capta ses pensées et croisa le regard profondément apeuré d'Èva.

Puis la jeune femme se reprit. Voyons, Severus ne lui ferait jamais de mal! Il avait tourné le dos à toutes ces atrocités et elle savait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver du côté du mal.

N'est-ce pas?

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? », réussit-elle à penser clairement.

Une image lui apparut alors. Celle où, au dîner, Remus lui tenait la main pour la réconforter. Ensuite, elle ressentit le douloureux sentiment d'être trahie.

Èva comprit alors pourquoi Severus l'avait ignorée et pourquoi il voulait la faire souffrir.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot! »

Avant qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus, Èva lui envoya son souvenir du début de la scène, avant qu'elle et Remus n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle.

Une lueur s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Severus. Il doutait.

Était-ce réellement ce qui s'était passé? Ou Èva avait-elle monté cette scène de toutes pièces ? Après tout, il y avait une réelle complicité entre elle et Lupin.

- Je dois en être sûr, murmura Rogue.

Avant qu'Èva n'ait le temps de demander ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là, elle vit plusieurs images défiler devant ses yeux. Ses propres souvenirs.

Elle avait l'impression que Severus violait son esprit. Elle était terriblement blessée qu'il ne l'ait pas crue lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ce qui s'était réellement passé. C'est ce manque de confiance qui était la raison de cette douloureuse intrusion.

Elle tenta de l'empêcher de continuer sa fouille. Il n'en avait pas le droit! Mais Rogue força l'esprit d'Èva, ce qui occasionna un mal de crâne terrible à la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression de porter un chapeau d'épines qui pénétraient douloureusement dans sa tête.

- Arrête! hurla-t-elle, les larmes de douleur et de frustration coulant librement sur ses joues.

Severus obtempéra finalement. Il était sûr maintenant.

Il s'accroupit et porta la main à la joue de la jeune vampire pour sécher ses larmes.

- Comprends-moi, je devais savoir.

- Ne me touche pas! hurla Èva en s'éloignant le plus qu'elle put de son tortionnaire. Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Je t'avais pourtant montré, tu n'étais pas obligé de me torturer.

- Je ne t'ai pas torturé, dit Rogue, un peu énervé. Ça s'appelle de la Legilimancie. J'avoue y être allé un peu fort, tout de même.

- Un peu! répliqua Èva sur un ton agressif. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait mal? Et pas que physiquement, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolé. Ce sont simplement de vieilles habitudes tenaces, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

- Quoi, torturé les femmes?

- Non, être suspicieux, répliqua Rogue avec un regard assassin.

- Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour faire du mal aux gens, malgré tout.

- C'est du passé et tu le sais très bien! s'énerva le sorcier.

- Ça m'avait pourtant l'air bien réel tout à l'heure et dans le temps présent!

- Je me suis excusé! Que veux-tu de plus, à la fin?

- Peut-être que tu penses avant d'agir… ou que tu sois sincère.

La jeune vampire se releva et essuya rageusement son visage humide.

- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je crois que tu peux au moins comprendre que je ne veuille plus être en ta présence!

- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras aller bien loin? la nargua Rogue.

- Oh, je trouverai un moyen, tu peux en être assuré! Il n'est pas question que je fasse un quelconque apprentissage avec une pomme pourrie comme toi. Tu auras beau essayer de changer, Severus, mais tu resteras toujours mauvais au plus profond de toi.

Sur ces paroles acerbes, Èva quitta rapidement la salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte.

Elle entendit Severus frapper la porte d'un violent coup de poing et hurler sa rage.

Elle frissonna en entendant ce cri de pure colère. Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir si cette haine lui était destinée à elle ou bien à lui. Elle accéléra le pas en direction de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau, le griffon était bien réveillé et tout à fait alerte. Il fixa la jeune femme en détresse.

- Ne laissez personne entrer après moi, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'animal hocha la tête et la laissa passer après qu'Èva lui ait donné le mot de passe.

Èva remarqua à peine que le décor de sa chambre s'harmonisait parfaitement à son état d'esprit actuel : tout semblait sombre et gris.

La jeune femme se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Elle abandonna ses vêtements sur le plancher et s'engouffra rapidement dans la douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude au maximum et commença à se frotter comme si elle voulait enlever une crasse invisible sur son corps.

Après s'être lavée trois fois, sa peau complètement rougie en témoignant, elle s'autorisa finalement à sortir de la douche.

Elle enfila un peignoir et essuya la buée sur le miroir pour observer son reflet. Elle se brossa rudement les cheveux, ignorant la douleur qu'elle causait à sa peau.

Elle refusait de s'avouer qu'elle faisait tout cela pour sortir Severus de sa tête. Elle avait encore l'impression qu'il jouait avec son esprit, le fouillant, le violant.

En même temps, elle repoussait l'idée qu'elle s'infligeait cette torture autant pour enlever l'odeur de Severus sur son corps. Elle s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle suive son judicieux conseil, malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà allée trop loin et qu'elle avait maintenant l'impression de l'avoir dans la peau… dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle lança rageusement sa brosse sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna pour ne pas voir son reflet lui montrer les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

- Dobby? appela-t-elle timidement, ne sachant comment se faire entendre de l'elfe de maison. Dobby! hurla-t-elle, libérant par la même occasion la frustration qu'elle retenait.

Elle entendit un léger « pop » et vit la petite créature apparaître dans sa salle de bain. Dobby tortillait nerveusement un pan de sa taie d'oreiller.

- Vous avez appelé Dobby, miss? Est-ce que Dobby a fait quelque chose de mal, miss?

Èva eut un sourire navré et s'agenouilla devant l'elfe, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues rougies.

- Non, Dobby, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Cette colère ne t'était pas destinée.

Èva renifla avant de continuer.

- J'aurais un service à te demander.

- Bien sûr, miss, tout ce que vous voudrez, miss, répondit Dobby, ressentant de la pitié pour la vampire en détresse pleurant en face de lui.

- Pourrais-tu prendre ces vêtements, continua Èva en pointant la robe qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le sol, et par la même occasion, ceux que j'ai laissés dans les appartements du professeur Rogue…

La voix d'Èva se brisa. Elle refoula difficilement un sanglot.

- Et… elle inspira lentement. Et les faire disparaître. Au mieux, les brûler.

Dobby prit un air scandalisé, comme si détruire des vêtements était le pire des sacrilèges.

- Vous être sûre, miss? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

- S'il te plaît, Dobby, j'ai besoin qu'ils disparaissent.

- Bien, miss. Dobby va faire ça maintenant.

- Merci, murmura Èva.

L'elfe de maison disparut après un dernier regard étonné à la brunette.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Èva laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle se releva et se dirigea péniblement vers son lit. Elle s'y coucha finalement en position fœtale et laissa sa détresse et sa douleur s'exprimer.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal? S'était-elle attachée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru? Oui, sans doute.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Severus Rogue entre dans sa vie! Èva poussa un cri de frustration qu'elle étouffa dans son oreiller.

Tout allait bien avant qu'il n'apparaisse, avant qu'il ne fasse basculer sa vie. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, deviner son corps réagir sous le sien, entendre ses gémissements rauques alors qu'il répondait à ses caresses.

Èva secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela, car au moindre problème ou au moindre doute, il reprenait son rôle de Mangemort et il n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin. Il n'avait pas eu de remords à lui faire du mal, sans même connaître toute l'histoire qui avait éveillé en lui cette colère. Et même lorsqu'elle la lui avait révélée, il ne l'avait pas cru et il lui avait fait encore plus mal. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Èva se sentait trahie.

Mais était-ce à elle qu'il faisait du mal? Ou était-ce lui-même qu'il voulait faire souffrir?

Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne davantage sur l'ancienne magie qui coulait dans ses veines, mais surtout sur les vampires. Elle devait s'éloigner de Severus. Elle s'attachait à lui, mais il lui faisait peur en même temps. Ce n'était pas une relation saine, il changeait trop souvent de personnalité. Elle ne saurait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui! Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'Èva finit par s'endormir, épuisée.


	8. Chapitre 8: Le début des classes

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Je tiens à préciser que le retard de cette mise à jour est dûe à un bog du site m'empêchant de télécharger le chapitre:( Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout est réglé et voici le tout nouveau tout beau chapitre:) Je tiens simplement à préciser que les choses entre Severus et Èva vont devenir assez intenses... avis aux âmes très sensibles! Pour les autres... enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le début des classes**_

Le Poudlard Express! Comme il lui avait manqué!

Son été n'avait pas été des plus joyeux, comme d'habitude. Mais maintenant qu'il était sur le quai, se dirigeant vers l'impressionnant train rouge, tout allait bien. Il allait retrouver sa vie, sa famille, sa maison.

Harry Potter sourit joyeusement en apercevant ses meilleurs amis. Il leur envoya la main en se dirigeant péniblement vers eux, traînant son énorme valise derrière lui.

Cependant, il perdit tout à coup l'équilibre et il s'effondra de tout son long dans le corridor bondé du wagon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter? T'as pas les moyens de t'acheter de nouvelles lunettes ajustées à ta vue? le nargua une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- C'est gentil de le remarquer, Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aux petits soins avec moi, maintenant! répliqua le jeune sorcier en se relevant et en offrant un sourire joyeux à son ennemi de toujours.

Pas question que cette sale fouine de Malfoy lui gâche sa première journée!

D'ailleurs, sa réplique eut l'effet escompté, car Draco resta muet. Son visage était imperturbable, mais Harry vit clairement ses yeux se troubler. Tiens, cette tactique fonctionnait? Être gentil avec lui le perturbait? Eh bien, ça aura au moins l'avantage d'être plus facile à appliquer que de toujours être sur ses gardes!

- Je vais devoir te laisser, Malfoy, on m'attend. À plus, conclut Harry en reprenant sa marche vers le compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis abasourdis.

Lorsque Ron eut fermé la porte derrière Harry, il se tourna vers ce dernier. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui faire à Malfoy, là? T'as appris de nouveaux sorts ou quoi? Depuis quand il reste coi devant une de tes répliques? réussit à articuler le rouquin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être pris d'un fou rire devant l'air dépité de son meilleur ami.

- Moi je sais, intervint Hermione en déposant sur ses genoux le livre qu'elle lisait.

- Éclaire-nous de tes lumières, 'Mione, dit Harry, toujours pris d'un fou rire en regardant Ron.

- Voyons, Harry, regarde-toi! Tu as mûri durant l'été. Tu n'es plus le petit garçon que nous avons connu en première année!

- J'espère bien, on rentre en sixième année! intervint Harry, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Moi je dis que tu ne laisseras pas certaines personnes indifférentes cette année, conclut Hermione en reprenant sa lecture.

- Oh! Une minute, Hermione, dit Ron en sortant de son mutisme. T'es en train de dire que _Malfoy_ ne serait pas indifférent face à _Harry_?

- Tu auras au moins réussi à comprendre une chose cette année, Ron, répliqua moqueusement Hermione.

Alors que le rouquin allait répliquer quelque chose, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud? Si je le perds, ma grand-mère va me tuer!

- Ah! Neville, tu es désespérant parfois, répliqua Hermione en se levant pour aider son ami à retrouver son animal de compagnie.

Luna Lovegood en profita pour entrer distraitement dans le wagon, le nez plongé dans un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Elle prit place près de la fenêtre, ne semblant pas remarquer la présence de qui que ce soit.

Harry sourit en se calant confortablement dans son siège. Oui, ça lui avait manqué. Toute cette effervescence, ses amis et leurs lubies.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que 'Mione a raison, hein? chuchota Ron à son oreille en prenant place à ses côtés.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres d'Harry.

- On a tous changé cet été, Ron. Je suis sûr que tu vas faire un malheur cette année! Et regarde Hermione, elle est radieuse! Même Luna semble métamorphosée, répondit le brun.

Ron lança un regard à la jeune femme lunatique. Puis il secoua la tête et lança un regard de reproches à son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler, Harry!

Le brun éclata d'un rire franc. Il était parfois si facile de mener Ron en bateau. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le rouquin s'éloigna d'Harry avec un air faussement renfrogné pour ne pas revivre une autre séance de torture capillaire. Dès qu'il fut hors de portée, il replaça rapidement ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put.

Harry sourit et fixa le paysage qui défilait au-dehors.

S'il croyait que Malfoy était attiré d'une quelconque façon par lui? Non, ça n'avait aucun bon sens. Mais depuis Hermione disait-elle des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens? Hum… peut-être, finalement, mais ce serait très, très surprenant, conclut le brun.

- Neville, on devrait fabriquer une laisse à ton crapaud, termina la brunette en pénétrant dans leur compartiment.

- Ouais, peut-être, lui répondit son ami avec une mine déconfite en regardant son animal qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

- Ou on pourrait lui couper les pattes! dit le rouquin.

- Ron! répliqua Hermione avec un air scandalisé.

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire devant l'air apeuré de Neville et la mine fâchée de leur amie qui avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches pour tenter de se donner un peu de contenance.

- C'était… une… une blague, articula difficilement le rouquin entre deux éclats de rire.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle? demanda Luna en émergeant de son monde.

Ce qui eut le don de provoquer un nouvel éclat rire chez les deux amis.

Hermione roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

- Bon, enfiler vos robes maintenant! Ron, vient avec moi, nous devons allés à notre réunion de préfets! les coupa la jeune femme.

Le susnommé Ron cessa net de rire et émit un léger grognement avant d'attraper une de ses robes et de la mettre par-dessus son habit.

Hermione était déjà prête et l'attendait en tapant du pied à l'extérieur du compartiment.

- Tu veux bien te dépêcher, Ron, on va être en retard!

- C'est bon, du calme, 'Mione!

- Bon courage, lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Ouais! À tout à l'heure.

Harry soupira d'aise lorsque Hermione eut refermé la porte.

Cependant, son calme ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Neville lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de leurs vacances, de Quidditch, de l'année à venir, de l'affreux professeur Rogue et, finalement, de leurs projets pour leur avenir.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un autre travail que celui d'Auror. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Neville, quant à lui, disait qu'il aimerait bien prendre la place du professeur Chourave, un jour. Harry se dit que c'était un emploi presque parfait pour lui, il faudrait simplement qu'il réussisse à vaincre sa timidité.

Ils durent cependant couper court à leur discussion, car le train arrivait enfin à Pré-Au-Lard.

C'est dans un énervement généralisé que le groupe réussit tant bien que mal à se diriger vers une calèche tirée par des Sombrals, non sans avoir de nouveau perdu le crapaud de Neville et même Luna, qui suivait sans regarder où elle allait.

Ils finirent par monter dans la calèche, tous les cinq au complet, crapaud compris.

Ils saluèrent Hagrid au passage. Le demi-géant dirigeait les premières années vers les barques. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être nostalgiques et de se raconter leurs premiers souvenirs de Poudlard.

C'est donc dans une hilarité générale qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à leur table dans la Grande Salle. Il faut dire qu'entendre des anecdotes venant de Luna, c'était quelque chose!

Harry était parfaitement heureux à cet instant, chez lui, entouré de ses amis. Il immortalisa ce souvenir dans sa mémoire, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

- Hey, regardez! dit soudainement Luna.

Ils regardèrent tous en direction de la porte et virent ce que leur amie pointait. Il y avait une jeune femme brune qui leur était totalement inconnue. Elle semblait paralysée sur place. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à trouver tous les élèves dans la salle à manger, vu son air ahuri. Elle finit cependant par cligner plusieurs des yeux et tourna rapidement les talons. Elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

- Hum… et regardez à la table des professeurs. Rogue n'a pas l'air enchanté! continua Hermione.

En effet, ils purent constater que le professeur de potions semblait à cran. Tout son corps semblait tendu. Près de lui, Remus le fixait étrangement.

- Une nouvelle enquête? demanda joyeusement Neville.

- Pourquoi pas! acquiesça Harry.

- Génial! renchérit Ron.

- Les garçons… on ne doit pas encore s'attirer des ennuis, vous le savez! les réprimanda Hermione.

- Elle n'était pas cachée dans une salle secrète gardée par un quelconque monstre, n'est-ce pas? demanda Harry.

- Non… répondit Hermione à contrecoeur, sachant exactement où son ami voulait en venir.

- Et elle n'est pas recherchée par Azkaban non plus? renchérit Ron.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! céda-t-elle.

- Alors, la question est réglée, se réjouit Neville.

- Chut! coupa Luna en pointant la directrice adjointe alors qu'Hermione ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour émettre une objection.

La Répartition eut lieu comme toujours. Chaque maison accueillant chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves venant joindre leur rang.

Suivit ensuite le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore.

- Oh et une dernière chose avant de laisser vos estomacs se rassasier, continua le vieux directeur avec un sourire amusé face aux mines impatientes des élèves. Madame Pince aura, pour un certain temps, une nouvelle assistante, miss Jenkins. Je vous demanderais de lui vouer le même respect qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne travaillant dans ce collège, demanda Albus avec un coup d'œil amusé au trio d'enfer qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs au concierge, monsieur Rusard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit!

En reprenant sa place, Dumbledore lança un regard lourd de sens à Severus, qui ne lui répondit que par un regard assassin.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien raté de cet étrange échange, fronça les sourcils. Elle fit part de ses constatations à ses amis et ils conclurent qu'ils devraient aller demander des explications à Remus ou à Hagrid.

Ils finirent néanmoins leur repas tranquillement.

Lorsque toute la nourriture eut disparu et que tous furent repus, Dumbledore invita les préfets à emmener les élèves de leur maison respective dans leur dortoir et à distribuer les horaires qui prendraient effet dès le lendemain matin.

- C'est déjà lundi, demain! rechigna Ron en traînant les pieds.

- Ça suffit, maintenant, montre donc le bon exemple! Et dépêche-toi si vous voulez faire votre petite enquête avant le couvre-feu! chuchota Hermione.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron s'attelle à la tâche qui lui était confiée. Il fut d'ailleurs particulièrement efficace.

- Bon, on y va? demanda-t-il impatiemment alors que Harry et lui attendaient que Hermione ait fini de distribuer les horaires aux filles.

Le brun sourit, amusé. Ron ne changerait jamais!

Au même moment, leur amie descendit les marches du dortoir des filles.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Aller, vite! intima Ron.

- Du calme! Tu n'es qu'un tortionnaire, Ronald Weasley, le réprimanda gentiment Hermione.

- Merci, sourit Ron. On peut y aller maintenant?

- Et vous voulez que l'on fasse quoi à cette heure, au fait? demanda Hermione en voyant que l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée.

Harry déposa sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne quittent leur salle commune.

- Elle est peut-être encore à la bibliothèque, chuchota Ron.

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, le trio prit donc la direction du lieu tant aimé d'Hermione.

Cependant, en chemin, ils virent Remus marcher dans un couloir qui leur était inconnu, les bras chargés d'un plateau rempli de victuailles.

Ils échangèrent des regards interrogateurs et, d'un commun et silencieux accord, décidèrent de suivre leur professeur et ami pour savoir à qui il apportait un tel festin.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, par contre, c'était le petit sourire qu'affichait Lupin. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Ce n'était pas digne d'Hermione de ne pas penser au fait qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir leur présence grâce aux aptitudes surhumaines que sa condition lui donnait.

Cependant, en tant qu'ancien Maraudeur, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre la curiosité qui poussait les trois adolescents à le suivre. C'est pourquoi il décida finalement de les laisser faire sans un mot.

Le loup-garou arriva finalement devant un tableau représentant un griffon, semblable à Buck, qui veillait patiemment, assis sur une roche plane.

- Pourriez-vous avertir Èva qu'elle a un visiteur? demanda poliment Lupin.

« Plusieurs visiteurs, en fait. », pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Le tableau finit par pivoter, dévoilant la jeune femme brune que le trio avait vue aux portes de la Grande Salle durant le banquet. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits tirés.

- Remus! sourit Èva. Oh, merci, c'est trop gentil! dit-elle en constatant qu'il était venu lui apporter de quoi manger.

- J'ai pensé que vous n'oseriez peut-être pas vous présenter dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui, expliqua le lycanthrope avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne m'en parlez pas! J'ai passé la journée le nez dans les bouquins, je ne savais même pas que les élèves arrivaient aujourd'hui, alors vous…

Èva s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa l'endroit exact où Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient cachés.

Elle avait l'impression de sentir une présence.

« Severus serait fière de moi! », pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Je ne le sens même pas quand il est à deux mètres de moi et j'hallucine des gens là où il n'y en a pas! »

À moins que… y avait-il un moyen pour être invisible dans le monde de la magie?

Elle allait poser la question à Remus, lorsque ce dernier intervint :

- Au fait, Èva, je vous avais promis de vous présenter Harry lorsque les cours recommenceraient… dit-il en se tournant vers le trio.

Hermione mima un « merde! » avant de faire glisser la cape, les découvrant ainsi aux yeux de tous.

Hermione fixait le sol, les joues rosies. Ron dévisageait Èva, se demandant comment elle avait su qu'ils étaient là.

« Une autre enquête! », pensa-t-il joyeusement.

- Vous saviez que nous étions là depuis le début, constata Harry en regardant Remus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Cela va de soi, confirma-t-il en laissant son regard glissé vers Hermione, qui était maintenant rouge pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ah oui? demanda Èva, en repensant à Severus et elle et à leurs aptitudes vampiriques.

Lui aurait-on caché quelque chose? Remus serait-il un vampire lui aussi pour ainsi avoir détecté la présence des trois adolescents?

- C'est une longue histoire, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

- Au fait, je suis Harry! préféra intervenir ce dernier à cause du regard suspicieux d'Èva et l'air mal à l'aise de son ami.

- Oui, le fameux Harry Potter. J'ai entendu parler de toi, dit la jeune femme.

- Ouais, un peu comme tout le monde, marmonna Harry.

- À la différence que je ne suis pas sorcière, moi, dit Èva avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment avez-vous atterri ici alors? demanda Ron.

- C'est une longue histoire que nous détaillerons plus tard, jeunes gens, car le couvre-feu est passé depuis un moment maintenant, intervint Lupin.

Hermione, qui se complaisait dans son mutisme, tenta, à ce moment précis, de se faire plus petite encore. Ce n'était pas digne d'une préfète! Et, pire, se faire surprendre par Remus! À cette pensée, la brunette se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- 'Mione, ça va? demanda alors Ron.

Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard.

- Oui, Ron. On devrait y aller, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, l'appela Lupin. L'interpellée n'osa même pas le regarder. J'ai déjà fait pire, Hermione, il n'y a rien là, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Et cela restera notre secret.

- Merci, répondit Harry à sa place en jetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur leurs épaules, devant le regard ébahi d'Èva.

Alors que Remus expliquait à Èva qu'Hermione était sans doute l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, qu'elle était très respectueuse des règles établies et que, par le fait même, il détaillait un peu le trio d'enfer, les trois amis, de leur côté, se dépêchaient de retrouver leur dortoir, en évitant tant bien que mal miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge.

Lorsque, finalement, ils eurent passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salle commune, Hermione se permit de s'effondrer dans un des canapés et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- J'ai eu l'air d'une idiote! vociféra-t-elle.

Ses deux amis vinrent l'encadrer.

- Mais non, voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises! commença Ron.

- Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se faisait prendre, continua Harry.

- Oui, mais là, c'était par _lui_! répliqua Hermione, désespérée.

Le brun et le rouquin échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les sentiments de leur amie pour le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces de Mal. Cependant, Hermione n'écoutait aucun de leurs conseils pour tenter de le faire comprendre au principal intéressé. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour le faire. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'ils avaient parfois des idées bien farfelues!

- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit Ron, tu as au moins réussi à attirer son attention!

Hermione rit légèrement et se détendit, au plus grand plaisir de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Bon, je crois que l'on devrait aller au lit, maintenant! C'est lundi demain et l'on doit être en forme, je vous rappelle que l'on a un double cours de potions, conclut la jeune sorcière.

- T'es obligée de nous le rappeler? grogna Ron.

- Ouais, surtout que son humeur avait l'air pire que d'habitude, comme tu nous l'as fait remarquer, enchaîna Harry.

- Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes, les gars, se moqua Hermione en leur tirant la langue et en s'enfuyant dans son dortoir.

Les « mauviettes » en question étaient contents d'avoir fait retrouver son sourire à la jeune femme et c'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt joyeux qu'ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

- Aller, Harry, deboooouuuuuuut! hurla Ron dans les oreilles du susnommé Potter, qui fit le saut de sa vie.

- Merde, Ron, t'es dingue! Je suis presque devenu sourd, maugréa-t-il en se massant l'oreille.

- T'avais juste à te réveiller quand je chuchotais doucement à ta belle et délicate oreille, rit le rouquin. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est Hermione qui va venir te les chauffer, tes oreilles! Elle est en bas et elle tape du pied depuis un bon quart d'heure! avertit Ron.

Harry se leva en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Au bout de dix minutes, il en sortit, prêt pour affronter leur première journée.

- Ça c'est un gentil Harry obéissant, se moqua Ron alors qu'ils descendaient les marches pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

- Fait attention, Weasley, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Malfoy, l'avertit Harry, préférant ne pas dire qu'il regretterait ses paroles, vu que le rouquin devait bien mesurer une tête de plus que lui.

Les entendant, Hermione arqua un sourcil.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de dire des âneries vous deux et vous dépêchez un peu? Neville et Luna nous attendent déjà dans la Grande Salle!

Les deux garçons roulèrent des yeux, mais suivirent docilement leur amie, préférant ne pas prendre du retard puisqu'ils avaient potions comme premier cours de la journée!

Ils mangèrent donc rapidement tous ensemble.

- Au fait, je me demande pourquoi mademoiselle Jenkins ne vient pas manger dans la Grande Salle…, nota Harry après que le tapage fait par les hiboux fut passé.

- Elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec les foules, lui fit remarquer Hermione en lisant les gros titres de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se dépêcha pour finir son assiette, puisqu'il semblait être celui que tout le monde attendait.

Ils se hâtèrent ensuite de se rendre au cours qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde : les potions! Comme si supporter l'affreux professeur aux cheveux graisseux n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus que ce soit un cours commun avec les Serpentards!

Parlant de Serpentards, certains étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte de leur cours. Dont le seul et unique Draco Malfoy… qui fixait le légendaire Harry Potter avec un air indéchiffrable.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil face à ce comportement plutôt inhabituel, mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, la porte de leur classe s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant leur détesté ou adulé professeur, qui semblait particulièrement de mauvais poil et exténué, à en croire les cernes sous ses yeux.

Rogue lança un regard sombre dénudé de toute émotion, mis à part un pur mépris, à ses élèves et tourna vivement les talons pour se rediriger vers son bureau qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

Par Merlin! Donner un cours était la dernière chose qu'il désirait pour l'instant. Il aurait préféré être à cent lieues de ce stupide château ou, mieux encore, être enfermé dans ses appartements, un délicieux verre de rhum à la main.

À cette pensée, il releva une lèvre en un grognement muet, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un loup prêt à attaquer. Il se retourna alors vers ce qui lui servait d'élèves et les regarda avec condescendance.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de concocter une potion de votre niveau, dit-il avec dédain, fort peu convaincu qu'ils en soient capables, à quelques exceptions près. Il s'agit d'un Filtre Inhibiteur qui, comme vous le savez bien évidemment, continua-t-il avec un air mauvais en regardant ceux et celles qui avaient baissé la tête, permet d'entraver certains comportements, certaines pensées ou certains souvenirs.

Hermione lança un regard étonné à ses deux amis. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une potion de leur niveau! Et certainement pas d'une potion qu'ils étaient censés connaître, car ses effets se rapprochaient dangereusement de ceux causés par la Magie Noire.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard aux autres élèves pour découvrir si quelqu'un semblait porter une attention particulière à cette potion. Elle fut horrifiée de découvrir que Malfoy était spécialement concentré sur ce que disait le directeur de sa maison. Il n'allait tout de même pas utiliser cette potion?

Hermione jeta un dernier regard anxieux à Harry avant de se lever elle aussi pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont Rogue avait fait apparaître la liste au tableau.

- Et que je n'entende pas un seul d'entre vous prononcer le moindre son! rugit Severus. Un silence complet s'impose pour la concentration que demande cette potion.

Ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas, par contre, c'est qu'il demandait cela pour avoir l'impression d'être seul au monde pour ainsi pouvoir porter toute son attention à maudire Èva de lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il croyait avoir enfouies au plus profond de lui-même.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui-même qu'il voulait damner?

Rogue se gifla mentalement et se leva pour aller faire un tour entre les chaudrons fumants, histoire de se changer un peu les idées.

- Quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Londubat, vociféra-t-il. Les tiges de lilas ne doivent pas être coupées en lanière, mais bien broyer. Savez-vous lire? siffla-t-il en pointant le tableau.

Neville vira au rouge pivoine et marmonna de vagues excuses en se remettant au travail.

Rogue s'attarda de douloureuses minutes à observer le moindre geste que Neville osait faire, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait rien de travers. C'était cependant sans compter sur la nervosité qu'il causait chez son élève. En effet, ce dernier se trompa de nombreuses fois dans l'ordre ou la quantité des ingrédients. Sa potion finit donc inévitablement par prendre une étrange teinte brunâtre et à empester le lilas à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Rogue roula des yeux. Énervé, il fit rapidement disparaître tout le contenu du chaudron de Neville.

- Vous êtes un cas désespéré, monsieur Londubat, dit Rogue, assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse parfaitement entendre. Cinquante points de moins pour avoir été une fois de plus lamentable dans ce cours. Veuillez maintenant quitter cette classe et faites-moi le plaisir de ne revenir que quand vous serez enfin compétent!

- Ça suffit! Laissez-le en paix! C'est de votre faute aussi s'il est si nerveux!

Severus tourna un regard meurtrier vers Harry.

- Non, monsieur Potter, laissez-moi vous contredire. C'est à cause de ses parents et de leur piètre génétique que monsieur Londubat est irrécupérable, répliqua le professeur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vil serpent qui ne sait que cracher son venin. Vous êtes un monstre! hurla Harry. Viens, Neville, on n'a rien à apprendre d'une pourriture comme lui!

Harry attrapa le bras de son ami et l'emmena vers la porte. Cependant, ils ne purent jamais la franchir, car elle fut violemment fermée.

Un monstre… une pourriture… une pomme pourrie… Un monstre!

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il vous dit, le monstre, monsieur Potter?

L'interpellé se retourna, affichant un air agacé.

- Quoi? cingla le brun d'un ton impatient.

Cependant, son air provocateur le quitta à l'instant où il vit son professeur. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et une aura noire l'entourait. Il avait l'air plus que menaçant. Harry sut alors qu'il avait largement dépassé les limites.

- Il vous dit que vous ne ressortirez pas vivant de cette classe, murmura Rogue, la mâchoire serrée. Comme c'est ironique, enchaîna-t-il d'un air désinvolte, le Survivant qui va mourir…

Un sourire mauvais se peigna alors sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort et il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

Tous les élèves étaient tétanisés, complètement terrifiés par leur enseignant.

- Professeur…, intervint finalement Hermione.

- Silence! rugit Rogue avec un brusque geste de la main vers la jeune sorcière qui vola dans les airs pour durement aller se fracasser contre un mur de pierres.

Interdit, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie étendue au sol, inconsciente.

Ron se précipita vers la jeune femme et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Il montra alors à Harry sa main ensanglantée.

Le brun entra alors dans une colère noire.

- Très bien, vous voulez jouer à ça? dit-il en sortant à son tour sa baguette. Vous allez souffrir! conclut-il.

- Pas autant que vous…, murmura son adversaire.

- STOP!

Les deux antagonistes sursautèrent lorsque Èva apparut tout à coup entre eux, un léger voile de fumée noire l'entourant.

- Ça suffit maintenant, Severus, tu as fait assez de mal, dit la brunette dont les yeux étaient tout aussi rouges que ceux de l'homme en face d'elle.

Harry se demanda une seconde si elle était vraiment venue pour les aider, surtout en constatant que son aura à elle était du même rouge que les yeux de Rogue.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Èva. Cette colère ne t'est pas destinée, alors, pour une fois, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! la prévint Rogue.

- Détrompe-toi, c'est précisément contre moi que tu en as. N'est-ce pas, sale monstre? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

La réaction de Severus fut instantanée. Il se jeta sur Èva, oubliant totalement sa baguette, cédant à son instinct animal de vampire.

Les élèves s'enfuirent le plus loin qu'ils purent des deux personnes en pleine bagarre, bagarre qui semblait d'ailleurs des plus violentes.

Comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa première transformation, Èva propulsa rudement Severus sur son bureau, situé à près de trois mètres d'eux. Le vampire releva vivement la tête et émit un grognement animal sous la douleur. Faisant fi de sa souffrance physique, il se lança à nouveau sur la jeune femme.

La colère embrumant son jugement, il ne prit même pas garde au fait que la jeune vampire l'attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Èva se donna un élan grâce à ses jambes et, appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de Severus, elle passa par-dessus sa tête. Se retrouvant ainsi derrière lui, elle lui assena un douloureux coup de genou dans les reins.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as? demanda Èva, provocatrice.

Pour toute réponse, Severus lui administra un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire, fendant ainsi la lèvre inférieure d'Èva.

Cette dernière recula de plusieurs pas, sous le choc, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Hummmm… j'aime mieux ça! dit-elle en léchant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

Harry se reprit tout à coup et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher Dumbledore avant que quelqu'un ne soit tué! Cependant, la porte était toujours fermement close.

Severus claqua sa langue contre ses dents.

- C'est vilain, Potter, de vouloir quitter une fête à son paroxysme, dit Rogue.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répliqua Èva en se précipitant vers le vampire qui lui avait tourné le dos pour se diriger vers Harry.

Rogue, ayant prévu sa réaction, la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Èva s'écrasa lourdement sur un bureau où se trouvaient divers ingrédients. La table se brisa sous le choc et les quelques bouteilles contenant plusieurs liquides différents éclatèrent sous Èva, les morceaux de verre s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Le mélange des différents composants brûla sa peau. La jeune femme cria de douleur, porta une main à ses reins, où quelques morceaux se trouvaient.

À ce hurlement déchirant, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement et il se figea un instant. Il avait sérieusement blessé Èva cette fois, il le sentait. Il s'en voulait déjà.

Mais, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y penser, car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant un Dumbledore furieux et un Remus très inquiet.

- Sortez, jeunes gens, ordonna le directeur.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Tous quittèrent leur salle de cours le plus rapidement que leurs jambes tremblantes leur permirent.

Tous, mis à part Ron, toujours accroupi avec Hermione, et Harry, qui s'était précipité vers ses amis.

Remus alla directement s'enquérir auprès d'Èva.

- Non, ça va. Il faut s'occuper d'Hermione, dit la brunette en voyant le loup-garou s'approcher d'elle.

Dumbledore et Rogue se fixaient toujours en silence. Le vieil homme semblait profondément en colère et déçu et Severus réalisait peu à peu les répercussions de sa perte de contrôle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en prenait conscience, son visage et son air imperturbables s'écroulaient.

- Remus, je vous laisse vous occuper des blessés, j'ai des choses à régler, dit le directeur avec un regard vers Severus.

Lupin hocha la tête et regarda les deux hommes disparaîtrent. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Une étrange sensation de malaise envahit alors les entrailles du lycanthrope.

Il secoua néanmoins la tête : il avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment!

- Harry, Ron, pensez-vous être capables de porter Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie?

Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent en silence.

Remus se tourna ensuite vers Èva. Il observa silencieusement son dos, tentant d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et de découvrir où il pourrait poser ses mains afin de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles et la découvrit toute en sueurs.

- Prête? demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme passa son bras autour du cou de Remus et ce dernier la prit finalement. Èva grimaça en serrant les dents, refusant de laisser un autre gémissement de douleur passé ses lèvres.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avancer rapidement à cause des blessées, ils arrivèrent finalement avec soulagement à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh était nonchalamment occupée à vérifier que son stock de potions était complet pendant qu'une autre bouillait tranquillement dans son bureau.

Lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut des gens se diriger vers elle, elle se tourna vers eux et leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Cependant, son air joyeux fut rapidement remplacé par l'horreur.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, répondit simplement Remus.

- Par ici, enchaîna l'infirmière en montrant deux lits qui ne resteraient définitivement pas blancs encore longtemps.

Les trois hommes déposèrent leurs précieux fardeaux et madame Pomfresh s'affaira immédiatement à déterminer ce dont elle aurait besoin.

- Pensez à Hermione en premier, souffla Èva alors qu'elle était parcourue d'une sueur froide.

L'infirmière eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle observait les blessures de la jeune vampire.

- Bien. Remus, allez me chercher la fiole en forme de poire avec la potion verte. Harry, je vais avoir besoin de gazes propres. Ron, un bol d'eau froide, s'il te plaît, commanda madame Pomfresh. Et vous, continua-t-elle à l'intention d'Èva, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'y paraît!

Heureux d'être utiles, les deux adolescents et leur professeur se dépêchèrent d'aller trouver ce que l'infirmière leur avait demandé.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec leur butin, madame Pomfresh demanda à Remus de passer un peu d'eau froide sur Èva pour faire baisser sa température. Puis, elle nettoya la blessure qu'Hermione avait à la tête, puis sollicita l'aide de Harry, puisque Ron semblait plutôt pâle à la vue du sang, pour maintenir une compresse imbibée de la potion verte sur la plaie de la jeune sorcière.

Elle demanda ensuite une autre potion à Remus avant de s'activer à retirer les morceaux de verres de la chair de la brunette, non sans plusieurs cris et divers jurons de la part de la patiente. L'infirmière déposa finalement plusieurs gazes mouillées dans une potion cicatrisante sur les maintes plaies d'Èva, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire cesser la sensation de brûlure.

Finalement, après avoir fixé les bandages des deux femmes, l'infirmière changea, d'un geste rapide de baguette magique, les draps des deux lits, puisqu'ils avaient été maculés de sang et de potions durant l'opération.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, conclut l'infirmière en regardant son travail avec fierté. Maintenant, messiers, dehors! Ces jeunes femmes ont besoin de repos. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin, dès qu'elles seront réveillées, consentit-elle alors qu'ils allaient émettre des objections.

Face à cette condition raisonnable, ils acceptèrent finalement d'obtempérer, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait réussir à dormir cette nuit-là.

- Je vous promets de revenir demain à la première heure, assura Remus à Èva. Reposez-vous bien.

- Merci, répondit Èva avec un sourire en fermant les yeux.

Alors que la jeune femme sombrait dans un sommeil profond, Harry et Ron, de leur côté, se dirigèrent directement dans leur salle commune où ils y trouvèrent leurs amis, avec lesquels ils discutèrent de l'incident du cours de potions durant toute la nuit, essayant de comprendre.

Remus, quant à lui, prit résolument la direction du bureau du directeur, où Dumbledore et Severus avaient entamé une discussion enflammée.


	9. Chapitre 9: La guérison

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ J'ai réussi à mettre un très léger soupçon d'intrigue... c'est une première pour moi, alors soyez un peu indulgent!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : La guérison**_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un rayon de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui réveilla doucement Èva.

Elle s'étira, mais se ravisa rapidement en grognant sous la douleur que ce simple geste avait déclenché dans son dos.

Dans le lit voisin, Hermione papillonna des yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Elle tenta alors de s'asseoir.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes allongée, murmura Èva avec une voix enrouée, elle-même étendue sur le ventre, ses bras repliés sous sa tête.

- En effet, répondit Hermione lorsqu'un douloureux élancement se fit sentir à travers tout son crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Severus a perdu le contrôle hier, durant votre cours de potions, expliqua Èva.

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu…, dit Hermione après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Tu étais déjà évanouie lorsque je suis arrivée. Severus et Harry se menaçaient avec leurs baguettes.

- Comment avez-vous su ce qui se passait? demanda la jeune sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

Èva lui expliqua alors la condition de demi-vampire de Severus, le fait qu'il l'ait mordue, d'où la raison de sa présence à Poudlard, et le lien mental qui les unissait.

- Dieu soit loué, les vampires peuvent se téléporter! finit Èva avec un sourire.

- Comment ça s'est terminé? demanda Hermione avec appréhension.

- Oh… euh… Severus et moi nous nous sommes battus, car je me suis interposée entre lui et Harry. Mais Dumbledore et Remus sont finalement intervenus. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ils ont su que quelque chose n'allait pas, eux, dit Èva, plus pour elle-même que pour Hermione qui l'écoutait les yeux fermés, un atroce mal de tête lui déchirant les tempes.

- Dumbledore sait tout, sourit la sorcière.

- Et Remus? D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il su que vous le suiviez l'autre jour, alors que vous étiez invisibles?

- Hum… je crois que ce serait plutôt à lui de vous le dire lorsqu'il sera prêt, dit Hermione en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui bleu pâle d'Èva.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione détourna le regard et une légère teinte rouge empourpra ses joues.

- Tant que ça? sourit Èva. Est-ce qu'il le sait?

- Quoi doit savoir quoi? intervint alors le loup-garou.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'homme de ses rêves nonchalamment appuyé au cadre de porte. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Èva, affichant un air paniqué, la suppliant silencieusement.

Èva lui lança un regard complice avant de se retourner vers Remus.

- Eh bien, monsieur Lupin, vous êtes bien cavalier ce matin! s'amusa Èva. Il s'agit là d'une conversation entre femmes!

L'interpellé baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

Èva éclata alors de rire, entraînant avec elle Hermione et, finalement, Remus.

- Oh, ne me faites pas rire, ça fait atrocement mal! coupa la jeune sorcière en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh, dit alors le lycanthrope.

- Voilà la vraie torture qui arrive, murmura Èva, amusée.

- J'ai dit de ne pas me faire rire! sourit Hermione, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.

En moins de deux, l'infirmière et le professeur étaient de retour, emportant avec eux divers fioles et bols.

La vieille dame se dirigea vers Hermione et lui demanda de se coucher sur le côté pour pouvoir observer sa blessure.

- Hum…, dit simplement l'infirmière.

- C'est un « hum » qui veut dire « avez-vous une dernière volonté » ou un « hum » qui signifie « les cours de salsa, c'est pour quand »? demanda Èva.

- Chut! dit Hermione en agitant la main, alors que l'infirmière souriait.

- C'est un « hum », tout simplement, répondit madame Pomfresh. Mais je crois que vous pourrez retourner à vos cours d'ici un jour ou deux, mademoiselle Granger, conclut-elle en remplaçant le bandage d'Hermione.

La patiente se retourna ensuite vers le petit groupe avec un air scandalisé.

- Un jour ou deux! Mais je vais rater plusieurs cours!

- Je vais t'apporter tes devoirs et je suis sûr que Ron et Harry se feront un plaisir de te prêter leurs notes, intervint Remus.

- Compter sur eux pour avoir des notes? C'est rêver en couleurs! dit Hermione.

Lupin eut un léger rire. Il fallait bien avouer que, habituellement, c'était eux qui copiaient sur leur amie!

- Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois! conclut la jeune sorcière.

À ces paroles, Èva se rappela divers souvenirs que Severus lui avait montrés. Le trio d'enfer s'était vu embarqué dans plusieurs aventures rocambolesques! Pas étonnant que l'infirmerie leur soit familière.

Mais, soudainement, la jeune femme se rembrunit. Severus… Où était-il d'ailleurs? Quel sort Dumbledore lui avait-il réservé?

Cependant, la jeune vampire ne put se poser davantage de questions, car madame Pomfresh s'attaquait maintenant à ses pansements.

L'infirmière retira le drap qui lui faisait office de vêtements. En voyant Èva ainsi dénudée, Remus se tourna d'un bloc.

- Je… je crois que je vais repasser… plus… plus tard! balbutia-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les trois femmes s'amusèrent de la situation, avant qu'Hermione ne pousse un grognement en se massant le front.

- Buvez la potion bleue, mon enfant, intervint l'infirmière en posant un regard expert sur sa jeune patiente. Votre mal de tête devrait disparaître après quelques minutes.

La sorcière obtempéra avec empressement.

- Il est mignon quand il rougit, n'est-ce pas? dit Èva.

Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée de potion. Ce fut à nouveau à son tour de virer au rouge pivoine.

- Tu devrais lui dire, conclut la brunette.

L'infirmière soupira en se demandant si une telle relation était une bonne idée. Après tout, il s'agissait de son professeur! Et pas n'importe lequel : un ancien Maraudeur aux prises avec une condition particulière. Mais bon, elle avait vu des couples plus étranges que cela durant sa longue carrière…

- Voilà! dit l'infirmière après avoir fait disparaître les dernières compresses sales. Vous serez comme neuves d'ici quelques jours, toutes les deux. En attendant, repos total!

Lorsque l'infirmière eut disparu, Hermione s'assit dans son lit et se tourna vers Èva.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Rogue, hier? Il est solide comme un roc, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à perdre le contrôle…, expliqua Hermione.

- Je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute, dit Èva avec un sourire coupable.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. La vampire ferma les yeux avant de continuer, car elle était incapable d'affronter le regard d'Hermione.

- Severus et moi avons eu un début de relation amoureuse ensemble, mais j'ai été ignoble avec lui. Je l'ai traité de pomme pourrie et de monstre. Je crois que ça l'a fait souffrir bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Donc, quand Harry l'a traité de monstre, lui aussi, ç'a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase…

- Hum… et comme il déteste Harry, c'était une bonne excuse pour s'en prendre à lui, enchaîna Hermione.

- Oh, je m'en veux tellement! murmura Èva.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir une telle réaction!

- J'aurais pourtant dû, répliqua Èva en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Je suis un peu dans sa tête, tout de même!

- Le professeur Rogue est très doué en Occlumencie, dit Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Èva se rappela avoir lu des livres à ce sujet. Il s'agissait de l'inverse de Legilimancie. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme gardait un souvenir plutôt amer de sa dernière expérience avec ce type de magie.

Èva soupira.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Severus doit être quelque part dans le collège, puisque je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui à plus de quelques dizaines de mètres, mais je ne sens pas sa présence. C'est étrange…

Hermione ne put répondre, car ses amis arrivèrent à ce moment précis dans l'infirmerie.

- 'Mione, tu es réveillée! hurla presque Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment te sens-tu? enchaîna Harry avec un sourire compatissant face à la jeune femme écrasée dans les bras de Ron.

- Ça va mieux… mais tu m'étouffes, Ron!

Ce dernier la libéra, mais ne perdit pas son énorme sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et vous, comment allez-vous, miss Jenkins? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers l'assistante de la bibliothécaire.

- Je m'en remettrai sans trop de mal. Quelques courbatures, rien de bien méchant.

- Au fait, je voulais vous remercier d'être intervenue hier. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser que je suis du niveau du professeur Rogue en duel! Sans vous, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais sorti de cette bataille.

- C'est quand tu veux, Harry, dit Èva avec un clin d'œil.

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et Èva ferma les yeux, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

Elle était bien contente de s'être interposée. Sinon, qui sait dans quel état Harry et Hermione auraient été! Après tout, la jeune femme se vidait de son sang et Harry était sur le point d'affronter un vampire en colère.

Malgré tout, ce nouveau combat n'arrangeait rien entre Severus et elle. Malgré toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution au problème de « laisse magique ». Ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait besoin de Severus pour lui enseigner à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Èva soupira avant de lentement glisser vers les bras de Morphée. Près d'elle, les trois amis discutaient de tout et de rien; du fait qu'ils étaient contents qu'Hermione aille bien, de leurs hypothèses sur le comportement étrange de Rogue ou de comment ils allaient réussir à faire leurs devoirs et à prendre des notes sans Hermione.

Lorsqu'Èva émergea finalement de son sommeil, le soleil était déjà couchant.

Elle s'étira doucement à sa manière féline. Elle ne ressentait pratiquement plus de douleur dans son dos, ce qui était encourageant.

Èva se retourna et s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, prenant bien garde de rester cachée sous la couverture. Elle remarqua au passage que la jeune sorcière dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin au sien.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Èva surprit Remus, perdu dans ses pensées, qui couvait tendrement Hermione du regard. La jeune vampire sourit, attendrie par cette vision. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments ces deux-là!

Èva se racla doucement la gorge. Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il émergeait de profondes réflexions. Il se tourna vers Èva et lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux, toujours gêné de savoir que la jeune femme était nue sous le drap, bien que cela soit nécessaire à cause de ses blessures au dos.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Hermione.

- Bonsoir, répondit simplement Èva en se frottant les yeux, comme un bébé venant de se réveiller.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez sans doute faim, continua Remus en pointant un plateau de nourriture qu'il avait déposé sur la table de chevet près du lit d'Èva.

- Oh oui, merci! J'ai une faim de loup, dit la brunette avant de se jeter sur les victuailles qui, bien que froides, étaient délicieuses.

À cette remarque, les yeux de Lupin brillèrent d'un drôle d'éclat, mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua même pas.

- Est-ce que je pourrais abuser de votre gentillesse? demanda timidement Èva.

- Bien sûr, on ne peut rien refuser à une personne convalescente, répondit Remus avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'aurais simplement aimé pouvoir écrire à mon frère, expliqua la brunette en lui rendant son sourire.

Remus hocha simplement la tête avant de faire apparaître plusieurs feuilles de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume d'autruche qui trempait dans un encrier.

- Merci, murmura Èva en prenant un livre que Harry et Ron avaient apporté à Hermione et déposa un des papyrus sur la couverture rigide.

- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Severus, l'interrompit Remus avec un pâle sourire. Il n'a jamais su bien réagir lorsqu'il souffrait, expliqua-t-il.

- Où est-il?

- Dumbledore s'occupe de lui.

Èva fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que Remus n'en dirait pas plus, mais elle aurait tellement aimé en savoir davantage. Où était-il? Que lui arrivait-il? Comment Dumbledore avait-il réagi ? Est-ce que Severus la détestait?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Non, cette dernière pensée était idiote. Mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la poser. Bien contre son gré, quelque chose en elle était profondément attaché au vampire.

- Je vais revenir demain matin. S'il y a un problème, appelez.

Appeler? Qui l'entendrait de toute façon? Peut-être madame Pomfresh, si elle était dans les parages. Remus l'entendrait-il, lui? Et si oui, comment? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour.

Lorsque le professeur eu disparu, Èva reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'elle désirait écrire. Comment pourrait-elle résumer la situation sans inquiéter son frère?

Elle décida finalement de commencer par lui raconter à quel point le monde magique était étonnant et qu'elle ne cessait jamais d'être surprise. Puis, elle lui parla de son travail d'assistante à la bibliothèque et lui fit part de ses maigres découvertes concernant l'ancienne magie. Finalement, elle lui mentionna qu'il y avait eu quelques petites interférences avec son entraînement et qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer dans quelques jours, comme elle l'espérait. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle lui écrirait souvent. Elle conclut en lui disant combien elle l'aimait et en lui faisant promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles, lui aussi.

Èva plia finalement sa lettre et la déposa sur sa table de nuit avant de prendre un sandwich apparemment au poulet.

Tout en mangeant lentement, elle feuilleta le livre d'Hermione. Il s'agissait d'un bouquin traitant de l'histoire de la magie. Hum… ça pouvait être intéressant.

Èva tomba alors sur un chapitre traitant d'une magie ancestrale. D'après ce qu'elle y lut, il s'agissait de la première magie à être apparue sur terre. Elle était à l'origine des premiers êtres magiques, tels les licornes et les vampires, qui n'étaient que des chauves-souris au début. Puis, grâce à l'évolution, cette magie avait même rejoint les hommes pour ainsi faire naître les sorciers. Les vampires, eux, mutèrent pour devenir des êtres humains aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Continuant à dévorer le livre, Èva découvrit un passage traitant des liens unissant les premières créatures magiques. Cependant, l'auteur n'en parlait que très peu, mais il faisait heureusement référence à un autre livre concernant presque exclusivement ce sujet.

Èva mémorisa le titre, puis décida de profiter des dernières heures qu'il restait à la nuit pour faire comme tout le monde et dormir. Elle devait reprendre des forces. Sans doute madame Pince lui donnerait-elle un autre jour de congé, mais elle voulait bouquiner.

- Je veux retourner en cours, je vous en prie, monsieur le directeur! Je vais beaucoup mieux, je vous l'assure.

Il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de la voix de l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Èva pouvait la comprendre, elle aussi avait aimé aller en cours à une certaine époque.

N'empêche, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une raison valable pour réveiller les pauvres gens de si bonne heure, conclut Èva en ouvrant un œil et en réalisant que le soleil était à peine levé, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin.

- Miss, je…, commença Dumbledore.

- Laissez-la donc y retourner, regardez la pêche qu'elle a! grogna Èva en se redressant avec l'air maussade de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi.

Hermione sourit d'un air coupable.

- Mais c'est précisément ce que j'allais dire, mademoiselle, s'amusa l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

- Oui!

- Oh, oh! Moins fort, jeune fille, rechigna Èva en se massant les tempes.

Depuis quand avait-elle cet affreux mal de tête? N'était-ce pas plutôt Hermione qui s'était fracassé le crâne contre un mur de pierres?

- Pardon, murmura Hermione avant de se lever pour aller consulter l'infirmière.

Elle se sauva finalement aussi vite qu'elle le put, prenant la direction de son dortoir, un sourire joyeux accroché au visage.

- Ça ne va pas, mademoiselle Jenkins? demanda Dumbledore avec un air soucieux.

- Mis à part ma tête qui veut exploser, tout va à la perfection! répondit cyniquement la brunette.

L'air préoccupé du vieux directeur s'accentua. Il fixait étrangement Èva.

- Puis-je me retirer ou désirez-vous continuer à m'épier comme si j'étais une vulgaire statue? demanda la jeune femme, inhabituellement hargneuse.

Dumbledore sursauta avant de se reprendre et de lui accorder un sourire serein.

- Oh, pardon! Je ne voulais pas être malpoli. Bien sûr, vous pouvez y aller. S'il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

Èva s'enveloppa dans le drap blanc de son lit avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain juxtaposée à l'infirmerie après un « hum » sec à l'attention du directeur.

Alors que la jeune vampire disparaissait derrière la porte, Remus vint rejoindre Dumbledore.

- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher Remus. Simplement un effet secondaire du traitement. Les changements semblent l'atteindre plus que je ne l'aurais cru, c'est tout. Rien d'inquiétant, finit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, soupira le loup-garou.

Les deux hommes quittèrent finalement l'infirmerie, sous le regard désapprobateur de madame Pomfresh.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. Pauvre enfant! Comme si elle avait besoin de cela en plus!

- Enfin, Dumbledore doit savoir ce qu'il fait, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Alors que la vieille infirmière retournait vaquer à ses occupations, Èva, de son côté, entrait rageusement dans la douche de l'infirmerie.

Elle serra les dents lorsque l'eau bouillante coula dans son dos. Elle s'en fichait bien de la douleur. Elle voulait que sa peau soit tellement ébouillantée qu'elle ne la sente plus pour ainsi pouvoir oublier son corps ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Que lui arrivait-il donc? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être d'une humeur aussi massacrante!

Peut-être était-ce à cause de Dumbledore? Il lui avait semblé étrange tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait fixée. Et d'après ce que les souvenirs de Severus lui avaient appris, Dumbledore avait un fort penchant pour fourrer son nez partout et particulièrement dans les affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Ou peut-être était-ce cela… Severus. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin, mais elle ne savait pas où. De plus, elle ne sentait pas sa présence, ce qui était inhabituel. Et, elle devait l'avouer, elle avait autant envie de le revoir et de le prendre dans ses bras qu'elle redoutait leur prochaine rencontre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau commença à devenir tiède qu'Èva consentit à sortir de la douche.

Elle enfila un peignoir et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Décidément, elle n'était plus elle-même, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et elle savait quoi : elle avait l'impression d'être incomplète. Autant son frère lui manquait, autant elle avait _besoin_ de Severus.

- Cette relation n'est pas saine, je te l'avais dit ma fille! lui dit son reflet.

Èva sursauta, car elle n'avait rien dit.

- Oh, ne fait pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais entendu parler! s'indigna son reflet.

- Qu… quoi? balbutia Èva.

- Je suis ta conscience, voyons! expliqua son reflet avec un grand sourire.

- Oh mon Dieu, je deviens folle!

Èva quitta précipitamment la salle de bain.

Elle allait quitter l'infirmerie lorsque madame Pomfresh l'interpella.

- Où allez-vous comme cela, jeune fille? demanda-t-elle en désignant le peignoir qu'Èva portait.

- J'allais dans mes quartiers pour me changer, ça vous pose un problème? demanda sèchement l'interpellée.

- Non, dit l'infirmière en plissant les yeux. Mais revenez me voir ce soir pour que je change vos pansements.

- Ouais, répondit distraitement Èva qui avait déjà pris la direction de sa chambre.

- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée! Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis quelques jours. Arrêtez le traitement avant que les effets secondaires ne deviennent permanents!

- Je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes, Pompom. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'interrompre le traitement. Encore quelques jours et tout sera terminé. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi… pour tout le monde!

L'infirmière soupira.

- J'espère que vous avez raison!

- Oui, plusieurs personnes m'ont dit la même chose, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire fatigué.

Après un dernier regard pour la vieille dame inquiète, l'homme à la longue barbe blanche quitta l'infirmerie et emprunta un interminable escalier descendant.

En chemin, il croisa Remus.

- Où est-elle? demanda le loup-garou.

- Toujours enfermée dans ses quartiers. Elle n'en sort que pour aller chercher divers ouvrages à la bibliothèque.

- Elle ne mange pas?

- Très peu, répondit le vieux directeur avec un air navré. Dobby tente de la convaincre de se rassasier, mais elle n'écoute rien. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Severus!

- Hum…, répondit Lupin avec un air pensif. Vous allez le voir? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

- C'est exact.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement pour le moment. Il faudrait peut-être augmenter les doses, le traitement n'a plus l'air très efficace.

- Les doses sont déjà très fortes, soupira Dumbledore, qui semblait vieux et fatigué à ce moment.

- L'esprit de Severus est fort, lui aussi, dit Lupin pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Il est surtout très bien entraîné.

- Si seulement il voulait coopérer…

- Consciemment, il le veut, mais inconsciemment…

Le vieil homme ne put finir sa phrase, car il fut interrompu par un cri provenant des cachots.

Les deux hommes coururent vers le lieu d'origine de ce hurlement.

- Si seulement son inconscient, lui, voulait bien nous aider, maugréa Remus.

- Son côté vampirique est puissant. Imaginez-vous, si on voulait vous séparer de votre âme sœur.

- Ouais… Le loup serait très… en colère, consentit Remus, entre deux inspirations saccadées.

Après quelques minutes de course dans les corridors, ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre où Severus était…

- Prisonnier! Libérez-moi immédiatement! vociféra le vampire hors de lui.

- Severus, calmez-vous. Reprenez le dessus. Vous savez que c'est pour votre bien et celui de toutes les personnes habitant Poudlard, tenta Dumbledore pour le raisonner.

- Pauvres petites coquerelles humaines! Vous n'êtes que de misérables insectes qu'il me fera un plaisir d'écraser lorsque je sortirai d'ici, hurla le vampire en assenant un coup de poing dans une barrière magique semblable à un dôme bleuté qui entourait la chambre où il était détenu.

C'était le seul moyen de le retenir. Cette barrière court-circuitait autant ses pouvoirs de sorcier que ceux de vampire.

- Je veux la voir! Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas!

- Elle ne veut plus vous voir, Severus, car vous êtes redevenu un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié. Si vous ne vous maîtrisez pas, vous ne la reverrez jamais! répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton dur.

Les yeux de Rogue oscillèrent de rouge à noir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

Voyant qu'il s'était un peu calmé, le directeur sortit sa baguette et se tailla une porte dans le bouclier magique. Il entra et fit apparaître une potion fumante.

- Buvez cela, je vous en prie Severus.

Semblant lutté contre lui-même, Rogue but difficilement la potion.

- Faut… doses… plus fortes, réussit-il à articuler avant de se diriger vers sa paillasse où il s'allongea avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Dumbledore soupira, exténué, alors que Remus, lui, soupirait de soulagement. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler le vampire en Severus. Il se battait farouchement.

Le vieux directeur sortit de la chambre improvisée de son professeur et reforma la protection magique derrière lui.

- Je vais augmenter les doses, conclut-il.

- Alors je vais surveiller Èva de plus près.

Après un hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation, les deux hommes remontèrent lentement vers la Grande Salle. Un silence absolu régnait dans les donjons. Étrange contraste avec les cris furieux que Rogue poussait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Remus lança un regard en coin à Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait complètement vidé de son énergie. Même ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Il fallait régler cette histoire au plus tôt.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi.

Draco était toujours aussi bizarre avec Harry. Il semblait aussi rechercher la présence du Survivant, car peu importe où Harry se trouvait, le Serpentard n'était jamais bien loin. Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter de faire un pas vers Malfoy. Ce à quoi Harry répondait que, elle, elle devrait en faire un vers Remus… ce qui avait le don de faire taire la jeune femme.

Par un étrange concours de circonstances, Ron s'était retrouvé en couple avec Luna. Cet insolite duo avait surpris bon nombre d'étudiants. Mais, d'après Hermione, c'était logique. En effet, Luna était toujours dans son monde et Ron n'était pas toujours très terre-à-terre. Donc, ils se complétaient. Logique implacable typiquement Hermionesque.

Severus, qui semblait avoir totalement disparu après l'incident du cours de potions avec les sixièmes années de Serpentard et de Griffondor, avait temporairement été remplacé par un dénommé Slughorn.

Dumbledore ne faisait plus que quelques rares apparitions lors des repas. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué et Harry le soupçonnait même de prendre des potions revigorantes.

Remus aussi avait les traits tirés. Il était même parfois distrait lorsqu'il donnait ses cours, se trompant quelques fois dans ses explications. Son étrange comportement inquiétait Hermione.

Quant à l'assistante de la bibliothécaire, Èva, elle semblait pratiquement avoir abandonné son emploi. Elle était souvent dans la bibliothèque, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les bouquins plutôt qu'à aider madame Pince. Cette dernière ne savait plus si elle devait en être mécontente, car elle perdait une aide précieuse, ou en être heureuse, car elle était débarrassée de cette intruse. Bref, Èva partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque, ses quartiers et la volière. De toute façon, peu de personnes recherchaient sa présence, car son humeur meurtrière ne la quittait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient déjà à grands pas et l'enquête des cinq Griffondors n'avançait guère. Tout le monde refusait de leur dire ce qui se passait. Hermione avait au moins appris qu'Èva était une vampire et, par la même occasion, que leur plus détesté professeur l'était aussi et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais su en six ans de fréquentation scolaire à Poudlard!

C'est donc pour avoir plus d'informations que le trio d'enfer prit la direction de la cabane de leur ami Hagrid.

Dehors, une autre chute de neige venait rajouter une couche de blanc au décor déjà glacé.

Les trois adolescents serrèrent leur cape autour d'eux et accélérèrent le pas.

Lorsque, finalement, ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par les aboiements joyeux de Crockdur.

- Ah, les enfants, bonsoir! Entrez, entrez, les invita Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante. Quel bon vent vous amène?

- On trouvait qu'on ne vous avait pas beaucoup vu depuis le début de l'année, alors nous avons décidé de venir vous faire une petite visite, expliqua innocemment Hermione.

- Oh! C'est tellement, tellement gentil, répliqua le demi-géant d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Hagrid se racla la gorge.

- Laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose à boire! s'empressa alors leur ami.

Hagrid déposa devant chacun des trois adolescents une chope d'hydromel de la taille d'un pichet de bière, puis mit au centre de la table une assiette de biscuits.

Pendant que Harry caressait Crockdur derrière les oreilles, le molosse bavant allègrement sur la robe de sorcier du brun, Ron se précipita sur l'assiette de pâtisseries. Cependant, lorsqu'il vint pour croquer le biscuit, il faillit se casser une dent tellement il était dur.

- Huuumm, c'est délicieux, dit le rouquin sur un ton incertain. Je vais en emmener un pour le chemin, continua-t-il en fourrant son biscuit dans la poche de son uniforme.

- Mais oui, bien sûr! Servez-vous, voyons, dit le demi-géant en poussant l'assiette vers Harry et Hermione. Parlez-moi un peu de votre année, comment ça se passe? continua-t-il après s'être assuré que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient rempli leurs poches de biscuits.

Ils discutèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Les trois amis s'assuraient que le verre de Hagrid était toujours plein.

- Mais le professeur Rogue semble avoir disparu, glissa tout à coup Hermione sur un ton désinvolte.

- Mais non, il a pas disparu. Dumbledore… un grand homme Dumbledore, hein? enchaîna Hagrid.

- Oui, vous avez entièrement raison, répliqua Harry. Mais pour Rogue, que disiez-vous?

- Oh oui, le professeur Rogue! Ouais, il est dans les cachots de l'école. Dumbledore s'occupe de le soigner, son côté vampire est comme devenu fou.

Un hoquet suivit l'explication du demi-géant.

- Fou? À cause de quoi? demanda soudainement Ron.

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il fallait être plus subtile!

- Oh non, j'en ai trop dit… trop dit, marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe.

- Mais non, voyons, tenta Hermione pour rattraper le coup. Nous ne savons rien, nous ne comprenons même pas.

- Pourtant, c'est simple, enchaîna Hagrid, toujours heureux de pouvoir expliquer quelque chose à ses élèves. Il est fou amoureux de la fille qu'il a mordue là… euh…

- Miss Jenkins, enchaîna Hermione pour son ami.

- Ouais, exactement, miss Pumkins, dit Hagrid en pointant Hermione en chancelant. Bien elle a fait ressortir le côté vampire, et donc animal, du professeur Rogue et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore empêche le professeur Rogue de la voir, pour qu'il se calme, mais ça le rend encore plus fou. Mais Dumbledore s'occupe de lui… un grand homme Dumbledore! Moi aussi il m'a beaucoup aidé… Hum, oui, enfin… et il suit un traitement le professeur Rogue.

- Quel genre de traitement? demanda doucement Harry, si bas qu'il chuchotait presque.

Hagrid se mit alors une main sur la bouche en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux et son front avant de poursuivre.

- Non, j'en ai vraiment trop dit! Et le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Allez, ouste, dans vos dortoirs vous et nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation, dit Hagrid dans un dernier élan de lucidité.

Les trois adolescents décidèrent finalement d'obtempérer. Ils en avaient déjà appris beaucoup, il ne leur restait que quelques lacunes à combler.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de mettre la cape d'invisibilité sur eux que Hagrid ronflait déjà bruyamment.

Néanmoins, en chemin pour leur salle commune, ils se promirent d'enquêter encore un peu avant les vacances.


	10. Chapitre 10: Les vacances de Noël

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Vraiment, je suis désolée de mon retard!! Disons que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge... hum.. sans commentaire... Bon, au lieu de rire, lisez plutôt le chapitre:P

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Les vacances de Noël**_

L'excitation était à son comble au château. Les vacances débutaient dans deux jours et tout le monde s'affairait pour préparer leurs bagages, acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute ou pour étudier pour les examens de mi-année qui auraient lieu le lendemain.

Ron et Luna paressaient devant un feu dans leur salle commune étroitement collé l'un à l'autre, lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame bascula subitement.

Hermione pénétra rapidement dans la salle les bras chargés d'une pile impressionnante de livres. Elle lança un regard mauvais au dos du tableau avant de lui tirer la langue comme une enfant de dix ans, même si la Grosse Dame ne pouvait la voir.

- Ça va, 'Mione? demanda Ron en arquant un sourcil amusé. Je déteins sur toi?

Hermione laissa tomber ses bouquins sur un bureau de travail avant de se retourner vers son ami, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oh, n'en rajoute pas, Ronald! Cette stupide mégère refusait de me laisser entrer en prétendant qu'elle n'entendait rien de ce que je hurlais derrière mes livres! Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre, je dois réviser! Et vous devriez faire pareil, conclut-elle en se retournant pour aller chercher un livre sur les potions.

- M'ouais…, dit distraitement le rouquin.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais comme celui qu'elle avait lancé au tableau quelques instants plus tôt.

- C'est bon, 'Mione, on a déjà tout étudié deux fois! se plaignit Ron.

- Alors, rendez-vous utile!

- Utile? demanda alors Luna en se joignant finalement à la conversation.

- Oui, utiles! Comme en essayant de découvrir quel traitement le professeur Rogue subit. Je crois que Harry est allé voir Remus, marmonna-t-elle pour conclure.

- Alors quoi, tu n'as pas le courage d'aller questionner ton beau Mumus? se moqua Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte, Luna sur les talons.

Pour toute réponse, Ron reçut un cousin en pleine figure.

C'est donc hilare qu'il se retrouva dans le corridor.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu souris? lui demanda Luna.

- Je suis toujours mignon, répliqua son petit ami avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Viens, allons retrouver Harry.

Le couple partit donc à la recherche du Survivant à travers de nombreux corridors.

Ils évitèrent de justesse Peeves qui s'amusait à tourmenter Miss Teigne avant de trouver le brun qui courait presque derrière leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Harry, je t'en prie, cesse d'insister. Je ne peux rien te dire, sinon tu sais très bien que je t'en aurais déjà parlé.

- Mais, Remus, vous savez bien que ça nous concerne tous! Nous avons le droit de savoir.

Lupin lança un regard fatigué à Harry, avant de le poser sur Ron et Luna qui étaient restés en retrait.

- Je ne parlerai pas. Si vous avez quelque chose à demander, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le faire.

Tout en parlant, Remus avait continué d'avancer et les trois adolescents avaient continué de le suivre. Chemin faisant, le quatuor était arrivé devant le tableau représentant un griffon.

Remus demanda à parler à Èva. L'animal disparu de nombreuses minutes avant de revenir avec un air qui signifiait « faites attention à vous! ».

Le tableau bascula alors et les quatre amis découvrirent la jeune vampire dans un piètre état. Elle ne prenait apparemment plus soin de son image. Elle portait un pyjama trop large, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux.

La brunette prit appuie sur le chambranle de la porte et attendit avec un air qui voulait dire « quoi? Vous ne voyez pas que vous me dérangez ! ».

- Hum…, débuta Remus. Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

- Il n'est pas capable de faire ses messages lui-même? demanda sèchement Èva. Le vieux n'est même plus apte à traîner sa carcasse jusqu'ici?

Les trois adolescents étaient médusés. Elle parlait vraiment de Dumbledore là? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait ici! Elle parlait d'Albus Dumbledore! Le sorcier le plus respecté dans le monde magique. De plus, Èva leur avait semblé polie et timide lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré la première fois avec Remus.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Èva, je vous en prie, ne rendez pas la situation encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Je vous ferais remarquer, _monsieur_ Lupin, que c'est vous qui êtes venu m'importuner!

- Soyez à son bureau dans dix minutes, conclut le lycanthrope en tournant les talons, trop fatigué pour continuer un dialogue de sourds.

Les trois amis décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder dans les parages et suivirent Remus.

- Ne me posez pas de questions, intima ce dernier en se massant les tempes.

Luna lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme et lut le doute dans ses prunelles.

En effet, à ce moment précis, Èva se demandait si le directeur ne voulait pas lui parler de Severus.

Elle prit donc la décision d'accéder à la demande de Dumbledore.

Elle enfila les vêtements moulants de cuir qu'elle avait volés lors de sa première transformation, brossa ses boucles brunes pour être présentable et se téléporta sans cérémonie dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier semblait l'attendre patiemment, confortablement calé au fond de son siège, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

- Miss Jenkins, j'espérais bien que vous viendriez.

- Dites plutôt que vous le saviez. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi!

- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. Un peu de thé?

- Allez droit au but, vous me faites perdre mon temps.

« Vieux croûton! », pensa Èva.

Un sourire fatigué vint alors étirer les minces lèvres du vieux directeur, ce qui accentua certaines de ses rides.

- Comme vous le savez, les vacances de Noël arrivent à grands pas.

- Hum, répondit sèchement Èva. Et alors?

- Vous ne pouvez pas encore rentrer chez vous et vous savez d'ailleurs pourquoi, continua Albus en faisant allusion à sa condition de vampire immature.

- M'en fiche, dit distraitement Èva en fixant le Phénix.

- Et je ne peux vous garder au château, car vous demandez trop de surveillance en ce moment.

Èva braqua alors un regard perçant sur le directeur.

- Ça veut dire que vous me mettez à la porte, ça?

La jeune vampire ne pensa même pas à démentir l'affirmation du sorcier. Sa conscience savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus elle-même depuis la disparition de Severus, mais elle repoussait sans cesse cette petite voix au plus profond de son esprit.

- Non, bien sûr que non, assura Dumbledore. Cela signifie simplement que je vous ai trouvé un endroit où passer les vacances.

- Avec une baby-sitter, je présume, répliqua amèrement la brunette.

- Simplement pour assurer votre sécurité, bien sûr.

- Évidemment, enchaîna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Venez me rejoindre demain vers deux heures de l'après-midi, je vous y emmènerai.

- À vos ordres, cingla Èva avant de disparaître.

Èva se dirigea directement dans ses appartements.

Comment Dumbledore allait-il réussir à l'envoyer dans cet endroit sans y emmener Severus aussi? Car, elle le savait, le vieux sorcier désirait les séparer.

Èva avait bien trouvé un moyen de briser cette « laisse magique », mais cela supposait qu'il faudrait tuer son procréateur ou, en d'autres termes, Rogue.

Dumbledore n'aurait jamais osé… n'est-ce pas?

Apeurée à cette idée, la jeune vampire ouvrit ses sens dans une énième tentative pour repérer le vampire qui l'avait engendré.

Elle fut surprise de sentir sa présence, quoique peu distincte parmi celles des autres personnes peuplant le château.

Il était donc toujours à Poudlard. Mais où?

Avant qu'Èva ne puisse affiner sa recherche, ses sens se refermèrent brutalement contre sa volonté. Elle fut douloureusement projetée contre son lit.

- Tu vas me le payer, Rogue, grogna-t-elle en se massant la nuque.

Elle était au moins certaine qu'il était toujours en vie et pas très loin. Elle trouverait sans doute le moyen de le localiser d'une autre manière.

Cette découverte lui redonna un peu de l'énergie qu'elle avait perdue depuis de nombreuses semaines et la jeune femme se découvrit un appétit d'ogre ignoré depuis trop longtemps. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines.

Les elfes de maison l'amusèrent pour une fois avec leur empressement. Avant, ils l'oppressaient et elle avait l'impression qu'ils envahissaient sa bulle, mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent.

Elle avait maintenant la confirmation qu'elle avait besoin de Severus pour maintenir son équilibre.

Mais pourquoi refusait-il de la voir. Il devait bien sentir qu'elle était perdue! Était-ce à cause de leur dernier accrochage? Avait-il peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas?

- Merde! Et moi qui pars demain!

Les elfes de maison se tournèrent vers elle en pensant qu'elle leur parlait, mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal pour provoquer le mécontentement de la jeune femme.

Après s'être empiffrée, Èva sortit rapidement des cuisines sous les regards interrogateurs des elfes de maison.

La jeune femme se donna comme mission de fouiller chaque recoin de ce stupide château dans le but de retrouver Severus. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette école pouvait être aussi vaste!

Il était déjà une heure du matin passée et elle n'avait même pas parcouru plus du tiers du château!

- J'en ai marre de cette foutue chatte qui me suit partout, maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se retourner pour faire face à Miss Teigne. Toi, tu retournes gentiment voir ton maître ou je te mords et on retrouvera ton cadavre vidé de son sang seulement dans trois cents ans!

Le félin sembla analyser la situation et préféra finalement faire demi-tour, sans doute pour aller avertir son maître, monsieur Rusard, que quelqu'un traînait dans les corridors bien après le couvre-feu.

Épuisée, Èva préféra utiliser ses dernières forces pour se téléporter dans sa chambre de bain personnelle pour aller se laver avant d'aller se réfugier dans son lit pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Le lendemain, Èva ne se réveilla que vers midi.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de tendre l'oreille vers les bruits qui l'avaient réveillée.

Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait du brouhaha des étudiants. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, certains parlaient des plans pour leurs vacances, d'autres de leurs impressions sur les examens.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'ancienne horloge qui avait été mise dans sa chambre et y découvrit l'heure tardive.

Èva pesta contre elle-même, car elle n'aurait pas le temps de fouiller un peu plus le château avant de devoir aller rejoindre Dumbledore.

Son humeur massacrante l'ayant retrouvée, elle se leva en rejetant les couvertures d'un geste rageur.

- Dobby! hurla-t-elle.

Le petit elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la pièce après un très léger « pop », comme s'il essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Avec le temps, il avait appris à irriter le moins possible le caractère susceptible de la jeune vampire, mais il redoutait sans cesse ses excès de colère.

- Vous avez appelé Dobby, miss?

- Quel sens de l'observation! Cesse de dire des banalités et dis-moi où est Severus! ordonna son interlocutrice.

L'elfe se mit à tortiller nerveusement la taie d'oreiller qui lui faisait office de vêtement.

- Dobby n'est pas autorisé à le dire, miss. Dobby est désolé, miss, s'empressa d'ajouter la frêle créature face à l'air furieux d'Èva.

- Tu vas parler!

- Dobby doit y aller, miss!

Sur ce, l'elfe disparut alors qu'Èva se lançait sur lui. Elle ne rencontra que l'air et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Sale bestiole! cracha-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

Rageusement, elle se releva et épousseta son pyjama à fleurs.

Le tapage dans le couloir l'irritait de plus en plus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit, non! Il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir ici! hurla-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que sa chambre avait été insonorisée de l'intérieur. Précaution nécessaire vu les crises de rage qui prenaient pratiquement quotidiennement la jeune femme depuis quelques semaines.

Èva se jeta sur son lit et mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

Après de nombreuses et vaines minutes, elle se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond de sa chambre.

Elle devait se résigner à partir pour les deux longues semaines des vacances de Noël.

Mais quand reverrait-elle Severus?

- T'es mieux de penser à moi! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans ce pétrin.

Après un grognement face à sa mauvaise habitude de se parler toute seule, Èva se leva et s'habilla rapidement de sa petite robe soleil qu'elle portait le jour où Severus l'avait mordue.

Elle rassembla ensuite toutes ses affaires dans la malle que madame Pomfresh lui avait offerte, ce qui se résumait à bien peu de choses.

Finalement, elle prit la direction de la volière pour écrire une lettre à son frère. Après tout, elle ignorait si elle pourrait écrire dans le lieu sécurisé et éloigné où Dumbledore l'envoyait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir à nouveau des lettres angoissées de son frère qui se demandait quelle était la cause de son changement de personnalité.

Le dernier arrêt avant le bureau du directeur fut les cuisines. Les elfes s'écartaient, craintifs, sur son chemin. Ils ne se montraient pas empressés pour une fois et Èva mit cela sur le compte de Dobby qui devait tout avoir rapporté de son comportement agressif du matin.

Elle chercher d'ailleurs la créature fautive des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Tant mieux pour lui, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Après s'être sustentée, elle prit la direction de la gargouille. À pied, pour une fois, histoire de se changer les idées.

Enfin arrivée, elle fixa la statue qui la narguait de ses yeux immobiles.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Soit tu me laisses passer, soit je t'éclate la tête… à toi de choisir! dit-elle d'un ton morne.

L'animal de pierre ne se fit pas prier et exécuta immédiatement un pas sur le côté.

- On dit « merci Dumby », compléta Èva en jetant un regard vide à la gargouille.

La jeune vampire se laissa amener par l'escalier magique, ne faisant aucun effort. Arrivée en haut, elle eut au moins la décence de cogner avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte.

- Pile à l'heure, sourit le vieux directeur en jetant un regard à sa propre horloge.

- Pure coïncidence, répliqua Èva. En fait, je ne suis pas prête à partir, il me faut encore ma valise.

- Elle est déjà sur place, assura Dumbledore. Dobby s'en est chargé, à ma demande.

« C'est donc là qu'il était! Vaut mieux pour lui que je ne le croise pas en chemin. », pensa-t-elle alors.

- Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien, il est l'heure d'y aller. On vous attend, dit Albus en désignant la cheminée.

Èva connaissait ce moyen de transport si commun chez les sorciers. Les souvenirs de Severus lui en avaient fait part.

- Pourquoi je ne me téléporterais pas à la place?

- Premièrement parce que vous ne savez pas où vous allez et deuxièmement parce que c'est le seul moyen d'accéder à cette demeure. Elle est sécurisée, je vous le rappelle, sourit le directeur. Après votre passage, la cheminée sera temporairement condamnée.

- Vous ne venez pas?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toute confiance en votre gardien.

À ce rappel, la jeune femme se renfrogna en marmonnant un vague « je suis capable de m'occuper de moi toute seule ».

Puis elle prit une poignée de poudre verte dans une bourse de cuir que le vieux directeur lui tendait et la jeta dans le feu de l'âtre du bureau directionnel.

- Et où je vais? demanda Èva en contemplant les flammes devenues vertes, tout comme la poudre.

- Simplement au Manoir.

Èva fronça les sourcils. Un nom si peu évocateur était inhabituel.

Elle finit néanmoins par hausser les épaules et pénétra dans le feu émeraude qui répandit une douce chaleur dans son corps.

Elle donna la destination d'une voix forte et claire.

Puis, la jeune femme se mit alors à tournoyer à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle voyait défiler les décors flous des ouvertures des différents foyers devant lesquels elle passait sans s'arrêter.

Finalement, cette sensation s'apparentait à une téléportation.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter si subitement et elle s'effondra sur un tapis rude de couleur sombre.

Habituée à cette sensation de vertige, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Èva se releva donc promptement et essuya la suie sur sa robe, puis effleura son genou que le tapis avait meurtri.

Somme toute, la pièce était sobre… et sombre! Tout était noir, sauf les pierres grises des murs, du plafond et du plancher. Qui pouvait donc avoir si mauvais goût?

- Très mauvais goût, chuchota la jeune femme pour elle-même en voyant dans un coin de la pièce un ours empaillé, figé dans une position qui se voulait effrayante.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa contemplation. Tiens, son gardien osait se montrer le bout du nez!

Èva se rapprocha de la porte pour voir à quoi ressemblait son geôlier… et se figea sur place.

Non, c'était impossible. Non, non, non! Surtout pas lui, non!

Affolée, la jeune femme chercha un endroit où s'enfuir.

Cette rencontre, elle l'avait tant espérée. Mais pas ici, pas seule avec lui dans un endroit reculé. Si ce n'était pas lui qui la tuait, c'est elle qui l'égorgerait!

Ne trouvant d'autres solutions, Èva s'élança vers son très antipathique ami l'ours empaillé et se dissimula derrière lui.

Ce qu'il pouvait puer, ce carnivore-là!

Fronçant le nez, elle attendit patiemment… et stupidement dans son coin.

Rogue apparut presque aussitôt devant elle en la regardant comme si elle était folle, ni plus ni moins.

Prise au piège entre un mur, une bibliothèque, l'ursidé poilu et, bien entendu, le vampire, Èva manqua subitement d'air.

- Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce que vous faites là? demanda sèchement Rogue en la prenant pour une démente.

Èva le bouscula pour sortir de sa prison improvisée et prit plusieurs goulées d'air. Ouf! C'était moins une pour qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Severus se contenta de secouer la tête en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter un tel châtiment!

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, dit-il en marchant sans attendre son invitée.

- Tiens, maintenant c'est « vous », marmonna sarcastiquement Èva.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien, répliqua la jeune femme en feignant de s'intéresser aux tableaux qui la pointaient en chuchotant entre eux sur son passage.

Le Manoir était vaste et Èva s'impatientait à parcourir des couloirs identiques et interminables.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? demanda-t-elle comme une gamine.

Rogue ne lui accorda qu'un regard dégoûté, sans répondre.

La brunette lui tira puérilement la langue et faillit le percuter de plein fouet quand il s'arrêta devant un tableau démontrant deux harpies sur le point de s'entre-tuer.

- Charmant! dit Èva, sarcastique au possible.

- Tout à votre image, répliqua Severus du tact au tact.

La jeune vampire lui lança un regard assassin qu'il ignora à la perfection.

- Le mot de passe est cannelle…

- Encore!

Rogue fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Il ne se souvenait pas que le mot de passe des quartiers d'Èva, à Poudlard, était le même.

- Et toi, ta chambre elle est où? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

- Je vous demande pardon?! s'étrangla Rogue avec un air scandalisé.

- Ça ne te dérangeait pas trop de m'avoir dans ta chambre avant… répliqua Èva en arquant un sourcil moqueur en se remémorant leurs bons moments.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi parlez-vous?! Vous êtes folle, ma parole! Je ne vous connais même pas!

Sur ce, Severus partit le plus vite qu'il put dans un tourbillonnement de robe.

Interdite, Èva le regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

C'était donc cela! Lui, il avait réglé le problème comme _ça_! Il avait préféré la rayer de sa vie, comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais existé!

« Oh non, Severus Rogue, il est hors de question que tu t'en sortes comme ça! C'est la guerre que tu veux? Eh bien, tu l'auras, foi d'Èva Jenkins! »

Plus déterminée que jamais, la jeune femme pénétra dans ses appartements… c'était bien le terme! Elle avait une chambre à coucher, un salon et une salle de bain rien qu'à elle!

Cependant, elle n'y prêta guère d'attention. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa malle et en sortit les vêtements de cuir qu'elle avait volés lors de sa première transformation et qui avaient fait tant d'effet à Severus.

Elle sauta ensuite directement dans la douche et choisit soigneusement le shampooing et le savon à la senteur de lilas.

Puis, elle s'enroula prestement dans une serviette-éponge magique et coiffa ses boucles. Elle releva ses cheveux pour laisser libre accès à son cou, au cas où une bouche aimerait s'y perdre.

Comme touche finale, elle mit un léger maquillage mettant en valeur sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux couleur saphir.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle enfila ses vêtements noirs et bourgogne qui formaient pratiquement une deuxième peau sur elle, puis regarda le petit cadran magique sur sa table de chevet.

Parfait, il était l'heure du souper. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'user de ses charmes sur Severus.

Elle sortit de sa chambre après un regard ennuyé aux deux harpies, puis se mit à la recherche de la salle à manger.

Elle se laissa porter par les effluves délicieux des plats chauds l'attendant patiemment et arriva rapidement dans la pièce où Severus avait déjà commencé à manger sans elle.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en un claquement sec. Son geste eut l'effet escompté, car Severus daigna lever les yeux sur elle.

Èva le fixa alors droit dans les yeux avec un air lubrique accroché à son visage.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, si légèrement que seul un trait barrant son front montrait qu'il avait bougé un muscle.

La jeune femme quitta les prunelles couleur encre de Severus pour porter son regard vers la chaise qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la table. Elle avança alors lentement, de la façon la plus féline qu'elle connaissait, sans même lancer une œillade au vampire. De toute façon, elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle savait qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsqu'elle eut pris place, Èva replongea son regard dans celui de Rogue et elle put y lire le trouble.

Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle enchaîna avec une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite la première fois qu'ils avaient dîné en tête-à-tête, dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il au menu ce soir?

Severus plissa les yeux, semblant avoir noté lui aussi que cette phrase ne lui était pas étrangère.

- N'avez-vous pas des yeux pour le constater? répliqua-t-il cependant d'une voix froide en désignant les plats étalés devant elle.

Le sourire d'Èva se fit espiègle.

- Si, bien sûr, mais j'aime tellement entendre ta voix si… sensuelle, répliqua-t-elle en mettant un accent particulier sur le dernier mot.

Le visage de Severus se referma, comme une huître à qui on essayait de voler sa perle.

- Cessez votre petit jeu ou vous le regretterez, je vous le promets.

- Cesse _ton_ petit jeu, Severus, car c'est toi qui es en train de le regretter! répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard assassin.

Le professeur de potions soupira, prit sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le petit salon juxtaposé à la salle à manger.

Èva grignota quelques légumes avant d'aller le rejoindre. Elle le retrouva perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre.

Dieu qu'il était beau comme cela, pensif, avec les flammes qui faisaient danser des ombres étranges sur son visage.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Èva se glissa derrière lui et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- J'adorais t'entendre dire que je te rendais fou… tu n'as quand même pas rayé ces doux moments de ta mémoire?

La jeune vampire sentit qu'il avait arrêté de respirer un instant. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait eu la même réaction devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, lorsque Severus était venu lui murmurer le mot de passe à l'oreille.

Il se retourna doucement. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Èva espérait de tout cœur que Severus l'embrasserait.

Elle fut déçue et blessée lorsqu'il la repoussa loin de lui avant d'aller prendre place dans un fauteuil de cuir noir qui semblait des plus confortables.

Il déposa sa tasse sur la table en acajou située près du siège, puis il inspira longuement avant de braquer son regard froid sur Èva.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous viennent ces scénarios farfelus et absurdes, mademoiselle, mais je peux vous assurer que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant aujourd'hui. Et encore moins dans ma chambre ou dans mon lit, d'après ce que vous semblez insinué ! débita-t-il en augmentant sans cesse le volume de sa voix.

Rogue ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations. Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa voix, il reprit son monologue.

- Sachez que vous êtes ici pour apprendre à contrôler vous pouvoirs vampiriques et pour aucune autre raison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Èva avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sous ce film d'eau salée, il y avait un regard blessé et furieux qui fixait Severus.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Severus Rogue! C'est de ta faute si je suis ici, c'est de ta faute si je suis devenue une bête, c'est de ta faute si je t'aime! hurla-t-elle.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Èva préféra s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Elle se vautra dans son lit et laissa libre cour à sa détresse, sa douleur, sa colère et à ses sentiments.

Severus, resté figé après cette déclaration enflammée, semblait hésiter. Était-ce possible que quelqu'un l'aime? Non, cette fille l'avait bien dit, il était un monstre. Qui était-elle alors pour jouer avec ses sentiments ainsi? Il devait se protéger de cette gamine, elle semblait avoir un étrange pouvoir sur lui… Et il s'était promis que plus jamais personne n'aurait de pouvoir sur lui. Personne. Plus jamais.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il transforma son thé en scotch et vida sa tasse d'un trait. L'alcool… son fidèle ami, toujours là quand il le fallait! Il fit venir à lui la bouteille et se versa un autre verre.

Après avoir vidé trois tasses ainsi, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il faudrait qu'il évite le plus possible cette fille durant les semaines qu'elle serait chez lui. Il se jura de seulement la côtoyer lors de leurs séances d'entraînement.

Content de cette bonne résolution, Rogue enfila son pyjama et se lova sous ses couvertures de satin. Ignorant volontairement la détresse qui émanait de la jeune femme cachée à peine à quelques mètres de lui, il s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur son oreiller.

* * *

Qu'arrive-t-il? Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce trop évident? J'attends de vos nouvelles:)


	11. Chapitre 11: La solution

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ J'aime beaucoup la fin de se chapitre:P J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi:) Au fait, pour ceux/celles que cela intéresse, nous sommes à la moitié de la fic!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : La solution**_

Le lendemain, Èva se réveilla avec un pénible mal de tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, sans pourtant avoir bu.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya aurait fait peur à quiconque l'aurait croisée. En effet, ses traits tirés étaient déformés par son maquillage qui avait coulé lorsqu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la veille.

- Hey, je te l'avais dit ma fille que ce n'était pas sain! lui dit son reflet alors qu'elle s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide. Quoique… à ta place, je me poserais des questions sur son étrange comportement…, continua nonchalamment sa conscience en portant tout à coup un intérêt particulier à ses ongles.

Èva sécha son visage, détacha ses cheveux et fixa son reflet. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort cette petite voix. Ce n'était pas le genre de Severus d'agir ainsi. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, lui crier dessus… mais pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux.

Son reflet cessa alors de contempler ses ongles et sourit en voyant la jeune femme faire. Puis l'image se brouilla et le reflet inanimé d'Èva réapparut sur la surface lisse.

La brunette localisa facilement Severus. Il n'était pas loin.

Elle commençait à affiner sa recherche lorsqu'elle sentit clairement Rogue tenter de l'en empêcher.

« Je ne vous permets pas d'entrer ainsi dans mon esprit! hurla mentalement le vampire. Je vous préviens, retirez-vous immédiatement ou… »

Èva eut un sourire victorieux, puis elle disparut de sa salle de bain avec un léger « pop », ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mince filet de fumée noire.

Elle réapparut devant le lit de Severus et quitta immédiatement son esprit.

- Comme tu veux. C'est mieux comme ça? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Rogue se redressa dans son lit et remonta son drap sur son torse dénudé dans un élan pudique en marmonnant un vague « sale gosse! ».

Èva fit exprès de le détailler lentement. La ligne de sa mâchoire, descendant vers sa clavicule saillante, puis vers le torse d'albâtre qu'elle avait jadis parcouru de mille et un baisers. Son exploration dut s'arrêter là, car le reste était totalement caché sous les couvertures. Èva émit un petit grognement d'insatisfaction.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ton corps m'avait manqué, murmura Èva d'une voix sensuelle.

Severus ne put réprimander un frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour se perdre quelque part au niveau de ses reins.

- Comment est… vous… vous n'êtes pas censé contrôler vos pouvoirs, réussit-il à articuler même s'il était quelque peu déstabilisé.

- Je ne les contrôle pas tous. Disons simplement que j'ai eu un excellent professeur…

Èva se mit alors à avancer vers Severus, toujours empêtré dans ses draps. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le regard de la jeune femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à marcher à quatre pattes sur son lit qu'il reprit ses esprits.

- Stop! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, quittez ma chambre immédiatement, petite impertinente.

- Severus, embrasse-moi…, murmura Èva.

Le visage du susnommé Severus prit d'abord un air scandalisé et dégoûté. Puis, voyant qu'Èva se rapprochait toujours, il se mit à paniquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse prendre le dessus, il se l'était promis. Et, étrangement, il avait peur de céder à la demande de cette gamine.

- Et ce pouvoir-là, vous le contrôlez? demanda soudainement le vampire.

Èva fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question, car Severus mit sa main face à la poitrine d'Èva et la jeune femme se retrouva propulsée dans ses appartements privés. Elle atterrit néanmoins en douceur dans un divan, mais elle n'en comprenait pas plus ce qui était arrivé.

La jeune vampire fronça les sourcils, mais sourit néanmoins. Elle avait vu le trouble de Severus, et elle l'avait senti aussi. Il avait donc beau essayer de la repousser, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle.

Satisfaite, elle se décida à s'habiller. Elle choisit des vêtements simples : un indémodable jean et un t-shirt blanc avec des paillettes sur le devant. Il fallait bien donner un moment de répit à ce pauvre Severus. Quoiqu'elle se demandait si les vêtements moldus allaient un jour cesser de le troubler.

En sortant pour tenter de trouver une bibliothèque, Èva se dit que sa conscience était futée quand elle le voulait. C'était elle, après tout, qui avait compris pour Severus en premier. Il faudrait qu'elle l'écoute davantage à l'avenir.

Ayant trouvé son bonheur dans une salle aussi vaste qu'une maison, la brunette sortit une montagne de livres qu'elle désirait dévorer avant de s'installer confortablement dans un siège pour lire.

Elle absorbait toutes les informations qu'elle trouvait sur la magie, les créatures peuplant ce monde parallèle et, plus particulièrement, les informations traitant des vampires.

Quittant tout à coup son livre des yeux, Èva les braqua sur le reflet de Severus dans la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il restait là, appuyé sur le cadre de porte, les bras croisés, à la fixer gravement.

Èva déposa le bouquin qu'elle avait débuté sur la table près d'elle et se retourna vers Rogue en appuyant son menton sur ses mains.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Severus? Pourquoi essaies-tu de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? De quoi as-tu peur? demanda-t-elle de plus belle, la voix légèrement tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

Elle avait envie qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité d'avant. Mais, surtout, leur intimité.

Lorsque Rogue accepta d'ouvrir la bouche, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Il vous reste plusieurs choses à apprendre. Vous devez d'abord apprendre à maîtriser vos capacités physiques, autant au combat que dans la vie de tous les jours. La soif va aussi se manifester environ tous les mois et vous devrez savoir la contenir pour ne pas laisser votre côté vampirique prendre le dessus. Il semblerait que la téléportation soit maîtrisée, ce sera une chose de moins à faire, car nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps.

Èva soupira. Baissant les yeux, elle consentit à remettre cette conversation à plus tard.

- La soif, ça va, je ne la contrôle pas trop mal, je dois simplement me concentrer sur autre chose quand je ressens l'envie de mordre tout ce qui bouge. La téléportation et la télépathie, tu me les as bien enseignés.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de soupirer.

- Votre petit manège commence à devenir lassant. Je vous le répète pour la dernière fois : je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Sachez que cet entraînement n'était pas mon idée, mais il semblerait que je sois le seul vampire en qui Dumbledore ait assez confiance pour lui confier votre éducation, alors ne rendez pas les choses plus pénibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je n'apprécie pas plus que vous le fait que vous deviez passer les vacances de Noël ici.

- Détrompe-toi, j'avais hâte de te revoir, murmura Èva, pour ne pas mettre Severus en colère.

Ce dernier roula néanmoins des yeux.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons voir vos aptitudes au combat.

Èva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à leurs quelques petites incartades. Il connaissait très bien ses capacités physiques. Elle se leva malgré tout sans broncher pour suivre Severus vers sa salle d'entraînement.

Le ténébreux maître des potions sortit une clé d'on ne savait où et ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

Èva s'apprêtait à le suivre à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'elle reçut ladite porte en pleine poire. Elle tomba au sol et se cogna durement la tête sur le plancher de pierres.

Une main sur son front et une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, Èva vit Severus réapparaître de derrière la porte, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de son regard, même si son visage restait toujours impassible.

- Les réflexes ne sont pas encore au point, je le crains…, dit-il pour toute explication.

- Nom de Dieu, Severus, si tu voulais me tuer, t'aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais trouvé un moyen moins douloureux!

Rogue ne put empêcher un mince sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il l'effaça néanmoins rapidement et tendit une main à Èva pour l'aider à se relever.

- Non, je crois que je vais rester ici, ma tête tourne déjà assez comme ça, se plaignit la brunette qui n'avait en effet pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant et donnez-moi votre main, l'intima Severus en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

- Tortionnaire, marmonna Èva avant de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut remise sur ses pieds, les murs se mirent à danser autour d'elle. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à Severus, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage à travers le typhon qui s'était déclenché dans sa tête.

- Oooooh, mauvaise idée, gémit la brunette en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, tentant d'empêcher le monde de chavirer tout autour d'elle.

L'odeur de lilas de cheveux d'Èva arriva jusqu'aux narines de Rogue. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il connaissait ce parfum. Il était doux et enivrant. Il reprit une profonde inspiration pour graver ce parfum dans sa mémoire, puisque, comme lui disait sa conscience, il devait être réaliste : il ne s'approcherait pas aussi près d'Èva si elle était dans son état normal.

« Veux-tu bien cesser de fantasmer sur mes cheveux! J'ai sans doute une commotion, moi! », dit mentalement Èva pour le ramener à l'ordre.

Mécontent de s'être laissé surprendre comme un collégien en rut, Severus éloigna brusquement Èva.

- Oh, pas si vite, par pitié, gémit la jeune vampire en posant une main sur son front.

Severus la saisit par le menton pour relever son visage, puis il souleva une de ses paupières et observa son œil. Il fit de même avec son autre œil avant de prononcer un mot.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, venez.

Èva s'agrippa au bras de Severus et tenta de le suivre tant bien que mal.

- Si c'est encore une de tes potions miracles, pense à l'ail cette fois-ci! marmonna la brunette d'une voix pâteuse qui laissait clairement transparaître une pointe d'ironie.

Severus s'arrêta tout à coup et Èva émit un faible gémissement, sa tête tournant encore plus à force d'être ainsi ballottée.

_« Et ça se dit maître des potions! »_

Rogue semblait encore plus perdu qu'Èva.

- Quoi? dit-il sèchement.

- Quoi, quoi? répliqua Èva d'un ton exaspéré.

- Qu'avez-vous dit? demanda Severus, l'impatience transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je te rappelle tes erreurs, Monsieur Parfait? rétorqua Èva avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Severus semblait bouleversé, chose qu'Èva n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il se remit alors en marche, tirant Èva derrière lui, car elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme avec les murs qui dansaient la salsa autour d'elle.

- Cannelle, dit sèchement Rogue.

Il l'amenait donc dans sa chambre. Èva n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était plus encourageant que de se retrouver dans une infirmerie.

- Allongez-vous.

- Pourquoi j'ai une impression de déjà vu…, se moqua la brunette en obéissant.

Severus lui lança un regard étrange. Il semblait déstabilisé, mais en même temps sûr de lui.

- Ne vous endormez pas, ordonna-t-il en mélangeant une herbe à l'odeur forte à un liquide brunâtre.

- Alors, parle-moi, répondit Èva en fermant les yeux.

Severus s'arrêta un instant. Il semblait hésiter.

- Nous sommes-nous réellement déjà rencontrés avant? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement en reprenant son travail.

- Quoi? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère? demanda Èva en rouvrant les yeux et en braquant son regard sur le profil de Severus.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, mais qu'une barre soucieuse marquait son front, Èva conclut qu'il n'essayait pas de se payer sa tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a fait? rétorqua Èva en chuchotant elle aussi, car une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler et de respirer normalement.

Rogue lui lança un bref regard en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle question étrange! Comme si Albus pouvait lui faire quelque chose de mal! Il n'était pas Voldemort, tout de même!

- Severus, je t'ai connu environ deux semaines avant le début des classes à Poudlard, enchaîna Èva en le fixant avec appréhension. Tu m'as mordue, souviens-toi.

Le professeur de potions se retourna vers elle avec un regard dur.

- Buvez cela, dit-il sèchement.

Il ne la croyait pas! C'était clair, vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Alors ça, c'était le comble!

Mais bien sûr, il était le grand Severus Rogue, celui qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid, voyons. Comment aurait-il pu la mordre? C'était tout simplement impensable, évidemment.

Èva s'empara rageusement du verre et but d'un coup la potion au goût sucré. Pas mauvais pour une fois.

- Maintenant, dormez. Peut-être aurez-vous retrouvé la raison demain matin, conclut le vampire avec sarcasme avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune femme.

Èva lança le verre contre le mur, tout près du tableau que Severus venait de franchir.

- Imbécile! hurla la brunette en regardant le gobelet éclaté en morceaux.

Èva enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et cria aussi fort et aussi longtemps que ses poumons le lui permirent.

En colère, elle assena ensuite une série de coups sur son lit.

Elle détestait Dumbledore. Il lui avait enlevé son Severus. Il le lui paierait!

Mais, en attendant, elle était enfermée, seule, à des kilomètres de la moindre civilisation, avec un homme à qui elle devait faire recouvrer la mémoire et au plus vite!

Èva réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant? Sans aucun doute possible, c'était de faire revivre à Severus des scènes semblables à celles qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Une lueur d'espièglerie s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune vampire. Elle allait bien s'amuser!

Mais pas maintenant, conclut-elle en regardant son horloge. Comme Severus l'avait si bien dit, elle avait besoin de repos. Le monde avait peut-être cessé de tanguer, mais son crâne, lui, n'avait pas encore oublié le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé!

Le lendemain matin, Èva se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Elle ressemblait à une gamine le matin de Noël.

Elle n'avait plus de nausées, ni de mal de tête, ce qui était un bon début. Cette fois-ci, la potion de Severus avait eu le bon effet, au moins.

En allant se préparer dans la salle de bain, Èva commença à réfléchir à son plan quasi machiavélique. Dans quelle situation rocambolesque pouvait-elle mettre Severus pour qu'il se souvienne?

Peut-être comme lors de son réveil, lorsqu'ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris dans les corridors de Poudlard. Ou mieux, la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses appartements.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, décidément, elle allait s'amuser!

La jeune vampire se téléporta dans les appartements de Severus.

Bien, elle ne l'avait pas encore réveillé. Èva resta immobile quelques instants et le regarda. Il semblait presque serein… presque, car une barre soucieuse barrait toujours son front, signe que quelque chose le tracassait. La jeune femme serra la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le tourmenter si ce n'était le fait que Dumbledore lui ait arraché ses souvenirs!

Préférant ne pas dériver sur ce sujet, Èva décida de passer à la phase deux de son plan. Ou, en d'autres mots, réveiller ce cher paresseux (quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était que sept heures du matin…).

Èva sauta néanmoins sans scrupules sur le lit de Severus, le réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion.

Elle évita de justesse un éclair rouge que Rogue venait de lancer de sa baguette.

- Hum, les réflexes s'améliorent au moins, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi, tu n'apprécies pas mes manières? Aurais-tu préféré _simplement dormir_? demanda sournoisement Èva.

Rogue braqua son regard sur elle, comme un lion l'aurait fait en repérant une gazelle. Èva soutint son regard avec un air de défi.

- Vos sous-entendus commencent sérieusement à…

- Ah! Alors, tu concèdes qu'il y a un sens premier qui t'est familier, le coupa Èva, affichant clairement un air victorieux.

Severus grogna un « sale gosse » en se dépêtrant de ses couvertures.

Èva constata que cette fois-ci, il portait aussi un t-shirt. Il avait prévu le coup. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir dans sa chambre. Ou peut-être l'espérait-il simplement.

Rogue la fixait étrangement lorsqu'il se releva et passa près d'elle.

Contre toute attente, lorsque Rogue fut à côté d'elle, il la poussa sur son lit. Il la plaqua ensuite au matelas en se mettant à califourchon sur elle.

Le cœur d'Èva s'emballa et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, car Severus maintenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais, lorsque Severus se pencha pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes, Èva n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs, même pour tout l'or du monde.

La jeune femme se permit de fermer les yeux seulement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Severus frôler les siennes. Èva releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir se coller à l'homme qu'elle aimait, malgré tous les obstacles et son caractère irritable.

Severus consentit alors à l'embrasser. D'abord d'un chaste baiser, mais rapidement ils y prirent goût tous les deux et leur baiser devint passionné.

Èva retrouvait les sensations qui l'emmenaient toujours plus loin dans un délicieux tourbillon de perceptions plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Rapidement, Severus relâcha ses poignets et Èva put emprisonner son cou et enfouir une main dans les longs cheveux de jais du ténébreux maître des potions.

Une des mains de Severus descendit le long du corps de la jeune femme, frôlant un de ses seins, elle passa ensuite sur une de ses fesses, pour terminer sa course sur sa cuisse.

Èva s'éloigna légèrement de Severus pour prendre une goulée d'air. Son souffle saccadé en disait long sur la décharge d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps tout entier.

Croisant le regard embrumé de Rogue, Èva y lut le même désir qui la dévorait.

D'un accord muet, Severus permit à la jeune femme d'aller plus loin. Ne se faisant pas prier, Èva retira le t-shirt du vampire et passa lentement ses mains sur son torse de porcelaine. Il n'avait pas changé; toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi finement ciselé.

Renversant Severus sous elle, la brunette se mit à embrasser, à lécher et à mordiller chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à l'endroit exact où le pantalon de Severus commençait. Elle souffla sur son ventre, ce qui fit frissonner Severus.

Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, Rogue grogna et se releva sur ses coudes.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tortionnaire? demanda-t-il.

Èva sourit et remonta s'emparer de ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Severus murmura :

- Mais tu restes toujours une sale gosse.

- Ah oui? demanda Èva avec un air faussement innocent.

Elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur Severus et ondula doucement des hanches sur l'érection du vampire.

Pour s'empêcher de crier, Rogue mordit doucement l'épaule dénudée d'Èva, mais laissa tout de même échapper un râle rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Severus, me mordre? demanda la brunette, sachant très bien qu'elle lui avait déjà lancé cette réplique cinglante au visage.

Severus la fixa avec une intensité nouvelle.

- Tu me rends fou, Èva, murmura-t-il.

Les deux vampires étaient maintenant électrisés. Ayant besoin de plus, ils joignirent à nouveau leurs lèvres pour échanger un baiser bestial qu'ils interrompirent pour un court moment, seulement le temps que Severus retire le t-shirt d'Èva.

Rogue posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Èva pour la caler sur ses hanches, lui faisant clairement sentir son érection ayant besoin d'être satisfaite. Puis, ses mains remontèrent pour détacher le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme.

Cependant, il s'arrêta tout à coup à mi-chemin.

Èva fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard mi-courroucé, mi-interrogateur. Il n'allait tout de même pas la planter là? Peut-être avait-elle réveillé d'autres souvenirs et qu'il voulait se venger de la fois où elle l'avait laissé insatisfait dans sa chambre avant d'aller s'enfuir dans la Grande Salle pour manger tranquillement, fière de son coup.

La jeune femme réalisa alors que Severus ne cessait de passer sa main dans son dos. Ce n'était pas une caresse sensuelle ou tendre… non… il cherchait, il essayait de… se rappeler!

- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Non.

Rogue lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

- Severus, s'il te plaît, non, dit Èva d'une voix suppliante. Laissons le passé où il est, ok?

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le vampire poussa fermement Èva à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il se pencha ensuite et passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui marquaient toujours le dos de la jeune femme.

Il se figea tout à coup, arrêtant son geste.

Il se souvenait.

Leur dispute. Sa perte de contrôle dans le cours de potions des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. La bataille avec Èva dans la classe. La blessure qu'il lui avait faite. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Leur décision. La potion Inhibitrice. Le processus difficile d'oubli.

D'un bond, Rogue sortit du lit et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

Èva, qui avait vu les souvenirs de Severus en même temps que lui à cause de leur lien mental, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu m'as _volontairement_ rayée de ta mémoire?! demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. La tête baissée, ses yeux passaient sans cesse d'un point invisible à un autre. Il essayait visiblement de rassembler ses idées et de les ordonner.

- C'était pour ton bien. J'ai complètement dérapé, je devais faire quelque chose, finit-il par expliquer.

- Tu m'as abandonnée, dit Èva dans un souffle.

- Pas du tout. Notre plan était parfait. Je faisais ton apprentissage, mais sans perdre le contrôle de mon côté vampirique.

- Tu as pensé à moi dans ton plan si merveilleux? J'ai _besoin_ de toi, Severus.

- Èva, j'ai blessé une de mes élèves et seul Merlin sait ce que j'aurais pu faire à Potter!

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien comprendre, hein? Espèce d'idiot, conclut Èva en refoulant un sanglot.

La jeune femme prit son t-shirt et le remit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Rogue la retint par le bras juste avant qu'elle ne passe le tableau.

- Ne t'en va pas comme ça, Èva, explique-toi.

La brunette était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une supplication.

- Tu n'entends donc pas ce que je dis, répliqua la jeune femme en libérant rageusement son bras.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, lui brouillant la vue, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose en fin de compte, car elle se sentait incapable d'affronter le regard de Severus à cet instant.

- Je t'aime Severus et toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'oublier! expliqua Èva avant de s'enfuir.

Ne sachant quelle direction prendre puisqu'elle n'était jamais venue dans les quartiers de Severus sans se téléporter, Èva tourna au hasard et courut vers ce qu'elle espérait être une porte menant à l'extérieur.

Elle avait besoin de s'échapper, d'éviter toute cette douleur, de fuir la réalité et, accessoirement, de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et oxygéner son cerveau qui semblait avoir enclenché le mode d'urgence qui consistait à mettre tout le système à « off ».

Ses larmes l'empêchant toujours de voir clair, Èva ne distinguait même pas les décors autour d'elle… et les obstacles encore moins! Elle percuta alors un objet de plein fouet.

- Eh, ma jolie, ça va? demanda une voix charmeuse teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

Donc, l'objet n'en était pas un, il s'agissait en fait d'une personne. Mais cette personne n'était pas Severus, ce n'était pas sa voix et, de toute façon, il ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé « ma jolie ».

Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Dumbledore lui avait dit que la cheminée serait condamnée après son passage. Severus habitait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre? Ou le vieux directeur avait-il réactivé la cheminée à cause d'un problème urgent?

Èva se calma peu à peu. Son cerveau avait repris du service et les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Elle reprenait lentement, mais sûrement, le chemin du « self-control».

- Voilà, ça va mieux? demanda l'inconnu en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

La jeune femme ne put que lui offrir un pâle sourire, sa gorge étant toujours nouée par l'émotion.

De toute façon, Èva n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu faire confiance à ses cordes vocales. L'homme mystère en face d'elle était diablement beau. Tout en lui faisait penser à un Don Juan. De sa posture confiante à son sourire charmeur, en passant par cette petite flamme qui brillait au fond de son regard.

Èva s'empourpra tout à coup en réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans les bras musclés et apaisants de ce bel inconnu.

Elle se dégagea alors doucement en toussotant. L'inconnu aux yeux saphir émit un léger rire, doux et joyeux à la fois, face à son comportement. Èva ne put que fixer ses pieds, gênée. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur que ses vêtements étaient tout froissés et elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que ce mystérieux jeune homme allait-il pouvoir supposer!

Mais, d'abord, qui était-il? Elle allait lui poser la question, lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait.

- Servillus, tu ne sais toujours pas t'y prendre avec les jolies filles à ce que je vois!

* * *

Alors, Monsieur Mystère est...?

Fin du concours: au prochain chapitre:P


	12. Chapitre 12: La mission

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour le retard! Mais ne me permettait pas de rajouter un chapitre... j'ai essayé plusieurs jours, je le jure! Puis... bien... ça m'est sorti de l'idée... Eh oui, j'ai oublié! Honte à moi! Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets deux chapitres:)

_Note de l'auteure, bis:_ Félicitations à Viescale qui a découvert qui était Monsieur Mystère:) Cependant, ne vous fiez pas toujours à mes descriptions physiques... des fois, je les imagine bien comme je veux! hihi Et merci à Lilie de ne pas avoir vendu la mèche:P

J'aime bien ce chapitre (oui, oui, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, donc je ne suis sans doute pas très objective, mais c'est la pure vérité!), alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi:)

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : La mission**_

« Servillus?! »

Èva se retourna pour faire face à Severus et vit qu'il semblait tout faire pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Le teint plus rougeâtre que d'habitude, il avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés et une veine sur sa tempe battait rapidement au rythme de son cœur.

Non, décidément, il ne semblait pas heureux de cette visite.

- Black, dit Rogue d'un ton trop doucereux pour être rassurant, que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite?

- Mais qui a dit que c'était toi qui je venais voir, Servillus? Je suis simplement venu au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse, répondit le susnommé Black en désignant Èva d'un geste de la main.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils et son regard passa de l'étranger, qui semblait s'amuser comme un gamin de huit ans, à Severus, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Èva se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Èva Jenkins, enchantée, dit-il en tendant la main au dénommé Black.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis enchanté. Sirius Black, pour vous servir, répondit son interlocuteur en lui faisant un baisemain.

Èva baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Bon ça suffit, rugit Severus en éloignant brusquement Èva de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?

L'interpellé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je viens te délivrer un important message de la part de Dumbledore, finit-il par expliquer.

- Alors, crache le morceau et fout le camp de chez moi, vociféra Rogue.

Un sourire de plaisir malin fleurit alors sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Severus plissa les yeux. Il connaissait bien cet air… Black n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses cartes.

- Il va falloir que tu quittes ton précieux manoir, mon cher Servillus.

Severus tiqua à l'appellation, ce qui n'échappa pas à Èva.

- Explique-toi, Black, ou je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de bouger le moindre muscle avant que je te rompe le cou.

Le beau brun leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Hey, relax un peu, j'y arrive. T'es trop tendu, mon pauvre, conclut Sirius en lançant une œillade à Èva, que Severus gardait près de lui, comme un loup protégeant son bien.

Toujours silencieuse, Èva se rappela tout à coup où elle avait entendu ce nom. Sirius Black… un des Maraudeurs! Un de ceux qui avaient tourmenté ce pauvre Severus durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard.

C'est donc sous le regard dur de la jeune femme que Sirius continua son exposé.

- Dumbledore a une mission à te confier, car Voldemort commence à faire des vagues et ça inquiète l'Ordre. Dit, je peux parler de ça devant elle? demanda tout à coup l'invité peu désiré.

Èva croisa les bras comme une adolescente à qui on aurait dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre.

D'un geste de la main, Severus intima à Sirius de continuer.

- Ok. Bref, il paraît que Voldemort commence à se demander ce que tu fabriques, donc il serait temps que tu montres le bout de ton nez.

- Il n'avait qu'à m'appeler s'Il voulait savoir quelque chose, nota Severus.

- En effet… mais comme il se doute de quelque chose, tu comprends ses réserves à ton sujet. Tu serais mal s'Il découvrait tout.

Èva lança un regard paniqué à Severus, mais ce dernier semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence dans la pièce.

- Mais je ne peux pas quitter le manoir, objecta Rogue en pensant à Èva.

Elle demandait une surveillance constante. Dans son état immature, tout pouvait arrivé si elle était incapable de se contrôler.

Sirius eut un sourire victorieux.

- C'est là que j'entre en scène, continua Sirius avec un clin d'œil charmeur à l'intention d'Èva.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, éructa Èva d'un ton « made in Rogue ».

- Ah, soupira Sirius. C'est Remus qui va être déçu alors. Il était censé venir habiter ici avec moi.

Le visage d'Èva s'illumina tout à coup, alors que Severus faillit s'étouffer.

- Mais un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus, se reprit Èva en évitant le regard des deux hommes.

Elle sentait clairement Severus qui bouillait. Elle connaissait la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers Remus. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et elle. Alors si elle rajoutait à cela un séducteur né nommé Sirius Black, elle avait le pire scénario pour Rogue.

- Génial, alors c'est réglé, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Bon, alors Sevy, Dumbledore t'attend, conclut-il d'un ton impatient, comme un adolescent qui attendait le départ de ses parents pour s'accaparer la maison.

Le cœur d'Èva manqua un battement. Elle se mit à paniquer.

- Parfait, répliqua Severus d'un ton plus froid que la Sibérie.

La brunette s'agrippa alors désespérément à son bras. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

L'air sévère de Rogue s'adoucit en voyant l'expression de profonde détresse de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle et caressa sa joue.

« Je ferai bien attention, je te le promets », lui dit-il mentalement.

Il se pencha ensuite lentement et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Èva.

La jeune femme l'empoigna alors comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui transmit tout ce qu'elle ressentait à travers un seul baiser.

Dans leur bulle, les deux amoureux en étaient même arrivés jusqu'à oublier la présence de Sirius. Ce dernier leur rappela qu'il était là par un toussotement fort inopportun.

Lorsque Severus et Èva se tournèrent vers lui, ils virent son air dégoûter. Rogue grogna et donna un dernier baiser à Èva avant de quitter la pièce pour emprunter la cheminée du salon, la même par laquelle la jeune femme était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt.

La brunette soupira en regardant l'endroit où l'homme qu'elle aimait avait disparu. Il était parti depuis à peine quelques secondes et déjà il lui manquait atrocement. Elle devait penser à autre chose si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle!

Elle se retourna alors vers Sirius qui avait commencé à explorer la pièce. Elle se racla la gorge pour le déranger comme il l'avait fait pour eux à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Se sentant interpellé, Black se tourna vers la jeune femme avec son sourire le plus innocent.

- Alors, comme va ton entraînement, demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Èva fit mine de réfléchir.

- Pour être franche, on ne s'est pas vraiment entraîné, dit-elle en s'avançant vers Sirius avec un air de fauve.

- Nooon, évite-moi les détails, la coupa Sirius avec un air répugné.

- Avec plaisir, sourit la jeune vampire. Mais si tu savais réfléchir deux minutes, tu saurais que ça signifie aussi que je ne sais pas encore me contrôler, continua-t-elle en tournant autour de lui.

Black déglutit difficilement. Il essayait de déterminer si c'était la jeune femme qui la menait en bateau ou si c'était le vampire en elle qui préparait sa proie à l'inévitable.

Un vacarme dans le salon coupa court à ses réflexions. Sauvé par la cloche!

- Tiens, voilà Remus, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la pièce voisine aussi vite qu'il le put.

Èva sourit, fière de son coup, avec de suivre son supposé gardien.

- Lunard, tu n'arriveras donc jamais à faire des entrées discrètes, se moqua son ami en prenant les bagages du lycanthrope.

- Remus! cria Èva avant de lui sauter dans les bras, ses jambes entourant les hanches étroites du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- J'aime mieux ce genre d'accueil, rit le blond.

- Pfff, on sait bien, tu préfères les jolies filles à tes meilleurs amis, dit Sirius avec un ton faussement offensé.

- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé, Remus, sinon on se serait sans doute entre-tué, dit Èva en lança un regard agacé à Sirius.

- Vous? se moqua l'animagus sans relevé le commentaire d'Èva. Dit donc, ça te vieillit, Lunard. Oh, excuse-moi… _monsieur_ _Lupin_.

Remus assena une petite tape derrière la tête de son ami de toujours.

- C'est bon, Sirius, tu peux te taire. Mais il a raison, on peut se tutoyer maintenant, Èva.

Le loup-garou la regarda, plein d'espoir.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Après tout, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard!

- Voilà une autre chose de réglée. Bon, maintenant que Servillus n'est plus dans les parages, si on s'amusait un peu? enchaîna Sirius avec un air de conspirateur.

- Il s'appelle Severus, dit Èva avec une voix dure. Et je garde un œil sur toi, Black, alors tu ne feras aucune bêtise, conclut-elle en souriant pour dévoiler ses canines proéminentes.

- Rabat-joie.

- Et fière de l'être. Bon, moi je suis affamée, continua la jeune femme en fixant Sirius.

- Rogue doit bien avoir un ou deux elfes de maison, dit rapidement Black avec un air paniqué.

Voyant que la jeune vampire ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, Sirius se rapprocha de Remus qui les regardait en silence, amusé par la situation.

- 'Mus, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas laisser cette vilaine bébête me faire du mal, hein? demanda le brun comme un gamin.

Èva lui rit au nez.

- Si je veux quelque chose, je doute que Remus puisse m'empêcher de le prendre, dit Èva avec un air carnassier, simplement pour tourmenter encore un peu plus Black.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua Sirius, plein de confiance cette fois-ci.

La jeune vampire fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait les drôles d'épisodes avec Remus. Elle se rappelait aussi ses doutes sur le fait qu'il soit totalement humain.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le principal intéressé.

- Moi aussi je suis affamé. Et si on trouvait les cuisines? dit Remus, légèrement nerveux, avant de quitter la salle, espérant que sa diversion fonctionnerait.

Sirius s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à son meilleur ami et Èva consentit à remettre cette question à plus tard… cette fois-ci.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Les trois comparses discutèrent tout l'après-midi, chacun en apprenant un peu plus sur les deux autres.

Lorsque, pour la énième fois, Sirius bâilla, ils préférèrent tous aller au lit. Les deux hommes choisirent des chambres non loin de celle d'Èva, pour être prêts à réagir au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Avant de s'endormir, la dernière pensée d'Èva alla à Severus. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'il était en sécurité et que lui aussi pensait à elle.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, en fait, c'est qu'au même moment, Rogue faisait tout pour éviter de penser à elle. Il essayait de fermer son esprit aux intrusions du Lord Noir. La vie d'Èva en dépendait…

Étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Remus réfléchissait. Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire de l'insomnie. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux troublantes révélations qu'Hermione lui avait faites.

En effet, il y avait quelques jours, il avait reçu une lettre de la jeune femme lui disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ce secret pour elle-même. Le cœur de Remus s'était alors emballé. Il avait eu peur que la jolie brunette ait des problèmes. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Hermione ne lui écrivait pas pour lui parler d'une quelconque anicroche. Non, elle lui écrivait pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Eh oui, Hermione Granger était amoureuse de lui, Remus Lupin. Et ce, malgré tous les obstacles qui les séparaient.

Au début, Remus n'avait su comment réagir. Devait-il être heureux qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments que lui? Ou devait-il craindre pour la jeune femme? Après tout, il était de plus de quinze ans son aîné, il était son professeur et, pour couronner le tout, il était un loup-garou!

Finalement, n'écoutant que son cœur, il lui avait fait savoir qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Cependant, il avait dû prévenir la jeune femme que leur correspondance ne pouvait continuer, car il se rendait dans un lieu sécurisé par l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Depuis, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il se languissait de la relire, de la revoir. Il désirait et redoutait cet instant en même temps. Allait-elle lui sauter au cou, un peu comme Èva l'avait fait à son arrivée –à cette idée, il sourit- ou allait-elle le fuir?

Pour la millième fois, Remus soupira et se tourna dans son lit, espérant que le sommeil vienne faire passer les heures plus rapidement.

Cependant, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, car il entendit alors Èva lancer un cri perçant et déchirant.

En quatrième vitesse, il enfila un pantalon par-dessus son boxer et courra en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait.

- Cannelle, dit-il à peine essoufflé, l'adrénaline dilatant chacune de ses veines.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore un peu plus lorsqu'il constata que le lit d'Èva était vide.

Alors qu'il allait ressortir pour aller réveiller Sirius pour qu'il l'aide à chercher la jeune femme, Remus entendit quelqu'un cracher, comme l'aurait fait un chat furieux.

Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers le plafond, d'où il avait cru entendre le bruit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang.

Simplement vêtue d'une nuisette, Èva était accrochée au plafond par il ne savait quel moyen. Elle semblait métamorphosée. Elle semblait sauvage et farouche. Apeurée aussi, remarqua-t-il. Sa peau était d'une blancheur de porcelaine, ses cheveux avaient étrangement poussé jusqu'à ses omoplates et étaient devenus noirs et ses yeux bleus semblaient délavés et contrastaient étonnamment avec sa peau, lui donnant un air irréel.

La jeune femme sauta alors au sol et atterrit toute en douceur et en grâce. Fixant Remus avec une intensité hors du commun, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fronça à peine les sourcils.

Remus restait coi devant la beauté et la métamorphose de la jeune femme. Il ne savait comment agir. Il tenta un pas dans la direction d'Èva.

En même temps qu'il faisait un pas en avant, la jeune femme en fit un en arrière en crachant à nouveau comme un chat, dévoilant deux longues canines d'une blancheur éblouissante.

- Èva, c'est moi, c'est Remus, tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es, répondit Èva d'une voix mélodieuse. Maintenant, je sais tout de toi, loup-garou.

Remus devint alors franchement inquiet. Il connaissait l'éternelle rivalité qui opposait les vampires et les loups-garous.

Le lycanthrope savait qu'il fallait qu'il pèse ses mots à cet instant. Une seule parole de travers pouvait être le détonateur qui ferait exploser la jeune vampire. Cherchant quoi dire, il resta là à fixer gravement Èva.

- Woua!

La vampire et le loup-garou se tournèrent en même temps vers l'émetteur de ce son admiratif : nul autre que Sirius Black.

Èva arqua un sourcil, ce qui lui donna un air typiquement Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda naïvement le brun.

Remus soupira exaspéré.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos banales histoires de mortels. Je dois partir, dit Èva de sa voix changée et hypnotisante.

Avec des gestes souples et précis, elle contourna ses deux gardiens et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Remus courut pour rattraper la jeune femme.

- Èva, où vas-tu? Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas quitter le manoir! tenta-t-il pour la raisonner.

- Je ne me soucie guère de vos règles futiles. Je dois aller sauver mon amour.

- Severus? demanda Sirius qui avait emboîté le pas à Remus. Il est en danger?

Èva lui lança un regard ennuyé tout en continuant sa route.

- Serais-je aussi pressée si ce n'était pas cas? demanda-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un idiot.

Remus se mit devant Èva et l'arrêta en mettant ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme.

Laissant échapper un petit cri, la vampire se libéra et lança un regard assassin au lycanthrope.

- Est-ce que Severus t'a explicitement demandé de l'aide? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr que non, il est beaucoup trop fier pour cela. J'ai capté ses pensées lorsque je dormais. Je l'ai vu se faire torturer. Il est hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire!

- Réfléchis Èva, s'il ne t'a pas demandé de venir, même s'il connaissait tes capacités, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison! renchérit Lupin.

Une lueur de doute passa dans le regard de la jeune femme. En effet, Severus savait parfaitement quand utiliser les atouts qu'il possédait. Était-ce pour une raison de stratégie ou de sentiment qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son aide?

Èva s'appuya rageusement sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait retrouver la mémoire. Elle aurait su sinon s'il avait fait son choix avec impartialité.

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'effleurer pour la faire disparaître. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard ambré de Remus. Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

Elle devait l'avouer, Remus avait sans doute raison. Si elle arrivait à l'improviste au milieu de la bataille, elle risquait de détruire les plans que Severus avait échafaudés pour se libérer.

- Je refuse d'attendre plus de deux jours!

- Je te préfère en brune, dit Remus qui ne perdait toujours pas son sourire.

- Quoi? demanda Èva, totalement perdue.

- Moi je l'aime bien ton côté vampirique! Wouah, renchérit Sirius.

Èva écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait donc perdu le contrôle du vampire en elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Depuis quand tes transformations sont-elles aussi drastiques? demanda Remus.

- Que veux-tu dire? interrogea Èva, toujours aussi perdue.

- Est-ce que les vampires peuvent se voir dans une glace? demanda brillamment Sirius.

La principale intéressée n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Ou, à tout le moins, de vouloir comprendre.

- Tu as changé du tout au tout physiquement, expliqua le lycanthrope.

- Je… ça n'est jamais arrivé, répondit la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Severus serait mieux de rentrer au plus tôt, murmura Lupin, plus pour lui-même.

Èva se rappela alors que chose.

- Es-tu vraiment un loup-garou? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Remus détourna le regard, gêné. Il s'éloigna d'Èva, avant d'oser prononcer un mot.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, ne pouvant contourner la question cette fois-ci.

Èva allait-elle le rejeter maintenant? Allait-il perdre son amitié? En plus d'être un monstre, il était l'ennemi de son espèce.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses! dit-elle simplement.

Lupin leva prudemment le regard vers la jeune vampire. Mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme n'était pas de la peur, de la haine ou même du dégoût. Non, c'était plutôt de la compréhension et de la compassion.

Soulagé, il expira. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il retenait sa respiration.

- Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'arrivera à dormir cette nuit. Si on allait se faire un chocolat chaud? proposa Remus.

- J'approuve, dit Sirius.

Èva hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les cuisines.

Cependant, le vampire qui sommeillait en Èva n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement.

Lorsque Sirius passa devant elle pour suivre son meilleur ami, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de renifler son parfum de sang frais.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et elle les braqua sur la jugulaire du brun. Immobile comme un fauve en chasse, la jeune vampire tentait de se contrôler.

Ce n'était pas du chocolat chaud qu'elle voulait boire. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sirius, même s'il était plus qu'agaçant.

« Respire Èva », s'intima-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle perdit Sirius de vue, elle commença à s'avancer à pas de loup. Elle rasait les murs, comme pour se camoufler.

Elle rattrapa rapidement les deux amis. Black était dans la position parfaite, elle n'avait qu'à parcourir une distance ridiculement petite et elle pourrait croquer la délicieuse jugulaire sans même que Sirius ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir et elle lui sauta au cou.

Ensuite, tout se passa très rapidement.

Èva sentit la douceur de la peau délicate du cou de Sirius. Elle allait planter ses crocs dedans lorsqu'elle fut violemment projetée contre le mur de pierres du couloir. Un grognement bestial franchit les lèvres de la vampire affamée.

La jeune femme se débattit sauvagement, mais Remus était étonnamment fort.

Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, Lupin dit :

- Èva, reprend le dessus.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie?

- Qu'en penserait Severus? Lui, il fait tout pour se contrôler, argumenta Sirius en se massant le cou.

- Lui aussi a des écarts de conduite. N'oublie pas que j'en suis la preuve vivante, dit-elle avec un sourire dément. Severus a simplement oublié tous les bons côtés du vampirisme, dit Èva avec un air carnassier, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Sans crier garde, Remus gifla durement la brunette. Lorsque la jeune femme se redressa, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se massant la joue, mais un peu moins fort suffira la prochaine fois.

Remus eut l'air coupable.

- Pardon. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Au moins, tu as fait quelque chose. Et puis, ça a fonctionné, c'est mieux que rien, répondit-elle en lui offrant un pâle sourire.

En regardant ses pieds, Èva se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir presque mordue, lâcha-t-elle en triturant nerveusement le bord de sa nuisette.

- Bah, j'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est pas tous les jours que de jolies filles me sautent dessus, répondit joyeusement l'animagus.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leur chemin vers les cuisines dans un état d'esprit beaucoup plus joyeux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'assirent autour de la table de la salle à manger, chacun avec leur tasse de chocolat bien chaud entre les mains, que Remus remarqua l'air préoccupé d'Èva.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Hum? demanda la jeune femme en redressant la tête.

Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on vient de réveiller.

- Oh, oui. Enfin… je m'inquiétais juste pour Severus. Et aussi de ce qui pourrait arriver avec ces transformations de plus en plus violentes. Et si la prochaine fois tu n'étais pas là pour me retenir? dit-elle, une note de panique teintant sa voix.

Remus eut un sourire espiègle.

- Je ne te lâcherai plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu n'auras plus une minute à toi, je vais devenir ton ombre. À la fin des vacances, tu seras même soulagée que je retourne à mes cours ennuyeux.

Èva rit avec plaisir, libérant un peu de la tension accumulée dans tout son corps. Même si elle doutait qu'elle puisse un jour se lasser d'avoir Remus à ses côtés, elle appréciait le fait qu'il soit là pour veiller sur elle.

- Et, crois-moi, Severus en a vu d'autres, renchérit Sirius d'un ton encourageant. Il va s'en sortir. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il est incapable de s'empêcher de revenir juste pour te lécher les amygdales.

Èva prit un air faussement outragé et tira puérilement la langue à Sirius avant de lui lancer une de ses guimauves qui trempait tranquillement dans son chocolat.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et démarrèrent une fusillade de guimauves ruisselantes.

Lorsque les munitions leur manquèrent, ils se replièrent sur les cousins du salon juxtaposé à la salle à manger.

- Je me rends! hurla Sirius, qui croulait sous les coups d'Èva et de Remus.

- Victoire! rit Èva en faisant un « give me a five » à Remus et en s'assoyant sur le ventre de Sirius.

- Argh! C'est de la torture, s'étouffa ce dernier.

- Et alors? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

- C'est de la triche, tenta de se défendre le brun.

- Non, ça, c'est de la triche, dit Èva en commençant à chatouiller sa pauvre victime.

Sirius riait aux éclats et se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper aux mains persécutrices.

- Bon, bon, du calme les enfants ou quelqu'un va finir par être blessé, rit Remus alors que son meilleur ami commençait à devenir rouge à force de rire et, par le fait même, d'être incapable de prendre une inspiration suffisante.

Èva consentit à abréger sa séance de torture et s'assit le plus loin possible de Sirius pour éviter d'être victime d'une vengeance. Mais la jeune femme doutait que le grand Sirius Black allait la laisser avoir le dernier mot, alors elle épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

- Lunard, mon héro! conclut Sirius lorsqu'il put enfin parler de nouveau. Laisse-moi te récompenser comme il se doit.

Black se leva et se dirigea vers son ami qui avait pris place non loin d'Èva. Voyant où son presque frère voulait en venir, Remus se leva d'un bond.

- Noooon, Sirius, pas ça.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda l'interpellé en éclatant de rire.

Sirius s'élança pour attraper Remus, mais ce dernier avait de bons réflexes. Alors le brun se retrouva à poursuivre son ami autour du fauteuil où Èva était assise en mimant des lèvres de bruyants baisers.

- Alors quoi, Sirius, tu n'arrive pas à m'attraper? se moqua le blond.

- C'est ce que tu crois, dit Black avant de s'élancer au-dessus du sofa pour attraper Lupin.

Enfin, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait, mais c'était sans compter sur le croche-pied qu'Èva lui fit.

Sirius finit donc sa course étendu sur Èva qui en riait aux larmes. Remus, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, se tordait de rire assis par terre derrière le divan.

- Hum, prix de consolation, dit Black.

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de comprendre la signification des paroles de Sirius, ce dernier avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur celles d'Èva.

Surprise, la jeune femme resta interdite.

Sirius fut alors pris de l'envie irrésistible de donner un vrai baiser à la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux, il commença à approfondir son baiser. Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir que la jeune femme y répondait finalement avec fougue.

Remus, n'entendant plus aucun bruit en provenance du fauteuil, commença à s'inquiéter. Essuyant ses yeux d'où des larmes s'étaient échappées à force de rire, il se releva.

Il se figea en découvrant la scène. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Les deux interpellés se séparèrent à contrecœur.

- Lunard, tu…, commença l'animagus.

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'air de son ami et se tourna vers Èva.

Il sursauta en découvrant que le vampire avait de nouveau repris le dessus.

Il tenta de se relever, mais Èva l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au sofa avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

Sirius voulut dire quelque chose, mais la jeune vampire s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il roula des yeux avant de les fermer. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il mit une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sur sa hanche tout en répondant passionnément à son baiser.

Cependant, cela ne dura pas, car Èva lui fut brutalement arrachée.

Black rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Èva griffer violemment Remus à la joue.

- Cesse de t'immiscer dans mes affaires, lycan.

- Èva, pense à Severus, répondit durement Remus en portant la main à son visage ensanglanté.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, comme si elle reniflait l'air.

Lentement, les deux hommes la virent se transformer. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et s'éclaircirent jusqu'à redevenir bruns et sa peau reprit des couleurs.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils virent que ses prunelles avaient repris leur couleur normale. Cependant, ils constatèrent aussi qu'ils étaient emprunts de fatigue, de peine et de colère dirigée contre elle-même.

- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être difficiles, expliqua-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison, murmura Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune femme n'osa même pas regarder Sirius lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour sortir de salon.

- Èva? l'appela Lupin.

La jeune femme se retourna sans un mot.

- On sera toujours là pour toi, ok? On ne t'abandonnera pas.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Remus se tourna alors vers Sirius, qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

- Hey, ça va, Patmol?

- Non! tonna l'interpellé. T'as vu ce que j'ai fait, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil. Je ne pouvais même pas m'en empêcher.

Il avait l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des gens évitent de croiser le chemin des vampires. Ils ont de puissants pouvoirs, Patmol. Tu ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça. Et puis, tu m'avais demandé de te protéger de la vilaine bête, j'ai pas bien rempli mon contrat? demanda Remus avec un sourire complice.

Sirius se releva en riant. Il prit son ami par les épaules et l'emmena vers le couloir.

- Ouais, t'es le meilleur, Lunard. En attendant ta prochaine mission, je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je veux que tu restes en forme, j'ai besoin de tes bons réflexes, petit.

- Oui, papa, blagua Remus en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Sirius lui tira la langue avant de disparaître dans ses propres appartements.

Le loup-garou décida alors de faire un détour par les quartiers d'Èva, pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup.

Il vit avec soulagement que la jeune femme y dormait, comme prévu. Cependant, son sommeil semblait parsemé de mauvais rêves, car elle ne cessait de se tourner dans tous les sens, en fronçant les sourcils ou en laissant parfois échapper de petites plaintes.

Remus soupira en ressortant. Il ne pouvait même pas contacter Dumbledore pour l'avertir du danger, car le vieux sorcier avait condamné la cheminée après son passage et, pour plus de sécurité, il était le seul à pouvoir la réactiver.

Décidément, les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos…


	13. Chapitre 13: Le but

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Dites, est-ce que je suis pardonnée?? petits yeux de chaton dans Shrek

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Le but**_

Lorsque qu'Èva se rendit dans la salle à manger le lendemain matin, elle surprit Remus et Sirius en grande conversation. Cependant, ils y coupèrent court dès qu'ils la virent.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard perçant à Lupin et en évitant soigneusement celui de Black.

- Oh, rien, mentit Sirius.

Très mal d'ailleurs, car Èva n'y crut pas un instant.

- Des trucs de pleine lune fort peu intéressants, renchérit Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Ah, dit Èva, toujours peu convaincue cependant.

La jeune femme tenta tout de même de se concentrer sur l'assiette d'omelette qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Elle était persuadée que les deux amis parlaient d'elle et elle détestait être mise à l'écart. Et encore plus ces jours-ci, car elle était déjà cruellement séparée de Severus.

La vampire releva alors brusquement la tête.

- Où est situé le château de Voldemort? demanda-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Èva vit Sirius frissonner et détourner les yeux. Sentant la panique s'emparer d'elle, la brunette se tourna vers Remus dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

- En Transylvanie. Pourquoi? dit le lycanthrope.

Les yeux d'Èva s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et son souffle devint irrégulier.

- Non, c'est impossible, c'est trop loin, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Severus. Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire? cria la jeune vampire en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, répondit calmement Lupin.

- Si je peux être loin de Severus, ça ne signifie qu'une chose…

Èva ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

- Il… il est mort, bégaya-t-elle en s'effondrant.

L'animagus et le loup-garou se lancèrent un regard interloqué. Severus, mort? Impossible. Sinon, ils auraient déjà reçu un message de Dumbledore.

N'est-ce pas?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons! Èva, regarde-moi, intima Remus en se ressaisissant.

Il pensait à toute vitesse. Comment? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Remus s'agenouilla en face de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hier soir, tu as vu Severus.

- Mais il se faisait torturer!

La jeune femme marquait un point. Tant de choses avaient pu se passer durant les heures qui séparaient le moment présent de la vision de la vampire.

Mais il y avait pourtant toujours une incohérence dans l'esprit du lycanthrope. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité.

- Mais le lien qui vous unit est très puissant, enchaîna Lupin, imperturbable.

- Ça ne fait que plus mal, répliqua Èva dans un nouveau sanglot incontrôlable.

- Non, Èva, ce que je veux dire c'est que si Severus était réellement mort, tu ne l'aurais pas déduit comme ça. Tu l'aurais senti, expliqua finalement Remus. Tu le saurais du plus profond de ton âme.

Èva se calma alors un peu et envisagea la possibilité que Remus venait d'émettre.

Pouvait-elle toujours sentir le lien qui la reliait à l'homme qu'elle aimait?

Électrisée par l'espoir, la brunette ferma les yeux et se concentra en expirant tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons.

Elle réalisa alors que Remus avait raison.

« Il a toujours raison », constata-t-elle avec soulagement.

Èva aurait embrassé son ami si elle n'avait pas tremblé de tous ses membres.

Non, Severus n'était pas mort. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Elle arrivait même à sentir le lien qui les unissait, comme s'il était palpable.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'esprit de Rogue. Il l'en empêchait. Étrange… Mais la jeune femme repoussa ses craintes au fond de son esprit, elle était trop soulagée pour se faire du mauvais sang à nouveau.

Comment avait-elle pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute que Severus l'avait abandonné?

- Mais alors, la seule autre possibilité, c'est… c'est que je ne sois plus une vampire immature!

- Après ce qu'on a vu hier, je n'ai aucun mal à le croire, intervint Sirius.

Èva baissa la tête et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu se jeter ainsi sur Sirius? Elle avait trahi Severus!

- Le vampire en toi est à son apogée, mais tu n'arrives pas à le contrôler aussi bien que tu le devrais, continua Lupin.

- Mais ça, je m'en fiche! répliqua Èva en se relevant.

Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ce qui inquiéta le loup-garou.

- Èva, ne dit pas de bêtises, voyons, tu sais très bien que tu _dois_ te contrôler, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

- Mais ce ne sont pas des sottises, Remus! Avec mes pouvoirs au maximum de leur force, je pourrai libérer Severus en un tour de main. Je lui dois bien ça après ce que je lui ai fait.

Un sourire convaincu et fier fleurit alors sur les lèvres de la vampire.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à le localiser.

- Èva, non. Tu dois rester au manoir! Pense à ce que l'on a dit hier : si Severus ne voulait pas que tu interviennes, c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Et il ne sera pas content de savoir que tu as désobéi, renchérit Sirius. De plus, si Dumbledore veut que tu restes caché ici, sache que ce n'est pas pour rien. Albus n'agit jamais à la légère.

- Severus laisse ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Et cette stupide captivité, ce n'était que pour le temps de mon entraînement.

- Et justement, il n'est pas terminé, tenta à nouveau Remus pour la convaincre de calmer ses ardeurs.

- Mais je serai beaucoup plus efficace si j'agis d'instinct. Ce côté vampirique n'est pas une malédiction, comme tu le crois pour le loup en toi, Remus.

- Tu ne contrôles pas encore le vampire, Èva. Que feras-tu s'il prend le dessus?

- Eh bien tant mieux! Grâce à cette mutation vampirique qui coule dans mes veines, je suis au-dessus du commun des mortels.

- Non, Èva, je parlais de la soif. Si l'appétit du vampire se réveille, que feras-tu?

Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit et ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge sang.

- Ce sont tous des monstres, ils ne méritent que d'être assassinés.

La lueur meurtrière du regard de la jeune vampire glaça le sang de Sirius. Elle était prête à tout, même aux pires tueries. Elle n'avait qu'un but : Severus. Et rien, ni personne ne l'empêcherait de l'atteindre. Dans un sens, Black se sentit presque béni d'être enfermé dans le manoir de Rogue; ainsi, il n'aurait pas à se dresser devant la créature sanguinaire qu'était devenue Èva Jenkins.

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard bourgogne à ses deux amis et disparut dans un léger « pop ».

Èva n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle n'entrerait pas comme dans un moulin dans le château du pire Mage Noir de tous les temps.

En se téléportant en Transylvanie, la jeune femme espérait trouver des indices qui l'aideraient à accomplir la première partie de son plan.

Pendant un instant, son côté rationnel reprit le dessus : avait-elle seulement un plan?

Néanmoins, la vampire balaya ses pensées d'un geste de la main, comme on l'aurait fait pour chasser une vulgaire mouche.

Elle avait la force et l'effet de surprise de son côté. C'était amplement suffisant, conclut-elle.

Sentant une brise froide lui caresser les jambes, Èva jeta un regard à son accoutrement. Une simple nuisette. Pas tout à fait l'habillement requis pour une mission de combat.

Un sourire en coin s'accrocha au visage de la jeune femme. D'un claquement de doigts, elle échangea son minable pyjama pour sa tenue favorite : son ensemble de cuir.

Maintenant, elle était fin prête. Sa quête pouvait commencer.

Èva débuta son chemin en parcourant le petit village dans lequel elle avait atterri à la recherche d'un habitant à interroger.

Elle ne sentait même pas le froid mordant sur sa peau dénudée. Elle était trop pressée pour s'arrêter à ces futiles notions mortelles.

Elle arriva finalement au cœur de la localité après quelques minutes de marche rapide. Elle constata alors que le peu de villageois présents s'éloignaient sur son passage, la regardant avec curiosité et peur.

Elle supposa donc qu'elle était de nouveau transformée. Cette condition lui semblait désormais tout à fait normale. La jeune femme ne pensa même pas à s'inquiéter de cette constatation.

S'arrêtant dans un endroit circulaire qui devait être le marché public, Èva prit son air le plus dur avant de lancer un regard glacial aux gens qui l'épiaient.

- J'exige des réponses et je ne suis guère disposée à attendre, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix puissante et confiante.

Un murmure d'incompréhension mêlé de peur s'éleva dans la foule.

Après de nombreuses tergiversations, un homme trapu vêtu d'épaisses fourrures finit par faire un pas en avant. Il donnait l'impression d'être sûr de lui, mais Èva sentait clairement sa peur irradiée de lui par vagues successives. Un autre inconscient qui tentait de jouer les héros.

- Que voulez-vous, vampire?

« Pathétique », pensa la jeune femme. Comme s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que l'intimider.

Elle se tourna entièrement vers lui et lui fit un sourire mielleux.

- Je désire connaître l'emplacement du refuge de Lord Voldemort, énonça-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, anticipant leur réaction.

Comme elle s'en doutait, les conversations outrées et apeurées reprirent de plus belle.

Leur héros local vacilla et recula d'un pas.

Personne ici ne désirait entendre parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Cependant, ce n'était absolument pas cela qui allait faire reculer la jeune femme.

- Jamais entendu parlé, dit l'homme aux fourrures. Quittez ces lieux, vampire, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

Èva éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit taire les derniers murmures. Elle sentait la nervosité de l'inconnu. Il appréhendait.

Et il recevrait ce qu'il méritait.

- Mes amis, interpella-t-elle en s'adressant à l'auditoire, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. Désirez-vous vraiment que je vienne vous tourmenter? Vous, vos enfants, vos petits-enfants et ainsi de suite… jusqu'à la fin des temps!

La jeune femme marqua une pause, laissant ainsi le temps à chaque mortel de se rendre compte de la gravité de sa menace.

- Cette colère n'est pas dirigée contre vous. Mais ne l'exacerber pas, car sinon, vous en payerez le prix. Donnez-moi ce que je recherche et je vous laisserai en paix.

- Quelle garantie avons-nous? osa demandé l'incongru héros.

En un quart d'une seconde, Èva se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme, le menaçant de ses crocs et crachant contre lui. L'inconnu eut un mouvement de recul.

- Oserais-tu mettre en doute la parole d'un immortel? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiétant. Crois-tu seulement pouvoir t'élever aux niveaux de conscience et de responsabilités auxquels sont confrontés les êtres bénis comme moi?

- Je… euh… non, bégaya pitoyablement l'homme pétrifié de peur.

- Le château est situé en haut de la plus haute montagne. La plus pointue, au nord d'ici. En apparence, il s'agit d'un mont ordinaire, mais il n'en est rien, intervint une femme en saisissant le bras de l'inconnu.

Èva eut une moue dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce que l'amour pouvait engendré comme actes stupides! Intérieurement, la jeune vampire rit d'elle-même. Elle aussi était pathétique, autant que cette femme.

Néanmoins, Èva se força à se détendre et s'éloigna du couple. Elle prit un air angélique et sourit fièrement aux villageois.

- Cette information me semble parfaite. Retournez vaquer tranquillement à vos vaines occupations. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, assura la jeune vampire.

De toute façon, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de revenir traîner dans un coin aussi hostile. En effet, si ce n'était de Severus, la vampire serait sans aucun doute partie sur-le-champ vers une luxurieuse chambre d'hôtel pour boire un excellent champagne tout en se prélassant sur une plage de sable blanc.

Mais voilà, il y avait Severus, alors Èva se força à retomber sur terre et, sous le regard médusé des habitants, elle se téléporta plus au nord, où elle sentait la plus grande concentration de magie.

Néanmoins, la jeune vampire était contente de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur ces imbéciles de Nordiques. Un autre avantage de sa condition : elle impressionnait et effrayait. Ça lui plaisait bien d'avoir autant de contrôle sur les gens.

C'est donc muni d'un sourire indéchiffrable accroché au visage qu'elle débuta l'ascension de la montagne.

Peu lui importait la hauteur. Elle ne ressentait plus le froid, ni la fatigue. De plus, Èva avait catalogué sa raison au rang de relique.

La jeune femme s'écorchait les mains sur la roche glissante et tranchante, mais elle faisait aussi fi de la douleur physique. Elle ne se concentrait que sur son but ultime : sauver Severus. Elle n'avait que faire des détails encombrants qu'impliquait son besoin.

Èva profitant d'une pause pour souffler un peu et évaluer sa situation précaire. Elle était très mal située. D'où elle se tenait, elle n'avait pas de prises à portée de main.

La jeune femme grogna. Elle allait devoir sauter et ça ne lui plaisait guère. En plus de risquer la chute libre, elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'empaler sur un rocher plus saillant que les autres.

- T'es foutrement chanceux que je sois dingue de toi Severus Rogue, maugréa-t-elle en cherchant la meilleure prise.

Èva identifia finalement une petite roche plate, un peu plus bas, sur laquelle elle pourrait se donner un élan pour attraper une branche solitaire un mètre ou deux plus hauts.

Faisant appel à toutes ses capacités vampiriques, la jeune femme lâcha prise et se laissa tomber.

Durant une seconde, elle effectua une chute libre qui la grisa.

Électrifiée, la vampire atterrit sur la pointe des pieds sur la roche désirée, plia les genoux et se donna l'élan le plus puissant que l'espace restreint lui permettait.

Étendant ses bras, Èva se tendit le plus qu'elle put en direction de son but.

Elle atteignit finalement la branche désirée qui craquela sous le choc.

Réagissant au quart de tour, la jeune femme bascula souplement pour appuyer ses pieds sur la roche dans le but de se donner un second élan pour attraper une autre prise plus solide cette fois.

Cependant, ses pieds ne touchèrent jamais la matière solide et tangible du roc. Èva passa au travers du mur de pierres et la branche à laquelle elle se retenait disparut.

Laissant échapper un petit cri, la jeune femme tomba dans le vide.

Heureusement, le sol ne se trouvait pas aussi bas qu'il aurait dû l'être et les réflexes d'Èva prirent le dessus. La vampire atterrit donc en douceur sur ses jambes.

Elle se retourna alors vivement et regarda avec incompréhension le mur de pierres translucide qui se trouvait derrière elle, celui-là même qu'elle venait à l'instant de traverser.

Elle suivit la courbe du mur et réalisa qu'il finissait en pic, comme une montagne, en haut d'un vaste château.

C'était donc ce qu'avait voulu dire la femme du village en affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un mont. Ce n'était qu'une façade, une protection pour masquer la cachette du Lord Noir aux yeux de tous.

Brillant. Mais pas tout à fait efficace. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la preuve vivante que pratiquement n'importe qui pouvait pénétrer ce lieu secret?

La jeune femme épia les alentours. Personne. Aucune ombre, ni même aucune âme qui vive à la ronde.

C'était beaucoup trop facile.

Mais cela, Èva l'aurait su si elle n'avait pas fait taire la voix de sa conscience.

Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea tête baissée directement dans l'antre du diable en personne.

La jeune femme se cacha derrière chaque arbre et dans chaque coin d'ombre qu'elle trouvait. Cela lui rappela ironiquement un rêve qu'elle avait déjà fait. Cela lui semblait à des années-lumière, comme dans une autre vie… dans la vie où elle ressentait encore de la peur.

Rasant les murs, Èva cherchait la moindre ouverture pour pénétrer dans le lieu maudit.

Son souhait se matérialisa tout à coup par l'intermédiaire d'une porte.

Facile.

Pendant une seconde, sa fierté vampirique lui intima de chercher un autre moyen pour s'infiltrer dans le château.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des caprices.

Roulant des yeux, elle passa outre cette envie et poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance en émettant un léger grincement.

Èva se figea quelques secondes pour utiliser son ouïe sur développée pour tenter de découvrir la présence d'un Mangemort embusqué.

Toujours personne.

La jeune femme soupira comme une gamine archi gâtée et pénétra sans discrétion dans le château.

Décidément, c'était un jeu d'enfant. La vampire aurait voulu un peu d'action.

Déçue, elle poursuivit son infiltration avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

Devant elle se trouvait un interminable corridor encadré d'innombrables portes.

- Ah non, je ne vais quand même pas devoir les fouiller une à une! se plaignit-elle en tapant du pied.

- Je peux vous simplifier la tâche, si vous le désirez, lui répondit une voix grave et doucereuse.

Èva fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et aux yeux d'acier. Il émanait de lui une telle confiance et un tel sentiment de puissance qu'Èva n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

- Lucius Malfoy, si je ne m'abuse.

- Vous connaissez notre monde depuis si peu de temps et déjà vous savez qui je suis. Je suis flatté, répondit-il avec un sourire de séducteur.

- Oui, j'ai lu le bottin téléphonique. Votre nom était inscrit sous la catégorie « enfoiré ». C'est assez difficile à oublier, vous en conviendrez, répliqua Èva avec un sourire jaune.

Malfoy émit un léger rire.

- Vous n'avez pas encore son cynisme, mais votre langue est bien acerbe tout de même. Dommage que vous ne l'employiez pas à autre chose, continua calmement le blond en détaillant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.

Èva était agacée. Elle détestait être surprise, surtout aussi stupidement. De plus, le regard appréciateur de Malfoy sur elle l'horripilait et la brûlait comme de l'acide.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… dois-je vous tuer maintenant ou préférez-vous prendre le thé d'abord? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

- Oh, mais nous avons tout notre temps, ma belle. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas Severus qui va venir nous… _interrompre_, répliqua Lucius d'un ton sadique.

Les pupilles d'Èva se rétrécirent et se fixèrent sur le bras droit de Voldemort.

- Où est-il? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient fait quelque chose de terrible à Severus? Depuis qu'elle était dans ce lieu maudit, elle n'avait ni ressentit sa présence, ni reçu de pensées de sa part.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt?

Du fond de sa tête, sa raison lui fit un petit signe. Détestant se faire dire qu'elle avait eu tort, même si c'était par elle-même, Èva décida d'ignorer la voix de sa conscience et pria simplement tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Severus.

Revenant au plus urgent, c'est-à-dire au moment présent, la jeune femme remarqua qu'une lueur d'appréciation et de fascination brillait maintenant au fond du regard de Lucius.

- Magnifique… tout simplement magnifique…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en marchant autour d'Èva, l'épiant comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bijou.

La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle venait à nouveau de se transformer. Elle serra les dents de frustration. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle de son corps et elle abhorrait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle changeait.

La jeune vampire allait protester face au regard insistant de Malfoy lorsque ce dernier plongea son regard gris fer dans la mer de sang des prunelles d'Èva. Ce qu'elle vit alors dans ses yeux lui glaça le sang. À ce moment, Èva se dit que ce devait être cela que ressentait un papillon avant d'être épinglé à une petite tablette chez un collectionneur.

Tout à coup, le blond s'avança vers elle. Le prédateur était chassé à son tour.

Èva fit un pas en arrière tout en évaluant les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à en choisir une, car Lucius se prosterna subitement devant elle.

Éberluée, la jeune femme se demandait s'il n'était pas complètement fou lorsqu'elle ressentit le grand froid qui s'était immiscé dans la pièce.

Èva se retourna lentement en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'affrontement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien prévu du tout. Mais sa raison était trop empoussiérée pour le moment pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

La jeune vampire se dit que c'était sans doute une bonne chose lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. En effet, sa raison lui aurait sans doute intimé de fuir aussi loin et aussi vite que possible. Mais, étrangement, Èva désirait le contraire.

La jeune femme était toujours immobile et fixait encore Voldemort lorsque ce dernier approcha sa main décharnée de sa joue.

- Créature de la nuit, créature du mal, énonça-t-il d'une voix suave en lui caressant la joue, je t'ai tant attendue. Tu es si spéciale… le savais-tu seulement?

Èva fronça les sourcils. Spéciale? Elle?

- Maître, désirez-vous que je la conduise dans les quartiers que vous avez prévus pour elle?

La voix grave de Malfoy brisa le charme. Èva retomba durement sur terre. Il avait _prévu_ une chambre pour elle. Il savait donc qu'elle allait venir. C'était un piège!

- Charmeur de serpents, murmura Èva avant que le Lord Noir ait le temps de répondre à son subalterne, mais pas charmeur de chauves-souris, affirma-t-elle en retirant la main de Voldemort de son visage, comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

Le Mage Noir comprit instantanément ce que la jeune vampire voulait dire. Il sourit, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Èva de se métamorphoser. Il la regarda même avec délectation s'enfuir à tire d'ailes par la porte restée entrouverte.

- Maître, désirez-vous que je lance les Mangemorts à ses trousses?

Voldemort fixait toujours l'ouverture par où Èva avait disparu. Il leva la main.

- Laisse Lucius. Elle est si prévisible…

Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il se retourna vers Malfoy.

- Maintenant que le papillon est là, allumons la flamme.

- Oui, Maître.

Lucius s'inclina une dernière fois et partit mettre à exécution la deuxième phase du plan de son seigneur et maître.

- En espérant que le joli papillon ne se brûlera pas trop les ailes…

Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire froid avant de disparaître au fond de son château dans un tourbillonnement de cape.


	14. Chapitre 14: Le piège

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ On dirait bien que le vendredi n'est pas ma journée! lol Mais cette fois-ci j'ai une bonne excuse: Nicolas Cage avec les cheveux noirs (voir Ghost Rider)!! Comment ça ça compte pas? Allez le voir, vous m'en reparlerai:P

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre... ça commence à ne pas être jojo!

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Le piège**_

Voler.

Voilà sans doute la chose la plus merveilleuse jamais inventée.

Èva planait dans tous les sens du terme. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de perfection et de pure joie.

Elle devait tout de même avouer qu'elle avait craint quelques secondes d'être incapable de se métamorphoser en chauve-souris et de véritablement être prise au piège.

Mais à ce moment, tout allait merveilleusement bien. La vampire se permit même quelques loopings avant de s'engouffrer dans la première fenêtre qu'elle trouva ouverte.

Sa vue s'ajusta à la pénombre à l'instant même où elle reprit forme humaine.

Atterrissant toute en douceur au centre de la pièce, elle mit immédiatement ses sens en alerte. Elle ne devait pas se faire prendre à nouveau comme une débutante.

L'effet de surprise n'était plus de son côté maintenant. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il jamais été? La jeune femme grogna de frustration.

Èva se força au calme. Elle devait impérativement retrouver Severus maintenant qu'elle était officiellement découverte. Chaque seconde comptait à partir de cet instant.

Elle tenta une approche par le lien mental, mais ne perçut qu'une vague présence. Pourquoi fallait-il que les méchants pensent toujours à tout?

« Aller ma fille, sois plus maligne que lui », s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle allait utiliser son odorat. Le parfum suave de Severus était inoubliable. Enivrant et exaltant, il lui était tout à fait caractéristique.

Faisant appel à toutes ses capacités, Èva commença à renifler l'air. Elle ressemblait à un Berger Allemand pistant un fugitif.

Et elle se sentait prête à mordre au moindre problème.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent tout à coup. Elle avait cru détecter une molécule du parfum recherché.

Craignant de manquer de temps, la jeune vampire se lança à corps perdu vers la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans son esprit.

Après de nombreux arrêts pour retrouver la trace de l'odeur et d'innombrables bifurcations, Èva rencontra une porte fermée à double tour.

Pas question qu'une vulgaire porte l'empêche d'atteindre son but.

Elle n'était peut-être pas sorcière, mais elle avait de nombreux autres avantages.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur son corps. Elle inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle eut conscience de chaque particule qui composait son être, elle commença à les visualiser aussi exempts de forme que du gaz. D'abord, les pieds, puis elle remonta lentement le long de ses jambes. Suivirent ensuite la taille, les bras et, finalement, les épaules et la tête.

Le corps entier de la vampire devint alors une masse indistincte de fumée noire.

Lentement, Èva se concentra pour diriger chaque molécule de son corps sous l'interstice de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement passée, elle canalisa toutes ses pensées sur un seul but : re-matérialiser son être.

Après de nombreuses secondes d'angoisse, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil incertain et craintif.

- OUI!! J'ai réussi, cria-t-elle en contemplant ses mains. Severus, rassure-moi, je suis bien entière? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète à son bien-aimé qui était ligoté au mur opposé.

- Euh… oui, répondit ce dernier, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement téléporté?

Èva haussa les épaules.

- C'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton de gamine pourrie gâtée.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Détache-moi vite, ordonna-t-il.

La vampire sourit. Elle était soulagée et heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Tu n'as même pas une égratignure! constata-t-elle en dénouant les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

- J'ai eu droit à plusieurs potions Cicatrisante. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi…, dit-il avant de plaquer la jeune femme au mur de pierres auquel il était attaché à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Severus embrassa alors passionnément la jeune femme, sans aucune retenue. Èva ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre; Severus lui avait tant manqué aussi.

Le ténébreux maître des potions déposa alors ses mains autour des hanches de la vampire et l'attira à lui dans une prise possessive.

À bout de souffle, Ève repoussa doucement le sorcier.

- Doucement beau brun, j'ai encore besoin d'énergie pour te sortir d'ici, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Plus tard, souffla l'homme enfiévré par le plaisir.

À ce moment, la jeune femme croisa son regard et y décerna une étrange lueur. Elle ressemblait étonnamment à celle de fascination maladive qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy.

Mais Severus ne la laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps, car il emprisonna de nouveau ses lèvres. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Èva, la souleva et la plaqua de nouveau au mur. Instinctivement, la jeune femme passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Rogue.

- Severus…, commença-t-elle.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique sous ta forme vampirique, la coupa Rogue en s'attaquant à son cou.

- Severus…, tenta de nouveau Èva, le souffle court.

- Huuuum? répondit l'interpellé alors qu'il continuait toujours son exploration.

- Je t'en prie… ce… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… ni le lieu, réussit-elle à articuler.

- En effet, tonna une voix plus froide que la Sibérie.

Severus s'écarta alors brusquement d'Èva et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort en personne.

La jeune femme soupira et roula des yeux en prenant un meilleur appui sur le mur qui lui procurait une douce fraîcheur - ô combien nécessaire pour retrouver ses esprits.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même se massant le front.

- Non, ma chère, vous êtes totalement engluée dans le guêpier.

Le Lord Noir sourit à son analogie. Papillon. Guêpe. Mauvais mélange… enfin, tout dépendamment pour qui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres daigna finalement baisser son regard sur l'homme prosterné à ses pieds.

- Et toi, mon cher Lucius, pourrais-tu, je te prie, m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais précisément?

Èva écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Lucius?

Non, c'était impossible. Il s'agissait de Severus!

De plus, elle avait vu Malfoy à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et il était bien… enfin, lui-même.

Était-il possible de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne dans le monde des sorciers?

- Je… j'ai perdu la tête, Maître. C'est sans doute à cause de cette magie dont…

- Tout cela n'est que de ta faute, Lucius… seulement de ta faute, murmura le Seigneur Noir d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être rassurante. _Endoloris_!

Èva vit un éclair frappé Malfoy de plein fouet. Ce dernier se tordit alors de douleur. Ses hurlements étaient tellement poignants qu'ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'âme de la vampire.

- Cessez! cria cette dernière en se couvrant les oreilles, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pauvre petite créature faible, dit Voldemort, un air de pur dégoût peint sur le visage.

Il prononça néanmoins le contre sort et Lucius cessa immédiatement de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible qui lui ravageait le corps et l'âme. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Un filet de salive mêlé de sang s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche.

- La prochaine fois qu'il te tentera de poser la main sur mon bien, Lucius, réfléchis-y bien, menaça le Mage Noir.

- Oui, Maître, souffla le blond.

Instantanément son visage se contracta de douleur, comme si parler était une des pires souffrances qu'il n'ait jamais vécues.

Dans un élan de pitié pour l'homme étendu au sol, aussi mauvais soit-il, la jeune femme tenta de détourner l'attention du monstre de sur la loque humaine qui traînait maintenant à ses pieds.

- Je ne suis pas votre bien, je ne vous appartiens nullement, répliqua Èva d'un ton dur en toisant Voldemort du regard.

Ce dernier sourit en reportant son attention sur la jeune vampire.

- Voyez-vous cela, la petite chauve-souris joue les impertinentes. Mais, ma chère, êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez?

Èva fronça les sourcils. Était-ce une phrase à double tour ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait-il simplement de la déstabiliser?

- Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le Lord Noir.

- Le soir où Severus vous a mordu, pensez-vous réellement que ce n'était que pour vos beaux yeux?

- Je ne comprends pas…, murmura la jeune femme.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid, dépourvu de joie. Un rire de mort-vivant.

- Sachez que cela fait un moment que vous faites partie de mes plans, très chère. Malheureusement, j'ai quelque peu été retardé. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler de ce petit incident avec Harry Potter.

Ce fut au tour d'Èva d'émettre un léger rire.

- _Petit_ incident! Laissez-moi rire. Un gamin d'un an a vaincu le supposé plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps! conclut-elle, une lueur moqueuse brillant au fond de son regard.

- Permettez-moi de vous reprendre : _presque_ vaincu, rétablit Voldemort d'un ton dur. Vous avez la preuve devant vous qu'il a lamentablement échoué.

- Croyez-moi, juste avec votre face de serpent, il en a déjà largement fait! se moqua la vampire.

Èva sentit tout à coup une force invisible l'empoigner par la gorge. Elle glissa alors jusqu'au bras tendu du Lord Noir.

- Faites un peu attention à ce que vous dites, jeune fille. Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous êtes à ma merci.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui s'était évanoui. Elle ne désirait absolument pas subir le même sort. Elle décida donc de jouer une carte plus sûre que celle de la provocation.

- Que me réservez-vous maintenant? articula-t-elle avec peine.

Voldemort sourit et desserra légèrement sa prise autour du cou de la jeune vampire.

Il passa alors son pouce sur les lèvres rougies de la jeune femme. Il fixait sa bouche avec un air indéchiffrable qu'Èva n'aimait pas du tout.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je dois avouer que vous m'avez déstabilisé lorsque je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Je ne pensais pas que la magie qui coule dans vos veines était si puissante. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, conclut-il avec un sourire en plongeant son regard de serpent dans celui rouge sang d'Èva.

Dégoûtée, la jeune femme tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du terrible Mage Noir. Mais en vain, car ce dernier resserra sa poigne de fer autour du cou d'Èva.

La jeune femme détestait se sentir prise au piège. Le chasseur n'appréciait pas de devenir une proie. Elle décida donc de tenter une diversion.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Severus?

Cette question engendra une nouvelle hilarité chez Voldemort.

- Qu'en avons-nous à faire de ce traître? demanda-t-il, provocateur.

La réaction d'Èva ne se fit pas attendre. Elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Son geste déclencha automatiquement une fureur noire chez le Mage Noir. Il projeta la jeune vampire à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple geste de la main.

La tête de la jeune femme heurta brutalement le mur de pierres et elle s'évanouit avant même de toucher le sol.

Lorsqu'Èva reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle vit fut qu'elle était encadrée de rideaux de soie rose pâle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant où elle était. Elle voulut s'asseoir, mais elle fut prise d'énormes vertiges qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux qu'elle avait ressentis quand Severus l'avait empoisonnée par mégarde.

- Vous devriez boire ceci, décréta une voix qui lui était totalement étrangère.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de s'éloigner au plus vite de la personne qui l'avait surprise. Cependant, ce qu'Èva ignorait encore, c'est qu'elle était dans un lit. Elle tomba alors à la renverse, toute empêtrée dans les rideaux qu'elle venait d'ailleurs de se déchirer dans un léger craquement.

Mais la brunette ne rencontra jamais le sol. Elle atterrit plutôt sur un étrange cousin…

- Ce serait gentil de vous enlever de sur ma petite personne, reprit la voix inconnue.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Èva se releva immédiatement. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était tombée sur une dame assez potelée… dame qui était d'ailleurs recouverte d'une potion visqueuse.

Avec un air mécontent, l'étrangère se releva et jeta un sort de nettoyage à ses vêtements avant de réparer le lit à baldaquin.

- Dites donc, vous en faites des dégâts vous en peu de temps, grommela-t-elle. Heureusement pour vous, je suis prévoyante et j'ai amené d'autres fioles de potion. Tenez, buvez ça, ordonna-t-elle en tendant à Èva une fiole contenant le même liquide visqueux qui décorait la robe vert fluo de l'inconnue à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Non, merci, sans façon, rétorqua la vampire, même si son crâne lui disait qu'il allait bientôt exploser.

- Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ma petite dame.

- Et comment allez-vous me forcer à la boire? demanda Èva en croisant les bras.

La dame prit un air de confidence, se pencha vers Èva et regarda à gauche et à droite avec de chuchoter :

- Vous ne voudriez pas que je prévienne le Maître pour ça, quand même.

Puis elle regarda Èva avec un air entendu en lui flaquant la fiole sous le nez.

- Et pourquoi pas? enchaîna la vampire d'un air de défi.

L'inconnue sourit face à la ténacité de la favorite de son seigneur et maître.

- Oh simplement parce qu'Il aurait sans doute une manière bien particulière de vous la faire avaler que vous n'apprécieriez sans doute pas et qu'après vous subiriez sa colère. Il déteste être contrarié, croyez-en mon expérience.

Èva hésitait. Elle ne désirait absolument pas prendre cette potion. Elle avait déjà bu assez de ces affreuses mixtures pour savoir qu'elles pouvaient avoir de nombreux effets secondaires. Peut-être cette potion devait-elle lui enlever sa migraine, mais en même temps son libre arbitre.

Voyant que la prisonnière tardait à répondre, la Mangemort se dirigea vers le miroir de la commode.

- Bien, vous l'aurez voulu, menaça-t-elle. Dire que c'était simplement pour votre bien, fit-elle semblant de murmurer que pour elle-même.

Cette dernière phrase redonna son courage à Èva. Pas question qu'elle se laisse manipuler. Qu'elle l'appelle son « Maître », cette idiote! Elle, elle ne fléchirait pas… pas même devant la douleur.

La dame rondelette marmonna quelque chose et le miroir se troubla. Le reflet de la Mangemort se dilua pour lentement laisser place à une pièce sombre.

Èva finit par distinguer un homme debout et un autre qui semblait être blessé, allongé au sol.

- Quoi! tonna la voix dure du Lord Noir en se retournant vers celle qui l'avait dérangé dans sa besogne.

La Mangemort s'agenouilla et baissa la tête.

- Maître, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner de la sorte, mais votre prisonnière refuse catégoriquement de boire la potion que vous lui avez concoctée.

Au mot « prisonnière », l'homme allongé au sol s'agita. Il releva péniblement la tête et regarda en direction de la fenêtre magique pour voir lui aussi de qui la Mangemort voulait parler.

La jeune vampire le reconnut immédiatement. Elle se précipita vers le miroir.

- Severus! cria-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Il était mal en point. Un de ses yeux était complètement rougi et l'autre était tout boursouflé, son nez semblait cassé et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Elle voyait mal le reste de son corps, mais le simple fait qu'il était incapable de se relever en disait long sur son état.

Le Seigneur des Ténébres regarda successivement Èva et Rogue en émettant un rire sadique.

- Si tu désires qu'il reste en vie, ma belle, bois cette potion, siffla le Mage Noir.

Une sueur froide descendit le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. La familiarité de Voldemort la dégoûtait et l'idée d'ingurgiter ce mélange l'horripilait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix en ce moment.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas lui faire de mal si j'accepte.

- Non…, émit faiblement Severus. Èva, ne boit… pas… sinon tu…

- Silence, traître, ordonna Voldemort en envoyant Rogue valser plus loin, hors du champ de vision de la vampire.

- ARRÊTEZ! hurla Èva les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors obéis, rétorqua le Lord Noir avec un regard dur.

Dans un geste de frustration, la brunette arracha la fiole des mains de la Mangemort toujours agenouillée et l'avala d'un trait en prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter Voldemort des yeux.

Ce dernier sourit face à son geste de rébellion. Elle obéissait, mais en lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était simplement parce qu'il avait un avantage sur elle et, donc, que dans un autre contexte, jamais il n'aurait gagné.

- Sache que j'ai toujours l'avantage, petite chauve-souris.

Puis l'image se brouilla et Voldemort disparut.

- Vous, commença Èva d'une voix d'où transparaissait une colère contenue en se tournant vers la Mangemort, vous êtes mieux de vous assuré qu'Il ne fait plus aucun mal à Severus!

La dame se releva et ricana.

- Sinon quoi? Vous allez me mordre? Mais alors, dites-moi donc où sont vos crocs?

La jeune vampire écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant ce que la grosse dame voulait insinuer.

Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle tenta de se téléporter, mais elle en fut incapable.

Dieu qu'elle détestait les potions! Voldemort lui avait enlevé ses pouvoirs vampiriques. C'était donc de cela que Severus avait voulu la prévenir. Sans ses pouvoirs, jamais elle ne pourrait le sortir de ce lieu maudit. Ils étaient tous les deux pris au piège et Voldemort pouvait bien tuer Severus quand il le désirait, sans même avoir peur de quelconques représailles de sa part.

- Voyez le bon côté, ma petite dame, enchaîna la Mangemort, vous n'avez plus mal à la tête.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce dans un grand rire à gorge déployée.

Èva lui répondit par un hurlement de rage. Elle devait évacuer sa colère quelque part.

Elle se mit donc à dévaster la pièce qui lui servait de quartier, autant que de prison.

La vampire déchaînée lança un vase sur la porte que la Mangemort venait de franchir avant de s'attaquer au reste du mobilier. Tout y passa : les cadres représentant d'anciens Seigneurs Noirs, les statuts de serpent, le divan, le tapis angora, le lit à baldaquin et même la petite table qui passa à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Reprenant son souffle, Èva regarda les débris de tout le mobilier avec une grande satisfaction. Par Merlin, ce que c'était libérateur!

S'étant un peu calmée, la jeune femme sentit enfin la brise fraîche qui entrait par la fenêtre brisée. Une idée lui vint alors.

Elle se dirigea vers le trou béant qui avait fait place à la vitre et passa sa main à l'extérieur.

Aucune résistance. Il n'y avait donc aucun bouclier ici.

Elle regarda ensuite en bas. Tout au plus dix ou quinze mètres de hauteur.

« J'y survivrai », se dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alors qu'elle montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle entendit un « pop ».

Elle se retourna et vit Voldemort qui évaluait les dégâts.

- J'ai eu ouï-dire que tu faisais encore des tiennes, mais j'aurais espéré que s'aurait été avec un peu plus de classe.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir sermonné qu'il daigna lever le regard vers elle.

Èva avait nonchalamment pris appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait croisé les bras, écoutant la tirade du Mage Noir sans la prendre en compte.

- Que faites-vous là? demanda-t-il alors.

- Oh, c'est fini? répliqua Èva comme si elle était dans la lune durant son discours. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir vous donner le petit souvenir que je vous ai gardé.

Elle lui lança alors au visage un éclat de vitre particulièrement pointu. N'attendant pas de savoir si son projectile avait atteint son but, elle se lança dans le vide.

À cet instant précis, elle se trouva très idiote. Sans ses pouvoirs vampiriques, elle ne pouvait s'envoler ou retomber doucement sur ses jambes. Décidément, elle allait se casser quelque chose. Èva préféra donc fermer les yeux.

Mais, contre toutes attentes, elle atterrit en douceur sur le gazon. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Voldemort, le front ensanglanté, la regarder avec un air meurtrier.

Sans demander son reste, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Si elle arrivait à quitter cette montagne maudite, elle pourrait retourner à Poudlard pour demander de l'aide. Elle sentit ce regain d'espoir lui donner un peu plus d'énergie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la magie.

Tout à coup, les jambes de la jeune femme devinrent aussi molles que du coton et elle s'effondra au sol. Elle tenta de ramper à l'aide de ses bras, mais elle sentit alors une forte pression autour son cou.

Elle eut tout juste assez d'énergie pour se tourner et voir Voldemort arrivé vers elle à grandes enjambées en mimant l'acte de l'étrangler d'une main avant de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène.

Il faisait froid. Tellement froid.

Èva papillonna des paupières. Elle ne voyait rien, le noir total.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, la panique s'emparait d'elle.

Était-elle devenue aveugle?

Elle regarda dans tous les sens et découvrit une fenêtre d'où transparaissait un clair de lune.

Elle poussa un soupir. C'était simplement la nuit.

La jeune femme se rallongea, soulagée d'être intacte. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était couchée sur un sol de pierres gelées. Où était-elle donc?

Elle se rappela alors les évènements de la journée. Elle était certainement dans un donjon. Elle payait le prix de son insolence, voilà tout. Elle espérait simplement que Severus ne s'en était pas ressenti aussi.

Èva soupira de nouveau face à sa bêtise. Personne ne savait où elle était. Elle était partie en se pensant guerrière et toute puissante, et maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante. Elle voulait sauver Severus, mais elle avait probablement signé son arrêt de mort.

Un bruit de serrure interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Pas encore, maugréa-t-elle.

En ce moment, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se confronter à nouveau au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En signe de résignation, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière d'une torche brûlant d'un feu magique l'éblouit.

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à cette soudaine clarté, son visiteur avait déjà pénétré dans sa cellule, congédié son geôlier et refermé la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda la brunette, complètement abasourdie.

Et il y avait de quoi, car c'était un enfant qui se tenait devant elle – enfin, un adolescent devrait-elle dire – et qui, de plus, avait autant de pouvoir dans ce lieu.

- Je me nomme Drago Malfoy, énonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Le fils de Lucius Malfoy, je présume, répliqua Èva d'un air dégoûté.

- Ne me jugez pas si rapidement. Je suis peut-être le fils du deuxième pire monstre de la planète, mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois de son côté.

- Bla bla bla, le nargua-t-elle. Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

- Sachez que vous êtes chanceuse, car vous avez des amis bien placés.

- Expliquez-vous à la fin!

- Eh bien, Remus Lupin a jugé bon d'avertir l'Ordre du Phénix que vous aviez été assez idiote pour vous jeter dans la gueule du serpent.

La jeune vampire lui lança un regard noir qui n'ébranla même pas le masque de snobinard de ce gamin.

- Seulement, Lupin est un bon ami d'Harry Potter – qui, soit dit en passant, fait confiance à n'importe qui, même à des loups-garous – et ce cher Potter n'aime pas voir ses amis s'inquiéter. Et comme _je_ n'aime pas voir Potter se faire du mauvais sang et vouloir se jeter tête baissée dans la bataille, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

- En résumé, l'unique descendant de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Voldemort en personne, veut me faire croire qu'il est venu me sauver parce qu'il a le béguin pour Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier?

- Et accessoirement parce que Severus est mon parrain et qu'il compte beaucoup à mes yeux et apparemment aussi aux yeux d'Albus puisque ce dernier m'a confié la mission de le ramener sain et sauf, conclut le blond avec une désinvolture étonnante vu la situation.

- Foutaises.

- Écoutez, vous ne faites pas partie de ma mission première, mais j'aimerais autant satisfaire tout le monde pendant que j'y suis.

- Pourquoi? Potter ne vous satisfait plus _vous_ lorsqu'il est trop stressé?

- Oh non, de ce côté ça va toujours bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mais vous savez comment sont les idiots de Gryffondors, Sev' doit vous en avoir parlé. Alors, je préfèrerais qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il doive éradiquer Vous-Savez-Qui de la planète.

Le blond tendit alors l'oreille vers la porte de la cellule.

- Les gardes reviennent, je vais devoir quitter. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que vous aviez un allié.

- Oh, attendez, je…

- Je vais vous tenir au courant. Maintenant, mordez ma main.

- Pardon?

- Faites ce que je vous dis! Je n'ai pas de crocs, moi, je ne peux pas imiter votre empreinte de dents. Dépêchez-vous!

Èva le regarda comme s'il était un dégénéré, mais elle obéit tout de même, trouvant un certain plaisir à enfin goûter du sang humain, ce que Severus l'avait toujours empêché de faire.

Le blond serra les dents plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à remuer.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, je crois que la trace est assez apparente!

Èva relâcha son emprise avec une moue faussement désolée en léchant ses lèvres encore rougies par le sang.

Le blondinet plissa les yeux en un regard mauvais.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez aimé ça, en plus. Vous êtes violente.

- Vampire, répliqua Èva en haussant les épaules.

- Des excuses, va! Bon, je vous tiens au courant.

La jeune femme le vit se recomposer un masque avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Les deux gardes interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers Malfoy.

- Elle est farouche la petite nouvelle du Maître, dit-il en leur montrant sa main ensanglantée, faites attention si jamais Il vous demande aussi de l'interroger.

Drago lança un dernier regard à Èva avant de refermer la porte de la cellule.

Le noir et le froid l'envahirent à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait un réel espoir. Elle devait s'accrocher.


	15. Chapitre 15: L'emprisonnement

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Ça y est, j'ai réussi à poster à la date prévue!! Je suis fière de moi:P J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : L'emprisonnement**_

Un bruit de serrure.

« Naaaan, pas maintenant, il est trop tôt », pensa la jeune vampire toujours prisonnière du pire Mage Noir de tous les temps.

La jeune femme grogna et se retourna sur sa paillasse pour faire face au mur de pierres suintantes et ainsi continuer de faire semblant de dormir.

Néanmoins, elle sentit clairement la forte présence de quelqu'un pénétrée dans sa cellule. Elle frissonna en décelant le regard de son visiteur fixé sur elle. Toutefois, elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et lancer une remarque cinglante à ce voyeur.

Èva entendit son visiteur se rapprocher de son lit, puis elle sentit le matelas faire un creux où il s'était assis. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais elle continua de parfaitement feindre le sommeil.

La brunette crut défaillir lorsque son visiteur passa ses longs doigts fins dans son épaisse chevelure.

Mais l'intrus n'arrêta pas là son exploration. Il fit ensuite glisser un de ses doigts frigorifiés le long de sa joue pour ensuite aller tracer la forme de ses lèvres.

Èva dut se retenir pour ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit son visiteur soupirer. Mais soupirer pour quoi? De désir contenu, d'aise, de frustration? La jeune femme commençait à atteindre sa limite de patience. Quand cet intrus allait-il enfin la laisser en paix?

La vampire eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'inconnu descendre le long de son cou pour se diriger vers ses seins à peine cachés dans son habit moulant de cuir. Ce salaud n'allait s'arrêter que lorsqu'il l'aurait violé!

Èva attrapa alors vivement la main glacée de son visiteur et se redressa sur son séant aussi vite que l'éclair. En moins de deux secondes, elle avait acculé son adversaire au mur en le maintenant par la gorge et elle tordait sa main baladeuse aussi fort que sa force humaine alimentée par l'adrénaline lui permettait.

Mais la jeune femme ne rencontra que le sourire satisfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tout doux, ma belle. Si j'avais voulu te faire quelque chose, tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Cette nouvelle preuve de familiarité et de supériorité du Mage Noir ne fit qu'attiser encore plus la colère d'Èva. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la gorge de Voldemort pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Mais avant qu'Èva n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, celui qui fut anciennement Tom Jedusor l'avait déjà plaqué à ce qui lui servait de lit et lui emprisonnait les poignets.

- Èva, quand vas-tu apprendre que j'ai toujours le dessus? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant incorrigible.

Refusant d'entrer dans son jeu de futiles paroles, la jeune femme décida plutôt d'agir. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer de libérer un de ses bras pour planter un doigt dans l'œil de serpent de Voldemort, ou alors une jambe pour lui assener un bon coup bien placé.

Mais cela ne déclencha qu'un rire sardonique chez le Seigneur Noir.

- Petite chauve-souris, cesse de te débattre ou je ne saurai plus me contrôler, la prévint-il.

La jeune femme constata alors avec horreur qu'elle sentait une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de Voldemort.

Èva ne put empêcher un « NOOOON » paniqué de passer le seuil de ses lèvres.

Le Lord Noir se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune vampire et lui chuchota :

- Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas désiré une femme comme je te désire toi? Il est bien trop facile de choisir n'importe laquelle de mes Mangemort, elles sont toutes à mes pieds.

- Non!! Lâchez-moi, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Noooon!!

Èva hurlait et se débattait comme une diablesse. L'idée que Voldemort ose la toucher de cette façon la répugnait au plus haut point. Plutôt mourir.

La jeune femme n'empêchait même plus les larmes de rage et de désespoir de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne cessait de répéter de faibles « non, pitié, non », alors que Voldemort l'observait avec un plaisir qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher alors qu'il la dominait de son corps.

C'est alors qu'il fut interrompu par une fenêtre magique qui s'ouvrit sur le mur opposé de la prison.

- Quoi! hurla le Lord Noir, absolument pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour parler à qui que ce soit.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas un de ses fidèles Mangemorts qui apparu dans la fenêtre, mais bien un Severus très amoché, mais tenant toujours sur ses jambes.

Lorsque le maître des potions prit conscience de la scène, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

- Severus! Aide-moi, je t'en prie, lui cria Èva en pleurant de plus belle.

- Espèce de monstre! Lâchez-la! Je vous jure que vous allez le payer, répliqua Severus, une lueur meurtrière s'étant allumée au fond de ses yeux.

Voldemort émit un petit rire. Il fixa Severus droit dans les yeux et se pencha pour lécher la peau d'Èva à partir du bas de son décolleté jusqu'à sa tempe où pulsait furieusement une veine.

Rogue lâcha un cri animal alors qu'Èva émit un sanglot refoulé, les yeux clos pour tenter de s'échapper de la réalité. Sentir la langue de serpent de Voldemort sur son corps la révulsait.

La jeune femme entendit tout à coup Severus crier à en fendre l'âme. Elle se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre pour voir qu'un Mangemort venait de lui lancer un _Endoloris_.

- Je m'occupe de lui, Maître, dit le serviteur d'une voix nasillarde avant que l'image ne se brouille et finisse par disparaître.

Èva fut de nouveau prise de panique et tenta à nouveau de s'échapper en répétant frénétiquement des « non, non, non ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'allongea totalement sur elle avant de glisser à son oreille :

- Doucement… calme-toi petite chauve-souris, susurra-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de se contrôler un peu. Tu es chanceuse que je doive régler ce petit problème, mais sache que je ne resterai pas insatisfait très longtemps.

Sur ce discours fort peu rassurant, Voldemort transplana, sans aucun doute dans la cellule de laquelle Severus avait réussi à s'échapper par un obscur moyen.

Èva se recroquevilla en position fœtale et inspira de nombreuses goulées d'air, comme si elle avait été noyée. Puis elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, toute en sueur, quelques heures plus tard.

Un bruit l'avait réveillée.

Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela venait de la porte de sa cellule. Èva ne pouvait rester sur place, elle courut à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin du lit, et se fit aussi petite qu'elle le put, comme si elle pouvait disparaître.

Mais ce ne fut que la petite porte qui permettait de faire passer un plateau-repas qui s'ouvrit.

Èva expira bruyamment. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle fixa le plateau de nombreuses minutes en attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment un peu.

« Tu l'as cherché, sale petite sotte », lui murmura sa conscience, « quelle idée aussi de se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup! ».

Désespérée, la jeune femme se remit à pleurer en silence.

Malfoy et ses amis n'arriveraient jamais à temps, Voldemort aurait le temps de commettre les pires horreurs à son égard avant que l'Ordre n'ait le temps de lever le moindre petit doigt.

Elle était seule… Elle devrait affronter le monstre seule.

Et bien soit, elle le ferait, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Èva cessa de pleurer et se dirigea vers son repas. Elle devait prendre toutes les forces qu'elle pouvait si elle voulait défier le sorcier. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs vampiriques, elle était plus vulnérable et cela, ni elle ni Voldemort ne l'ignoraient.

La brunette avait dévoré son déjeuner en moins de deux minutes, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassasiée. Une drôle de sensation lui noua l'estomac.

Cependant, l'arrivée d'un autre visiteur l'empêcha de se pencher plus longtemps sur cette constatation.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant nul autre que Voldemort en personne.

Èva se redressa de toute sa taille, prête à tout pour se défendre.

- Je suis venue te proposer un marché, souffla le Mage Noir.

- Quoi? Vous voulez rire, c'est ça? demanda Èva, totalement incrédule, mais méfiante.

- Mais non, absolument pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit Èva – ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais! –, cela fait bien longtemps que tu fais partie de mes plans. Je désire t'avoir à mes côtés, mais je veux aussi que tu sois consentante.

À cette expression, Èva eut une sueur froide qui descendit tout le long de son échine, la faisant ainsi frissonner. Au sourire ravi de Voldemort, la jeune femme comprit que c'était sans doute la réaction qu'il désirait voir.

- Je suis persuadé que nous allons construire de grandes choses ensemble… tu es si particulière, Èva. Mais pour cela, tu ne dois pas être ici contre ton gré, je ne désire pas que tu sois ma prisonnière pour le reste de tes jours.

- Cessez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi votre proposition que je puisse enfin vous rabattre le clapet d'un « non » retentissant.

Le Lord Noir sourit devant l'effronterie de la jeune femme, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je te propose de relâcher Severus, mais en échange tu restes ici avec moi. Je doute que tu puisses refuser une telle proposition…

Pendant un instant, Èva resta sans voix. Bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait : que Severus retourne en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle était venue dans cet endroit maudit uniquement pour cela et maintenant, ça lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais elle devait bien l'admettre, elle négociait avec le plus grand menteur du monde sorcier. Il y avait sans doute une arnaque quelque part. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, malgré son désir de voir Severus libéré.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie, comment voulez-vous…, commença Èva.

- Lucius, va le chercher, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en direction de la porte de la cellule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond fit son entrée en maintenant Rogue par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

Èva se jeta sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était tellement contente d'enfin pouvoir le voir, le prendre dans ses bras et de constater qu'il était bel et bien en vie.

Elle le serra si fort qu'il se mit à toussoter, incapable d'aspirer assez d'air. La jeune femme s'en inquiéta immédiatement : Severus devait être sérieusement blessé.

Elle s'éloigna et l'épia en détail.

- Comment puis-je être sûre que c'est bien mon Severus cette fois-ci? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant amèrement de l'épisode avec Lucius, alors que ce dernier avait pris du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence du maître des potions.

- Jenkins, vous êtes aussi suspicieuse que votre frère, souffla Rogue d'une voix d'où transperçait une fatigue sans nom.

Èva sourit. Oui, ça, c'était bien son Severus.

- Quel idiot tu fais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille après l'avoir embrassé.

- Bien, les interrompit le Seigneur Noir d'une voix grinçante, il est temps pour Rogue de retrouver sa cellule.

Le cœur d'Èva se brisa à cette seule phrase. Être sans cesse séparée de Severus la tuait à petit feu.

- Je vais accepter, Severus, tu seras libéré.

- Quoi? De quoi parles-tu Èva?

Rogue semblait de nouveau aussi fringant qu'un jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait aucune blessure. Ce qu'Èva venait de lui dire lui avait donné une poussée d'adrénaline, mais cela ne le rassurait en rien. Toute entente avec Voldemort se retournait toujours contre sa victime.

- Èva, que veux-tu dire? demanda-t-il au bord de la panique.

Mais Lucius le traînait déjà vers la porte de la cellule.

- Je t'aime Severus, murmura Èva alors que son masque d'indifférence qu'elle s'était forgée pour le rassurer se craquelait et que les larmes commençaient à couler doucement le long de ses joues.

- Non, ÈVAAAAA!

Mais Severus avait déjà disparu dans le corridor.

- C'est une sage décision, ma…, débuta le Lord Noir.

La jeune femme l'interrompit en levant la main en signe d'arrêt.

- Je veux avoir la certitude qu'il est bien en sécurité. Je veux que vous me redonniez mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse me connecter à lui pour être sûre et certaine qu'il est de retour à Poudlard, et ce, en parfaite santé.

- Mais bien sûr, le recouvrement de tes dons fait partie du contrat.

- _Et_ je refuse que vous m'enleviez mes pouvoirs à nouveau.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

- _Et_ à l'avenir, il est hors de question que vous vous approchiez de moi à moins de deux mètres, conclut Èva, le regard dur, prête à ne pas laisser un millimètre de jeu au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux de serpent de Voldemort se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes flamboyantes.

- Crois-moi, tu changeras d'idée… ou tu le regretteras.

Sur cette menace, le Mage Noir quitta, furieux, la prison de la jeune vampire.

Èva se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierres fraîches, ses jambes flageolantes ne pouvant plus la tenir debout.

Mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la corpulente Mangemort qui lui avait servi la potion qui devait lui enlever ses pouvoirs vint pour lui donner l'antidote.

- Vous alors, vous faites vraiment de profonds ravages… et ils ne sont pas uniquement matériels. Je vous conseille de prendre garde à vos gestes et à vos paroles, petite fille.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos mises en garde, vociféra Èva avant de boire d'une gorgée la potion.

- C'est vous qui allez en subir les conséquences… moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est pour votre bien.

- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule, alors fichez-moi la paix!

- Tant pis pour vous!

Et sur un regard noir de la jeune vampire, la Mangemort quitta la cellule.

Èva réalisa alors qu'elle se sentait vraiment étrange. Elle préféra donc aller au lit.

Lorsqu'Èva se réveilla à nouveau, un autre repas l'attendait.

Elle avait une faim de loup et elle se jeta sur sa maigre pitance qui, malheureusement, ne la rassasia pas.

La jeune femme s'en inquiéta à nouveau. Était-ce parce que sa ration n'aurait même pas suffi à nourrir une demi-personne? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait faim d'autre chose?

La jeune femme méditait toujours sur la question lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Aller, rentre là-dedans toi! vociféra le garde en poussant un jeune homme à l'intérieur de la prison.

Èva le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise d'avoir maintenant un colocataire.

L'inconnu se releva péniblement et prit appui sur le mur près de la porte.

La jeune vampire profita du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son équilibre pour l'épier à son aise.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, il devait bien mesurer une tête de plus qu'elle et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux couleur carotte très frappant.

Elle eut aussi le temps de remarquer qu'il avait une vilaine blessure à la tête avant que deux saphirs ne se braquent sur elle.

- Qui es-tu? demanda l'inconnu d'une voix hautaine, comme s'il s'adressait à un insecte.

- Oh, je te demande pardon, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Tu es chez moi je te ferais remarquer! lui répliqua froidement Èva.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard dédaigneux à la cellule.

- Si c'est ici que tu vis, je peux comprendre tes allures de putain.

Le roux était déjà durement plaqué au mur de pierre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle après son injure.

Il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es? demanda-t-il apeuré.

En signe de réponse, Èva lui fit un étincelant sourire, dévoilant ses canines protubérantes.

L'inconnu se mit à paniquer et à la supplier de le relâcher.

La jeune femme lécha avec délectation une goutte de sang qui avait descendu le long de la tempe, puis de la joue de l'homme. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Je te déconseille fortement de me mettre en colère…, murmura-t-elle.

Le roux avala difficilement sa salive et partit se réfugier le plus loin possible de la vampire.

Èva, quant à elle, retourna se coucher et fit dos à l'étranger.

Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le put et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle paniquait.

En effet, elle avait ressenti un plaisir indicible à goûter à nouveau à du sang humain. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait recouvré ses pouvoirs vampiriques, ses sensations étaient décuplées.

Plus les minutes passaient dans un silence d'outre-tombe et plus la jeune femme était persuadée que Voldemort avait volontairement emprisonné ce rouquin avec elle. Il désirait sans doute qu'elle embrasse totalement la part d'ombre en elle.

Et sans Severus pour la guider, la jeune vampire n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Èva désespérait de voir arriver des secours.

Et plus elle flanchait devant la tentation. En effet, elle s'était même brièvement abreuvée du sang de cet insupportable rouquin. Ce Percy, comme il lui avait si souvent répété alors qu'elle le surnommait l'échalote parce qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

Et, pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Severus et de sa prétendue libération.

Èva ne tenait plus et, elle le savait, si l'Ordre n'intervenait pas dans les prochains jours, elle ne serait plus que la marionnette inanimée de Voldemort.

Alors que la vampire fixait à nouveau la jugulaire de l'antipathique Percy, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre extrêmement nerveux, accentuant ainsi les pulsations de son artère, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis des lunes.

Le rouquin se précipita aux pieds du Mage Noir pour le supplier de le mettre dans une autre cellule, loin de cette folle furieuse.

Réaction qui ne fit naître qu'un vague sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Èva qui le fixait d'un regard vide.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enjamba Percy et se planta devant la brunette.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais pouvoir avoir la réponse que tu attendais.

Une faible lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Èva.

- Suis-moi, ordonna simplement Voldemort.

Le roux s'éloigna de dix pas de la jeune vampire et parut soulagé lorsqu'elle traversa le seuil de la cellule.

Le Mage Noir emmena Èva dans un vaste salon aux couleurs apaisantes.

- Ici, tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs vampiriques, expliqua Voldemort.

Èva lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Elle n'était peut-être en fin de compte que dans une bulle magique qui lui ferait sentir ce qu'elle voulait bien sentir, et non ce qui était en fait la réalité.

Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix?

Soupirant, la brunette ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien mental qui l'unissait à Severus.

Èva se sentait un peu rouillée depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Mais elle découvrit rapidement la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se focalisa un peu plus et elle réussit même à le voir assis dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il s'entêtait à refuser le médicament de madame Pomfresh.

Èva ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire rapidement étouffé par un sanglot.

La réaction de Severus fut immédiate. Il s'immobilisa et se mit à fixer un point dans le vide.

« Èva? », demanda-t-il mentalement.

« Oui, c'est moi, Severus. »

« Bon sang, Èva, tu es complètement folle? Comme vas-tu? Est-ce qu'Il t'a fait du mal? Merde, Èva, pourquoi tu as fait ça! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire désabusé face au torrent de pensées de Rogue.

« Je voulais simplement que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Ça, c'était la tâche de l'Ordre! Maintenant, tu as signé un pacte avec le diable. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'Il te veut. Èva, tu es inconsciente!! »

La vampire soupira. Elle était lasse. Lasse de s'expliquer, lasse de se débattre, lasse de lutter.

« Écoute Severus, j'ai eu ce que je voulais le plus au monde. J'ai eu ce pour quoi je me suis foutue dans ce guêpier. Alors, maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper des conséquences de mes actes. Prend soin de toi Severus. Je t'aime. »

« Èva Jenkins, je t'interdis de… »

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas finir. Elle rompit le lien. Elle avait fait son choix.

- Vous avez tenu parole, alors je respecterai aussi ma part du marché, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde au Lord.

- Je suis heureux de te voir dans de meilleures dispositions à mon égard. Seulement, je trouve que tu as l'air déprimée… désirerais-tu que je demande à Terence de t'apporter un petit remontant?

- Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de tout. Je veux simplement dormir.

- Bien, suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes appartements.

Et comme à son arrivée au château, Èva se retrouva dans la même chambre qu'elle avait saccagée plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Voldemort lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle alla directement s'allonger et à peine sa tête fut elle posée sur l'oreiller, qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Èva fut réveillée par Terrence, la Mangemort grassouillette qui lui servait maintenant toutes ses potions.

- Aller, jeune fille, il faut vous lever. J'ai le petit remontant que le Maître vous a prescrit.

Mais la jeune vampire était si lasse qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à garder ses paupières ouvertes plus de deux ou trois secondes à la fois.

- Ah bon, alors si en plus il faut faire tout le travail pour vous…

La fin de la phrase de la servante se finit en borborygmes incompréhensibles.

Elle mit néanmoins son bras potelé dans le dos d'Èva, la releva un peu et lui versa le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres.

- Vous pouvez au moins faire l'effort d'avaler, grommela-t-elle. Bien, merci. Alors, reposez-vous et le Maître viendra vous voir un peu plus tard pour savoir si la potion aura fait effet.

Èva fronça les sourcils, mais Morphée l'appelait déjà à lui.

_- Petit pa__pillon, chantonna une douce voix._

_Une brise chaude lui caressa la nuque._

_Elle se sentait bien. Au chaud. En sécurité._

_Ici, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Rien ne comptait._

_Rien, sauf cette voix. Cette voix qui l'appelait inlassablement._

_Une main passa dans ses cheveux, puis sur son épaule._

_Elle se retourna. Elle rencontra deux prunelles félines flamboyantes._

_- Qui es-tu? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix lointaine._

_- Tu le sais bien, mon petit papillon._

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas._

_- Qui es-tu? répéta-t-elle._

_- Je suis ton protecteur._

_À nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle besoin d'un gardien?_

_- Mais bien sûr mon petit papillon. Ne te souviens-tu pas du diable qui te poursuivait?_

_À cette évocation, une silhouette toute de noir vêtue apparut._

_Un homme. Un homme ténébreux, menaçant._

_Qui s'avançait vers elle._

_- Non! cria-t-elle alors qu'il était tout près, assez près pour l'atteindre._

_Elle leva les bras pour tenter de se protéger._

_Mais elle était déjà protégée._

_Son gardien avait fait disparaître la menace d'un claquement de doigts._

_Le diable noir s'était dissout en fumée._

_Elle se lança dans les bras de son ange gardien._

_- Merci, merci, merci…, murmurait-elle._

_- Sais-tu comment tu pourrais me remercier, mon petit papillon?_

_- Dites-moi, dites-moi comment, implora-t-elle._

_- Embrasse-moi, murmura son défenseur._

_Et elle obéit._

_Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses de celles minces et droites de son protecteur._

_Lentement, leurs bouches entrèrent en contact._

_Rapidement, il la posséda totalement, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras._

_Rapidement, il voulut aller plus loin._

_Rapidement, il força la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller jouer avec sa langue._

_Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_C'était trop rapide, trop brusque._

_Mais elle ne pouvait se refuser à son protecteur._

Extérieure à cette scène nébuleuse, Terrence souriait. Elle s'assurait que tout se déroulait comme prévu, comme son Maître le voulait.

Nonchalamment assise dans un coin des appartements d'Èva, la Mangemort observait la vampire se soumettre.

Terence regardait son Maître embrasser Èva, comme le voulait le rite pour sceller le sort.


	16. Chapitre 16: Perte de mémoire ou

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Je tiens à redire que ce chapitre est classé M. Donc, si cela vous dérange, lorsque vous verrez que ça commence à devenir un peu trop embarassant à votre goût, sautez à la dernière ligne du chapitre! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Perte de mémoire ou perte de contrôle?**_

Une drôle d'odeur. De désinfectant.

Du désinfectant?

Èva se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

Blanc. Que du blanc. Tout était blanc.

- L'infirmerie!

Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais, étrangement, elle n'en ressentait que frustration et tristesse.

Rageuse, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un bloc. Rencontrant le sol gelé, elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit.

La jeune vampire grogna et se mit à la recherche du coffre contenant ses effets. Elle pensa tout à coup qu'il devait se trouver dans ses appartements et non à l'infirmerie.

« Ah non, pas question que je sorte habillée comme ça! », pensa-t-elle exaspérée.

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, Severus fit éruption dans l'infirmerie.

Èva eut un flash. Elle revit la silhouette noire et menaçante qui s'avançait vers elle.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. L'image de Severus s'approchant à grands pas vers elle se re-matérialisa.

Cependant, Èva n'en fut pas moins agressée que par sa vision.

- Arrête! ordonna-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Quoi?! demanda un Severus interloqué.

Rogue s'immobilisa instantanément, mais il commença aussi à s'inquiéter pour Èva. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui avait fait pour qu'elle refuse qu'il s'approche d'elle?

- Je… je n'en suis pas sûre, mais… mais je préfèrerais que tu évites de me toucher, balbutia la brunette.

- Hors de question, enchaîna Severus en reprenant son pas pressé vers Èva.

La réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate. Ses instincts vampiriques reprirent le dessus et elle sauta littéralement au plafond, où elle décida de rester perchée.

Severus connaissait bien ce genre de comportement. C'était un instinct de protection très ancré dans les gènes des vampires. Comme leurs ancêtres chauves-souris, les vampires s'accrochaient en hauteur pour se sentir en sécurité.

- Èva, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive. Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi?

- Je l'ignore Severus. Je sais simplement que je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

La jeune femme se laissa retombée de l'autre côté du lit.

- Lupin avait raison… tu es sublime sous ta forme vampirique.

Severus semblait blessé qu'elle veuille être distante, mais il semblait en même temps si reconnaissant qu'elle soit saine et sauve qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Le cœur d'Èva fit un bond lorsqu'elle sentit cette décharge d'émotions.

Elle s'élança dans les bras de Severus et cacha son visage dans son cou. Rogue enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et en respira l'odeur de lilas qui ne les quittait pas.

Cependant, son moment de bonheur fut de courte durée, car Èva brisa rapidement leur étreinte.

- Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je suis persuadée à l'intérieur de moi que tu peux et que tu vas me faire du mal.

- Que t'a-t-Il fait?

La jeune femme voulut répondre, mais elle referma rapidement la bouche. Elle n'avait pas de réponses. Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne se souvenait pas.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

- Presque une semaine maintenant.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée prisonnière de Voldemort?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Èva, comme pour être sûr qu'elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

- Pratiquement trois mois, finit-il par avouer.

La jeune femme manqua subitement d'air. Rogue voulut s'élancer vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la maison. Èva s'assit sur son lit pour faire le point.

Après d'interminables minutes, elle releva les yeux vers le maître des potions.

- Severus… je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je… je me souviens des premiers jours, mais après ta libération, c'est le vide total.

Les deux vampires restèrent silencieux de nombreuses minutes, chacun réalisant la portée de cette constatation.

- Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh, conclut Severus.

Èva tenta de se calmer de son mieux pour s'empêcher de fondre dans une inutile crise de larmes. Elle se rallongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, truc infaillible de yoga qu'on lui avait appris.

La jeune femme sut que Severus était revenu avec l'infirmière dès qu'elle sentit un sentiment de malaise l'envahir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard suppliant à la gentille dame toute potelée qui se tenait devant elle. Comme si elle seule pouvait la sauver.

- Je vais vous faire subir toute une batterie de tests, ma petite. Avec ça, nous saurons rapidement sous quel sort vous êtes, conclut la vieille dame avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant et réconfortant.

Puis l'infirmière se tourna vers le professeur.

- Maintenant, Severus, je vous demanderais de sortir s'il vous plaît.

Èva lui en fut plus reconnaissante qu'elle n'aurait dû et Severus le sentit, car il quitta la pièce avec un regard profondément blessé.

L'infirmière commença à s'activer en silence. Elle demanda avec tout son professionnalisme à Èva de relever sa manche, de se retourner pour qu'elle puisse la palper ou de répondre à certaines questions.

Mais Èva voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de lui parler ouvertement. D'ailleurs, Pompom craqua rapidement. Cela faisait tout son charme, dut s'avouer la jeune vampire avec un sourire.

- Au moins, vous pourrez dire que vous l'aurez libéré, commença-t-elle. Et même s'il a été un patient exécrable, il a vite guéri. Mais, croyez-moi, il n'était même pas encore arrivé à l'infirmerie que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était vous.

L'infirmière tenta un regard prudent vers Èva. Cette dernière en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, Pompom, commença-t-elle en laissant les larmes coulées. J'aimerais tellement me lancer dans ses bras et y rester à jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bizarre? Pourquoi je ne peux pas?

Ne pouvant être un substitut à Severus, l'infirmière se contenta d'être une source de réconfort. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la laissa exprimer son incompréhension et sa détresse.

- Je ne sais pas, ma petite. Mais je vous promets que nous allons le découvrir.

Èva ravala ses pleurs, renifla et s'éloigna de la vieille dame.

- Oui, vous avez raison, allez faire vos analyses, ça nous aidera plus que des larmes.

Après un dernier sourire échangé, l'infirmière partit s'atteler à sa tâche et Èva décida de dormir… le temps passe plus rapidement ainsi.

Èva fut réveillée par des murmures. On parlait clairement d'elle.

- Pas besoin de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Severus lui tendit alors un verre d'eau. Tiens, elle n'avait pas senti sa présence. Dumbledore, quant à lui, tourna vers elle un de ces typiques regards bienveillants.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes avec nous, Pompom pourra vous faire part de ses découvertes.

- Ça fait si longtemps que ça que je dors?

- Trente-six heures, intervint Severus.

Décidément, ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés et il avait l'air encore plus inquiet que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu… pratiquement deux jours plus tôt.

- Et vous savez pourquoi j'ai dormi si longtemps?

- Oui, et dans un sens, ça aura été une bonne chose, car nous avons eu le temps de concocter un antidote.

- Une autre potion? soupira Èva.

- On combat une potion par une autre potion, expliqua l'infirmière avec un air navré.

- Une autre potion? Vous voulez dire que c'est encore la faute d'une potion!

- Une potion de magie noire, se sentit obligé de rajouter Severus.

Èva lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas une remarque contre lui.

Severus voulut ramener une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, mais il arrêta son mouvement, de peur qu'Èva ne s'éloigne de lui.

La jeune vampire avait le cœur douloureusement serré dans un étau. Elle détestait voir Severus comme cela. Être hésitant, peu de sûr de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et tout cela était à cause d'elle.

- Je veux savoir ce qui est la cause de mon état, demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Madame Pomfresh échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle devait tout révéler.

- Bien, Vous-Savez-Qui a utilisé une potion nommée Impératif, qui est un dérivé liquide et beaucoup plus concentré d'un des sorts impardonnables, soit l'Impérium.

- Vous voulez dire que durant les deux mois dont je ne me souviens pas, j'étais totalement sous l'emprise de Voldemort? J'étais tout bonnement son pantin qui répondait au moindre de ses ordres?

- Oui, répondit l'infirmière avec difficulté.

Èva accusa durement le choc. Qu'avait-Il réellement pu lui faire faire?

- Et il semblerait qu'il en ait profité pour chambouler vos perceptions. C'est donc pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas vous approcher du professeur Rogue, comme s'il était un ennemi.

- Mais il y a un antidote? Donc, c'est réversible? s'empressa de demander Èva.

- Oui, tout à fait.

Madame Pomfresh lui fit un énorme sourire, heureuse de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour une fois.

Èva soupira de soulagement et elle lança un regard serein à Severus qui, lui, se permit seulement un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais…, continua l'infirmière à contrecœur.

- Pitié, dites-moi que c'est une nouvelle réjouissante.

- Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances…

- Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, cessez de tourner autour du pot.

- Bien… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a profité de votre perte de… de volonté pour… enfin, pour…

- Engendrer un descendant, continua Dumbledore à sa place.

- Et Il a attendu assez longtemps avant de vous ramener vers nous pour que l'avortement soit dangereux pour vous, enchaîna l'infirmière dans un souffle.

Cette fois, Èva ne supporta pas la nouvelle. Elle s'énerva et sa respiration devint saccadée.

Severus en oublia ses bonnes résolutions, c'est-à-dire laisser Èva revenir vers lui de son plein gré, et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

La jeune femme ancra son regard perdu dans celui si stable de Rogue.

Elle aurait voulu y découvrir du réconfort, mais seulement une insistance nausée s'empara d'elle. Elle se détourna et retira sa main de celle de Severus. La jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-Il libérée? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'a pas m'avoir gardé sous sa coupe jusqu'à ce que j'accouche?

- Nous l'ignorons, dit simplement Dumbledore.

- Mais… enfin, c'est assez singulier Èva, enchaîna l'infirmière.

- Que voulez vous dire? s'inquiéta la principale intéressée.

- Bien… les vampires ne sont pas… enfin… ils ne peuvent pas engendrer d'enfants. Techniquement, les vampires sont morts, de ce fait leur corps ne vit plus. Ils ne peuvent donc pas procréer.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous mon état?

- C'est justement pourquoi Il te voulait toi en particulier, murmura Severus.

- Explique-toi! cria Èva.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant d'où venaient sa peur et sa haine pour Severus : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait complètement chamboulé ses points de repère, Il avait volontairement fait en sorte qu'elle se tienne loin de Severus dans le but de protéger le bébé. _Leur_ enfant.

À cette constatation, la jeune femme eut à nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Rogue s'en inquiéta immédiatement, mais il ne fit aucun geste. Il savait qu'Èva ne l'accepterait pas dans son état et, même s'il savait pertinemment que tout cela était de la faute de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

- Le fait que tu sois devenue une vampire n'est pas un hasard Èva, continua simplement le maître des potions, comme si rien ne s'était passé avant. Le fait que ce soit moi qui t'ais mordue n'est pas non plus une coïncidence. La prophétie te concernant était tout à fait vraie, seulement, ce n'est pas moi le sorcier qui devait te kidnapper… il s'agissait de Voldemort.

- Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis personne, alors pourquoi moi!

- Tu le sais bien… cette ancienne magie qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas commune. Voldemort le savait bien. Il avait très bien retracé ta lignée et Il savait parfaitement que tu viendrais au monde si particulière. Seulement, lorsque Potter l'a affaibli, Il n'avait bien sûr pas eu le temps de mettre son plan en branle puisque tu n'avais que neuf ans à l'époque. Mais lorsqu'Il est revenu en force, tu as été dans Ses priorités. Il en a profité quand Il m'a envoyé parlementer auprès d'un groupe de vampires. Il avait des doutes sur ma loyauté à ce moment et Il savait parfaitement qu'en m'envoyant là-bas, un des vampires me mordrait. Et Il savait surtout que tu avais besoin d'un petit plus, d'un petit quelque chose de magique pour que le gène en toi se réveille. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une morsure de vampire!

- Alors tout ce temps, tu as été l'esclave de ce monstre. Tu m'as trahie volontairement!

- Je ne pouvais pas désobéir, Èva! Ma position est capitale dans cette guerre et tu le sais parfaitement!

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre. Elle croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Severus n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Enfin, _était_ capitale, se reprit-il amèrement. De plus, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de mal au début. Mais ça aussi Il devait le savoir. La magie en toi est un véritable aimant à vampire. C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne te sois pas fait mordre bien avant! Comme nous te l'avons expliqué lorsque tu es arrivée ici, je n'ai pu me retenir à cause de cette ancienne magie. Tout était déjà joué à ce moment.

- Ça, j'en doute! Rien n'est tracé à l'avance, voulut-elle le contredire.

- Alors pourquoi la prophétie s'est-elle accomplie? Pourquoi s'accomplissent-elles toujours?

Èva n'émit qu'un vague marmonnement qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres comparses qui n'avaient pas soufflé mot depuis le début de l'explication de Rogue.

- Tu es toujours aussi butée qu'une gamine, la nargua Severus.

La gamine en question lui tira la langue, semblant ainsi lui accorder ce point.

- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-Il laissé partir? Sa stupide prophétie n'est pas tout à fait accomplie et ta couverture est grillée.

- Seulement toi pourrais répondre à cette question…

Èva leva les yeux vers la mer d'encre qu'étaient les pupilles de Severus. Puis elle porta son regard sur la fiole que tenait Madame Pomfresh.

- Quels effets exactement aura cet antidote sur moi?

- Bien, il devrait d'abord replacer les choses dans le bon ordre. Vous devriez retrouver la juste conception des choses, expliqua l'infirmière en jetant un regard au professeur de potions.

- Et ainsi te permettre de prendre une décision éclairée concernant ton avortement, enchaîna Severus.

Énorme erreur.

En effet, la jeune femme bondit hors de son lit et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas du trio.

- Je le savais! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est tuer mon enfant! cria-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, sale déchet. Cet enfant est destiné à un brillant avenir auprès de mon amour…

Èva s'interrompit brutalement. Ses interlocuteurs étaient tout simplement médusés.

- Est-ce que je viens réellement de dire ça? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

La jeune vampire mit une main sur sa bouche et courut dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à l'infirmerie, où elle vomit tout ce qu'elle put, ce qui se résumait à de la bile puisqu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures.

Mais bien que cela ne l'aida pas physiquement, cela l'apaisa un peu mentalement. Èva se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de rejoindre à nouveau le directeur, l'infirmière et Severus.

- Je veux cette potion, dit-elle simplement.

- Vous devez encore savoir une chose, dit Pompom d'une toute petite voix.

La brunette ferma les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, semblant clairement dire « pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle! ».

L'infirmière alla à nouveau chercher l'approbation du directeur avant de continuer.

- Cet antidote a de bonnes chances de vous faire recouvrer la mémoire.

Le visage d'Èva se crispa. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, c'était des deux derniers mois.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra ceux profonds de Severus qui la fixaient sans ciller.

- Si tu refuses, je comprendrai et sache que j'accepterai de ne plus t'approcher, énonça-t-il d'une voix sans vie, froide.

Èva prit instantanément une mine déterminée et, sans quitter Rogue des yeux, elle se dirigea vers Madame Pomfresh et s'empara de l'antidote.

- Si tu te crois que je vais te laisser passer pour le martyr dans l'histoire…, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Puis elle but le contenu de la fiole sans un mot de plus. Pas de goût. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour une fois.

Une étrange chaleur l'envahit. Pas assez forte pour provoquer de la douleur, mais tout de même assez pour être inconfortable.

Èva crut qu'elle allait de nouveau vomir lorsqu'elle sentit une drôle de boule remonter de son estomac jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Cependant, en fermant les yeux, ce ne fut que d'affreux souvenirs qui refirent surface.

Elle se souvenait. De tout.

Le supposé remontant du Mage Noir. Le rêve étrange. Son admiration sans bornes pour Voldemort. Le plaisir que celui-ci prenait à lui donner l'espoir qu'Il l'aimait. Leur union.

À ce moment, les jambes d'Èva flanchèrent. Elle n'eut même pas conscience que Severus l'avait déposée sur son lit, ses souvenirs l'assaillant toujours.

Les plans machiavéliques de Voldemort. Les morts. Le plaisir qu'Il ressentait à lui en faire part. Son admiration pour ce monstre. La nouvelle de sa grossesse. Son sentiment de fierté. La possessivité de Voldemort. Son sentiment de manque, de malaise. Son envie de revoir Severus. La colère de Voldemort. Les nouveaux massacres qu'Il commettait pour se défouler. Sa tristesse. Sa dépression. L'angoisse de Voldemort. Sa libération.

Èva inspira brusquement.

À nouveau, Severus lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle but goulûment, puis elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent tous les deux leur souffle.

Puis un léger raclement de gorge les fit émerger de leur bulle.

Èva vira au rouge pivoine et baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se donner en spectacle, encore moins quand c'était dans un moment aussi intime.

- Je sais pourquoi Il m'a libérée, dit-elle pour faire diversion.

- Vraiment? demanda simplement Dumbledore, comprenant, comme toujours, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur sa récente effusion d'affection.

- Oui. Étrangement, je crois qu'Il a fait preuve de compassion. Ou alors, c'est simplement qu'Il voulait protéger sa progéniture.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela? continua le vieux directeur.

- Bien, malgré sa stupide potion, j'avais toujours le désir de revoir Severus. Et comme je semblais tomber dans une profonde dépression qui m'aurait peut-être mené à faire des choses irréparables, Il a sans doute préféré me céder ma liberté plutôt que de me voir dépérir et, par le fait même, voir la vie de son… _enfant_… être mise en danger.

- Cela me surprend néanmoins, dit Dumbledore, plus que songeur.

- Parlant de cet enfant, s'interposa l'infirmière, vous devez savoir qu'un avortement à ce stade de la grossesse pourrait être dangereux pour vous. Vous pourriez perdre beaucoup de sang, ce qui entraînerait… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. D'autant plus que vous êtes vampire…

Èva voyait bien que toute cette histoire jouait énormément sur les nerfs de la vieille dame. Elle lui offrit donc un sourire compatissant.

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Si elle voulait se débarrasser de ce petit bout de vie qui grandissait en elle, elle mettait sa vie en danger.

Mais avait-elle seulement le droit de faire ça? D'assassiner un être qui n'avait pas demandé à être conçu? Il n'allait quand même pas naître mauvais. Il n'allait pas nécessairement suivre les pas de son infâme père.

Mais mener cette grossesse à terme amenait aussi son lot de problème. Ce bébé aurait sans doute de fabuleux pouvoirs, sinon Voldemort n'aurait jamais mis autant d'efforts pour le concevoir. De plus, il s'agissait aussi de _son_ enfant. Et jamais elle ne voudrait que Voldemort revendique ses droits sur lui et en fasse un être entièrement mauvais, un successeur pour son règne. Pour empêcher cela, il faudrait qu'elle se batte à jamais.

Et si elle désirait le garder, Severus l'accepterait-il?

Èva se sentit tout à coup souillée. Elle avait trahi le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé d'un amour véritable et elle envisageait la possibilité de garder la seule chose qui prouvait sa trahison.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour énoncer sa décision, mais Severus la devança.

- Quoi que tu décides, j'accepterai ton choix.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit un saint? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu simplement la menacer de couper tout contact avec elle si elle gardait le bébé? Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas eu à choisir.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire un choix tout de suite, l'assura Dumbledore.

- Mais plus vous attendrez, plus ce sera difficile, ajouta l'infirmière.

Èva n'était pas sûre si elle voulait parler d'un point de vue physique ou émotionnel.

La jeune femme hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Je crois que je vais prendre quelque temps pour y réfléchir.

Sur ce, Madame Pomfresh décréta qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle jeta rapidement les deux hommes hors de l'infirmerie, mais Èva eut le temps de croiser le regard de Severus une dernière fois.

Un seul mot pour le décrire : sombre.

Était-il déçu? Blessé? Anxieux? La jeune vampire n'aurait su le dire, mais elle savait au moins une chose : elle n'aimait pas ça.

Cette nuit-là, Èva n'eut pas un sommeil très réparateur. En effet, elle n'avait pas cessé de faire d'affreux cauchemars, tous en rapport avec le bébé, bien sûr.

Elle était donc toujours épuisée lorsqu'un rayon de soleil la tira de sa torpeur le lendemain matin.

De mauvaise foi, elle entama néanmoins un mouvement pour s'étirer pour tenter de se réveiller complètement.

Cependant, son mouvement fut arrêté par un bras puissant qui se serra autour de sa taille.

- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas aller quelque part? demanda une voix rauque.

- Hey, salut beau brun, sourit la jeune femme en se tournant pour découvrir un Severus qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

Èva se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, avant de vite descendre mordiller son cou. Elle sentit rapidement le corps de Severus se tendre.

- Dors-tu toujours? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- M'oui.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser…

- Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part! la coupa Severus en l'attirant tout contre lui et en s'emparant goulûment de ses lèvres. Par Merlin, comme cela m'avait manqué.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, ses longs cheveux bruns effleurant l'arête du nez de Severus.

- Tu as meilleure mine, conclut-elle.

- Pas toi, par contre, répliqua Rogue alors qu'un trait soucieux venait barré son front.

- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, demanda Èva en haussant un sourcil taquin.

- Huumm… ce serait avec plaisir, mais je doute que l'infirmerie soit le meilleur endroit pour ça.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle devait tout de même admettre que Severus avait parfaitement raison.

- Alors comme prix de consolation, est-ce que je peux aller m'empiffrer de bonnes crêpes au beurre?

Èva avait pris un air de chien battu à faire fondre n'importe qui. Severus roula des yeux et accepta de se lever.

La jeune femme toussota légèrement alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Peut-être que toi ça ne te dérange pas de me voir vêtue ainsi, mais j'aimerais autant que tu restes le seul à me voir si peu habillée.

Severus revint vers Èva et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Et je ne suis pas du tout contre cette excellente idée.

- Enfin, sauf peut-être Madame Pomfresh tout bien réfléchi, ajouta Èva pour le taquiner. Oh! Et Dumbledore aussi, si l'on prend en compte la journée d'hier.

Rogue plissa le nez et fit apparaître un jean foncé et un col roulé noir pour la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement les robes sorcières.

- Délicate attention.

Et Èva le gratifia d'un baiser.

- Je crois que tu devrais sortir le temps que j'enfile cette tenue… de vieille fille, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé devant la mine exaspérée de Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sortir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Hum… peut-être parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu saurais te retenir de me sauter dessus si tu me voyais encore plus dévêtue.

- J'y parviendrai, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, lui donnant un air typiquement « made in Rogue ».

La jeune vampire prit un air outré. Mais elle marcha tout de même sur son orgueil avant d'ajouter :

- Toi peut-être, mais si tu me lances encore un de tes regards séducteurs remplis de désir, moi, je ne suis pas sûre de résister, expliqua Èva en s'attardant, avec toute son attention, à retirer les peluches imaginaires du col roulé.

Severus vint se placer derrière elle et entoura ses hanches de ses bras puissants. Èva sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister à ça aussi.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet…, murmura le maître des potions en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Menteur, réussit-elle à murmurer.

Severus découvrit la délicate épaule de la jeune femme et y déposa un second baiser.

Ce fut cet instant précis que choisit Remus Lupin pour faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, les deux vampires avaient senti sa présence. Severus grogna avant de s'éloigner d'Èva. Si un regard pouvait lancer un Avada Kedavra, le loup-garou serait sans doute mort sous le regard de Rogue.

- Hum… bonjour. J'étais venu prendre des nouvelles d'Èva.

- C'est trop gentil, répliqua Severus de sa voix la plus glaciale.

- En fait, je m'apprêtais à m'habiller. Si vous m'attendiez dehors deux petites minutes, je vous rejoins.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Remus, sans pour autant être certain de vouloir se retrouver seul avec Rogue, vu l'état d'esprit de ce dernier.

D'ailleurs, Severus gratifia Èva d'un regard noir. Ce qui ne lui valut simplement qu'un sourire radieux.

Il accepta néanmoins d'obéir, car il réalisait que Lupin venait aussi de voir Èva seulement à moitié vêtue. Il poussa donc rapidement le lycanthrope loin du lit de sa bienaimée.

Rogue était toujours en train de fusiller Lupin du regard lorsque la jeune femme les rejoignit.

- Èva! dit ce dernier un peu trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse décontracté.

En effet, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblait ravi de trouver enfin une échappatoire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit sadique du maître des potions.

- Dites-moi, Lupin, comment va Miss Granger? demanda-t-il avec une voix trop doucereuse en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Èva.

Le susnommé Lupin devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Euh… bien… pour autant que je sache, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Vraiment? Je m'inquiétais simplement, car l'autre soir, en faisant ma ronde nocturne, j'ai cru entendre un…

- Et vous, Èva, comment vous sentez-vous? demanda brusquement Remus, devenu presque écarlate.

Cette dernière émit un léger rire et administra une petite tape derrière la tête de son ténébreux vampire, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un regard mauvais qu'elle ignora à la perfection… après tout, n'avait-elle pas appris du meilleur mentor qui soit dans ce domaine?

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci Remus, mentit-elle. Et merci aussi d'avoir reporté mon inconscience à l'Ordre.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rire.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice que Severus n'apprécia guère, car il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'esprit des plus joyeux… du moins pour deux des trois comparses… qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Il y avait peu d'élèves, il devait donc être encore de bonne heure. Ce qui, en fin de compte, arrangeait bien Èva, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être le centre d'attention. En effet, tous les élèves et le personnel enseignant devaient savoir qu'elle avait été la prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant de longs mois.

La jeune femme prit place entre Severus et Remus à la table des professeurs. Elle n'était pas sûre d'encore y avoir sa place, mais cette vieille habitude la sécurisait.

Èva remplit rapidement son assiette, se sentant un appétit d'ogre, mais quand elle voulut prendre la première bouchée, elle fut prise de nausées. Elle reposa rapidement sa fourchette et ferma les yeux en prenant de lentes respirations.

- Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Severus.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu n'as pas la joie d'être enceinte, toi, dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de rapidement quitter la salle.

Remus avait les yeux aussi agrandis que des soucoupes.

- Surtout, ne dites rien, dit Severus d'un ton dur avant de partir à la suite d'Èva.

Cependant, Rogue ne savait pas quelle direction la jeune femme avait prise. Il décida donc d'utiliser le lien qui les unissait. Il découvrit rapidement Èva dans ses quartiers.

Il se téléporta et trouva la jeune femme en train de se gargariser dans sa salle de bain.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai pu dire qui t'ais mise en colère? Si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton état de santé, tu n'as qu'à le dire! explosa-t-il, plus qu'irrité.

Cependant, la réaction qu'il engendra n'était absolument pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. En effet, il s'était attendu à recevoir une pluie d'injures ou à devoir affronter une nouvelle dispute. Mais, au contraire, la jeune femme fondit en larmes et vint se nicher au creux de ses bras.

- Je… je suis tellement désolée, pleurnicha-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

- Èva, explique-moi, je suis complètement perdu!

La brunette rit devant l'air égaré de Severus.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

- Merci, répondit-il en se renfrognant. Mais cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, je le crains.

- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes, n'est-ce pas?

Là, il était vraiment vexé.

- Bien, tu viendras me parler lorsque tu auras décidé d'arrêter de m'insulter.

Puis il l'éloigna fermement de lui et se tourna en direction de la porte.

- Non, attends! dit précipitamment Èva en s'appuyant sur la porte pour l'empêcher de partir. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Rogue ne daigna qu'émettre un reniflement sarcastique.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que mes sauts d'humeur ne sont dus qu'à mes hormones changeantes. Tu aurais peut-être dû côtoyer un peu plus Molly Weasley durant une de ses grossesses.

« Hum » fut la seule réponse que Severus daigna lui donner.

- Oooh, ne soit pas fâché. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, dit Èva d'un ton suppliant.

Mais Severus ne lui accorda qu'un regard hautain et lui fit dos comme un adolescent puéril blessé dans sa fierté.

La jeune femme vint se coller à son dos et déposa sa joue contre son omoplate.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ou dire pour me faire pardonner, hum?

Severus fit mine de réfléchir, mais Èva sentit clairement une décharge de désir émanant de Rogue venir la frapper de plein fouet.

- Hum… il n'y a donc vraiment que ça pour faire ton bonheur? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Non! Je ne suis pas un obsédé sexuel, même si c'est cela que tu sembles croire, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Il avait tout de même une fierté!

- Vraiment? demanda innocemment la jeune vampire. Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer cela? continua-t-elle en baissant le regard vers l'entrejambe de Severus.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de temps pour trouver une explication plausible à l'apparition d'une érection naissante sous sa ceinture. La présence d'Èva lui faisait tellement d'effet que même si elle ne faisait que le frôler, il réagissait comme un adolescent dont les hormones étaient en ébullition. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le lui avouer!

- Je te fais donc autant d'effet? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Rogue roula des yeux et capitula.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois! murmura-t-il.

- Que dirais-tu de me le prouver?

Severus ne se fit pas prier.

Il entraîna doucement la jeune femme vers son lit. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre dans un échange silencieux d'une rare intensité.

Severus s'allongea sur Èva et joignit ses lèvres à celles invitantes de la jeune femme. Leur baiser devint rapidement fougueux, presque désespéré. Comme s'ils avaient peur que ce moment ne s'envole.

Rapidement, Èva tira sur les pans de la robe de Severus et la fit passer par-dessus la tête de l'homme, interrompant un court instant leur baiser. Puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de Rogue. Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût et la jeune vampire finit par simplement faire sauter les boutons en tirant sur les pans de la chemise.

- Serais-tu pressée? demanda Severus avec un sourire amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Èva grogna et l'attira à nouveau à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément en lui enlevant sa chemise.

Enfin, elle pouvait à nouveau sentir la peau douce de Severus sous ses doigts. La jeune femme soupira d'aise. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué! Elle parcourait les muscles tendus du dos de son amour avec effervescence. Rapidement, elle passa aux pectoraux finement ciselés de Severus.

- Tu es diablement beau, souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Severus ne savait que dire, alors il lui communiqua tout ce qu'il ressentait par un baiser fiévreux.

Il sentit tout à coup les doigts d'Èva s'activer à détacher sa ceinture. N'y tenant plus, il s'attaqua à son tour aux trop nombreux vêtements de la jeune femme.

En moins de deux, elle était toute aussi dévêtue que lui. Severus s'arrêta un instant pour graver ce moment dans son esprit. Ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu, tant désiré.

Mais rapidement, son désir reprit le dessus et il descendit parsemer le cou de la jeune femme de baisers brûlants. Il savait que c'était un endroit sensible et Èva le lui confirma en retenant difficilement un gémissement.

Severus descendit encore un peu plus bas dans son exploration et s'amusa à titiller un mamelon qui se durcit rapidement, ce qui cette fois, arracha littéralement un cri à la jeune femme. Il décida donc de s'attarder quelques instants à lécher, embrasser et mordiller cet endroit très sensible, alors que d'une main il pétrissait l'autre sein d'Èva.

Ses lèvres laissaient un sillon brûlant sur la peau de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'avait senti pareille sensation. Cela la rendait ivre de plaisir, son esprit n'étant même plus apte à penser convenablement. Èva se laissa donc aller totalement à sa passion.

Les gémissements de la vampire le rendant d'autant plus fou de désir, Severus continua son chemin et déboutonna fiévreusement le jean, qui se retrouva rapidement au sol avec l'encombrant petit string de la jeune femme.

Après un regard embrumé de désir échangé avec Èva, Severus écarta légèrement les jambes de la jeune femme pour lentement aller goûter le nectar qui perlait déjà à la porte de la féminité d'Èva.

Lorsqu'il pénétra Èva de sa langue pour aller titiller le clitoris gonflé, il vit la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et rejeter la tête en arrière. Il commença de lents va-et-vient avec sa langue, attisant d'autant plus le désir de la jeune femme dont une des mains vint rapidement se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre agrippait les draps.

- Severus… je t'en prie!

L'interpellé sourit devant la jeune femme qui perdait tous ses moyens. Il refit lentement le chemin inverse pour venir retrouver la bouche d'Èva. Puis il chuchota doucement :

- Oui, mon amour, qu'y a-t-il?

- Severus Rogue, si tu ne me prend pas sur le champ, je jure que je te jette un mauvais sort!

Le sorcier rit doucement en retirant ce qui lui restait de vêtements.

- Tu ne peux pas me jeter de sort, Èva, tu n'es pas sorcière, la nargua-t-il.

- Ne tente quand même pas le diable, le menaça-t-elle pour la forme.

- Mais voyons, ne le prends pas comme ça, mon amour, tu sais très bien que tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla Severus.

Sur ces mots, les yeux du vampire virèrent au rouge vin. Durant une fraction de seconde, Èva pensa que c'était elle qui avait cherché le diable… et qu'elle l'avait trouvé… ce qui, somme toute, ne la dérangeait absolument pas!

Coupant court aux pensées de la jeune femme, Severus la pénétra d'un coup de hanches bien placé. Cette dernière se cambra en laissant échapper un cri étouffé par les lèvres de Severus.

Rogue s'immobilisa et plongea son regard embrumé dans celui d'Èva, attentif aux moindres de ses réactions, ne désirant pas la blesser. Mais il ne rencontra qu'une lueur de désir sauvage qui ne fit qu'attiser son côté vampirique.

Répondant à cet appétit partagé, Severus ne se fit pas prier pour imposer à sa Némésis une cadence plutôt rapide. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Èva, puisqu'elle ne cessait de gémir.

Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition. Son épiderme était en feu. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis de nombreuses années, il se sentait revivre. Et il sentait qu'il y prendrait rapidement goût, surtout en entendant Èva murmurer son nom avec passion.

Leur ébat devint rapidement plus bestial, plus rapide, au fur et à mesure que les deux amants approchaient de l'extase. Les vampires laissaient libre cours à leurs instincts.

Les ongles d'Èva s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Severus et ce dernier laissa échapper un cri. Ce qui ne sembla que les enflammer d'autant plus.

Le vampire retourna embrasser le cou de la jeune femme et, sans prévenir, il la mordit. Èva laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, mais elle ne fit rien pour empêcher Severus d'agir. Au contraire, la morsure décuplait ses sensations. Èva crut qu'elle allait défaillir tellement c'était bon. Sentir Severus en elle et le sentir s'abreuver en même temps était jouissif.

Après un dernier coup de reins sauvage de Severus, ce dernier atteignit l'orgasme, rapidement suivi par Èva qui cria son nom dans la mêlée.

Severus arrêta de s'abreuver, mais laissa encore ses lèvres sur la blessure quelques instants. Il voulut s'écarter pour laisser Èva respirer à son aise, mais cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Non, reste encore un peu en moi, souffla-t-elle pour toute explication.

Severus appuya donc simplement son front couvert de sueur contre celui tout aussi humide d'Èva et sourit bêtement.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé une respiration plutôt normale, la jeune femme libéra Severus et ce dernier roula à côté d'elle.

La jeune vampire se dépêcha d'aller se nicher au creux du cou de Severus et d'emmêler ses jambes avec celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Huuummm… on aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, murmura le maître des potions.

- À qui le dis-tu, répondit Èva avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Quoique j'ai un peu mal au dos…

Èva leva vers lui un regard de petite fille prise en faute.

- Désolée… je saurai me faire pardonner, dit-elle avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long sur ses intentions.

- J'y compte bien.

- Profiteur, va!

- Je l'ai bien mérité! se plaignit le maître des potions.

- Mais oui, mais oui, souffla Èva qui commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

Severus les couvrit d'un plaid et la laissa s'endormir sur lui tout en jouant dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le lilas.

À ce moment, il était parfaitement heureux. Il avait enfin tout ce qu'il désirait… enfin, presque, mais il ne désirait pas pensé à cela maintenant.

Il inspira à nouveau une bouffée du parfum de lilas de la jeune femme et se cala un peu plus dans le lit pour faire une petite sieste lui aussi. Après tout, c'était bien mérité.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Severus sentit Èva remuée. Et dans un bâillement, elle dit :

- Je vais garder le bébé.

* * *

C'est la première scène intime que j'écris. Est-ce que c'était très affreux, dites?? N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le merveilleux petit bouton "Go" un peu plus bas:)


	17. Chapitre 17: Décision et conséquences

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. 

_Résumé :_ Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!

_Note de l'auteure :_ Vraiment, je suis désolée du retard! Le site ne me permettait pas de poster et, comble du malheur, je me suis disloquée le genou, donc j'avais disons un peu oublié d'envoyer ce chapitre! Mais le voici:) Avec une touche d'humour que, j'espère, vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires!

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 :**__** Décision et conséquences**_

Severus venait de découvrir comment cinq petits mots pouvaient chambouler une vie tout entière en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « _Expelliarmus_ ». Ces cinq mots qui avaient encore plus d'impact qu'un « _Endoloris_ » ou même d'un « _Avada Kedavra_ ». C'est vrai quoi! Après tout, quand on est mort, on n'a plus à s'inquiéter de rien.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Èva avait pris sa décision. Dès que Madame Pomfresh en avait été informée, elle avait instantanément voulu s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la future maman et du bébé. La jeune vampire avait donc passé une partie de la semaine clouée, encore une fois, à un lit de l'infirmerie. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Pompom était une des femmes les plus têtues de Poudlard.

Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Severus qui allait s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il était reconnaissant à l'infirmière de garder sa bienaimée prisonnière. En effet, cela faisait une semaine que le grand Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus froid, le plus distant et le plus inébranlable de Poudlard, évitait soigneusement Èva Jenkins, une simple petite citadine sans aucun pouvoir magique, comme si cette dernière aurait pu le changer en triton d'un simple touché.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Severus était tétanisé. Évidemment, il aurait préféré qu'Èva se débarrasse de l'immonde progéniture de son ancien seigneur et maître. Seulement, elle en avait décidé autrement. Et, maintenant, il était totalement incapable de la regarder en face.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était par dégoût de voir la seule femme qu'il ait aimée porter l'enfant de son pire ennemi, par colère qu'elle ne porte pas un enfant venant de lui ou par peur de tous les obstacles qu'elle allait maintenant devoir affronter pour protéger ce petit être.

Mais, surtout, il se sentait lâche. Oui, lâche. Lâche parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à affronter le regard de la vampire qu'il avait engendrée, lâche parce qu'il fuyait, lâche parce qu'il l'abandonnait devant le danger, lâche parce qu'il la rendait coupable de tous ses maux, lâche parce qu'il ne la supportait pas alors qu'elle était seule envers et contre tous.

Enfin, contre tous, c'était parlé bien vite. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un recevoir autant d'attention dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Potter mis à part, bien sûr. Mais bon, lui, c'était une autre histoire sur laquelle il n'avait pas envie de se morfondre pour le moment.

Bref, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Severus s'enfermait dans ses cachots avec pour seul ami un bon verre de scotch et qu'il fermait son esprit à Èva. Sans parler bien sûr du fait qu'il était absolument exécrable avec tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être vivant et de croiser son chemin. Quoique… à bien y penser, tout ce qui n'était pas vivant aussi, si l'on prenait en considération tous les « _Reparo_ » qu'il avait dû lancer aux fort peu nombreux meubles de ses appartements. Severus Rogue frustré? Mais non voyons, qui irait croire cela!

N'empêche que quand quelqu'un vint frapper de quasi inaudibles coups à sa porte, il ne se gêna pas pour hurler un « QUOI! » glacial.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant Severus Rogue ou je défonce cette porte à mains nues! lui répondit la voix tout aussi fâchée de la seule personne à qui il ne voulait pas parler.

Rogue se gifla mentalement d'avoir dénoncé sa présence, mais il ne pouvait plus fuir l'inévitable maintenant. Il marmonna donc le contre-sort pour déverrouiller ses quartiers et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Èva furieuse appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés et attendant de pied ferme une explication.

Le maître des potions ne lui offrit que son air des mauvais jours qu'il réservait habituellement à ses élèves. Sans grand résultat, cependant.

Èva pénétra dans le bureau du professeur et prit place dans une des chaises en face de la table de travail de ce dernier.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le ventre d'Èva s'était déjà arrondi, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois, environ. Il ne put empêcher une lueur blessée de passer furtivement dans son regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une explication? demanda cette dernière d'une voix plus douce que ce qu'elle avait voulu au départ.

- À quel sujet?

- Oh, Severus, ne fait pas semblant! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle! Tu m'évites depuis une semaine… depuis que je t'ai annoncé mon désir de garder ce bébé.

- Èva, je t'ai dit que, peu importe ton choix, je le respecterais. Mais ne me demande pas en plus de l'accepter. C'est… c'est au-dessus de mes forces… pour l'instant, du moins.

- Alors, je te dégoûte réellement? demanda la jeune femme les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Èva, tu sais bien que non! Je dois simplement me faire à l'idée que tu attends un enfant d'un autre homme que moi… Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça, enchaîna-t-il pour lui-même. Il fallait en plus que ce soit l'enfant du pire monstre de tous les temps.

- Ne pense pas que je sois plus ravie que toi de cette nouvelle. Mais ce bébé n'a rien demandé, je me refuse à assassiner un être innocent!

En larmes, la jeune femme quitta précipitamment le bureau de Severus.

« Pour l'instant, c'est mieux ainsi… », pensa ce dernier.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et pour accepter. Enfin, lui surtout.

Les semaines et même les mois qui suivirent se passèrent dans une atmosphère tendue entre les deux vampires.

Ils s'évitaient, mais quand cela n'était pas possible, ils ne faisaient preuve que d'un minimum de courtoisie l'un envers l'autre.

Severus accusait Èva de tous ses maux et vice-versa. Ils n'étaient donc pas prêts à se réconcilier tant qu'ils n'avoueraient pas tous les deux leurs torts, ce que Remus et Dumbledore ne cessaient d'essayer de leur faire comprendre. Mais tous deux étaient encore plus têtus qu'Hagrid quand il voulait sauver une étrange – et accessoirement dangereuse – créature.

Mais mis à part les accrochages entre les deux vampires, la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours normal. Les classes allaient bon train, les élèves étaient toujours aussi survoltés et intenables et les professeurs – mais surtout monsieur Rusard, le concierge – étaient toujours aussi acharnés à tenter de maintenir une certaine discipline – ce qui, somme toute, était quasiment inutile.

Par contre, c'était Potter et compagnie qui s'attiraient toujours les pires punitions. En effet, quand on était aussi curieux et entêtés et qu'on possédait une cape d'invisibilité, c'était assez tentant de mener toutes sortes d'enquêtes, même les plus farfelues.

Et à cette joyeuse atmosphère estudiantine s'ajoutait une touche d'amour. Luna semblait constamment oublier qu'elle avait pour petit ami nul autre que Ronald Weasley, ce que ce dernier n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler, peu importe le moment ou l'endroit dans le château – tout en restant dans les limites du décent, bien sûr.

Mais alors que certains couples n'hésitaient pas à afficher leur amour au grand jour, d'autres préféraient rester discrets. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sens, disons… très développés de certains vampires… Mais qu'il n'y ait pas de conclusions hâtives, c'était par pur hasard qu'Èva avait découvert la relation entre les deux meilleurs ennemis, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. De ce même hasard qui avait entraîné Severus à prendre connaissance de la relation tout à fait interdite entre Remus Lupin et Hermione Granger.

Mais qui allait s'en plaindre? Certainement pas un vampire en manque d'affection ou une autre vampire dont les émotions étaient à fleur de peau et qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une baleine plutôt qu'à une humanoïde.

En effet, Èva était maintenant enceinte de six mois et n'importe qui ignorant ce détail aurait pu jurer qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher tellement son ventre était énorme.

Mais est-ce que la future maman s'en plaignait? Mais oui, bien évidemment! Et qui en faisait les frais maintenant que Severus avait décidé de sortir le drapeau blanc?

- Madame Pomfresh, je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose ou je vais finir par exploser!

L'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de sa jeune patiente. Mais elle se ravisa bien vite devant le regard noir que la patiente en question lui lança.

- Bon, bon, laissez-moi examiner tout cela pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'anomalies. Avez-vous ressenti des douleurs ou un quelconque autre problème ces temps-ci? demanda l'infirmière en palpant doucement le ventre distendu de la jeune femme.

- Mis à part mon dos qui me fait sentir qu'il ne supportera pas les trois mois à venir, de ce côté, ça va. Par contre, depuis quelques jours, la faim s'est réveillée, et si elle continue de grimper en intensité, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir!

- Hum… c'est un peu normal, ma chère. Ce petit bébé vous prend beaucoup d'énergie, mais n'oublions tout de même pas votre condition qui vous affaiblit en ce moment. Mais… oh! s'interrompit l'infirmière.

- Oh quoi? s'inquiéta immédiatement Èva.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…

- Alors, dépêchez-vous d'en être sûre ou je vous promets que vous allez être la première victime de mes hormones!

- Oh, mon petit, on se calme, se fâcha l'infirmière. Ou alors moi j'appelle le professeur Rogue, hum!

Èva se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot pendant que Pompom observait son ventre à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne désirait pas voir Severus… mais ça ressemblait à ça.

Heureusement, l'infirmière ne mit pas trop de temps pour trouver quelque chose, empêchant ainsi Èva de retomber dans une de ses crises de sadisme à l'intention du maître des potions.

- Et bien, et bien… en voilà une surprise! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Quoi? Il a deux têtes et une queue à sonnettes? tenta de blaguer la future maman en prise à une angoisse incompréhensible.

L'infirmière lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Elle ressemblait trop au directeur à ce moment pour que cela soit rassurant.

- Il y a bien deux têtes…

Èva crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle devint aussi blanche que le reste de l'infirmerie. Elle aurait pu faire office de papier peint que cela ne se serait même pas vu.

- Mais c'est parce qu'il y a deux bébés, enchaîna l'infirmière, qui jubilait intérieurement.

Voir l'air d'Èva en ce moment valait son pesant d'or.

- De… deux?! répéta la jeune femme pour s'en convaincre. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? se plaignit-elle finalement en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller.

- Le deuxième petit galopin est passé inaperçu jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'il est bien plus petit que le premier.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un risque? s'inquiéta immédiatement la future maman.

- Je ne crois pas. D'après la force de son petit cœur et les mouvements qu'ils commencent déjà à faire, j'ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez bientôt plus passer un moment tranquille.

Ce qui ne lui valut qu'un grognement de la part d'Èva, qui retourna se réfugier dans son oreiller, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui épargner tous ses futurs maux.

Alors qu'Èva se tenait immobile devant la porte de chêne des appartements de Severus, elle se dit qu'elle connaissait maintenant la définition de « marcher sur son orgueil ». Et juste avant de cogner trois coups brefs, la jeune femme se dit que Rogue était chanceux d'en valoir la peine.

- Entrez, invita la voix froide et habituelle du professeur de potions.

Severus ne daigna même pas lever un oeil vers son visiteur. La jeune vampire en fut quelque peu offusquée, vu les efforts qu'elle faisait. Elle se laissa donc lourdement sur un siège et se racla outrageusement la gorge.

Rogue consentit finalement à lever un regard agacé vers son impromptu invité.

- Toi, dit-il simplement en reconnaissant Èva.

- Eh oui, moi.

Les deux amants se fixèrent sans rien dire. Tous deux semblaient ennuyés par la situation.

- Pourrais-je connaître le motif de ta visite? finit par demander Severus d'un ton excédé.

- Bien sûr. Mais à la seule condition que tu ne m'interrompes pas et que tu me laisses parler _jusqu'à la fin_.

Rogue soupira en levant les yeux au ciel… enfin, plutôt au plafond, à dire vrai.

- Promets-le, insista la brunette.

- Soit, j'accepte de t'écouter jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, si tu pouvais commencer pour qu'on en finisse, j'ai d'autres copies à corriger.

Èva lui adresse un sourire affecté avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Bien, Severus. Je… _veux bien_ admettre que j'ai mes… _torts_ dans cette histoire.

L'interpellé voulut sortir une de ses répliques dont lui seul avait le secret, mais Èva l'arrêta en levant la main.

- Ah ah! Tu as promis de ne rien dire!

Rogue soupira et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

- Merci. Donc, je disais, je ne suis pas blanche comme neige dans la situation. Mais tu ne peux pas dire le contraire toi non plus. Hum! s'exclama la jeune femme posant un de ses index sur ses lèvres, alors que Severus voulait à nouveau intervenir.

Ce dernier crispa les mâchoires et expira lentement, très lentement. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour garder son calme lorsque la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que, oui, je suis désolée. Mais que pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule, insista-t-elle avec un regard grave. Bien, j'ai fini, tu peux parler.

- Trop aimable. Mais pourrais-je seulement savoir de quoi tu parles? demanda un Severus énervé de se laisser ainsi contrôlé.

Èva le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des dégénérés.

- Parce que ce n'est pas assez évident? s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son énorme ventre.

Rogue arqua un sourcil étonné.

- Tu es venue ici dans le but de me demander… quoi exactement?

Un nouveau sourire jaune de la part de la future maman.

- Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là pour te demander de m'ouvrir le ventre. Mais avec ce qui se trame là-dedans, si je n'ai pas d'aide, je vais devenir folle.

- D'accord…, souffla un Rogue pas tout à fait convaincu. Et tu me parles de quoi, plus précisément, s'il te plaît?

- Diable, ce que tu peux être bouché! Je te parle de jumeaux, Severus. Je te parle d'élever des enfants ensemble. Je te parle de passer le reste de mes jours collée à tes baskets. Est-ce que c'est plus clair comme ça?

Pendant les interminables secondes qui suivirent, Severus ne réagit pas plus qu'une statue de cire. Èva commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'il ébaucha finalement un début de sourire.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu es d'accord? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Avant que tu t'emportes, j'aimerais simplement être certain d'une chose.

- Quoi encore!

- Tu me parles bien d'élever ensemble les _jumeaux_ de Voldemort.

- Non, Severus, je te parle de protéger, de voir grandir et d'aimer mes enfants. _Nos_ enfants. Au diable la stupide question de gènes.

Le maître des potions plissa le nez, pas encore tout à fait certain de pouvoir totalement occulter cette « question de gènes », mais il voulait bien essayer.

Il se leva donc et alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Èva. Une promesse pour le futur. Pour leur avenir ensemble.

Rogue n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi prompt à accepter l'offre d'Èva s'il avait su dans quoi il s'embarquait. Personne n'a dit que supporter une femme enceinte était une tâche facile.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Èva réclamait potion par-dessus potion. Pour calmer ses nausées. Pour lui enlever son mal de dos. Pour empêcher les bébés de bouger – car, en effet, ils avaient apparemment décidé de réécrire la Deuxième Guerre mondiale dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Ou encore pour un mal de tête. Bref, Severus n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi souvent, et ce, même durant sa longue carrière de maître des potions.

Mais cela n'était pas tout. Mis à part les potions, le pauvre professeur devait jongler entre ses cours et les sauts d'humeur de sa dulcinée. Autant une fois c'était une scène de jalousie en public – et Merlin seul sait de quoi elle pouvait être jalouse… il s'agissait tout de même de Severus Rogue, sorcier réputé pour être un aimant inversé -, d'autres fois des crises de larmes ou encore une poussée d'hormones qui encourageait mystérieusement la future maman à lui sauter au cou n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Et peut-être tout cela aurait-il été vivable si Èva n'avait pas rajouté au lot son envie de sang. Elle avait eu le malheur de goûter à l'hémoglobine humaine et elle en raffolait maintenant. Il était donc pratiquement impossible de la surveiller en permanence pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou du premier Homo sapiens qu'elle rencontrait. D'autant plus qu'elle était très ingénieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de tromper la vigilance de Rogue. Ce dernier priait d'ailleurs Merlin lui-même pour que les jumeaux ne soient pas ainsi sinon, il le promettait, il les étriperait sans remords.

En résumé, Severus n'avait jamais eu autant d'envies de meurtre que durant les trois mois qu'il passa en compagnie de la seule femme enceinte qu'il n'ait côtoyée de sa vie. Et probablement la dernière si l'on se fiait au regard de psychopathe qu'il affichait parfois lors des excès de la jeune vampire.

Est-ce un euphémisme de dire qu'il bénit le jour où Èva perdit les eaux?

Enfin, durant le moment où il comprit que l'interrupteur « femme enceinte » d'Èva allait enfin être éteint. Cependant, cette joie immense le quitta dès qu'il saisit qu'il allait passer les pires heures de sa vie… prise de conscience qui se fit dès la première contraction d'Èva.

En effet, Severus n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette première contraction vu la façon dont Èva s'agrippait à sa gorge. Par Merlin, c'était ces satanés gamins qui la faisaient autant souffrir, pas lui! Il n'y était pour rien… une victime parmi tant d'autres dans le merveilleux cycle de la vie!

Malheureusement, c'était rêver en couleurs, car la jeune femme le relâcha dès que la douleur s'éclipsa. Il n'était pas mort. Sur le coup, il en fut soulagé, mais pour l'instant, il maudissait la vampire de ne pas l'avoir achevé au début de ce douloureux travail – de part et d'autre – qui durait maintenant depuis quatorze heures.

Eh oui, qui aurait pu dire que Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, surnommé affectueusement « cœur de pierre », aurait un jour tenu la main d'une femme sur le point d'accoucher naturellement – à son plus grand malheur – de jumeaux.

Ladite main du vampire ressemblait plus à de la charpie à l'instant où la jeune femme poussa en hurlant si fort que même Merlin lui-même devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

- C'est bien Èva, continuez, je vois la tête! l'encourageait l'infirmière.

Severus se promit de s'occuper de cette satanée femme dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'usage de sa précieuse main. Quelle idée d'exhorter une telle furie, comme l'était Èva en ce moment!

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que la future maman tienne à accoucher dans l'enceinte de Poudlard? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme toutes les autres mamans et se rendre à Ste-Mangouste… où, accessoirement, les futurs papas étaient joyeusement enfermés dans une salle d'attente?

C'est à cette pensée relativement heureuse que Severus entendit l'infirmière hurler :

- Ça y est, le premier est sorti, Èva! C'est un magnifique garçon.

Cependant, la maman n'eut pas le plaisir de s'attarder sur cette demi-victoire, car elle fut à nouveau assaillie par une contraction.

Severus, par contre, se permit une œillade.

« Diantre! », pensa-t-il.

Qui avait fait les nouveaux nés aussi répugnants? Complètement rouges, tout fripés, englués de substances qu'il ne voulait pas nommées et, pire encore, braillards! Rogue fut reconnaissant à l'assistante de l'infirmière – déléguée par l'hôpital – d'emmener cette… créature… plus loin. Dire qu'il allait y en avoir un deuxième… ce qu'une nouvelle douleur fulgurante au poignet lui rappela.

- Oui, poussez… encore un peu! psalmodiait Madame Pomfresh.

« Que ça finisse! », pensèrent à l'unisson les deux vampires.

Et comme pour répondre à leur prière, la libération arriva finalement après un dernier cri – que dis-je, un hurlement! – provenant dont on ne savait exactement qui … Èva ou Severus?

L'infirmière déléguée prit le relais pour s'occuper des bébés, alors que Madame Pomfresh appliquait les derniers soins à administrer à la nouvelle maman.

Puis la douce libération. Lentement, le sang revenait affluer au bout des doigts du maître des potions. À ce moment, il devait avoir un air soulagé, mais pas pour la même raison que le reste de l'assemblée pouvait croire.

- Deux magnifiques garçons, souffla Pompom d'un air ému en déposant les deux gosses infernaux – quoique propres maintenant – sur la poitrine de leur maman.

- Et en parfaite santé, renchérit l'infirmière auxiliaire. Bon, si ma présence n'est plus requise, je vais devoir y aller.

- Merci, murmura Èva, le regard fixé sur _ses_ fils.

Après un dernier sourire, la déléguée quitta l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Il faut nourrir ses petits gloutons, dit Madame Pomfresh. Bon, je vous laisse un peu, je repasserai plus tard.

Avant de franchir à son tour le seuil de l'infirmerie, elle remit tout en ordre et fit apparaître deux berceaux aux tons pastels, respectivement bleu poudre et vert pâle.

Èva s'empressa d'obéir aux bons conseils de l'infirmière et offrit un sein à chaque enfant.

À cet instant, Severus se dit qu'il avait devant lui la scène parfaite : une mère nourrissant tendrement ses bébés et les couvant amoureusement du regard.

Il fit donc apparaître un confortable fauteuil et prit enfin le repos qui lui était dû, sans quitter des yeux l'attendrissant portrait.

Mais rapidement, les yeux d'Èva se fermèrent bien malgré elle. Après un tel effort, il était bien normal d'être exténuée.

Severus se dirigea vers un des bébés pour le mettre dans un des berceaux, mais il arrêta son mouvement à mi-chemin de son but. Il plissa le nez et sortit finalement sa baguette pour faire léviter chaque gosse dans un petit lit.

Il couvrit ensuite Èva d'une couverture et reprit sa place dans son voltaire. Et, lentement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il sombra lui aussi dans une douce léthargie rapidement suivie d'un sommeil profond.

Un vagissement. Il avait été réveillé par un vulgaire vagissement provenant d'une affreuse créature totalement incapable de répondre ne serait-ce qu'à ses propres besoins.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que Severus se releva pour s'étirer.

De nouveau, il trouva Èva regardant rêveusement un de ses fils qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence.

Rogue en profita donc pour contourner le lit et aller épier l'autre petit bout qui remuait doucement dans son berceau, désorienté qu'il était loin de la chaleur des bras de sa mère.

Le vampire ne put empêcher une fugace mine de dégoût de traverser son visage. Cet enfant était clairement le fils de Voldemort. Il avait hérité de Ses traits fins et secs, de Ses cheveux châtains – quoiqu'encore rares chez cette version miniature du Lord Noir – et de Ses yeux étranges. Sans être ceux de serpents que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait aujourd'hui, la couleur à elle seule suffisait pour dire qu'ils étaient étranges. La pigmentation était incertaine, oscillant entre le bleu et le violet. Sans parler de cette singulière tendance à la verticalité des petits flocons sombres qui parsemaient ses iris. Seul détail contrastant avec le physique de Voldemort : la carrure solide de l'enfant et son petit air potelé. Rogue espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait pas le même caractère instable que son père…

Soupirant, Severus se tourna vers le deuxième jumeau. Il fut stupéfait et resta même sans voix durant quelques secondes. Ce bébé était tout le contraire du premier. Il était nettement plus petit et frêle, mais en plus, il avait de nombreux cheveux noirs de jais, des traits anguleux et il avait eu la chance d'hériter des yeux azur de sa mère.

- Regarde Severus, c'est ton portrait tout craché…


	18. Chapitre 18: Severus Rogue papa?

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt. _

_Résumé : Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!_

_Note de l'auteure : Un petit chapitre tout chamallow. Bah quoi, un peu de bonheur après toutes ces embûches, c'est bien, non:0)_

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 18 : Severus Rogue papa?**_

Un choc? Quel euphémisme! Plutôt un traumatisme.

En effet, après plusieurs tests, Severus découvrit qu'il était bel et bien papa. Un affreux petit morveux égocentrique… et tout à fait adorable. Dire qu'il était devenu gaga? Pratiquement… n'oublions tout de même pas qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue!

Èva était ravie d'apprendre qu'elle et Severus avaient enfanté un mignon petit garçon. Cela expliquait la fragilité du bébé : après tout, il avait été – étrangement – conçu deux mois après le premier. Voldemort ne disait-Il pas toujours qu'elle était particulière? Cela la répugnait, mais elle devait avouer qu'Il avait raison sur ce point.

La jeune maman et les jumeaux avaient emménagé dans les quartiers de Severus, légèrement re-décorés pour l'occasion. Après tout, de la pierre froide et suintante n'était sans doute pas le meilleur environnement pour des enfants.

Severus était devenu extrêmement attentif, à un tel point que même ses élèves avaient remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus flexible dans ses cours, retranchant moins de points aux Gryffondors qu'à son habitude. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'en plaindre! Mais, rapidement, le trio d'enfer accompagné de quelques amis avait bientôt fait de découvrir pourquoi leur si peu aimable professeur de potions s'était tout à coup ramolli. Et ils s'en réjouissaient!

Mais seule ombre au tableau : le maître des potions faisait absolument abstraction de la présence de la progéniture de Voldemort. Ignorant jusqu'aux cris désespérés du bambin la nuit, alors qu'il accourait dès qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son enfant légitime. Èva en était profondément blessée, car il s'agissait aussi de son fils à elle. Cet enfant avec tout de même deux parents! Mais elle se refusait à émettre le moindre commentaire, trop attendrie par le comportement du nouveau papa envers leur fils.

Un soir, comme à leur habitude depuis maintenant deux mois, Severus et Èva étaient paisiblement allongés dans leur lit, alors qu'Èva nourrissait un de ses fils et que Severus était perdu dans la contemplation de son enfant qu'il berçait tendrement.

- Severus? murmura la voix chantante de la nouvelle maman.

- Hum? lui répondit distraitement l'interpellé.

- Ces bébés vont avoir besoin de prénoms…

Rogue sembla émerger d'un rêve et planta son regard nuit dans celui azur d'Èva. Il avait l'air si grave que la jeune femme aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'ils devaient discuter d'un plan d'attaque pour annihiler le pire Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Severus ne bougea pas d'un centième de millimètre durant de nombreuses minutes. Èva eut beau froncer les sourcils et l'interpeller, il restait de marbre. Heureusement pour le cœur de la jeune femme qui commençait à s'emporter, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Mon grand-père s'appelait Yohan… c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement élevé lorsque mon père est tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Èva se voilèrent de larmes alors qu'elle était émue par ce souvenir que Severus avait jadis partagé avec elle.

- Yohan, c'est parfait, sourit-elle.

Le ténébreux professeur retourna à sa transe. Il y mettait tant d'attention que la jeune vampire se demandait comment le petit Yohan faisait pour ne pas en être complexé alors que lui aussi fixait son père, mais sans vraiment le voir, en serrant doucement la manche de la robe de sorcier de Severus.

Èva se racla doucement la gorge, désolée de déranger à nouveau le père et le fils.

- Huumm? fut derechef la seule réponse du vampire.

- Lui aussi a besoin d'un prénom, murmura Èva en faisant un signe de la tête vers le bébé somnolent qui se nourrissait tranquillement.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit instantanément. La jeune maman sentit clairement le dégoût de son amant et sa réticence à ne serait-ce que mentionner la présence du jumeau de Yohan.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est mon fils lui aussi, au même titre que Yohan, s'emporta Èva.

Rogue grogna en signe de réponse.

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je choisirai toute seule! Humm… Charles? Non, il n'a pas une tête à s'appeler Charles… Dimitri?

- N'y pense même pas! intervint finalement Severus.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Est-ce moi ou toi qui viens du monde moldu?

- Explique-toi un peu, humpf! se renfrogna ladite Moldue.

- Dimitri rappelle beaucoup les contes vampiriques chez les Moldus, voyons. Lamentable analogie.

- Bon, très bien, pas Dimitri alors. Tristan dans ce cas?

- Tragique.

- Ce que tu peux être difficile pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Èva leva les yeux au plafond et réfléchit durant quelques minutes.

- J'ai le prénom parfait! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Chuuuut, moins fort ou ils vont recommencer à hurler!

- Papa gâteau, va! Il va bien falloir qu'ils s'habituent aux cris : ils habitent dans une école!

- Oui, mais pour le moment, ils logent dans les cachots… l'endroit le plus silencieux de ce foutu château!

- Surveille ton langage, enfin!

Severus grogna et lança un regard noir à la maman qui ne lui répondit que par un haussement de sourcil qui signifiait clairement « ose m'affronter sur ce terrain-là pour voir! ». Rogue se dit qu'elle allait faire un excellent mentor pour ses enfants.

- Bref, quelle était ton idée géniale? reprit Severus, s'avouant temporairement vaincu.

- Lionel! émit fièrement Èva en reportant son regard sur le bébé maintenant complètement endormi.

Le vampire ne rejeta pas l'idée immédiatement. Lionel, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Et il trouvait que ça allait bien avec l'air grave du bambin. Il resta néanmoins silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Èva lève les yeux vers lui. Il adorait la pousser au supplice.

- Va pour Lionel, consentit-il finalement.

Et cela aura valu la peine de faire patienter la maman. Juste de voir son regard pétiller valait tous les gallions du monde. Severus se pencha pour aller déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son enfant.

Èva soupira de bonheur en regardant les trois hommes de sa vie.

- Et pour le nom de famille? demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Yohan ne va quand même pas s'appeler Jenkins-Rogue et Lionel Jenkins-Jedusor.

À cette appellation, Severus plissa le nez. Il aurait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'Èva avait porté et mis au monde l'enfant de son pire ennemi, en même temps que le sien.

- Je crois que Jenkins tout court, ce serait bien, continua la jeune femme devant le mutisme de son amant.

- Hors de question, je veux que mon fils porte mon nom! s'exclama Severus, sortant tout à coup de ses pensées.

- Ce serait assez louche s'ils ne portaient pas le même nom, protesta Èva. Et puis, dans quelques années, lorsque tu les auras comme élève, comment expliqueras-tu cela à ta classe?

Severus se fit maussade, mais, en bon joueur, il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Si Yohan portait son nom de famille, les autres élèves penseraient qu'il serait son chouchou et qu'il l'épargnerait. De ce fait, son fils serait sans aucun doute rejeté et humilié… un peu comme Potter. Et ça, Severus ne le permettrait pas.

- Bien, alors ils ne porteront que ton nom, se plia-t-il à nouveau.

Comment avait-il bien pu se ramollir à ce point?

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Rogue se leva et alla déposer son fils endormi dans le petit berceau vert pâle… la couleur des Serpentards… la couleur représentant le mieux son père.

Èva lui tendit alors le petit Lionel, tout aussi endormi que son jumeau. Severus resta interdit un instant, passant son regard incrédule du bébé à sa mère, puis revenant sur l'enfant et finissant son plaidoyer muet dans les yeux bleu ciel d'Èva.

- Aller, un effort, je te promets qu'il ne te sautera pas à la gorge, l'encouragea fermement la vampire.

Après un soupir exaspéré, Rogue se décida à obéir. Après tout, que pouvait contre lui un petit être d'à peine six kilogrammes et demi? Il était tout de même Severus Rogue, un puissant sorcier avec plusieurs années d'expérience. Et si la situation tournait au vinaigre, le Prince de Sang Mêlé connaissait aussi quelques tours de magie noire.

Mais Severus réalisa bien vite que rien de tout cela ne lui serait utile. Lionel était tout aussi innocent que l'était Yohan. Fragile, mais robuste, le petit être s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'était instantanément tourné vers la source de chaleur qu'était le sorcier et il avait pris toutes ses aises dans ses bras. Presque à contre-cœur, Rogue le déposa dans son berceau bleu poudre.

Il se retourna vers Èva et vit son air victorieux. Elle avait suivi l'évolution de son état d'esprit sans la moindre pudeur en ouvrant leur lien mental. Et c'était précisément le but qu'elle désirait atteindre : le voir se rendre compte que Lionel n'était pas mauvais, même si son père biologique l'était jusqu'au bout des ongles, et aussi finir par le voir apprécier le bébé.

Il lui lança un regard glacé « made in Rogue » qui ne fit, à son plus grand désespoir, qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme, et se changea en un tour de baguette avant de se plonger sous les couvertures. Il lança un « bonne nuit » plutôt sec et éteignit les chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce – vive la magie, tout de même.

Èva se colla au dos que son amant lui offrait et vint l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Puis, elle alla nicher son nez au creux du cou de Severus et commença un chemin de baisers qui prit naissance dans son cou, se dirigea vers sa nuque et remonta vers le lobe d'oreille de Rogue, qui fut un peu malmené.

- Tu crois que si on ne faisait pas trop de bruit…, commença-t-elle dans un murmure.

Severus se tourna vers elle, un sourire taquin peint sur le visage. Èva adorait cela quand ses yeux brillaient de malice comme en ce moment.

- J'ai mieux que ça, lui répondit-il. Je crois connaître un ou deux sorts d'isolation…

Le lendemain, Èva se réveilla en sursaut, paniquant légèrement. Encore dans les vapes, elle se tourna vers Severus qui était toujours parfaitement endormi. Elle réalisa tout à coup d'où lui venait son sentiment de malaise. Elle avait bien dormi… trop bien!

- Severus, réveille-toi! Nom de Dieu, mais réveille-toi!!

- Hummmm… Par Merlin, Èva veux-tu bien cesser de hurler ainsi! Je dormais si bien…

Et il se retourna pour faire dos à Èva, dans le but implicite de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

- Severus, les garçons! Tu n'as pas enlevé le sort d'insonorisation!

Le sorcier sembla tout à coup comprendre la panique de la jeune vampire. Si les bébés avaient pleuré durant la nuit, ils ne les auraient jamais entendus. Ils auraient pu s'époumoner toute la nuit, personne ne serait venu les consoler, personne ne serait venu calmer leur détresse.

Les deux parents se levèrent en catastrophe et Severus énonça rapidement le contre-sort.

Angoissés, ils se penchèrent chacun au-dessus d'un berceau.

Mais ils ne découvrirent que deux petites formes paisiblement endormies. Peut-être avaient-ils pleuré à en fendre l'âme durant la nuit, mais maintenant il n'en paraissait rien.

Èva devait tout de même calmer ses inquiétudes. Elle prit le petit Lionel dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Sans doute un peu trop fort puisque le bambin protesta. Il n'aimait probablement pas être extirpé à un doux sommeil d'une façon aussi brusque, ce que Severus ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer. La maman lui répondit par un roulement d'yeux et un soupir. Elle déposa son fils dans son lit et exigea un petit-déjeuner au supposé insensible papa.

Le sorcier obtempéra sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus encore les foudres de la jeune maman.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner au lit, Èva se tourna vers Severus avec un air qui ne plaisait guère à celui-ci.

- Severus, il faudrait qu'on aille rendre visite à mon frère.

Le maître des potions grogna sa désapprobation. Après tout, personne n'aime être accusé à tort d'être un kidnappeur et encore moins par quelqu'un que Severus qualifiait secrètement de « Moldu insignifiant ».

- Il a le droit de connaître ses neveux! Et tu sais comment il est, il doit être mort d'inquiétude depuis le temps que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles.

- Ah non, hors de question que les petits quittent l'enceinte de Poudlard!

- Je te demande pardon? s'exclama la jeune vampire scandalisée. Tu veux te mettre à jouer au geôlier maintenant?

Rogue poussa un soupir d'énervement.

- Penses-y un peu, Èva. Dehors, ils ne seront pas à l'abri. N'importe quel Mangemort pourra les apercevoir ou Voldemort lui-même pourra détecter la présence de son fils. Ils risquent de se faire enlever à tout moment!

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus, ils ne vont pas passer leur vie enfermés dans ce château. Dehors, ils ont plus de chances d'avoir un accident d'auto que de se faire kidnapper!

- Un accident de quoi?

- Oh, laisse tomber! Je refuse qu'ils restent cloîtrés, point final.

-Très bien, mais alors, ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils sont enlevés!

Frustré, Severus sortit de ses appartements dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Èva prit Lionel dans ses bras pour le faire boire. Autant ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour rien!

Peu après le dîner, Èva vérifiait pour la troisième fois qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Couches, couvertures, biberons… c'était comme déménager à chaque fois!

La brunette s'apprêtait se téléporter lorsque la porte des appartements de Severus s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je viens avec toi, énonça-t-il simplement.

- Et tes cours?

- J'ai demandé à Lupin de me remplacer, grimaça le professeur potions. Je préfère venir avec toi pour assurer la sécurité de mes fils.

Èva sourit, attendrie par le déterminant possessif. Il avait donc finalement accepté Lionel comme son propre enfant.

- Très bien, alors aide-moi un peu, dit-elle en lui tendant Lionel et un sac.

- Fais attention, conclut Severus en laissant glisser son regard sur le petit Yohan qui était blotti contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Après un dernier regard, les deux vampires disparurent en laissant derrière eux un petit nuage de fumée noire.

La jeune femme sourit en arrivant dans la ruelle où elle avait rencontré Severus la première fois. Ce dernier était déjà là et surveillait les deux extrémités du chemin. Ils avaient eu la même idée.

- Bon, dépêchons-nous, je n'aime pas rester à découvert.

- Seigneur, Severus, sois moins nerveux ou tu vas transmettre tes sentiments négatifs à Lionel.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier s'engagea dans la rue où était situé l'immeuble des Jenkins. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement numéro sept.

Èva voulut cogner trois coups à la porte, mais son frère l'ouvrit avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu exécuter le moindre mouvement.

- Hé, salut! claironna joyeusement Èva.

Micheal se figea durant quelques secondes, assimilant que sa sœur cadette et le ténébreux sorcier étaient de retour chez lui.

- Pour les deux semaines, on repassera! dit-il, à moitié sarcastique.

La jeune femme sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour s'excuser de l'année d'absence qu'elle avait eue alors que son frère lui avait demandé des nouvelles au moins deux fois par mois.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Micheal! Mais comme tu peux voir, j'ai été très occupée, dit-elle en lui désignant le petit Yohan du menton.

- Tu… quoi? Je… je…

- Oui, Micheal, tu es tonton. Et même de deux magnifiques petits garçons, sourit Èva en se tournant vers Severus qui tenait Lionel bien serré dans ses bras.

À ce moment, l'aîné des Jenkins ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau avec ses yeux exorbités et sa mâchoire décrochée.

- Alors quoi, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, le tortionnaire, finalement, marmonna Severus de son ton le plus sarcastique qui soit.

- Ils… ils sont de vous? demanda Micheal, dubitatif.

- À moitié seulement, répliqua Rogue.

Le vampire afficha un air fier en voyant le visage de l'aîné des Jenkins. Ce dernier semblait complètement largué.

- Hein? Mais de quoi vous parlez?

- Hum… on devrait sans doute aller parler de ça à l'intérieur, intervint Èva.

Soupirant, Micheal s'engouffra dans son appartement, se dirigeant vers le salon, laissant le soin à Severus de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- S'il te plaît, essaie de te contrôler, mon amour, chuchota la jeune vampire.

Elle tenait à éviter une désagréable joute verbale ou, qui sait, une hypothétique bagarre d'adolescents.

- Mon amour? répliqua le sorcier en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

- Oui, je trouvais ça mignon, répondit Èva avec un sourire amusé et un haussement d'épaules.

- Alors, ça signifie que je peux t'appeler mon ange? Ou mon canard en sucre? se moqua ledit amour.

- Oh! Rabat-joie. Ne ris pas de moi en plus.

Cependant, l'atmosphère se refroidit immédiatement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où Micheal les attendait, l'air grave.

Èva se racla la gorge et s'assit sur le sofa en face de son frère, où elle fut rapidement rejointe par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie lorsque vous dites que vous n'êtes qu'à moitié leur père? demanda Micheal sans plus de préambules.

- Tu te souviens de la prophétie me concernant que tu nous as raconté la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu?

- Comment l'oublier!

- Bien, en fait, Severus n'était pas celui qui était censé m'enlever.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait!

Le maître des potions renifla à la remarque. C'était exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir. Quel ingrat, ce satané Moldu aussi! Il avait bien pris soin de sa sœur pendant cette année… quoiqu'il l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse, il devait bien s'en douter tout de même. D'autant plus que sa sœur était toujours avec lui. Ce n'était pas une preuve ça?

- Oui, mais il agissait sous l'influence d'un sorcier beaucoup plus puissant. Un affreux mage noir nommé Voldemort.

- Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il me semble que mamy et papy en avaient parlé.

- Et, vois-tu, ce mauvais sorcier m'a finalement enlevée.

- Quoi! Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu! Tout va bien? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins? s'emporta le frère protecteur d'Èva.

- Calme-toi, sourit la jeune femme. Ça va. Seulement, il m'a jeté un sort qui m'a fait perdre ma volonté et ma personnalité. Il a donc pu mettre son plan machiavélique en action.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda le brun avec appréhension.

- Eh bien, il en a résulté Lionel, expliqua Èva en désignant le poupon que Severus berçait doucement.

- Je vois, dit Micheal d'une voix blanche.

- Mais pour une raison obscure, Voldemort m'a libéré à deux mois de grossesse. L'hypothèse est que, puisque je sombrais dans une dépression, il a voulu protéger son enfant. Il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour rien, quand même! dit Èva d'un ton acide. Bref, j'ai donc retrouvé Severus à ce moment et c'est là que Yohan a été conçu.

- À deux mois d'intervalle? s'étonna Micheal.

- Èva est particulière. C'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort la désirait tant.

- Sans doute que ces petits monstres auront d'énormes pouvoirs, mais ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour qu'on le sache, intervint la brunette pour calmer le jeu entre les deux hommes.

Après tout, qui aime se faire dire que sa _sœur_ est désirable et que tout le monde veut la culbuter pour créer de petits sorciers en puissance.

- Tu parles d'une histoire à dormir debout.

- Ouais, désolée d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste et de te balancer ça à la figure. Ça doit être assez choquant.

Micheal émit un « hum » affirmatif.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux le prendre?

- Mais bien sûr! s'exclama Èva en déposant son fils dans les bras de son unique oncle. Je te présente Yohan. Yohan, voici tonton Micheal.

Le grand frère d'Èva en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit être était son neveu. C'était tellement beau, un bébé!

- Yohan était le prénom du grand-père de Severus, expliqua Èva.

- Et lequel des deux est son fils biologique? demanda le brun en désignant le sorcier du menton.

- Yohan, voyons! répondit Rogue, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas convié à la conversation.

- Ouais, logique. Il y a un air de famille aussi…

Èva sourit. Elle adorait entendre dire que Yohan ressemblait à son père. Elle en était tellement fière. La jeune femme jeta un regard à la petite troupe agglutinée dans le salon de sa jeunesse. Il y avait là les quatre hommes de sa vie… les seuls, d'ailleurs.

- Vous savez, je vais finir par faire un complexe d'infériorité!

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas sa remarque.

- Bah oui, il n'y en a que pour les jumeaux! Et pour la pauvre maman qui les a portés et mis au monde, alors? les nargua-t-elle.

- Mais, voyons, _mon canard en sucre_, tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme de nos vies, se moqua Severus à son tour.

Et pour le lui prouver, il mit sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour échanger un baiser langoureux.

- Oh, non! Vous n'allez pas nous faire un autre gamin! Dans mon salon en plus!

Èva dut mettre fin au délicieux baiser de Severus pour cause de fou rire incontrôlable. Le sorcier, quant à lui, accepta de laisser apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue. Ils partagèrent le thé de quatre heures, Èva nourrit les jumeaux et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du monde moldu comme du monde sorcier, chacun des deux hommes en apprenant un peu plus à chaque sujet.

Mais, inévitablement, la conversation dériva sur leurs emplois respectifs. Lors de leur première rencontre, Severus était resté très secret à ce sujet. Seule Èva avait découvert quelques brides sur son emploi de professeur. Puis vint le tour de l'aîné des Jenkins.

- Hey! Et si tu venais travailler dans le monde sorcier? s'exclama tout à coup la jeune maman.

- Pardon? rétorqua son frère.

- Mais si! Il y a un pub, _Le Chaudron Baveur_, qui fait le pont entre le monde sorcier et celui moldu. Tu y serais parfaitement à ta place!

- Tu crois ça toi?

- Ne nie pas tes origines sorcières, cher frère.

- Certes, mais je n'ai jamais vécu dans ce monde, je ne vois pas comment je m'en sortirais. Tout ce que j'en connais vient de ce que vous m'avez dit aujourd'hui.

- Je ne le connaissais pas du tout moi non plus et alors? J'ai bien réussi à me démerder.

- Èva, ton langage devant les garçons, intervint Severus.

- Oh oui! Pardon, mon amour, s'excusa Èva en déposant un chaste de baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour se faire pardonner.

- Mais toi tu l'avais lui, argumenta Micheal.

- Oui et toi tu nous auras nous! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te larguer dans un endroit inconnu sans t'aider un peu.

- Pfff, si tes visites sont aussi régulières que durant la dernière année, je vais me retrouver bien paumé moi!

- Mais non, je te le promets! Et comme ça, moi et les garçons on pourra te voir plus souvent, plaida Èva avec un air de chien battu.

- Aaah, je déteste quand tu arrives à me faire céder comme ça! capitula Micheal d'un air faussement fâché.

- Il faudra vous y habituez, elle est passée maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens, le prévint Severus.

Ladite manipulatrice lui tira la langue, langue dont Severus se fit un plaisir de s'emparer pour retirer cet air fier à cette…

« Petite impertinente! », dit Rogue dans sa tête en transmettant ses pensées à Èva.

« Et fière de l'être! ».

Tentative encore ratée! Èva gagnait encore cette manche. Il faudrait qu'un jour il se mette à calculer les comptes… il devait bien être à moins cinquante-trois.

Micheal rencontra Tom, le propriétaire du _Chaudron Baveur_, une semaine plus tard et ce dernier se fit un plaisir d'initier le jeune homme au monde sorcier après avoir su que la sœur cadette de sa cousine germaine était la grand-mère du jeunot en question.

Le déménagement se passa bien et Micheal se retrouva avec une chambre permanente dans l'hôtel-pub.

Èva était ravie et elle allait lui rendre visite à toutes les semaines. Son frère s'adaptait bien. Il découvrait beaucoup de choses et en savait tout autant instinctivement. Après à peine deux mois, il arrivait à formuler de petites incantations qui l'aidaient dans son travail de barman. Et il adorait se lier d'amitié avec tous les sorciers de passage, après tout, il n'était pas barman pour rien! Bientôt, il allait sans doute être l'homme qui allait avoir le plus grand réseau de contacts dans le monde sorcier, après Dumbledore, bien sûr.

Son frère adorait aussi suivre l'évolution des jumeaux. Ils changeaient tellement en à peine sept jours. Ils avaient déjà quatre mois et commençaient à être de plus en plus éveillés. Il était clair qu'ils reconnaissaient leurs parents et Lionel savait parfaitement comment manipuler sa mère pour que celle-ci lui accorde toute son attention. Micheal se dit qu'elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs lorsque les gamins allaient atteindre l'âge ingrat de deux ans… l'inévitable _terrible two_.

Èva était en train de discuter avec son frère à une table du _Chaudron Baveur_, comme à chaque semaine, lorsque Severus fit irruption et se dirigea directement vers eux.

- Bonjour Micheal.

- Hello Sev'.

Le sorcier tiqua au ridicule surnom. Micheal avait rapidement pris ses aises avec lui et il n'avait pas tardé à faire de son passe-temps préféré l'art de mettre Severus en colère. Èva trouvait cela attendrissant, même si c'était toujours elle qui réparait les pots cassés… qui, au plus grand désespoir de Severus, finissaient toujours par être recollés par une séance très persuasive sous la couette. En gros, Severus Rogue répondait à tous les caprices de la mère de ses enfants, à son plus grand malheur… quoique… Et puis, de toute façon, il se reprenait ailleurs que dans sa vie privée. Ses élèves pouvaient en témoigner!

- Èva, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? demanda Severus, refusant de répondre à la pique de Micheal. Les garçons devraient déjà être couchés.

- Oh, Severus, ils ne vont pas en mourir s'ils ne sont pas dans leur lit à sept heures tapantes pour _une_ fois. Et, de toute façon, ils dorment déjà.

- Une fois? Que fais-tu de la semaine dernière? Et l'autre d'avant? Et…

- C'est bon! J'ai compris, l'interrompit la jeune femme. À la semaine prochaine, Mike, sourit Èva en embrassant son frère.

- Je l'espère bien. À plus Sev'!

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit un Severus d'un ton bête qui déplut à la jeune vampire.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour être agréable, au moins, lui fit-elle remarquer lorsqu'ils furent sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

- Oh, mais je fais des efforts, crois-moi! Il n'a pas encore été ensorcelé que je sache!

Èva sourit. En effet, Severus faisait preuve d'un assez bon self-control. Il fallait dire que son frère n'était pas des plus faciles à vivre lorsqu'il s'y mettait. C'est qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle.

- Papa gâteau, qui plus est, le nargua Èva.

- Alors maintenant tu vas me reprocher de prendre soin des garçons?

- Mais non, pas du tout, je dis simplement que tu es craquant quand tu t'inquiètes.

Severus tiqua à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas être craquant. Et encore moins en public. Qu'allait devenir son image?

Pour éviter d'y penser, le sorcier se téléporta devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Èva qui tenait fermement Yohan.

- Alors comme ça tu fuis quand je te complimente et tu t'obstines quand je te nargue? plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai compris, à l'avenir je vais te provoquer moi aussi.

- Prends garde à toi, Èva, car toi je peux te punir aisément, la menaça Severus avec un air taquin en se dirigeant vers les portes de l'école.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

- Vraiment? Alors pendant quatre jours, je ne me lève plus la nuit!

Èva prit un air scandalisé.

- Sadique!

Ce n'était pas à ce genre de punition qu'elle avait pensé.

Severus lui répondit par un air radieux avant de pousser une des hautes portes de Poudlard.

Les deux amants ne purent pas continuer leur conversation, car Dumbledore les attendait visiblement dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bonsoir.

Les vampires rendirent au vieux directeur les salutations d'usage.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, mais j'ai cru que vous aimeriez jeter un œil sur ceci…

À ces mots, le vieil homme leur tendit un long parchemin usé aux coins.

- C'est la liste des élèves inscrits à Poudlard? demanda Severus.

- En effet. Et regardez au bas du papyrus.

- Yohan Jenkins et Lionel Jenkins, lut Èva.

- Quand ont-ils été ajoutés? s'enquit leur père.

- Dès qu'ils ont officiellement eu un prénom et un nom, sourit le vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche immaculée. Félicitations, conclut Dumbledore en récupérant le parchemin et reprenant le chemin de son bureau.

- Wow! fut tout ce qu'Èva réussit à dire.

Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu. C'était certain que leurs garçons allaient étudier à Poudlard. Mais rendre la nouvelle officielle, c'était une autre histoire. C'était touchant.

- Je suis fier d'eux, dit Severus en embrassant Èva sur la tempe.

- Attends de les avoir dans tes cours! se moqua la jeune femme.

* * *

J'attends toujours vos commentaires:0P Utilisez le petit bouton "GO" un peu plus bas, ça fait toujours immensément plaisir:0D 


	19. Chapitre 19: Quand les ennuis commencent

_Résumé : Qu'arriverait-il si un vampire perdait le contrôle? Et qu'arriverait-il si le prédateur en question n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue et sa proie une simple Moldue? Venez le découvrir!_

_Note de l'auteure : J'aimerais remercié tous ceux et celles qui me laissent de si gentilles reviews, je vous adore!! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur chaque fois que j'en reçois une! Je voudrais aussi dire merci à Lisia, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement, car je n'avais ton courriel! J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer cette histoire malgré mon style boiteux de débutante! hihi_

Bonne lecture!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 19 : Quand les ennuis commencent…**_

Les ennuis commencèrent réellement lorsque les jumeaux atteignirent l'âge de dix mois.

Lionel était un petit garçon colérique. Il se mettait en colère pour un oui ou pour un non, mais ce qui le frustrait au plus au point, c'était quand sa mère refusait volontairement de lui accorder son attention. C'était apparemment un conseil de psychologue qui devait fonctionner à merveille pour les enfants trop gâtés. Cependant, aucun psychologue moldu au monde n'aurait pu prévoir qu'un petit garçon âgé de moins d'un an qui était contrarié pouvait enflammer ses mains à son gré.

Mais heureusement pour le cœur sensible de la jeune maman, le poupon était totalement immunisé contre les flammes qu'il faisait naître. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son jumeau, sur qui le petit Lionel évacuait bien souvent sa colère. Yohan était maintenant tellement habitué aux excès de son jumeau que dès qu'il sentait un saut d'humeur de ce dernier, il s'éclipsait dans les bras d'un de ses parents. En effet, le fils biologique de Severus maîtrisait déjà à la perfection la téléportation vampirique, même s'il n'était pas un vampire à proprement parler puisqu'il n'avait jamais été mordu.

Tout cela mettait les nerfs d'Èva à rude épreuve. En plus de faire de son mieux pour surveiller et contenir ses deux fils turbulents, elle travaillait à temps partiel avec madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Puisque, de toute façon, la jeune vampire y passait la plupart de son temps pour faire soigner les malencontreuses brûlures que Lionel occasionnait à son jumeau, Èva s'était dit qu'elle était mieux de rester dans les parages, juste au cas où. Et comme la brunette avait fait quelques études en psychologie, elle était d'un bon soutien pour les patients parfois traumatisés que recevait la vieille infirmière. Il fallait admettre que Severus avait aussi les nerfs à vif et son peu de patience passait à se retenir d'étrangler ses fils… alors pour ce qui restait pour ses élèves…

Il était donc logique, même lors d'un après-midi d'avril comme les autres, de retrouver la jeune maman allongée dans un des lits blancs immaculés de l'infirmerie. Pas qu'elle était blessée, mais elle en profitait pour se reposer un peu alors que les jumeaux s'étaient finalement endormis pour leur sieste quotidienne dans leur parc juste à côté du lit de la jeune femme et qu'aucun ténébreux sorcier n'avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur un pauvre adolescent en manque de confiance en soi.

Èva commençait déjà à somnoler lorsqu'elle entendit un « tic tic » insistant. Ouvrant à contrecœur les yeux, elle découvrit un hibou grand duc qui toquait patiemment à la fenêtre.

Soupirant, la jeune femme se résolut à se lever pour ouvrir au majestueux oiseau. C'est qu'elles étaient coriaces ces petites bêtes, pas moyen de les ignorer! Tant et aussi longtemps que vous n'aviez pas pris le colis vous étant destiné, elles étaient aussi collantes que des harpies en chaleur! Voire même pire, en fait. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

Èva se donna un peu de courage pour lire la missive en se disant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une lettre de Micheal, qui allait probablement lui reprocher à nouveau de ne pas venir le voir assez souvent, même si elle s'obstinait à chaque fois à essayer de lui expliquer que, vu le tempérament de ses fils pour le moment, il était assez compliqué pour elle de quitter Poudlard. Bref, une lettre qu'elle pourrait lire en vitesse, déposée sans remords sur une des tables de chevet de l'infirmerie et retournée à sa paisible somnolence.

Mais Èva fut surprise en découvrant que l'enveloppe était cachetée par une grosse goutte de cire rouge ornée d'un sceau que la jeune femme reconnut vaguement, mais sans être dans la possibilité de se rappeler où elle l'avait aperçu. Cette lettre-là ne provenait définitivement pas de son grand frère.

Prise d'une étrange angoisse, Èva déplia le parchemin les mains tremblantes. Elle commença rapidement à lire la missive, mais avant même d'en avoir atteint la fin, elle ne put empêcher son regard de glisser vers la signature qui ornait le bas du papyrus.

À ce moment précis, la jeune vampire s'évanouit, tombant durement au sol, la lettre voltigeant doucement au pied du berceau des jumeaux. Au bas du parchemin, l'on pouvait clairement lire :

_« Tendrement vôtre,_

_Voldemort »_

Lorsqu'Èva papillonna des yeux, son regard se posa sur le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie. Ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas une grande surprise puisque c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se redressa. Elle ne se trouvait plus au sol, mais dans le lit dans lequel elle somnolait avant de recevoir la lettre fatidique. Èva se tourna vers la droite du lit pour voir si ses fils allaient bien, mais le parc et les deux bambins avaient disparu.

La jeune maman se mit immédiatement à paniquer. Elle se releva d'un bloc, même si elle avait un affreux mal de tête et qu'une nausée insistante s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait choisi de prendre trop brusquement la position verticale.

- Lionel? appela-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Habituellement, dès que le petit garçon entendait la voix de sa mère, il l'appelait d'un joyeux « Ma! Maman! ».

- Yohan? renchérit-elle dans l'espoir que son fils se téléporterait dans ses bras, comme il le faisait si souvent lorsque son frère l'embêtait.

Mais aucun gazouillis enfantin ne lui répondit. Personne ne cria « maman » ou n'accourra vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Là, Èva était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle regarda dans tous les recoins de l'infirmerie : sous les lits, dans la salle de bain, dans le bureau de Pompom. Mais rien. Pas une âme qui vive. Personne à l'horizon et encore moins ses enfants.

Comment avait-elle pu s'évanouir aussi bêtement! Voldemort en avait sans doute profité pour venir kidnapper son fils et avait ainsi découvert un bonus : le petit Yohan.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme prit à nouveau la direction de la salle d'eau et son haut-le-cœur l'emporta sur son self-control.

Après s'être aspergée le visage d'eau fraîche, Èva sortit en trompe de l'infirmerie.

« Severus!! », hurla-t-elle littéralement dans sa tête. « Severus Rogue, tu es mieux de te manifester dans la seconde ou… ».

Mais la jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase. Le décor du corridor menant à l'infirmerie se brouilla et Èva se sentit tanguer vers l'arrière. Lentement, le décor particulier du bureau de Dumbledore remplaça les tapisseries et la pierre froide du couloir dans lequel Èva courait à peine une seconde plus tôt. Elle distingua Severus en face d'elle, la main tendue dans sa direction, paume ouverte au niveau de son ventre.

Il l'avait téléportée dans le bureau. Sans doute avait-il senti qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle paniquait et avait-il trouvé ce moyen plus simple pour la faire venir à leur rencontre.

- Où sont les garçons?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en sécurité avec Lupin et Black.

- Mais où?

- Au Manoir.

- Et pourquoi ne sont-ils plus à Poudlard?

- Nous avons cru bon de les mettre dans un lieu moins exposé, intervint le vieux directeur.

Èva fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je croyais que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sécuritaire qui soit!

- Certes, cette école dispose d'une grande protection, expliqua Severus en désignant Dumbledore du menton. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit attaquée. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort ignore l'existence du Manoir, alors les jumeaux y seront plus en sécurité pour le moment.

La brunette ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes menacées de s'échapper en torrent sur ses joues. Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration en inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises, mais son souffle restait incertain.

- Voldemort sait que tu es ici. Toi, moi et… son fils. Il est possible qu'il tente une attaque pour le récupérer, c'est pourquoi nous avons voulu les éloigner.

- De plus, il est préférable que Tom ignore l'existence de Yohan, renchérit le vieil homme aux yeux bleu ciel.

- C'est parce que leurs pouvoirs commencent à se réveiller, c'est ça? demanda la jeune mère, de moins en moins rassurée.

- C'est l'explication la plus plausible, en effet.

- Oh, Severus! souffla Èva en se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs du sorcier. Je savais que ce moment allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais j'aurais tellement préféré ne jamais le vivre.

- Je sais, moi aussi, dit Rogue en déposant un baiser sur la tête de la brunette.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?

- Protéger nos enfants.

Èva leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes et déposa un baiser désespéré sur les lèvres de Severus, scellant leur sort à tout jamais. Ils devraient se battre au péril de leurs vies, ils vivraient des épreuves difficiles qui leur sembleraient insurmontables, mais ils seraient toujours ensemble. Et jamais ils n'abandonneraient, pour Yohan et Lionel, pour leurs fils, pour leur famille. Et c'était ça le plus important.

Le lendemain, il y eut une réunion organisée précipitamment au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, situé au 12 Square Grimmauld. Plusieurs Aurors y étaient conviés, tels Maugrey Fol Œil, Mondingus Fletcher et Nymphadora Tonks, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre comme Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Molly et Arthur Weasley. Et, bien sûr, le petit groupe inséparable qu'était devenu l'A.D., soit Harry Potter, Ron Weasley – malgré les nombreuses protestations de sa mère – Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je crois que nous pouvons commencer cette…, commença Dumbledore.

Mais le grand sorcier fut interrompu par une tornade blonde qui fit inopinément irruption à l'intérieur de la cuisine de la maison des Black, où était réuni l'Ordre au complet.

- Harry James Potter, si tu crois que tu peux te rendre à une réunion secrète sans moi et sans me le dire, eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Le susnommé Harry vira au rouge pivoine jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il fallait avouer que son petit ami était des plus jaloux et protecteur par-dessus le marché.

- Une réunion à laquelle vous n'êtes pas convié, monsieur Malfoy, intervint Severus.

- M'en fiche! Si cet inconscient – nouvelle bouffée de chaleur de la part d'Harry – veut encore mettre sa vie en danger, je veux être au courant. C'est pas que je veuille éviter qu'il se fasse tuer, mais ça ressemble à ça.

Sourit contrit de la part du parrain du blondinet.

- Il n'empêche que vous n'êtes _pas_ supposé être ici, je…

- Non, laissez Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Toute l'aide disponible nous sera nécessaire.

Le vieux sorcier accentua son affirmation d'un regard grave que Rogue comprit parfaitement. Le Survivant allait devoir accomplir la tâche pour laquelle il était né. Tâche qui n'allait pas être facile et de tout repos. Harry y risquait sa vie et, parallèlement, celles de nombreux autres sorciers. Alors, avoir un allié de plus pour surveiller le jeune homme au stupide courage typiquement Gryffondorien n'était pas de refus!

- Soit, obtempéra le maître des potions.

Puis il fit apparaître une chaise supplémentaire pour Draco juste à côté d'Harry.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, débutons, reprit Dumbledore, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de son regard. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette réunion a pour but explicite d'ébaucher un plan pour détruire Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

À l'appellation du terrible Mage Noir, la moitié de l'auditoire frémit de peur et de dégoût.

- Le détruire pour de bon, rajouta Mondingus, ce qui lui valut quelques sourires compréhensifs.

En effet, le pauvre était de ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers après le retour imprévu du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux d'Albus étaient de nouveau redevenus sérieux et durs. Malgré son âge, il semblait plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais.

Le grand sorcier expliqua la situation d'Èva et expliqua qu'ils devaient aussi impérativement annihiler Voldemort pour préserver la sécurité et la vie de ses enfants. Il leur expliqua aussi pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait autant tardé à agir et pourquoi Il convoitait les jumeaux.

- Et je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de vous faire remarquer quels risques nous encourons s'Il met la main sur ces petits êtres fragiles? Ils sont encore très maniables et Il pourrait en faire ce que bon Lui semble.

- Je refuse que mes enfants reprennent de gré ou de force le règne que Voldemort a commencé.

Nouveau frisson dans l'assemblée.

- C'est pourquoi je vous en conjure, mes amis, il faut nous aider. Il faut réussir!

- Et bien sûr, il faut trouver un plan qui empêchera Harry de se faire tuer, renchérit Ron avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérisait.

- Merci, Ron, c'est une idée géniale! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant? releva le Survivant avec un sarcasme amical à l'encontre de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Le rouquin expérimenta à son tour la chaleur étouffante de la honte. Évidemment, qui voulait que son meilleur ami aille se faire tuer?

Suite à cette très intelligente remarque, tous les membres du groupe rassemblés en cette heure grave s'activèrent pour tenter d'élaborer un plan d'attaque sans faille. Ils y passèrent le reste de la journée durant laquelle se succédèrent joutes verbales, crises de nerfs, apitoiement, hurlements, désespoir, silences, plusieurs tasses de thé et de petits gâteaux, tensions et, finalement, un espoir.

Les semaines qui suivirent servirent à peaufiner le projet mis en place par l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout reposait sur la présomption que Voldemort n'ait pas abandonné son Q.G. en Transylvanie, là où il avait retenu prisonniers Severus et Èva un an auparavant.

Pendant qu'Albus se chargeait des détails techniques avec Rogue et les autres membres, Èva tentait d'empêcher ses fils d'user de magie. Le Manoir était protégé par de nombreux sorts, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, juste au cas où Voldemort serait capable de ressentir la puissance magique de son fils biologique.

Les élèves de Poudlard sentaient bien la nervosité de leurs professeurs, même si ceux-ci niaient toujours tout. Minerva et Dumbledore s'étaient mis d'accord pour agir lorsque les vacances d'été arriveraient. Comme l'échéance se rapprochait à grands pas, le corps professoral de Poudlard, qui participerait presque entièrement à la guerre, était de moins en moins attentif aux cours et aux futurs examens.

Micheal avait aussi été mis au courant du plan d'attaque contre Voldemort. Après un discours enflammé en larmoyant de la part d'Èva – qui signifiait, en résumé, qu'assez de gens qui comptaient à ses yeux allaient mettre leur vie en péril sans qu'en plus sa seule famille s'y mette aussi, sans compter que quelqu'un devait rester veiller sur les jumeaux – Micheal accepta de se tenir à l'écart.

Les deux bambins fêtèrent leur premier anniversaire une semaine avant la date prévue de l'attaque. Pour l'occasion, Lionel s'amusa à transformer la petite flamme de sa bougie en énorme dragon de feu et à faire voler ce dernier à travers la cuisine. D'aussi grands pouvoirs pour un si jeune enfant était effrayant. Et, accessoirement, le petit garçon aux yeux bleu violet risquait de tuer Èva ou Severus à tout moment. En effet, même si les vampires ne craignaient pas la lumière du soleil grâce au sang mêlé de Rogue, il n'en était pas de même pour le feu, qui menaçait de les transformer en tas de cendres à tout moment.

- Par Merlin! s'exclama Severus en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

- Lionel Jenkins, fais-moi le plaisir de faire atterrir ce dragon, ordonna Èva d'une voix ferme à son fils.

Contrarié, le poupon éclata en sanglots. Ledit reptile volant se mit à prendre de l'expansion, envahissant maintenant la moitié de la cuisine. Severus était en train de chercher un sort pour détruire le dragon de feu de son fils, lorsque ce dernier implosa et termina sa courte vie en une pluie d'étincelles.

Yohan applaudit frénétiquement en riant joyeusement. Lui, apparemment, avait apprécié le manège de son frère.

- Encowe, encowe! chantonna-t-il.

- Oh non, mon cœur, plus de dragons volants dans la cuisine! intervint la jeune maman. Tu m'as bien compris, Lionel? Plus jamais de feu dans la maison!

L'interpellé croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse. La jeune vampire souffla les bougies des deux minuscules gâteaux des jumeaux et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Lionel.

- Joyeux anniversaire, les garçons.

Èva alla se nicher dans les bras de Severus et observa d'un regard attendri les jumeaux se lancer dans leur gâteau au chocolat et en mettre partout.

- Ils sont impressionnants, souffla-t-elle.

- À qui le dit tu! Ils doivent tenir ça de leur mère.

- C'est un compliment?

Mais la brunette ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enlaça tendrement Severus avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ma! Maman! hurla Lionel.

- Hum… le devoir m'appelle!

Èva voulut aller vers son fils, mais Severus la retint.

- Et si, pour une fois, je voulais te garder pour moi tout seul?

- Tu veux vraiment voir apparaître un autre dragon toi?

Le sorcier plissa le nez.

- Pourquoi faut-il que mon fils soit toujours plus fort que moi? soupira-t-il en se détachant à contrecœur de sa bien-aimée.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas prendre un malin plaisir à le lui remettre sur le nez lorsqu'il sera en première année et qu'il sera si impressionné de voir la facette intransigeante de son cher papa, se moqua Èva en prenant Lionel dans ses bras.

- Hum! Si j'arrive à le faire trembler un jour, ce sera bien un miracle!

- Tu auras les points pour le remettre à sa place. Je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi entêté et compétitif que toi.

- Si c'est l'image que vous vous faites de moi, chère dame, alors elle est totalement fausse, dit Severus en venant enlacer Èva et en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Oh vraiment? Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu te bats comme un acharné à chaque année pour avoir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons?

- Ça, c'est simplement parce que je refuse qu'elle reste entre les mains de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall.

- Severus! N'apprends pas de telles expressions à tes enfants, le réprimanda gentiment Èva en prenant un air faussement outré.

- N'écoute pas ta maman, Lionel, tu pourras la traiter de vieille chouette autant que tu voudras, murmura le sorcier comme si le petit bambin était le seul à l'entendre.

- Oh, tu devrais avoir honte! Quel père indigne, rit Èva en se détachant de Rogue.

La jeune maman se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une serviette pour débarbouiller son fils qui, somme toute, s'était mis du gâteau au chocolat partout : du bavoir à la nuque, en passant par les oreilles. On se demandait toujours comment les bébés pouvaient arriver à trouver des endroits que même leurs parents ne voyaient pas!

- Zouette! Zouette! se mit tout à coup à scander Lionel.

À nouveau, Yohan se mit à rire et à applaudir comme si on venait de lui montrer le meilleur tour de magie au monde.

Severus et Èva se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et découvrirent Minerva McGonagall figée dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur cuisine avec un air encore plus sévère qu'à l'habitude.

- Minerva! s'exclama la jeune vampire d'un ton trop aigu pour que cela paraisse normal. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

L'animagus émit un « hum » sec en levant un sourcil, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus fâchée.

Èva se mit alors à culpabiliser. La vieille dame allait risquer sa vie dans la bataille contre Voldemort et tout cela pour eux et, parallèlement, pour le monde sorcier tout entier. Mais Èva savait parfaitement que c'était à cause d'elle – ou, plus précisément, de Lionel – qu'ils partaient si vite en guerre. Harry était si jeune, il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Mais, malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne s'était plaint, aucun d'eux n'allait refuser leur destin. Et voilà que Severus et elle se moquaient impunément d'une héroïne.

La brunette crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte. Si le sol avait pu s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir, elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'il le fasse à la seconde même où cette admirable vieille femme posa son regard sévère sur elle.

- Je suis venue vous prévenir que nous partons… maintenant.

* * *

La fin approche!! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser? XD 


	20. Chapitre 20: La grande bataille

_Note de l'auteure : Une seule chose à dire: je vous adore tous!! Merci de m'avoir encouragée et soutenue tout au long de cette belle aventure, j'espère que vous avez appréciez suivre cette histoire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire et vous connaître:0) Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai plein d'autres idées de fic, alors on va se retrouver bientôt pour une autre aventure:0D_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 20 : La grande bataille**_

Tout avait été si précipité. Normalement, ils n'auraient pas dû passer à l'attaque avant une semaine. Mais l'Ordre, grâce à d'autres membres infiltrés dans les rangs de Voldemort, avait découvert que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait lui aussi à lancer une attaque massive à Pré-Au-Lard. D'après leurs sources, le Mage Noir désirait ainsi forcé Dumbledore ou, au mieux, Severus ou Èva, à venir l'attaquer de front. Il voulait les capturer et leur extirper les informations qu'Il désirait tant… c'est-à-dire découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait son fils. En effet, Voldemort avait bien ressenti l'éveil des pouvoirs de Lionel et comme toute son œuvre reposait sur ce descendant, il était déterminé à le ramener dans ses filets. Et si, par chance, Il pouvait au passage enlever Èva, Il serait ravi de pouvoir enfanter d'autres sorciers aux pouvoirs particuliers.

Ce nouvel élément força donc l'Ordre à mettre son plan en action avant la date prévue, car leur idée était basée sur l'effet de surprise et le fait que le château de Voldemort en Transylvanie soit isolé. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'attaquer au beau milieu du village sorcier, d'autant plus qu'Il serait entouré de nombreux partisans.

C'est pourquoi pratiquement tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard avait déserté la vieille école pour se retrouver caché dans les broussailles entourant le vieux château de Transylvanie. Seuls quelques membres incertains étaient restés au château, comme la professeure de divination ou comme l'enseignant de sortilèges, indispensable à la protection des élèves.

Bref, l'Ordre du Phénix, aidé par de nombreuses personnes, était rassemblé derrière la barrière magique entourant le repère de Voldemort, l'encerclant en entier et attendant simplement un signe de Dumbledore pour commencer l'assaut.

Leurs alliés infiltrés dans les rangs du sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps leur avaient assuré que leur « maître » était bien présent dans sa forteresse, fomentant sa propre attaque, se croyant tout à fait à l'abri.

Ce qui lui fut rapidement démenti lorsque les bruits de sorts lancés dans tous les sens et ceux de ses Mangemorts hurlant au siège lui parvinrent.

Voldemort jura en fourchelang. Il n'était pas préparé à une attaque. Il se dépêcha d'appeler tous ses fidèles Mangemorts grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres, mais Il espéra que le peu d'effectifs qu'Il avait sur place suffirait à retenir les hommes de Dumbledore suffisamment longtemps. Car, oui, Il en était certain, personne d'autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore en personne n'aurait eu l'audace et le courage de lancer une attaque directe contre lui. Sans doute sa motivation était de protéger son fils contre lui.

Le Mage Noir sourit. Le vieux fou lui simplifiait la tâche : Èva devait aussi être sur place. L'instinct maternel, disait-on.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida d'en appeler aussi aux vampires pour l'aider dans sa quête. Après tout, ils leur devaient une faveur après qu'ils aient mordu Severus alors qu'Il voulait « simplement » signer un traité avec eux.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. Oui, Il avait été brillant sur ce coup-là.

Après avoir contacté les vampires, Il sortit de sa tour pour descendre dans les cachots de son château dans le but de récupérer des potions qui lui seraient bien utiles.

Il descendit d'innombrables escaliers lorsque, passant devant une massive porte de chêne, un grondement le fit arrêter sa course. Une lueur de malice s'alluma alors dans ses yeux et son sourire réapparut.

Pourquoi ne pas libérer sa créature?

Certes, l'expérience n'était pas au point. Le monstre restait incontrôlable et refusait d'obéir à qui que ce soit. Il tuerait quiconque aurait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Mais il avait peur du Seigneur Noir, il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à lui. Il n'aurait qu'à retrouver Èva avant sa créature pour la protéger et le monstre se chargerait des autres. Peu importe qu'il tue plusieurs de ses Mangemorts, pourvu qu'il faisait autant, voire plus, de ravages dans le camp adverse.

La porte de la cellule de la créature s'ouvrit dès qu'Il murmura le contre-sort. Un être immonde, à cheval entre l'homme et le loup-garou, recouvert d'une fine toison couleur carotte fit irruption par l'ouverture. Quand il vit Voldemort, il sursauta. Les deux créatures se fixèrent un moment avant que la plus poilue des deux ne parte dans la direction opposée à son pire cauchemar aux yeux de serpent.

- Allez, cours, mon petit Percy…, murmura celui qui fut jadis Tom Jedusor.

Puis Il reprit le chemin de son laboratoire. Il y arriva rapidement, mais seulement après avoir énoncé de nombreux contre-sorts ou dit d'incalculables mots de passe. Il se dépêcha de prendre divers flacons. Il devait faire vite, Il lui semblait que les hommes de Dumbledore avaient réussi à pénétrer dans son château.

- Tu vas enfin payé, vieux sénile, vociféra-t-Il en enjambant les marches quatre à quatre.

Un nouveau sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Il entendit des cris d'effroi mêlé à ceux d'un animal provenant du couloir qu'Il voulait emprunter pour rejoindre son observatoire. Il dévia finalement sa trajectoire et prit un passage secret qui lui faisait faire un léger détour. Après tout, c'était préférable que de tomber sur la bête recouverte de sang.

Il allait franchir la toile qui cachait l'autre extrémité du passage, lorsqu'Il se figea en reconnaissant une voix bien particulière. De son côté, Il pouvait voir à travers la toile. Un principe qu'Il avait emprunté aux Moldus. Cela lui permettait de rester invisible aux yeux de ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la toile ou du tableau, tout en lui permettant d'observer les autres à leur insu.

Finalement, la personne à qui appartenait la voix qui lui faisait grincer des dents apparue.

« Potter… hum, de mieux en mieux », se réjouit-Il mentalement.

Le brun était accompagné de ses deux chiens de garde. Voldemort jubila à l'avance de pouvoir tué la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout devant les yeux de son pire ennemi, avant de lui lancer l'Impardonnable à son tour. Pour ce qui était du rouquin, Il laissait le soin à son monstrueux frère de l'éviscérer.

Néanmoins, sa vengeance envers Potter n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Il devait d'abord empêcher Èva de se faire dévorer vivante. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, disait-on. Il allait donc se tenir tranquille pour l'instant pour mieux pouvoir savourer sa victoire plus tard.

- Aïe! geignit Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? s'inquiéta immédiatement son amie.

- Ma cicatrice… elle me brûle.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent de peur.

- Restons sur nos gardes, Il ne doit pas être loin, conseilla Hermione.

Ils passèrent cependant devant leur cible sans la voir. Voldemort prit tout de même un malin plaisir à canaliser toute sa haine sur le jeune Potter, lui causant ainsi une douleur lancinante à la tête.

Voldemort sortit finalement de sa cachette lorsque les trois adolescents disparurent de son champ de vision en prenant un tournant.

- Tu vas brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer, Potter, tu es mieux de t'habituer à cette sensation, se moqua-t-Il pour son simple plaisir, puisque Harry ne l'entendait pas.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à découvert et courut jusqu'à son observatoire. Il ne savait pas quel était l'appétit de son monstre, Il devait donc faire vite.

Arrivé dans la plus haute tour de sa forteresse, Il se pencha sur la rambarde pour regarder le combat qui se menait sur ses terres.

Il y avait de nombreux Aurors; Il reconnut entre autres Fol Œil et Tonks. Ils se battaient avec acharnement et faisaient tomber ses Mangemorts comme s'ils n'avaient été que de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

- Bande d'incapables!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avisa tout à coup une tête blonde châtaigne. Dommage que ce ne soit pas un soir de pleine lune, Il aurait aimé voir sa créature se battre contre un vrai loup-garou. Lupin semblait en mauvaise posture face à Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui plut énormément à Voldemort. Il fallait avouer que Remus se débattait comme un dément, mais le Mage Noir avait bon espoir de voir un des membres importants de l'Ordre trépasser sous peu.

- Tiens, tiens... parlant d'amis proches de ce cher Dumbledore..., s'amusa-t-Il en découvrant Molly Weasley en larmes, la tête de son mari posée sur ses genoux.

Un filet de sang coulait de la bouche d'Arthur Weasley. Sa femme hurlait des paroles qu'Il n'entendait pas à sa créature mi-homme mi-loup-garou. Selon toute vraisemblance, le père venait d'être assassiné par son fils prodige.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sadique et sans vie.

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'Il constata que sa créature semblait faiblir. Percy tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son père et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour hurler sa détresse et sa douleur. Avec horreur, Voldemort le vit se lever et se précipiter vers la paroi rocheuse. Le monstre s'élança en un saut de l'ange et s'empala sur un rocher acéré.

- Tous des incapables! pesta le Lord Noir.

Les sanglots de Molly Weasley doublèrent d'intensité. Elle se demandait combien d'êtres chers à son cœur elle allait encore perdre dans cette guerre. Dire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas localisé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Voldemort vit néanmoins la femme toute potelée prendre un air plus que déterminé, se relever et se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille. Elle vengerait sa famille, même si pour cela elle devait y laisser la vie.

Soupirant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se désintéressa de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Dumbledore semblait avoir pénétré dans son château, car Il ne le voyait nulle part. Il devait donc être attentif et trouver au plus vite la jeune vampire qu'Il recherchait.

- Visis Sangua Vampa, murmura-t-Il.

Progressivement, sa vision changea. Les couleurs s'altérèrent et, bientôt, il ne lui sembla voir seulement dans une palette de brun. Les objets inanimés se teintèrent de beige à brun, dépendamment de leur chaleur, les formes humaines devinrent rouges et celles vampiriques se changèrent en vert – somme toute, très facile à détecter, puisque c'était le but de ce sortilège.

Voldemort balaya rapidement ses jardins du regard. Aucune forme ne serait-ce que verdâtre. De nouveau, Il jura en fourchelang. Il perdait un temps précieux et s'Il détestait bien quelque chose, c'était cela.

Il tourna alors son regard vers son repère et se concentra. Lentement, son regard glissa au travers des structures tangibles qu'étaient les murs ou les meubles. Il découvrit de nombreuses formes rouges. Ses Mangemorts étaient donc bien arrivés en renfort.

Cela lui prit de nombreuses minutes et beaucoup d'énergie pour finalement arriver à distinguer deux halos verts… qui se dirigeaient vers son labo!

- Maudit sois-tu, Severus Rogue! hurla-t-Il avant de partir à leur poursuite.

Certes, Il avait pris les potions qui lui seraient le plus utiles, mais il restait bon nombre de mixtures très puissantes dans ses cachots. Et comme Severus les avait presque toutes fabriquées lui-même, il était parfaitement au courant de l'endroit où elles étaient cachées, de leurs effets et de leurs puissances.

Toujours armé de sa vision spéciale, Voldemort se précipita à nouveau dans les profondeurs de son repère. ll talonnait les deux vampires, Il était sur le point de les rattraper quand, tout à coup, Il eut l'impression que son champ de vision devenait entièrement vert.

Il crut d'abord à une déficience du sort. Il avait tout de même utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour voir au travers des murs. Mais sa première impression lui fut infirmée lorsqu'Il croisa Vlad, le dirigeant actuel du clan des vampires. Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Qui sont les cibles? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent russe.

- Tous les hommes de Dumbledore. Pas de compassion, pas de transformation. Allez-y pour tuer.

De nouveau, le dirigeant des vampires hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et transmit le message à son clan, puis il partit avec un sourire mauvais et vorace.

- Disipas Visis, murmura ensuite le Lord Noir.

Maintenant que son repère était infesté de vampires, le sort ne lui servait plus à rien. Néanmoins, Il savait où chercher ses proies.

Voldemort accéléra le pas, autant dans le but d'éviter de croiser des ennemis que d'arriver avant que Severus et Èva n'aient quitté son laboratoire. Entre temps, et avec un peu de chances, ses Mangemorts auront le temps de faire pas mal de dégâts dans les rangs de Dumbledore.

Finalement, Il poussa la porte entrebâillée qui grinça légèrement. À l'intérieur, Il découvrit son espace de travail complètement mis à l'envers et un tenace nuage de fumée noire qui flottait au centre de la pièce.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Il comprit ce que Severus était venu faire ici : seules une potion de Confusion et une fiole d'extrait d'ail avaient disparu. Leur passage ici n'avait donc principalement qu'été une vulgaire diversion.

La porte du laboratoire se referma alors en un claquement sec. Voldemort se mit à hurler des jurons dans toutes les langues qu'Il connaissait. Il était tombé dans le piège comme un misérable débutant.

Se reprenant rapidement, Il commença à énoncer plusieurs sorts ou contre-sorts. Si Dumbledore avait voulu l'enfermer, c'était qu'il tramait quelque chose. Et ça, ça ne plaisait guère au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoique vieux et sénile, le directeur de Poudlard restait le maître dans l'art des subtilités.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte n'explose finalement, libérant ainsi le Mage Noir. Furieux, Voldemort décida de se diriger vers ce qu'Il appelait sans modestie sa « Salle du Trône ». Si Dumbledore voulait l'affronter, c'est là qu'il se rendrait, Il en était certain. Le vieil homme était si prévisible…

En chemin, Il rencontra trois hommes de ce cher Albus qu'Il se fit un plaisir de tuer d'un simple _Avada Kedavra_ froid et sans émotion. Ces misérables n'en valaient pas plus. Et lorsqu'Il croisa certains de ses Mangemorts, Il vociféra des ordres à tous vents – disant essentiellement que, s'ils ne gagnaient pas cette bataille, Il les massacrerait lui-même sans hésitation.

Il tomba tout à coup sur son bras droit, allongé au sol, ses cheveux presque blancs contrastant avec le sang qui les parsemait.

- Lucius! Debout, insolent! Oserais-tu arrêter de te battre pour ton maître avant d'avoir rendu ton dernier soupir? hurla-t-Il.

Malfoy père respirait difficilement. Il semblait avoir reçu un puissant sort qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Voldemort le regarda avec mépris et dégoût.

- Lève-toi et retourne au combat!

Lucius eut tout juste la force de tourner vers son maître un regard d'indifférence mêlé de douleur.

- Misérable cafard, vociféra Voldemort en crachant sur le blondinet. _Endoloris_!

Le Mangemort forma un arc impressionnant sous le coup de la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche en une plainte muette avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Le Lord Noir soupira de dépit. Personne n'était à sa hauteur, Il devait tout faire lui-même. Il reprit donc son chemin vers sa salle préférée avec une détermination morbide.

Tout juste avant d'atteindre sa destination, Voldemort entrevit Lupin par une fenêtre. Il aidait la jeune Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à se mettre à l'abri des sorts jetés en tout sens. Le loup-garou avait donc survécu à Bellatrix. Cette découverte finit de le mettre d'une humeur exécrable.

Il était donc dans une colère noire lorsqu'Il atteignit les portes d'or massif de sa pièce préférée qui étaient déjà entièrement ouvertes, semblant l'attendre et l'inviter à y pénétrer pour rencontrer un comité d'accueil.

Ignorant son instinct de survie qui lui intimait de prendre garde et n'écoutant que son envie de vengeance face à l'homme qui lui avait gâché la vie de nombreuses années auparavant et qui continuait encore aujourd'hui à le persécuter, Il entra sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Comme Il l'avait prévu, Dumbledore se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il l'attendait, c'était certain. Cependant, Il fut surpris de voir aussi Severus, assis sur _son_ trône, et Èva, tapie dans l'ombre dans le fond de la salle. Il aurait plutôt cru trouver Potter, venu accomplir son soi-disant destin.

Peu importait de toute façon. Il profiterait de ses deux vengeances : celle envers Dumbledore et celle envers Potter, deux hommes qui s'obstinaient à refuser de mourir!

- Tiens, tiens… tu as enfin compris que c'était ton heure, Albus? siffla-t-Il dans un rire macabre.

Pour toute réponse, le vieux sorcier lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants de cette lueur qui leur était caractéristique. Voldemort serra la mâchoire. Ce qu'Il pouvait le haïr lorsqu'il prenait cet air aussi suffisant, se croyant indestructible.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tes amis ne manqueront pas de te rejoindre dans les flammes de l'Enfer. À commencer par toi, Severus, pour te punir de ton impudence, enchaîna-t-Il en laissant son regard glissé vers son précieux trône que cet impur osait souillé.

- Vous parlez toujours pour ne rien dire, _maître_, cela devient lassant, se moqua Rogue.

- Et quand vous aurez enfin tous trépassé, sais-tu ce que je ferai, Severus? Je reprendrai mon bien…, expliqua-t-Il en se tournant vers Èva. Elle sera de nouveau en admiration devant moi et elle partagera ma couche toutes les nuits. Que dirais-tu de donner un petit frère à Lionel, ma rose noire?

Èva frissonna en entendant le surnom que Voldemort lui avait donné durant les trois mois qu'elle avait été sous l'effet de l'Impératif lors de sa détention.

« Ne réagis pas. », lui intima Severus.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre mutisme devient lassant, mais j'aimerais autant en finir. J'ai d'autres plans machiavéliques à accomplir.

Mais les trois comparses ne réagirent pas plus qu'avant. Dans un soupir de lassitude, celui qui fut jadis Tom Jedusor leva sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore.

Èva sortit tout à coup de l'ombre en laissant échapper un petit cri de peur panique.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma douce, ce sera vite et _presque_ sans douleur, s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Il réalisa alors qu'Èva ne le regardait pas lui, mais qu'elle fixait un point au-dessus de son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme dans la trentaine, brun aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la jeune vampire.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils en découvrant une petite forme lovée dans les bras de l'inconnu. Était-ce son fils? Non, impossible, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à…

- Rogue!

Le Lord Noir se retourna en entendant un « pop » derrière lui. Il eut tout à coup l'impression de voir double : devant lui se tenaient deux Èva qui agissaient exactement de la même manière, comme un reflet dans le miroir imite nos gestes à la perfection.

- Un sort de Confusion! hurla Voldemort.

À ce moment précis, les images de Dumbledore, de Severus et du double d'Èva se brouillèrent avant de disparaître en volutes rosées.

La vraie jeune femme s'élança vers l'inconnu.

- Michael, nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Lionel a disparu devant mes yeux, Èva! Que voulais-tu que je fasse? J'ai demandé à Yohan de trouver son jumeau.

- Son jumeau?

Èva écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Voldemort. Il semblait dans une colère sans nom.

- Cours! hurla-t-elle en poussant Micheal vers la sortie.

- Sale pute! vociféra à nouveau le Mage Noir, en comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait avec Rogue lorsqu'Il l'avait libéré.

Cela avait été sa pire erreur. Cette femme l'avait poussé à la compassion, elle l'avait rendu faible. Elle allait payer pour cela.

Un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre et interrompit les pensées du Mage Noir.

- _Avada Kedavra_! cria-t-Il avant de se retourner pour voir Potter apparaître avec Severus.

« Foutue téléportation vampirique! », pensa-t-Il.

- _Avada Kedavra_, hurla Harry à son tour.

Un jet de lumière verte s'élança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine avant qu'Il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'effondra au sol, un air de pure colère déformant ses traits. Il mourut comme Il avait toujours vécu : nourrissant une haine sans borne.

Un autre « pop » sonore brisa l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Lionel venait de se téléporter dans les bras de son père. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait commis une erreur. Il se retourna alors et se mit à chantonner joyeusement.

- Ma! Maman! Maman!

Le vampire, le Survivant et Michael se tournèrent vers la mère que le garçonnet appelait. Èva était allongée au sol, sur le ventre et fixait un point imaginaire.

- **NOOOON**!

- **ÈVAAAA**!

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, alors que le Sauveur préférait rester respectueusement en retrait.

Severus retourna le corps de la femme qu'il aimait sur le dos et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Èva, je t'en supplie, parle-moi! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Èva, c'est Michael. Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas! J'ai besoin de toi, ma belle!!

- Lionel et Yohan ont besoin de toi.

Les jumeaux levèrent la tête vers leur père, ne comprenant pas la situation. Tout le monde pleurait sans raison apparente pour eux.

Le petit Lionel s'approcha à quatre pattes de sa mère et déposa sa tête sur son ventre.

- Ma! Maman! appela-t-il.

Les sanglots de Severus s'intensifièrent et il serra Yohan très fort dans ses bras.

La scène semblait figée dans le temps. Personne ne bougeait, tout ce que l'on entendait était les pleurs des personnes marquées au fer rouge présentes dans la pièce.

Alors que tout espoir venait de s'envoler, Lionel se mit tout à coup à s'illuminer. Rapidement, la douce lumière bleutée qui semblait former une aura autour de lui enveloppa aussi sa mère, sur laquelle il était toujours allongé.

Severus et Michael s'éloignèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se produisait.

Puis un énorme éclair blanc explosa dans la pièce et aveugla tout le monde…

* * *

Fin?

Un petit mot pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé:0)


	21. Chapitre 21: Épilogue

_Note de l'auteure : Eh non, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec une telle fin (même si j'avoue en avoir eu envie... dites merci à Lilie pour cet épilogue hihi). Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant:0)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous ADORE!!_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 21 : Épilogue**_

Pour la énième fois, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait à subir ces infernaux gamins quotidiennement? Comme s'ils ne le torturaient pas assez en privé, il fallait en plus qu'ils fassent leur loi dans ses cours. Les jumeaux connaissaient assez bien leur père pour savoir que son attitude froide et agressante n'était qu'une façade pour ses élèves. Malheureusement, cela ne les empêchait pas de faire perdre de nombreux points à leur maison… bien que cela fasse grincer des dents leur père, qui voyait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons s'éloigner de plus en plus… au point de ne devenir qu'un rêve illusoire. Ces enfants étaient pires que les jumeaux Weasley! Maintenant Severus comprenait leur mère et il se demandait à chaque jour quel courage Merlin lui avait-il offert pour qu'elle supporte en plus les frères et la sœur des jumeaux!

La cloche! Sauvé par la cloche! Severus ferma les yeux une seconde. Qui aurait pu dire que cette phrase deviendrait la maxime fétiche d'un professeur!

« C'est pathétique! », pensa-t-il.

Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses élèves empaqueter leurs affaires.

- Et je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur cette potion, jeunes gens!

Comme il s'y était attendu, les élèves répondirent par une cohue de plaintes. Il afficha son sourire le plus sadique.

- Cessez de discuter, ou je vous rajoute dix centimètres de plus!

La menace eut l'effet escompté – comme toujours… et il s'en réjouissait! –, c'est-à-dire que les élèves quittèrent leur salle de classe le plus rapidement possible. Enfin… exception faite des deux terreurs.

- Tu peux ranger ce sourire, pop's, il ne fonctionne pas avec nous! le nargua Lionel.

Severus émit un grognement accompagné de rictus de dégoût.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais cela.

- Je sais, renchérit le gamin avec un large sourire de fierté.

Yohan éclata d'un rire cristallin typiquement enfantin. Il suivait toujours son frère, qui avait beaucoup plus de leadership et de franc-parler que lui. Yohan, lui, était plus discret… plus insinuant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard!

Severus soupira à nouveau – ses gamins allaient le rendre fou! – avant de se retourner vers le mur opposé à son bureau et de formuler une incantation. Une vaste cheminée apparue derrière la porte de la salle de cours.

- Aller, ouste, rentrer vite à la maison!

- Oui, chef! s'exclama Lionel en exécutant un salut militaire moldu que son oncle Michael lui avait appris.

Le brun aux yeux violets tachetés de noir lança une poignée de poudre verte fluo avant d'entrer dans les flammes et de clamer haut et fort « Le Manoir ».

Quand son frère eut disparu dans un tourbillon de poussière verte, Yohan se précipita dans les bras de son père et l'enlaça fortement.

- Je t'aime papa!

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu se jeter dans ses bras, le garçonnet s'élança à la suite de son jumeau dans les flammes, en direction de leur demeure.

Severus sourit, attendri. À l'âge de cinq ans, Yohan s'était perdu en empruntant une cheminette. Il s'était retrouvé sur ce qui s'appelait _Le Chemin des Embrumes_ du temps de Voldemort – mais cette route avait été renommée « Le Chemin Errant », car elle ressemblait plus à un foyer de sans-abri aujourd'hui. Le pauvre petit avait été complètement terrorisé, à un tel point qu'il n'avait cessé de se téléporter dès que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'effrayait. Severus l'avait finalement retrouvé en France… Depuis, Yohan détestait emprunter les cheminettes (même s'il devait le faire tous les jours) et il faisait pratiquement des adieux aux gens qu'il aimait avant chaque passage dans les flammes.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses souvenirs et passa à son tour dans le moyen de transport typiquement sorcier.

Cependant, il s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis persan de son salon lorsqu'il arriva à destination. Il s'épousseta et remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux noir corbeau derrière son oreille. Il regarda finalement ce qui l'avait fait trébucher.

Évidemment, c'était le cheval de bois de l'infernal jumeau de son fils biologique. Le pauvre étalon était pratiquement carbonisé en entier… ce jouet datait du temps où Lionel n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler ses « mains de feu ».

Severus leva un sourcil espiègle. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa vers sa gorge et prononça un sort de porte-voix.

- Lionel Jenkins! hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.

Le papa entendit les garçons éclaté de rire et détallé à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Fuir leur père était rendu un jeu pour eux et même que, dernièrement, Yohan y mettait son grain de sel : quand Severus voulait discipliner Lionel, son frère le téléportait dans une autre pièce de la maison ou dans le jardin et ils s'enfuyaient de plus belle.

- Nooon, pas mon vase!

Mais l'avertissement qui le sortit de ses pensées retentit trop tard. Severus entendit un bruit de porcelaine qui éclate en mille morceaux. Puis, il distingua le bruit caractéristique du « tapage de pied » précédant irrémédiablement la crise de colère.

Severus se dépêcha donc de se remettre sur ses pieds, annula le sort qu'il s'était jeté et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

- Chérie! dit-il trop précipitamment pour que cela paraisse naturel.

- Regarde ce que tes fils ont fait! s'exclama la jeune femme en pointant les vestiges du magnifique vase chinois provenant de la belle-mère du sorcier.

- Ils n'ont que onze ans! tenta Severus.

Cependant, un autre bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre à l'étage, attisant la colère de la jeune femme.

- Et ça, c'est quoi? Les verres en cristal que mon frère nous a offerts pour notre mariage, je suppose!

La brunette croisa les bras et lança un regard furibond à son mari.

- Je vais… les réparer, commença Severus.

Mais sa phrase se perdit dans l'écho, car sa femme venait de se téléporter à l'étage.

- Ça va chauffer, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il ne tarda pas à entendre des objections et des plaintes de douleur en provenance de la chambre des jumeaux.

La jeune femme réapparut en haut des escaliers tenant chacun des garçons par une oreille.

- Mais c'est pas moi! Je te jure! plaidait Yohan.

- Aiiiieuh! Ça brule! se plaignit Lionel.

Et le fils de Voldemort avait bien raison de se plaindre puisque la jeune vampire flamboyait. En effet, le jour où elle avait été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, ils avaient découvert un nouveau et extraordinaire pouvoir chez Lionel. Le bambin, qui n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, avait ressuscité sa mère! Personne ne savait si c'était parce qu'Èva était une vampire et que, de ce fait, elle était en quelque sorte déjà morte ou si c'était parce que Lionel, qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû voir le jour, avait vraiment des pouvoirs inconnus jusqu'à ce jour. Néanmoins, les résultats étaient là : Èva était bel et bien en vie! Enfin, autant en vie qu'une vampire pouvait l'être.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un petit effet secondaire à l'intervention miracle de Lionel… et c'était cet effet secondaire en question que les jumeaux subissaient à l'instant. En effet, lorsque Èva se mettait en colère, elle se transformait en torche humaine. Étrangement, elle était immunisée contre son propre feu, mais elle pouvait brûler les autres. Avec les années, elle avait appris à maîtriser ses flammes et elle pouvait maintenant éviter de blesser quelqu'un.

- Oh, cesse d'inventer des excuses Lionel Jenkins! Et quant à toi, Yohan chéri, nous allons voir si tu es aussi innocent que tu le prétends. Aller, les souvenirs dans la _Pensine_, ordonna-t-elle en pointant l'objet en question qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Mon petit Phénix adoré, tenta doucement Severus, il faudrait te calmer un peu maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la maison passe au feu… et tu sais à quel point je déteste les flammes! rajouta le vampire.

- Oh oui! C'est vrai. Pardon mon amour! s'excusa-t-elle en s'efforçant d'éteindre le feu qui ravageait son corps.

Après tout, quel demi-vampire aime être exposé à la seule chose qui puisse le tuer?

Severus sourit et vint alors enlacer sa femme par derrière. Son stratagème marchait à tous les coups!

Èva tourna alors son visage vers son mari et le maître des potions vit le profil de sa femme… et l'air qu'elle affichait! Elle avait saisi ses pensées! Grosse erreur…

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser manipuler, Severus Rogue, tu te trompe! déclara-t-elle en se remettant à brûler.

Severus s'écarta promptement de la jeune vampire, ses vêtements fumant légèrement. Il retroussa les lèvres en un rictus déformé par la colère, dévoilant ainsi ses canines proéminentes. Il plongea alors son regard rouge sang dans celui d'Èva.

- Tu n'es qu'une sadique! Je déteste le feu…, maugréa-t-il. Si, en plus des jumeaux, je dois te surveiller toi, je…

- Nous discuterons de nos problèmes conjugaux plus tard, mon chéri, l'interrompit-elle avec un regard amusé, pour le moment, nous devons régler le cas des garçons.

Severus lui répondit par un « humpf » peu convaincant et lança un regard acide à sa femme. Èva sourit et leva les yeux au ciel… elle savait bien que cette soi-disant dispute serait oubliée avant même qu'ils aillent au lit.

- Bon, alors les garçons, et si on se plongeait dans ces souvenirs, invita leur mère.

Les jumeaux rouspétèrent un peu, mais toute la famille finit néanmoins par se pencher au-dessus des volutes argentées et ils finirent tous spectateurs du souvenir tumultueux des deux frères.

_- Lionel Jenkins!_

_Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se bousculèrent pour pouvoir montrer l'escalier le premier. Yohna devança son frère, mais Lionel était loin d'être le genre de garçon qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il poussa donc son frère, qui trébucha dans les marches, pour être le vainqueur de la pseudocourse._

_Yohan tenta de se retenir pour amortir sa chute. Sa main ne rencontra que le vase chinois, qui ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le vase bascula et le garçonnet se cogna le coude contre la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle il trouva finalement appui pour se redresser._

_- Nooon, pas mon vase!_

_Une expression de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage de Yohan et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il vit Lionel qui l'attendait dans la chambre de leurs parents._

_- Aller, viens, Yoyo, dépêche-toi!_

_Yohan regarda une dernière fois au bas des marches, o__ù__ il vit son père arrivé dans le vestibule, et s'engouffra à la suite de son frère sans demander son reste. Lionel referma la porte derrière lui et éclata de rire._

_- Ouf, c'était moins une!_

_- Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés dans la chambre de maman et papa? demanda Yohan en reprenant son souffle._

_- Pour ça, répondit son frère en pointant le haut de l'armoire de leurs parents._

_Les yeux de Yohan s'écarquillèrent._

_- Mais t'es fou! Papa nous a interdit de toucher à la baguette de Tu-Sais-Qui!_

_- Et moi j'ai le sentiment que je dois la toucher… je sais pas pourquoi, Yoyo, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais y découvrir quelque chose d'important!_

Èva lança un regard inquiet à Severus, qui ne le remarqua même pas. Il était beaucoup trop absorbé à épier chacun des gestes de Lionel.

Avait-il réussi à toucher à la baguette?

_Lionel sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier._

_- Non, arrête! On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en-dehors de l'école! s'interposa Yohan. Si tu veux vraiment l'avoir, on va élaborer un plan, ok? Si papa nous attrapait…_

_- Je m'en fiche! T'entends, je m'en fiche, ok? Je me fiche des règles de l'école et de celles de papa. Je veux cette baguette et je la veux maintenant!_

_Les yeux de Lionel se mirent à flamboyer. Yohan préféra s'écarter. Il n'avait que rarement vu son frère dans cet état, mais il savait d'emblée qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer lorsqu'il était ainsi. Même Mimi Geignarde, qui était portant dingue de lui avant, refusait maintenant d'approcher son frère depuis qu'il avait piqué une colère monstre dans les toilettes condamnées des filles. En effet, Lionel avait découvert Anatole Goyle et Frank Grabble en pleine séance d'intimidation – ce qui consistait à plonger la tête de Yohan dans les toilettes et d'actionner la chasse d'eau jusqu'à ce que le jeune élève de première année promette quelque chose qui les intéressait. Bref, ça n'avait pas été joli, joli…_

_- _Acio_ baguette!_

_La boîte contenant la baguette de Voldemort fit un bond en avant, mais ne quitta cependant pas le haut de l'armoire. Par contre, elle entraîna une autre boîte sur le rebord de la commode. La seconde boîte, ornée de fleurs qui changeaient de couleur, se mit à tanguer dans le vide._

_- Oh, oh!_

_- On est mal Lio! Attrape la boîte!_

_Le brun se lança en avant, mais il manqua de peu la boîte qui s'écrasa au sol en laissant échapper un affreux bruit de verre cassé._

_Lionel, étendu de tout son long au sol, resta figé en fixant la boîte à fleurs. Yohan avait porté la main à sa bouche pour empêcher un cri de surprise et de peur de s'échapper de ses lèvres._

_- Oups! dit seulement Lionel._

- Oui, c'est bon, la suite on la connaît, intervint Èva.

Toute la famille ressortie de la _Pensine_. Les jumeaux ressemblaient à deux chiens battus avec leur air de culpabilité accroché au visage.

- Alors comme ça, mes règlements ne sont pas à ta hauteur, jeune homme? demanda Severus en se plantant devant son fils adoptif.

- Non, c'est pas ça, papa. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était plus fort que moi! Je…

- Eh bien, si c'est comme cela, je vais devoir te punir, menaça Severus.

Il marqua une pause le temps que son fils imagine quelques possibilités qui le feraient paniquer un peu. Lorsqu'il le crut mûr, il énonça sa sentence.

- Interdiction de voir ne serait-ce qu'un match de Quidditch pour les six mois à venir!

- QUOI!

- Et pas de discussion! Peut-être vas-tu enfin saisir que je suis vraiment sérieux lorsque j'impose un règlement! Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et réfléchi à tes actes.

Lionel fit un demi-tour sur lui-même en émettant un bruyant soupir de frustration. Yohan partit à sa suite et déposa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit son air le plus désolé.

- Quant à toi, Yohan…, continua Severus.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net. Il se retourna lentement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je veux que tu ailles ramasser chaque morceau de porcelaine et de cristal que vous avez cassé et je veux que tu réfléchisses la prochaine fois avant d'encourager ton frère dans ses idées délinquantes.

- Oui, papa, répondit le jeune garçon en repartant les pieds traînants.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour tenter d'enrayer le début de mal de tête qui voulait s'imposer à lui. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se fit apparaître un bon vieux thé anglais au citron… le préféré de feu Albus Dumbledore – décédé de mort naturelle un an auparavant, laissant ainsi la direction de Poudlard à MacGonagall.

- Severus, tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort? Six mois, quand même! Il n'a que onze ans, voyons.

- Oui et c'est un gamin de onze ans très doué en magie et en divination qui a un caractère instable. De ce fait, il a besoin d'une éducation ferme et de discipline.

Èva soupira. Son mari avait raison. Plus Lionel vieillissait, plus il devenait difficile à contenir. À chacun de ses anniversaires, il acquérait un nouveau pouvoir. Cela le grisait et lui enflait la tête, il ne savait pas encore que tous ces pouvoirs entraînaient de lourdes responsabilités. De plus, avec son caractère colérique, il lui arrivait parfois de perdre le contrôle.

- Crois-tu que nous devrions lui dire? Pour Tom, je veux dire.

Le sorcier braqua son regard sur la vampire.

- Non, pas maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt à connaître la vérité, cela ne servirait qu'à lui donner un déclencheur à la bombe qui sommeille ne lui. Quand il aura atteint la majorité et qu'il maîtrisera parfaitement ses capacités, nous lui dirons tout.

- D'accord.

Après tout, c'était logique. Ce n'était pas au moment où un jeune homme se cherchait encore, en pleine crise de préadolescence, et au moment où il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs – ce qui pouvait devenir très dangereux – qu'il était temps de lui annoncer une nouvelle aussi troublante. Mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de mener sa grossesse à terme, Èva savait que ce jour viendrait. Elle ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable à un moment plus propice.

- Au fait, comment va Hermione? A-t-elle accouché? demanda la jeune femme pour mener la conversation vers un sujet moins épineux.

Èva ne travaillait plus à l'école de sorcellerie. Après la guerre – et, accessoirement, sa résurrection – elle avait aidé à soigner les blessés. Un Médicomage lui avait alors proposé un emploi qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Depuis, elle n'était plus autant au courant des nouvelles à Poudlard.

Severus sourit à la question de sa femme. La nouvelle professeure de runes était resplendissante et dans une forme éblouissante, et ce, malgré son ventre fort imposant.

- Non, pas encore, mais Remus trépigne d'impatience. Il est constamment aux petits soins avec elle et ne cesse de la talonner partout dans le château. Hermione a vraiment hâte d'accoucher pour qu'il arrête enfin de la prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine.

- Oh, ce ne doit pas être la seule raison qui la pousse à avoir hâte au grand jour! Je sais bien ce qu'elle endure, j'ai porté des jumeaux, rappelle-toi!

- Certes, mais elle a un avantage numérique… ou un désavantage, cela dépend du point de vue! Des triplets, ce n'est quand même pas rien! s'exclama le papa. Heureusement que Molly sera là pour l'aider en tout temps.

Èva eut un sourire nostalgique.

- Cette femme est fantastique! Comment a-t-elle pu survivre à la guerre en ayant perdu son mari et deux de ses fils?

- Elle est forte…

Un ange passa, laissant les deux amoureux dans un silence respectueux à la mémoire des héros qui avaient trépassé pour aider à accomplir la prophétie.

- Harry doit être triste que son meilleur ami ne puisse pas assister à son mariage.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on ose faire le grand saut!

- Je crois que Draco, lui, ne s'en plaint pas! plaisanta Severus.

Èva lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ce n'est pas drôle, ça, mon chéri! ».

- Je plaisantais, Èva, voyons!

Yohan rentra à ce moment précis dans la cuisine avec la boîte fleurie dans une main et un sac de tissus dans l'autre, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère légèrement tendue.

- J'ai fini de ramasser.

- Tu es certain que tu as bien ramassé tous, tous, tous les morceaux?

- Oui, papa.

- Bien, alors vide le sac sur la table.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, mais s'appliqua néanmoins à la tâche en faisant bien attention de ne pas perdre de pièces au passage.

- Bien, maintenant regarde bien. _Reparo_ vase!

Les pièces s'envolèrent et vinrent se placer à l'endroit exact où elles étaient censées être. Puis, les fissures se colmatèrent tranquillement. Bientôt, le vase chinois parut tout à fait neuf.

- Wow! Je pourrais essayer? S'il te plaît!

- Non, tu n'as pas encore le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais dès que tu pourras, je te promets que l'on recassera le vase pour que tu puisses te pratiquer.

- Youpi! Merci, papa! Bon, je vais jouer dehors maintenant, d'accord?

- Oui, mon chéri, mais fait attention en volant.

- Promit maman!

Et le jeune garçon partit en courant pour aller retrouver son précieux Nubes 3000.

- Casser mon vase à nouveau, hein?

- Oh, voyons, mon amour… tu sais bien que d'ici à ce qu'il puisse pratiquer la magie en toute liberté à la maison, réparer des objets lui paraîtra tout à fait anodin.

- Cet enfant à une mémoire phénoménale et une détermination sans pareille… j'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura réellement plus envie de s'amuser à ces jeux idiots.

- Parole de vampire, je vais m'assurer que ce joli vase ne soit plus jamais brisé!

À cet instant, Lionel passa au travers du plafond et vint s'écraser sur le vase en question.

- Tu disais? se moqua Èva.

Severus soupira et lança un regard exaspéré à son fils.

- Lionel, pourrais-je savoir…

Mais Èva n'écoutait déjà plus.

Le temps sembla prendre une autre dimension pour elle. Elle couva amoureusement du regard son mari et son fils. Puis, elle laissa couler son attention vers la fenêtre, où elle pouvait apercevoir Yohan en train de faire des vrilles et des piqués.

Oui, c'était ça sa vie. C'était ces petites disputes et ces réconciliations. Ces moments de tendresse et ces situations humoristiques. Ces apprentissages et ces moments de nostalgie. Ces joies et ces peines. Ces obstacles et ces miracles. Oui, sa vie était parfaite!

Et jamais elle ne la changerait, pour rien au monde…


End file.
